


teacher's pet

by ProfessionalMess, thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of sex, Blackmail, Kitten Lance, Lance is 17, M/M, Nipple kink, Pet Play, Rape Recovery, Sexual Assault, Shiro is 28, Teacher Shiro, Underage - Freeform, bad mental health, cocky arrogant lance, healing process, keith is also one of lances teachers, lactaction kink, lance wants one thing in life and that's his hot teacher's dick, more tws will come later just a heads up, rip me for having to write insane amounts of flirting, shiro does not know how to handle the flirting, slutty lance, so much sex, soft babies comfort each other and help each other to heal, student teacher au, talks about a past suicide attempt, the actual bad stuff doesnt last long at all the rest is just a healing journey, they do not get along, this is a very long one so we will add tags as we go, tw - eating disorder, tw rape, whoops there go the feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 154,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/pseuds/ProfessionalMess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Lance didn’t move for a few moments, waiting for everyone to get some work out before picking up his bag and walking to the front of the class, sitting down at a table right in front of the teacher’s desk.Shiro made a confused noise in the back of his throat as he looked up, quirking a brow. "Can I... help you with something?"“I just wanted to get a better view, sir,” Lance said, leaning lazily back in his chair."Of... what?" he asked, even more confused than before. "There's nothing on the board."“I know,” Lance said, lip quirking.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

Lance dumped his bag down as he flopped down into a chair near the back of the room as he waited for Hunk to sit by him, idly picking at his nails as he glanced around to see who else was in detention with them. Not too many people today, so maybe it would be a quiet one. The teacher wasn’t here yet, maybe they’d forget to show up all together and they could all go home. Lance wasn’t particularly fussed at getting detention; it wasn’t like it was his first time here, and that food fight at lunch had definitely been worth sitting here for a bit after school. 

Hunk dragged himself into the classroom a few minutes later, making his way to the back and glaring daggers at Lance the whole way. He let out a sigh as he dropped his bag at his feet and slid into the chair next to Lance, putting his chin in his hand and turning to face him. "Worth it?"

Lance pouted at him and fluttered his lashes. “Don’t you think it was?”

"How would I possibly think that?" Hunk asked dryly, giving him a look. "That had absolutely nothing to do with me."

“But it was fun, right?” Lance asked. “Even just watching?”

"Earning the eternal wrath of one of the most popular guys in the school was truly a blast," Hunk told him, giving a sarcastic nod.

“Please, I could take him any day,” Lance scoffed.

"I'm sure you'd like to," Hunk grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning closer to him.

"You know what I said, you horny bitch," Hunk said, smacking his arm lightly.

Lance giggled and shrugged, crossing one leg over the other. “You wouldn’t wanna change me, baby,” he winked.

Hunk rolled his eyes but grinned softly, shaking his head. "Whatever. I just want the teacher to get here so we can get this party started."

“You think if they don’t get here in ten we can leave?”

"Probably," Hunk said, shrugging. "But they'll just give us another."

Lance huffed and rolled his eyes. “Well that’s dumb. ‘S not like we were doing a line in the bathroom, we were just having a bit of fun.”

"Fun that's strictly against the rules," Hunk said, rolling his eyes at him again as the classroom door flew open with a loud thud, a tall, buff-looking man hurrying in after with a light flush on his cheeks. 

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," he said as he closed the door behind him again and practically ran to the desk at the front of the room, setting down his bag with a muffled sound. "There was a... mix up with the detention schedules."

“Holy shit,” Lance muttered under his breath as his attention was turned to the front of the class.

The teacher took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, pulling out a folder and fishing around for the list of names he'd been given. "Right. I'm gonna... take roll now, I guess."

“Have you seen him before?” Lance murmured quietly to Hunk.

"Yeah. Pidge and I have him for advanced English," Hunk murmured back as he read off the list, marking the students that were present. 

“Huh,” Lance hummed, tilting his head as he looked at him.

"Hunk Garrett?" The teacher called, looking up to see Hunk raise his hand. He nodded and marked him as present before reading off the last name on the list. "Lance McClain?"

“That’s me,” Lance said lazily.

"All right," He said, putting his pen down and addressing the class. "You're all here, so we can get started. Just... work on whatever you'd like, but behave and try not to get too loud, okay?"

Lance didn’t move for a few moments, waiting for everyone to get some work out before picking up his bag and walking to the front of the class, sitting down at a table right in front of the teacher’s desk.

He made a confused noise in the back of his throat as he looked up, quirking a brow. "Can I... help you with something?"

“I just wanted to get a better view, sir,” Lance said, leaning lazily back in his chair.

"Of... what?" he asked, even more confused than before. "There's nothing on the board."

“I know,” Lance said, lip quirking.

The sound of Hunk groaning loudly from the back of the room carried up to them, followed by the sound of shuffling as Hunk picked up his bag and moved up next to Lance, flicking his temple as he sat beside him again. The teacher ducked his head to hide his startled blush, looking away and pretending to be busy as Hunk sighed. "Cut it out, will you?"

“Cut what out?” Lance asked innocently. “I haven’t done anything.”

"You know exactly what you're doing," Hunk muttered, rolling his eyes.

Lance innocently shrugged, shaking his head as if he had no idea what Hunk was talking about. “Are you new?” Lance asked, directing his attention back to the front.

"Um... kind of," he said, looking at him warily. When he'd told them to do whatever, he hadn't really expected any of them to try and talk to him. "I just started this year, so..."

“Do you have a name?” Lance asked expectantly.

"Uh... yeah," he said, nodding.

“Right,” Lance nodded. “I’m so glad for you.”

He coughed awkwardly when he realized Lance was probably asking because he didn't know, flushing as he rushed to correct himself. "It's, uh-- It's Shirogane. Mr. Shirogane."

Lance hummed, testing it out. “Mr. Shiroooogaaaaneee. Do you get called Mr. Shiro?”

"Um... no...?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“Can I call you that?”

"Um... I guess? If you want?" Shiro asked, looking at him in bewilderment.

“Cool. So what do you teach, then, Mr. Shiro?”

"English," Shiro told him.

“I’m not very good at English,” Lance lied.

"Well, that's okay," Shiro said as Hunk let out a soft snort. "It's not for everybody."

“Well, maybe I’ll get lucky and be in your class,” Lance said with a sweet smile.

"Maybe," Shiro said, hoping he wouldn't be this... talkative if he ever was in his class.

“I bet you’re a good teacher,” Lance hummed.

"Well... I'd like to think so," Shiro said with a small shrug.

“Did you see that food fight in the cafeteria the other day?”

"Didn't see it, no," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I heard about it, though. Apparently the kid that started it is a pretty well-known trouble-maker."

“Really?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who told you that?”

"A friend of mine," Shiro said. "Fellow teacher."

“Which one?” Lance asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Um... Mr. Kogane," Shiro said. "You know him?"

“Oh, I know him,” Lance said, huffing a laugh. “Do you get that impression of me?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"You may be a... common topic of conversation," Shiro admitted, flushing.

“Oh really? Well, now I’m interested,” Lance said.

"I've already told you too much," Shiro said, giving a small smile as he shook his head.

“Aw, that’s no fun,” Lance pouted.

Shiro simply shrugged, biting absentmindedly at his bottom lip.

“You’ll know then that Mr. Kogane has a particular dislike for me,” Lance grinned. “Personally, I think he secretly likes me.”

Shiro made a soft choking sound at that, eyes wide and cheeks red. "I... I don't think that's it."

“Well, I guess you’d have the intel, huh,” Lance mused. “That’s okay, riling him up is more fun that way.”

"Oh, yes," Shiro said, nodding. "I hear about you... riling him up on a near daily basis."

“Really,” Lance grinned. “Well, that’s very good to know, I must say.”

"I don't suppose there's any way I could get you to give him a break?" Shiro asked, tilting his head curiously. "If only for my own sanity?"

“You could let me rile you up instead,” Lance offered, biting his lip.

Hunk reached out to smack his arm in reprimand, running interference as Shiro blushed, not sure what to say to that and the clear implications behind it. "Lance. Come on."

Lance just laughed, shaking his head, looking back at Shiro in amusement. Shiro still didn't know what to say, so he cleared his throat softly and looked down at his desk, hoping to hide the redness in his cheeks.

“Well, at least I can be proud of the fact I get on Kogane’s nerves this much,” Lance hummed, picking at his nails absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Shiro said quietly, nodding.

“Am I being distracting?” Lance asked. “What are you working on?”

"Um... nothing at the moment," Shiro said, looking at his bag. "But I've got some essays to grade."

“Sounds suuuuper fun.”

"It could be worse," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Yeah, you could have to write them,” Lance snorted.

"I had to write plenty of them when I was your age," Shiro said, smiling.

Lance made a non committal sound. “And how long ago would that have been?”

"Probably ten years at least," Shiro said.

“Probably?” Lance laughed.

"Well, I don't know how old you are, exactly," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Seventeen.”

"Then eleven."

Lance hummed. “So, what did you wanna be eleven years ago, then? A teacher?”

Shiro let out a soft huff of laughter, shaking his head. "No. Not quite."

“No? What did you wanna be, then?”

"I wanted to be a pilot," Shiro told him. "Airforce pilot, to be exact. And I was, for a little bit."

“No way,” Lance said. “That’s super cool.”

"It was, yeah," Shiro said, smiling softly.

“So why English teacher, then? I wouldn’t say those exactly run into each other.”

"They don't, no," Shiro said, shaking his head. "But... well, I'll spare you the details, but after the military I found myself with a lot of alone time and not many things to fill it with, so I spent a lot of time reading, and finding comfort in the world other people were able to share with me. And eventually I just... figured this was as good a career as any if it meant I would be able to share that feeling with others who might need it."

Lance nodded. “That makes sense,” he said.

Shiro cleared his throat, a little embarrassed at having shared so much and Lance bit his lip, not saying anything for a few more moments.

"Um, what about you?" Shiro asked after a few minutes of silence, clearing his throat again. "You'll be out of here pretty soon. Have any idea of what you want to do?"

Lance blew out a breath. “Oh, I don’t know. I wanna be an astronaut, or a marine biologist, or one of those people who dress up as mermaids in the shark tank at marine parks.”

"Those are... all pretty different things," Shiro said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Yeah,” Lance said. “Haven’t really found my niche yet, I guess.”

"You will," Shiro said easily, offering him a smile.

“Hope so,” Lance said, returning his smile. “I guess it’s just a case of when exactly. I could probably be a shark handler.”

"Now that would be cool," Shiro said, laughing softly.

“It would,” Lance agreed. “Still, I guess we’ll see. I’ll get you special tickets to my aquarium right after I build it.”

"I'm sure you'll hardly think of this place once you leave," Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. "Let alone your detention teacher."

Lance giggled. “I’m sure I’ll think of you often,” he teased.

Shiro blushed and rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“And what about you, will you think of me?”

"I'm sure I'll never forget some of the stories Mr. Kogane has told me about you," Shiro smiled.

“What kind of stories are those?” Lance asked.

"Anything and everything you've ever done to get on his nerves," Shiro said, shrugging. "I'm sure you remember."

“You reaaally don’t wanna tell me, huh. I mean I was there, it’s not like you’re snitching on him.”

"Exactly, so why do you need me to tell them to you again?"

“Cause I wanna hear what’s stood out to him.”

"Mm... probably his favorite was when you went around school ripping his head off of all the robotics club posters and then taped them all back up in various places in his room."

Lance snorted. “That was a good one, you have to admit.”

"He found another one the other day," Shiro told him with a small grin.

“Oh, I’m so glad,” Lance laughed. “That took longer than it should have.”

"I'm sure it did," Shiro laughed softly.

“Still have to figure out what to do next, unless you’re interested in my offer, of course,” Lance said, throwing him a wink.

Shiro flushed and ducked his head, coughing softly. "I... I think I you're better off sticking with Mr. Kogane, for now."

“Shame,” Lance hummed.

"Although... I'll try to get him to take it a little easier on you," Shiro said.

“My hero,” Lance giggled. “Thanks.”

"No problem," Shiro smiled as Hunk cleared his throat from beside Lance, looking between the two of them. 

"You guys know detention is over, right?"

Lance’s eyes widened and he coughed, flushing a little. “Uh, totally.”

"Right," Hunk said, rolling his eyes as he stood and grabbed his bag. "Come on, let's go."

“Right,” Lance said, doing nothing for a moment and then picking his bag up and standing up. “Well, I’ll uh, see you around I guess, Mr. Shiro,” he said, biting his lip.

"See you around," Shiro said back to him, lifting his hand in a small wave as he watched him stand.

Lance threw him a grin, making his way to the door, looking back at him for a moment before leaving the room.

Hunk grabbed his elbow and lead him away faster, turning to give him a look. "Dude. What the fuck?"

“What?”

"Oh, nothing, just you hardcore flirting with Mr. Shirogane."

“Yeah?” Lance smirked.

"You got any explanation for that?"

“I want to fuck him.”

"Oh my god," Hunk groaned, tipping his head back. "Of course you do. Who do you not want to fuck?"

“No, you don’t understand. I want that man,” Lance huffed. “He’s so fucking insanely hot, and I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

"Yeah? And where'd you get that impression?" Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“His responses to things. That’s a certain brand of gay disaster, I’m pretty sure. Didn’t strike me as a straight response to me basically saying I want to fuck him, did it? All that cute blushing?”

"Let's say he is gay," Hunk said, waving his hands in the air. "That doesn’t mean he'd be into you."

“Okay, but let’s be real. Why wouldn’t he be?”

"Because he's a teacher and eleven years your senior?"

“Okay, but I’m hot,” Lance shrugged. “And frustrating enough to be mind occupying.”

"But not enough to be career ruining."

“It’s only career ruining if someone finds out,” Lance grinned. “I think I can be pretty persuasive.”

"You're gonna make this a thing, aren't you?" Hunk sighed.

“Yepp,” Lance nodded. “I always get what I want, Hunk. And I want him.”

Hunk shook his head, sighing louder. "Well, I can't argue with that."

“Exactly,” Lance said with a hum. “I’m very good at getting things I want.”

"And what if you can't get him? Are you gonna throw a fit?"

“What counts exactly as throwing a fit?”

"Don't act like you don't know exactly what counts as a patented Lance McClain fit."

Lance giggled. “Maaaybe.”

Hunk sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's as much of a yes as I'll ever get from you."

“But that’s not gonna be a problem,” Lance said. “He’s into me, I know it. There’s only so much self control a guy can have.”

"I dunno how you can be so sure," Hunk said. "People can blush at you being so incredibly forward with them without wanting it to go anywhere."

“It’s not just the blushing,” Lance rolled his eyes. “There was a vibe. What do you think? Think he’s not into me? Be honest.”

"I think you shouldn't even be considering it!" Hunk said. "This is the craziest thing you've ever done, and that's saying a lot."

“You really think?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"Yes."

“I don’t think it’s as big of a deal as you’re making it,” Lance said, waving him off.

"Why not?" Hunk asked. "It's literally illegal, Lance!"

Lance rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. But I’m nearly legal, and it’s not like anyone’s gonna find out.”

"You don't know that," Hunk said. "People get caught all the time."

Lance rolled his eyes. “Then clearly they weren’t careful enough.”

"And you're going to be?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

“Of course,” Lance nodded.

"Right," Hunk said, unconvinced. "Alright, well. Good luck. Don't say I didn't warn you."

“Yeah, yeah, Hunk the voice of reason. It’s not like I’m gonna see him that much anyway, I don’t have him for class, so it’ll probably take me a while anyway.”

"Long enough to wear you down and convince you to give up? We can only hope," Hunk muttered.

Lance giggled and gave a light shrug. 

"Some people have better self control. buddy," Hunk said. "Even if he does want to jump you, it doesn't mean he will. At least while you're still 17."

“We’ll see,” Lance shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey olivia and ashley here, we've been working super hard on this fic and we really hope u guys enjoy it !!! let us know what u think !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, hello, class," Shiro said by way of greeting as he came in and moved to set down his stuff, offering what had to be a very awkward smile. "I'm not sure what you've heard, but... starting today, I'll be your English teacher for the rest of the year."

As a teacher, Shiro had learned that one of the most important things was the ability to be flexible. When classes took longer to understand and complete assignments than he had allotted for them, he had to be able to rework his schedule and give them the time they needed without sacrificing something else equally as important. 

When he built an entire curriculum around a book that ended up being too hard for his students to read, he had to be able to make adjustments and switch things up on the spot. And when the school's only other English teacher quit in the middle of the year without warning, Shiro had to be able to suddenly be in charge of three more English classes that hadn't been a worry of his before. 

Which was... fine. It was totally fine. Shiro was flexible and he could definitely, definitely work it all into his schedule. It didn't even matter that they'd taken his smallest Advanced English class and combined it with the other smallest English class, meaning he now had to teach two classes at once. Not even a problem, because Shiro was goddamn flexible. In more ways than one. So he could do this. Even if it meant coming in the next day for his first new English class and making direct eye contact with none other than Lance McClain, spread out across his chair near the back of the room. Fantastic. 

"Uh, hello, class," Shiro said by way of greeting as he came in and moved to set down his stuff, offering what had to be a very awkward smile. "I'm not sure what you've heard, but... starting today, I'll be your English teacher for the rest of the year. So, I'm gonna take roll, and then we can get started," Shiro said, taking out the sheet and beginning to call off names.

Lance fished his phone out, texting Hunk as he waited for Shiro to get to his name.

Lance  
so anyway I have news

Hunk  
Yes?

Lance  
u kno I have english this period

Hunk  
Yes?

Lance  
and guess whos my new teacher for the rest of the year

Hunk  
Uh idk Pidge?

Lance  
yes

Hunk  
Wow  
How'd she finesse that one

Lance  
idk but she’s really buff now u kno  
with weird hair

Hunk  
How're you tryna bang him if you think his hair is weird

Lance  
it’s a hot kind of weird

Hunk  
What about Mr. Kogane's mullet is that a hot kind of weird

Lance  
ew  
no  
k word is not hot  
absolutely could never go there

Hunk  
Noted

Lance  
so anyway mr hot is now my teacher and I’m gonna smash

Hunk  
He has a name, you know

Lance  
uh huh

Hunk  
And it's not Mr. Hot

Lance  
uh huh

Lance  
he has pretty handwriting

Hunk  
Does that get you going or something

Lance  
NO SHUT UP  
IM JUST MAKING AN OBSERVATION  
I wanna sit under his desk and suck his dick

Hunk  
Jesus Christ

Lance  
he’s s o hot  
like fuck me he’s so hot

Hunk  
Can you keep it in your pants for a single minute

Lance  
no

Hunk  
Why don't you fuck someone else and get over this

Lance  
I’ll just b horny for him again when it’s done

Hunk  
Of course

Lance  
yes  
I mean I will fuck someone  
but I will also fuck him

Hunk  
Who's your next non-teacher target then

Lance  
idk pick someone

Hunk  
Why am I picking someone

Lance  
idk do it

Hunk  
Remind me who you've already fucked again

Lance  
I don’t have all day  
just say someone and I’ll do it  
sum1 off the football team

Hunk  
Kinkade

Lance  
k thankssss

Shiro made his way down the list until he got to the last name printed on it, letting out a soft sigh before calling it out. "Lance McClain?"

“Yep,” Lance said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. Was that a sigh?

"Alright, looks like everyone's here, then," Shiro said, putting his pen down and looking up to address the class. "So, we can start by going over a few rules, and then we can move on from there. I consider myself pretty laid back, and really only ask that you keep quiet while I'm talking, keep your voices at a reasonable level during work time, and keep your phones in your pocket or bag unless we're having free time. Sound good?"

Everyone made sounds of agreement and Lance didn’t put his phone away, putting it down on the desk instead. Shiro gave Lance a very pointed look as he carried on with class, briefly explaining that all they were doing today was finishing an assignment they'd had previously, which would be due at the end of the week.

"I think that's all," Shiro said once he'd gone over everything. "You'll have the rest of the class to work."

Lance waited a few moments and then put his hand up.

"Uh... yes, Lance?" Shiro asked, quirking a brow at him.

“I think I missed a little bit of that, would you mind explaining it again?”

"You're just... working on the assignment you already had from Mr. Coran," Shiro said. "He gave you an instruction sheet you can look at if you're confused."

“Okay,” Lance said with a disappointed sigh, looking down at the sheet. “I think I lost my sheet.”

"Can you borrow one from a friend?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah sure.”

"Okay, do that, then," Shiro said. "Then if you're still confused, let me know."

“I’m still confused,” Lance said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Did you... even look at the sheet?" Shiro asked. "It's been five seconds."

“Yeah, I looked,” Lance said.

Shiro sighed softly, getting up and making his way towards Lance, moving to stand beside him. "Okay. What is it you don't understand?"

“Uh... just all of it, really. Sorry,” Lance said with a small smile.

Shiro nodded and explained it to him again, writing it out on a piece of paper for him so he'd be able to look back at it later. "Does that help?"

“Yeah, thank you,” Lance nodded.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, offering a quick smile before moving back to his desk.

Lance watched him go with a small sigh, looking down at his piece of paper and getting on with the work, not wanting to push it. Lance sighed, looking back up at him and resting his chin in his hand, watching as he pulled out a stack of papers and put a pair of glasses on. He was so hot it wasn’t fair. 

Lance groaned softly after a few minutes, trying to look down at his work, but finding himself keeping on looking back at him. Shiro looked up at his groan, making eye contact with him and quirking a brow in question. Lance flushed slightly and averted his eyes down to his sheet, glancing back up at him momentarily and Shiro gave him a pointed look, nodding his head towards Lance's worksheet.

“I’m trying,” Lance mouthed at him.

"Try harder," Shiro mouthed back.

Lance pouted at him, fluttering his lashes.

Shiro flushed slightly, shaking his head before returning to his work. Lance let out a breath and looked down at his page, huffing. How was he even supposed to concentrate? Failing English wasn’t going to be as hard as he’d thought. He worked for a little while, before getting his phone back out and lazily looking through it.

Shiro glanced up at him, frowning when he saw he was scrolling through his phone. "Lance. Phone away, please."

“Oh, sorry,” Lance said, giving him a sweet smile and putting his phone in his pocket. “I forgot.”

Lance did his best to focus on the work as the class went on, glancing up to look at Shiro a few times but deciding against saying anything, as he didn’t want to come off as annoying just yet, glancing at the clock as the class neared its end.

Shiro let out a soft sigh as the bell rang to dismiss class, looking up and setting his pen down again as students started gathering their things and leaving. "Alright, class, I'll see you on Wednesday. Have a good rest of your day."

Lance picked up his things and put them away slowly, as so to let the other students leave first, walking up to the front and leaning against one of the desks.

"Can I help you with something, Lance?" Shiro asked, biting his lip as he glanced up and saw him waiting back.

“I dunno, can you?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"I'm—maybe," Shiro said, flustered. "It... depends on what you need."

Lance hummed and flashed him a smile. “Just fancied saying hi,” he said.

"Well... hi," Shiro said, blushing softly.

“Hi,” Lance smiled. “I’m kinda surprised you’re our teacher now, but I’m also kinda pleased.”

"Well, I'm the only other English teacher, so..." Shiro said with a small shrug.

“Well, I guess I hadn’t really thought about that,” Lance said. “Isn’t that a lot of work? To take over all of the English classes?”

"It is, yeah," Shiro said, blowing out a breath. "But, it's okay. I'll manage. It'll be better once I get the hang of things."

“They’re not getting another teacher?” Lance asked.

"Not until next year," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Oh,” Lance said. “I guess you’re gonna be too busy to do after school sessions then, huh.”

"I—hadn't really thought about that," Shiro said, blinking. "No one's ever asked about those before."

“Well, like I said, I’m not really that good at English,” he said. “So uh, if you’re ever not too busy, then I’d probably benefit from some extra sessions with you.”

"I can meet with you when you need," Shiro said quickly. "I always have time for my students."

“Are you sure?” Lance asked.

"Of course!" Shiro said, nodding. "What kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't?"

“Well, I just... I know you’ve probably got a lot to do, right now,” Lance said, biting his lip. “I don’t wanna be a bother.”

"You wouldn't be," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Seriously. If you need help, I'm happy to make time for you."

“Thank you,” Lance said. “I think it’d probably help. I just, I don’t know. I feel a bit useless when it comes to these things sometimes.”

"That's perfectly understandable," Shiro said, smiling at him softly. "It's admirable that you even asked; that's the hardest part, sometimes."

Lance smiled softly back. “Thanks,” he said. “I uh, can I work on the assignment for a bit and then talk to you about it?”

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding. "That's fine."

“Okay, thanks,” Lance said. “I’ll see you Wednesday, then.”

"See you then," Shiro smiled.

***

Lance got to English class earlier the next time, sitting down at the front of the class right across from Shiro’s desk and getting his things out. If someone else wanted to sit here? Well, Lance didn’t care about that. He had a mission and that mission was uh... well, in the long term to fuck, but right now it was just to get to see that pretty blush on his cheeks again and know he was the one to put it there. 

Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long of a long term, because Lance didn’t know how long he was willing to wait, but he knew he’d still have to ease him into it if he wanted to get anywhere. Students started filtering in not long after that and then all that was left was to wait for Shiro.

Shiro entered the classroom just before the bell rang, rushing over to his desk and setting his stuff down, blowing out a breath. "Good morning, everyone. Sorry I'm running a little late."

“Morning,” Lance said, flashing him a smile.

"You're up awfully close today," Shiro pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him. "Excited to learn?"

“Mhm,” Lance nodded with a grin. “I have a much better view here.”

Shiro blushed softly and shook his head, tidying his desk a little before he grabbed the attendance sheet, addressing the class. "Alright, I'm going to take roll. Say here if you're here."

Shiro made his way down the list, glancing at Lance as he called his name. "Lance McClain?"

Lance looked up at him and tilted his head, not saying anything.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, tilting his head back. "Lance? I know you're here. I can see you."

Lance grinned and shrugged, shaking his head.

"Are you... trying to get me to count you absent or something?" Shiro asked, confused.

“Nooooo...” Lance hummed.

"Alright, then..." Shiro said, marking him as present before moving on, still confused. He dug around in his bag before pulling out a stack of papers, giving a few to the student in the front of each row to pass back. "This is what we're working on today."

Lance took a sheet and passed the others along, looking at it in distaste.

Shiro laughed softly at the expression on Lance's face, shaking his head. "Got a problem with the assignment, Lance?"

Lance pouted at him. “It’s boring.”

"I apologize," Shiro said, offering him a small smile.

“We could do something fun instead,” Lance said.

"Like what?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno, watch a movie,” he shrugged.

"And how does that pertain to the lesson, hmm?"

Lance shrugged again. “You’re the teacher, not me.”

"And you're asking me to deviate from the lesson plan, so one would think you'd have a more convincing argument than that," Shiro smiled.

Lance rolled his eyes playfully. “We could watch an educational movie.”

"Such as...?" Shiro prompted.

“I don’t knowwww,” Lance pouted.

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head. "I guess we can't, then."

Lance huffed. “We could play kahoot.”

"On what?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t know... English?”

"That's very broad," Shiro said, smiling.

“Well,” Lance said. “Yes, but...”

"But...?"

“But we could... probably find a more specific one?”

"How about next time?" Shiro asked.

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “Good compromise.”

Shiro chuckled softly and nodded, smiling. "Uh huh."

Lance sighed and looked back down at the sheet with a pout.

"You can do it, Lance," Shiro encouraged.

“Ugh,” Lance huffed. “I guess.”

"It's not even that hard," Shiro pointed out.

Lance glared at him. “Says you, you’re the teacher.”

"It's five questions, Lance," Shiro said, giving him a look.

“And you’re making me feel stupid,” Lance said, giving him a look back.

Shiro held his hands up in defeat, raising his eyebrows. "I'm sorry. Just work on it for a little bit, and then if you need help, let me know."

“I need help,” Lance said, smirking a little.

"You've barely looked at it," Shiro said.

“Sorry, I was distracted looking at something else,” he said.

Shiro cleared his throat and tried to hide a blush as a piece of wadded up paper flew from the back of the classroom and nailed Lance in the back of the head, his classmate's voice following right after. 

"Shut up, McClain. Stop flirting with Mr. Shirogane. Some of us are actually trying to do the worksheet."

Lance rolled his eyes, flipping him off without turning around.

"Lance," Shiro said, frowning at him. "That's not appropriate."

“Sorry, sir,” Lance smiled, not sorry at all.

Shiro huffed softly and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Get to work, please. You're disrupting your classmates."

Lance didn’t say anything else and looked down at the worksheet, twirling his pen between his fingers. He slowly worked through the work sheet, deliberately forcing himself not to keep glancing up at Shiro as he did so. He did a couple of the questions and got his phone out, idly fiddling with it and texting Hunk.

"Lance," Shiro said gently when he raised his head and saw Lance had pulled out his phone. "Is your worksheet done?"

Lance didn’t look up from his phone. “No.”

"Then put your phone away and finish it, please," Shiro said.

Lance huffed and locked his phone, not taking it off the table as he went back to his sheet.

"Come on, Lance," Shiro said, sighing at him. "You know the rule. Pocket or bag, not up on the table."

Lance looked up at him with a blank expression and put his phone in his pocket, blinking at him.

"Thank you," Shiro said, offering him a small smile.

Lance looked back down at his sheet and started filling in the next question.

Shiro glanced at him, smiling when he saw that the worksheet was done. "Good job, Lance. Now you can have your phone out for the rest of class."

“Thanks,” he said, getting his phone back out.

Shiro graded papers for the rest of the class period, telling the students to drop their papers off at the front before they left as the bell rang, dismissing them. Lance took his time gathering his things, texting Hunk a little more before finally putting them away, everyone else having left by the time he stood up, sliding his paper onto Shiro’s desk.

"Thanks, Lance," Shiro said, smiling at him. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

“Yes,” Lance said, giving him a small smile, even if he tried not to.

"Yes, it was bad or yes, it wasn't?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“Yes it was.”

"Oh, come on," Shiro said. "You finished it really fast."

“Yeah, I told you- it was boring.”

"Well, I'll look for something fun next time," Shiro said.

“Yay,” Lance smiled. “I don’t like boring things.”

"I can tell," Shiro said, smiling.

“That’s why I don’t like Kogane, and he doesn’t like me.”

"You think he's boring?" Shiro asked.

“Well,” Lance hummed. “He doesn’t really like any fun. Or anything that’s not exactly what we’re supposed to be doing, or any disruptions, or any chatting, or any... Basically, he really doesn’t like me. I do the work, I just don’t like to be bored while doing it.”

"Well, that's him in teacher mode. He’s, uh... quite different outside the classroom."

“Really,” Lance said flatly.

"Yeah," Shiro said, grinning softly at him.

“I find that hard to believe,” he said doubtfully.

"You don't have to believe me," Shiro said, shrugging. "But you should ask him about it sometime."

“I doubt he’d want to engage in civil conversation with me,” Lance said, huffing a laugh.

"You'd be surprised," Shiro said. "He'd love nothing more than to get along with you."

“Really,” Lance said, squinting at him.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“He hates me.”

"He does not," Shiro said, rolling his eyes. "He hates his interactions with you, and the way you act in his class. He has no problem with you as a person."

Lance huffed and crossed his arms. “So what do you suggest then, huh?”

"Just... I dunno, calling a truce?" Shiro said.

Lance wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t sound very fun. How do you even know what he wants, anyway? He’s probably very content to keep on hating me. I’ve always been a bit of a ‘problem child.’”

"Well seeing as I'm his brother, he spends quite a lot of time talking to me about things," Shiro said, rolling his eyes.

“Wait, brother?” Lance asked. “And - a lot of time? What has he even said about me?”

"Yes?" Shiro said, arching his brow in confusion. "And, I dunno, he tells me the things you do in class and how he wishes he could go one class period without you pulling something."

Lance huffed. “Well maybe if he was nicer to me, then I’d be less inclined to piss him off.”

"He'd be nicer if you didn't piss him off," Shiro said.

“Well, I guess we’re at a bit of an impasse then, huh,” Lance said with a small grin.

"I guess so," Shiro said, shaking his head with a smile.

“So anyway,” Lance said. “Is me not liking him enough to make you not like me?”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Although it'd put you in my extra good graces if you did like him."

“Reaaaally,” Lance hummed. “Well, I’d do _anything_ to get in your extra good graces,” he purred.

"Start there and we'll see," Shiro mumbled, blushing.

“I don’t really hate him,” Lance said with a soft pout, fluttering his lashes. “It’s just a game.”

"A game that disrupts your class every single day," Shiro pointed out.

“I disrupted your class,” Lance pouted.

"Yes, and that went wonderfully, didn't it?" Shiro asked.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “It’s not my fault other people are jealous.”

"Jealous of what?" Shiro grinned.

“Us chatting,” Lance grinned back. 

"Anyone could chat with me if they wanted to," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Yeah, they could,” Lance nodded. “But I did and they didn’t.”

"Maybe they're just focused on their work instead," Shiro said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe I’m just focused on something else,” Lance said with a coy smile.

Shiro blushed and blew out a breath, shaking his head a little. "Well, you're in school, so you should focus on work. And, speaking of, don't you have another class to be getting to?"

Lance shrugged. “I don’t mind being late.”

"Your teacher will," Shiro said.

Lance pouted. “Just a little longer?”

"The bell rings soon," Shiro said. "Really soon."

Lance pouted harder.

"If you really want, you can come see me after school," Shiro told him. "But for now, it's time to get to class."

Lance hummed and bit his lip. “Okaaay. Guess I’ll see you then, then.”

"Okay," Shiro said, smiling at him. "Hurry up, you're gonna be late."

“Fine,” Lance huffed. “If you wanna get rid of me that badly,” he said, picking up his bag.

"You really should care more about being on time," Shiro said.

“You really should care more about not hurting my feelings,” Lance countered.

"I already told you you could come back," Shiro said. "What more do you want?"

“More time to see your pretty face,” Lance said, flashing him a grin.

Shiro made a soft sound as he flushed, shaking his head a little and looking away from him. "After school."

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” he said, biting his lip.

"Me, too," Shiro said softly, biting his lip before looking up at him again. "Now, go. Time for class."

“See you later,” Lance said, heading to the door and glancing back at him with a smile.

"See you," Shiro said, waving as Lance headed out the door.

Lance waved back, disappearing around the corner and heading to his next class.

***

Lance had a smug smile plastered on his face for the rest of the day. He was very pleased with himself. Things were going well with Shiro, and they’d only known each other for two days. This was going to be easy. He impatiently waited for the day to be over, taking his time to be a little late to Shiro after school, just to spite him after what he had said, but at last making his way down to his classroom knocking on the door and smiling at him as he opened it.

"Hey, Lance," Shiro said as he came in, smiling at him. "How was the rest of your day?"

“Boring,” Lance said with a soft laugh as he came in, sitting up on one of the desks. “How was yours?”

"It was fine," Shiro said, shrugging. "Same old, same old."

Lance hummed. “Still been grading those papers?”

"Mmhmm," Shiro said, nodding. "I'm almost caught up. I'm gonna try and finish the rest tonight."

“Well that’s good,” Lance said. “If writing one is bad enough, I can’t imagine how grading them all must be.”

"Oh, it's not so bad," Shiro said, waving his hand. "Just time consuming."

Lance hummed. “I guess. Still, I guess it must be interesting to see all the dumb things everyone has to say.”

"Hey, they're not dumb," Shiro said, frowning at him. "Just... some people are better at expressing themselves through words than others."

“I could never be a teacher,” Lance snorted. “But... I’m glad you’re mine, you’re very... I dunno.”

"Very what?" Shiro asked, tilting his head at him.

“Like... good at being one,” Lance shrugged. “You’re always nice and encouraging and stuff.”

"Well, that's good," Shiro said, smiling. "It'd suck if I was a horrible one."

“That’s true,” Lance laughed. “But luckily you don’t.”

"Well, I'm glad," Shiro said, smiling shyly. "Thank you."

“You’re welcome,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"So, what's your favorite class, then?" Shiro asked. "Any of them not boring?"

“Well... I like biology and astronomy, anddddd theatre and sometimes P.E. depending what we’re doing,” he said.

"What are you doing in P.E. right now?" Shiro asked curiously.

“Badminton,” Lance said. “So I like it right now.”

"Ah, that's one of the best," Shiro said, smiling. "What other classes are you taking, then?" Shiro asked. "The ones that you don't like?"

"Mm, I definitely do not like math, or history, or stupid finance stuff, either."

"And what about English?" Shiro asked, tilting his head. "You didn't mention that one."

"Well... I don't particularly mind it," Lance said with a shrug. "But you're my teacher now, so I'm sure it'll make its way onto my favourite list," he grinned.

"But I thought it was boring," Shiro reminded him.

"It's not always boring."

"No? When is it not?"

"Well, I dunno, some topics can be fun," Lance shrugged.

"You've only been here for two days," Shiro said with a small smile.

"I've done English before!" Lance snorted.

"But not in my class," Shiro said, tilting his head. "And so far you think mine is boring."

"Well, you'd better impress me then, huh?" Lance asked. "I mean... The class wasn't that great, but uh... I like sitting at the front," he said with a teasing smile. "There's nice things to look at in your class, that's a plus."

Shiro let out a soft sigh, cheeks pink as he chewed at his bottom lip, thinking. "I'll have to take a look at the lesson plan, see if I can make it a little more interesting."

"I just have a short attention span," Lance said. "And besides, it's only been two lessons, I'm sure I'll be able to get into it a bit more."

Shiro made an unconvinced noise, giving him a look.

"What?" Lance asked with a pout.

"Nothing," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "Just—it was a struggle to get you to do a five question worksheet. I dont have high confidence in engaging you in anything more involved than that."

"I didn't wanna do it because it was a five question worksheet and it was boring," Lance said, rolling his eyes.

"So give me some examples of things that wouldn't be," Shiro said. "Maybe I can integrate some of them into the lessons."

Lance hummed thoughtfully. "Well... I dunno, I guess I prefer more interactive stuff than just doing a worksheet. I don't know, though... I can't speak for everyone in the class. I just... get bored easily, I guess," he said with a laugh.

"Interactive like Kahoot?" Shiro asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah," Lance giggled. "But other stuff too."

"Would you like doing things with your classmates?" Shiro asked. "Like, projects and things?"

"That could be fun," Lance hummed. "Depends on who you work with, I guess."

"Do you have any friends in this class?" Shiro asked. "I might be persuaded to let you work together."

"Not really," Lance hummed. "I mean, I kinda get on with most people, but not like... friends."

"Well... is there anyone you absolutely don't want to work with?"

Lance made a thoughtful sound. "Probably Justin, and Chase, and Ethan, oh and Lily P, and Freddie, and Henry, oh- and definitely not Katie," he said, wincing.

"Noted," Shiro said, nodding. "And, why not them, if I may ask?"

"They're all the people from class that I've slept with," Lance deadpanned.

"I—really?" Shiro asked, trying not to let his voice crack in embarrassment as his face heated.

"Yep," Lance said. "Not all good decisions, I know, you're free to judge as you wish."

"I'm not judging," Shiro said, shaking his head quickly. "Just... wasn't expecting that."

"No?" Lance asked with a laugh. "Well... that's me; the local slut, I guess," he snorted.

"Ah," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

"Sorry," Lance said, looking down, embarrassed at his lack of a filter. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's alright," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're doing things that make you happy, and making the most out of being young. I... never really gave myself that opportunity when I was your age."

"It's not too late," Lance said.

Shiro let out a soft snort, shaking his head. "I think it is."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, tilting his head.

"Ah," Shiro said, blushing softly as he looked away from him biting his lip. "I'm not sure I should tell you much more. This is hardly an appropriate topic of conversation."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone," Lance said.

"That doesn't make it appropriate, does it?" Shiro asked.

"No, it makes it a secret," Lance said, lips curling into a smile.

Shiro smiled and rolled his eyes, biting his lip before continuing. "This is far, far more than I should ever tell you about me, but... most people my age aren't single anymore, for one. And most aren't interested in me even if they are. But in order to find someone that is, I'd have to, say, go out to a bar or download an app, and I'm horribly awkward at talking to strangers and can't go into dark, loud, crowded places without hearing about it from my anxiety or PTSD, so that rules those out. And not only that, but I haven't been involved with someone in an incredibly long time, and never more than once, and that ended... not very well for both of us. So. I guess you could say I've mostly given up."

Lance bit his lip and frowned at him softly. "That doesn't mean you have to give up," Lance said. "Sure, those are the most conventional ways of meeting someone. But... they're not the only ways. I mean, we're here now, aren't we? You're pretty good at talking to me."

"It's different with students," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "It's not as high pressure when I'm talking to them, you know? Because they're not my peers, and really it doesn't matter if they like me or not because they have to see me every day anyway."

"I guess," Lance said with a thoughtful hum. "Well, I have faith that you'll find someone," Lance said. "Besides, you're not even that old, anyway."

"I'm old enough," Shiro said with a shrug.

"Maybe, but you're sexy as hell," Lance said with a shrug.

Shiro made a soft choking sound, looking at him with wide eyes as his face heated quickly. "I, um... thanks."

"I'm just saying," Lance said with a grin. "Don't give up, you'll probably meet someone when you least expect it."

"I hope so," Shiro said, shrugging.

"You will," Lance said. "Someone'd be crazy to miss out on you," he said with a playful huff. "You're like the full package, dude. Gorgeous, and lovely. Like... who wouldn't want that?"

"Lots of people, apparently," Shiro muttered.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. You can't think about it like that. If you go out with the opinion that no ones gonna want you, then no ones gonna want you," he shrugged. "It's a self fulfilling prophecy. That's what I did. I didn't really have that much self confidence, but I just kind of... taught myself to. Fake it 'til you make it, right? Changes your aura or something. I didn't used to get with people, 'cause I didn't think they'd want to. Now I just have a giant ego and assume that everyone wants to fuck me, and hey, I get laid a lot, so I guess something works."

"I don't have time for it, anyway," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Between school and doctor's appointments and keeping myself alive, I don't have time to be... putting myself out there."

"That's a defeatist attitude," Lance said, crossing his arms.

"Not all of us can be young and hot, Lance," Shiro said, rolling his eyes at him. "It's not defeatist, it's being a realistic adult."

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again, flushing. "You literally are young and hot. You're not even thirty!"

"But I will be soon," Shiro said. "And I'm not nearly as young and carefree as you."

"Well maybe you should give it a go," Lance said, rolling his eyes. "It's not hard."

"What's not? Shirking your responsibilities in favor of going out and getting laid by a stranger?" Shiro asked.

"I didn't say that," Lance huffed. "If that's what you want, then sure, I can give you tips. I just mean... lighten up a bit. It's not all doom and gloom the moment you turn thirty, jeez. I might not be thirty, but I know plenty of people who are, and hadn't found someone by then, and have by now."

"Things are different for everyone," Shiro said with a soft sigh.

"Shiro, if you wanna have that attitude, then fine," Lance said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't _want_ to," Shiro argued.

"Then let yourself be helped," Lance said.

"A lot easier said than done," Shiro said, squinting at him.

"You might be surprised," Lance shrugged. "I think you're making it harder than it has to be."

"Maybe," Shiro said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his eyes.

"Just... work on it slowly, okay? You just have to try to improve your outlook on things, and then things will slowly get better."

"I'll try," Shiro mumbled, giving a small nod.

"Good," Lance said. "I'm good at keeping secrets, okay? So if you need someone to talk to about stuff, you can talk to me. Even if it's a bit weird, it doesn't have to be."

"I appreciate it," Shiro said quietly, biting at his lip. "The same goes for you. My room is always open for you."

"Thanks," Lance smiled, biting his lip.

"Of course," Shiro said, smiling back.

"So anyway," Lance said. "Love lives aside, you wanna tell me something else about yourself? What do you do for fun?"

"Uh," Shiro said, giving a small shrug. "I dunno. Take naps?"

Lance laughed lightly. "Uh huh? Me too."

"That's pretty much it for me," Shiro said. "What else do you do?"

"Oh, come on," Lance said, rolling his eyes. "There must be something."

"Cuddling with my pets?" Shiro said.

"Ooh, now we're getting somewhere," Lance said. "Pets? Tell me all, I love pets."

“I have two dogs- Mochi and Crisco,” Shiro said. 

Lance gasped softly. "What breeds are they?"

"Husky and Golden Retriever," Shiro said.

Lance gasped again. "Big babies!"

"Uh huh," Shiro laughed, smiling.

"I love big dogs," Lance said.

"Me, too," Shiro said, smiling. "But I guess that's kind of obvious, since I own two."

"Yes," Lance laughed. "I'd love to meet them some day," he said with a soft sigh. "I bet they're so cute."

"I'll show you some pictures sometime," Shiro said, blushing softly.

"Thank goodness," Lance said.

"Do you have any pets, then?" Shiro asked.

“No, I want a dog, but I'm not allowed."

"Why not?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

"Cause all my siblings have moved out so it's just me and my mom, and I'm gonna be at college in a few years so then it'll just be her looking after it, and she doesn't want one," he huffed.

"She can just give it to me when you move out," Shiro said, grinning.

Lance snorted. "But then you'd have to deal with me coming over all the time to see it."

"I could deal with that," Shiro smiled.

"Really?" Lance asked with a lopsided smile.

"Really," Shiro said, nodding.

"Well, I'm still not too sure my mom would like that," he pouted. "You could just let me come over and see your dogs instead."

"Mm," Shiro hummed, tilting his head. "I'll think about it."

"I reaaaaally wanna see them," Lance pouted.

"Don't your friends have dogs you can go see?" Shiro asked.

"They don't have your dogs."

"I guess that's true," Shiro said.

"So caaaaan I?" Lance asked. "Please? Not nowwww, but like... one day?"

"I said I'll think about it," Shiro huffed.

"Okaaaaaaaay," Lance said. Lance checked his phone and sighed. “I gotta get going,” he said. “But we should do this again, okay?”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding at him with a smile. "Sounds good."

“And remember what I said,” Lance said, giving him a look. “It’s all about attitude and state of mind.”

"I'll remember," Shiro said, nodding.

“I’ll see you.. day after tomorrow?” Lance asked, picking up his bag and standing up.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and watching him stand.

“Or tomorrow if I’m lucky,” he said with a wink, heading to the door.

Shiro laughed softly, waving at him as he left. "Bye, Lance. Have a good day."

“You too, I hope you get those papers done quick,” he said, giving him a wave back.

"Thanks," Shiro said, smiling at him.

Lance left Shiro’s room reluctantly, heading home. It was good, in a way, if Lance was left wanting more, then the chances were good that Shiro was too. Fingers crossed. It was going to be a very long winded fuck, but that was fine. He knew how shallow it made him seem, going through all of this just to try and bed him, but it wasn’t as though he didn’t like Shiro. He liked him just fine. He wouldn’t mind being friends with him, if Lance stayed friends with people he slept with. Lance didn’t do feelings, or any strings attached, but this was fine. It was something to do, and Shiro was good company. It’d be worth it in the end. 

He went home and showered, getting his homework out of the way and letting his mother know he was going out again. Hunk had been right when he’d said that Lance needed to get laid, he was desperate for some sort of release, especially with all of the flirting and sexual passes he was constantly making towards Shiro. He was pretty sexually frustrated. 

He was meeting up with a girl tonight, which wasn’t what he was in the mood for, and Kinkade had rescheduled on him, but this was fine. They’d slept together before, and it had been pretty good, and what Lance needed right now was something very different to Shiro so that he could keep his mind off of him. Lance liked a chase, most people knew that, but this was probably the most hooked he’d ever been on a potential partner before. 

Lisa’s parents were out tonight, so she’d invited him over, and Lance had of course agreed. Lisa was very pretty, and they got right to it, heading up to her room and making out. Clothes came off quickly and it wasn’t long before Lance was gripping at her hips and sinking into her. It was good. As good as last time, even, but as he ran his hands over her slender body, he couldn’t help but compare it. This wasn’t what he wanted. 

He wanted to grip Shiro's firm muscles, wanted the larger man to press him into the bed and know what he sounded like when he let go. Wanted to be the one to make him let go. He tried to keep his mind off of him as they fucked, but even kissing at her neck, her skin was too smooth and soft. It was the kind that Lance normally loved; she was just his type when it came to girls, not that they were his preference. He just... wasn’t feeling it. 

Still, it didn’t take very long for it to be over - it still felt really good even if Lance wasn’t entirely in the headspace for it, and they laid in bed together for a little while after. Lance took Lisa lighting up a cigarette as his cue to get up; he didn’t really want that all in his face. He flashed her a smile and went to the bathroom, showering and cleaning up, coming back in and putting his clothes back on. They talked for a few minutes and then Lance went home, just in time to help his mother finish up dinner. 

He didn’t know why he was still thinking about Shiro, or why he was putting so much effort into sleeping with him, either. He couldn’t talk to Hunk about it, because Hunk would just say he was getting feelings - which was impossible, because they’d only met a few days ago, asides from the fact that Lance kept sex and feelings at opposite ends of his mind, and right now he was very occupied with sex and Shiro together, which meant there was no room for feelings. He’d never even had feelings for anyone before.

He supposed he’d never wanted someone so unattainable before. Anyone he’d wanted, he’d gotten. Sure, maybe there had been a week or two of cat and mouse, but Lance had always gotten what he’d wanted. That was that. Now though... he couldn’t just tell Shiro he wanted to fuck, because of rules and laws. He knew that Hunk was right in saying that this was more trouble than it was worth and was a bad idea, but... Lance wanted Shiro more than he cared about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfjdfkj we're glad u guys are so excited for this we are too wly <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry I’m late, sir,” Lance said with a small smirk as he came in to class.
> 
> Shiro's explanation of the day's activity was cut short by Lance opening the door and coming in, Shiro's words dying in his throat as he caught sight of what Lance had on. If he thought the strip of skin between the hem of Lance's shirt and the top of his pants was tantalizing enough, nothing could prepare him for the sight of so much of Lance's legs exposed, hugged tightly by his short, way too short shorts, and accentuated by his boots. 
> 
> Shiro was... probably definitely staring, standing there with his mouth open and his eyes glued to the smooth expanse of Lance's exposed skin, but he couldn't help it. He'd never seen anyone so attractive in his life. And it was even worse once Lance sat down, his shorts riding up in a way that made Shiro sure that half of his ass cheeks were hanging out, obscene and tempting in a way that was honestly shameful. Shiro cleared his throat after a moment too long, his face painfully red as he looked pointedly away from Lance, waving a hand at him. 
> 
> "It's, ah... It's fine."

Lance got to class early the next time he had English, in case someone tried to sit in his seat, walking in and putting his bag down, smiling at Shiro. “Hey, not late today?”

"Ah... yeah," Shiro said, giving a small, distracted nod as his gaze locked onto the small, dark mark on the side of Lance's neck.

“Thought I’d get here early in case anyone tried to steal my seat,” he said with a laugh.

"Right..." Shiro said, forcing himself to look away and ignore the strange, uncomfortable feeling that was suddenly swirling in his chest.

“You okay?” Lance asked, tilting his head, flushing as he saw the way Shiro’s gaze was trained on the obvious hickey on his neck. “Is it that noticeable?”

"Uh... yeah, kinda," Shiro said, clearing his throat as he flushed, embarrassed at being caught looking.

“I should probably get something to cover it up with,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"Probably," Shiro mumbled, giving a small nod.

Lance shrugged and got his things out. “Anyway, you seem a bit down,” he said. “All okay in Shiro land?”

"Oh, yeah," Shiro said, nodding quickly. "Always."

Lance squinted at him as Shiro offered him a smile, trying to look as convincing as possible. “Oookay,” Lance said. “If you say so.”

"Mmhmm," Shiro said, nodding.

“So what are we doing today, then?”

"A Kahoot," Shiro said. "You asked, I delivered."

“Well, I like a man who delivers,” Lance said with a grin.

Shiro blushed and shook his head, biting at his lip. "I'm sure you do."

“Are we doing kahoot for the whole lesson?”

"As long as you want, yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "I found a bunch last night."

“Oh, cool,” Lance said.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding again.

Lance opened his mouth to reply, but got cut off by the other kids coming into class, talking loudly together as they found their seats and sat down. Shiro greeted the class as they came in, waiting until they were all settled before he began to call roll.

Shiro pulled up the first Kahoot on his computer, telling the class the code so they could join. Lance got his phone out, connecting to the game and setting his nickname to ‘Mochi and Crisco lover’ and joining.

They played kahoot for most of the lesson, Lance having to hold his competitive nature back and not let himself click all the right answers as fast as he could. He let himself do decently, but he couldn’t have Shiro thinking that he knew all the answers as quickly as he did, because he needed Shiro to think he wasn’t very good at English. 

In a way, faking being stupider than he was was more challenging than the actual lesson itself, so Lance didn’t mind much. The period went by quickly, and soon it was time for their next class, everyone gathering their things up ready to leave.

Shiro waved goodbye to his students as they packed up and headed out the door, reminding them it'd be back to regular lessons the next time he saw them. He was only a little surprised to see that Lance didn't linger after class the way he had before, only offering Shiro a grin and a wave before he was gone, headed off to his next class. 

It made Shiro question whether or not Lance would be back to see him again after school. When he'd gone in this morning Shiro had assumed he would, but then Lance had a hickey and didn't really try to flirt with Shiro and didn't drag behind at all after class, so... maybe he wasn't. Maybe he'd already gotten bored of Shiro, or Shiro had said too much before and made him uncomfortable, or Lance realized how lame he was, or how crazy it was to try and... do whatever he was trying to do with a teacher, and he'd moved on and everything they'd been doing was over before it even really started. 

Shiro wasn't sure why the thought made him so upset, but it did. He was almost tempted to head home as soon as school let out, so when Lance never came he wouldn't have to know. But he had a few things to tidy up and prepare for the next day, and some part of him was holding out hope that Lance would still come, so he stayed put in his chair as the final bell of the day rang, slumping forward to lay over his desk so he could pour his attention into the papers in front of him and not be stuck staring at the door.

***

Lance hadn’t had time to stop after class with Shiro yesterday, or after school, but he hoped that Shiro had missed him, at least. 

He spent a while choosing his outfit the next morning. It was pretty warm today, so that gave Lance a few liberties with what he could wear. He eventually settled on a pair of high waisted booty shorts that really showed off his legs, which was a plus, as Lance knew he had damn nice legs, and a nice ass too. He pulled on a cute pastel pink top too and some boots, topping it off with a cardigan. He looked good, he could admit that. He looked damn good. 

Probably not something that he should be wearing to school, especially as his cardigan was longer than his shorts, but he had to do what he had to do. Hopefully it would make an impact on Shiro, and even if it didn’t, he might be able to mess around with someone during lunch or after school, so it was a win win. 

He made his way leisurely to his first class; English. He knew he was running a little late, but he didn’t mind - he wanted to make an entrance, he just hoped that people had caught on by now enough to leave his seat at the front open. He made his way down to the classroom, opening the door and meeting Shiro’s eyes as he walked in, sashaying over to his table and sitting down. 

“Sorry I’m late, sir,” he said with a small smirk.

Shiro's explanation of the day's activity was cut short by Lance opening the door and coming in, Shiro's words dying in his throat as he caught sight of what Lance had on. If he thought the strip of skin between the hem of Lance's shirt and the top of his pants was tantalizing enough, nothing could prepare him for the sight of so much of Lance's legs exposed, hugged tightly by his short, way too short shorts, and accentuated by his boots. 

Shiro was... probably definitely staring, standing there with his mouth open and his eyes glued to the smooth expanse of Lance's exposed skin, but he couldn't help it. He'd never seen anyone so attractive in his life. And it was even worse once Lance sat down, his shorts riding up in a way that made Shiro sure that half of his ass cheeks were hanging out, obscene and tempting in a way that was honestly shameful. Shiro cleared his throat after a moment too long, his face painfully red as he looked pointedly away from Lance, waving a hand at him. 

"It's, ah... It's fine."

Lance smirked to himself, watching Shiro as he looked away, face red. Mission accomplished. He didn’t need to glance around to tell him others were staring at him, too, he didn’t care about what they thought. He’d worn this for Shiro.

Shiro cleared his throat again before getting back on track, finishing his instructions and passing out the worksheet before sitting heavily in his chair, face still bright red.

“Sorry I had to run off yesterday,” Lance said, leaning forward over the table to talk to him.

"Oh, um... it's fine," Shiro said, glancing up at him. "You're probably pretty busy, and I wouldn't wanna take up your time."

“Well, yeah, but I wouldn’t come if I didn’t want to,” Lance said, giving him a confused look. “I mean, unless you’re super busy, or whatever. You probably have better things to do than chat to me for an hour after school.”

"Ah, not really," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head a little. "I'm always... glad to have a little company."

“Then I’ll see you later?” Lance asked.

"Yeah, if you want," Shiro said, nodding.

“I do,” Lance said, catching his lip between his teeth.

"Then yeah, I'll see you later," Shiro said, blushing and forcing himself to look away.

“Looking forward to it,” Lance said with a smile.

"Me, too," Shiro said softly, biting his lip.

“So, another worksheet?” Lance asked, looking down at it and then back at Shiro, raising his eyebrows.

"There's a reading this time, too," Shiro said, shrugging. "There are some mandatory things we have to do in here that I just can't get around."

Lance made a noise of distaste. “I suppose so.”

"But the article it goes along with is pretty interesting," Shiro said.

“Yeah?” Lance asked, picking the sheet up and looking at it. “Well, I guess I’ll give it a go, then.”

"Good," Shiro said, smiling. "Tell me how you like it, yeah?"

“Okay,” Lance nodded, starting to read through the article.

Lance read through it slowly, looking back up at him when it was done. “Yeah, it was okay,” he nodded.

"Just okay?" Shiro asked, frowning a little.

“Yeah,” Lance hummed. “I mean, it wasn’t boring.”

"Well... I guess that's good," Shiro said.

“I’m sorry I’m not super interested in all the fun exciting Englishy things,” Lance pouted.

"It's okay," Shiro said, shrugging as he shook his head a little. "It's not for everyone, I get that."

“Do I have to do the sheet?” Lance asked in a soft whine.

"If you want a grade for it, yes," Shiro said.

“I can’t do anything else for a grade, sir?” Lance purred.

Shiro made a sound in the back of his throat, flushing. "No."

“Your loss,” Lance smirked.

Shiro just shook his head, going back to his grading. Lance looked down at the sheet and idly started on the first part of it, doodling in the corner of the page.

"If you're not gonna do it, you could at least give it back so I can use it for another class," Shiro said, glancing up at him with a sigh.

“I’m doing it!” Lance huffed, pointing to where he’d written a sentence and a half.

"You're drawing on it," Shiro said, unimpressed.

“That’s how I learn,” Lance said challengingly.

"Okay," Shiro said, looking away from him again.

Lance finished the first question, and started on the second just to prove his point, doing little doodles around the edges. He worked on it until he was done, leaning back in his chair and playing idly with the hem of his shirt.

“Are we doing anything else?” Lance asked.

"Nope," Shiro said, shaking his head. "You can turn it in if you're done."

“Ookay,” Lance said, scrawling his name on the top with a heart next to it and sliding it across.

Shiro bit his lip and accepted the paper from him, setting it to the side. "Thanks. Do you want something else to work on?" he asked. "I've got a few things I could give you."

“Sure,” Lance nodded.

Shiro pulled the drawer of his desk open and fished out a packet he'd given to his Advanced kids a few days before, glancing over it before handing it to Lance. "Not mandatory, just as something to do. I don't want you to be bored."

“Thanks,” Lance said, taking it from him and giving it a look over, making a start on it.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance read it through and immediately started filling it out, forgetting for a moment that he was trying to play dumb. He finished it not too long after, biting his lip as he checked the time, hoping he hadn’t done it too quickly, and slid it over to Shiro’s desk.

"Want me to look over it?" Shiro asked, neglecting to mention that Lance had finished it much sooner than most of his other Advanced students. "Or do you want something else?"

“I always want something else,” Lance said with a cheeky grin. “But yeah, you can look over it,” he said with a shrug.

Shiro nodded, opening the drawer again to give him another Advanced assignment before taking his packet and starting to read over his answers.

“Not what I meant,” Lance said, rolling his eyes playfully as he took the sheet from him.

"But what you said," Shiro said, grinning at him. "Again, not mandatory. You don't have to do it. But you can if you want."

Lance grinned back and shook his head, reading through the next sheet.

Shiro made notes in the margins of Lance's paper, commenting on things he liked and differences in their perspectives and interpretations of different questions as he read through. He was really impressed with Lance's work, and it really only confirmed his suspicion that Lance wasn't as bad at English as he claimed.

Lance made his way through the other sheet, finishing it up just as class ended and giving it to Shiro.

"I can give these back after school, if you want," Shiro told him, accepting the paper from him.

“Thanks,” Lance said with a smile. “I hope you have a good rest of your day.”

"You, too," Shiro said, smiling. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, putting his things away and standing up.

Shiro nodded and bit his lip, his eyes flickering down to his desk so he wouldn't stare at Lance's perfect ass as he left.

Lance turned in the doorway to give him a wave, snorting as he saw Shiro very determinedly looking down at his desk.

Shiro looked up at him when he snorted, about to make an offended noise when his eyes caught on Lance paused in the frame of the door instead, his hips cocked to push his ass out as if asking Shiro to look at it. Shiro stared for a few seconds before tearing his eyes away, looking up at Lance with a small, defeated pout. There's no way Lance had missed that.

Lance giggled and shook his hips enticingly, biting his lip as Shiro blushed, looking down again. Fuck. No fair.

“I’ll see you later, sir?” Lance said, still giggling a little.

"Yeah, see you," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

Lance sauntered off, smiling smugly to himself at the success of the morning.

***

Lance was eager to go and see Shiro after school and make him blush again. Since Pidge and Hunk were at a club meeting during lunch, Lance found someone to make out with for a bit and enjoyed a bit of heavy petting over his tight clothes, but they didn’t do much more than that, because he just wasn’t in the mood. Kissing and ass grabbing was nice, Lance grinding in the guys lap as they made out. 

He’d gotten told off by a few teachers for what he was wearing, but it was worth it. As soon as the classes were out at the end of the day, Lance made his way down to Shiro’s classroom, knocking on the door and sauntering in.

"Hey, Lance," Shiro said, giving a small wave as he entered.

“Hey, how did you survive the rest of your day without me?” he grinned, dumping his bag down and jumping up to sit cross legged on one of the desks.

"It was quite difficult," Shiro joked weakly, face red again as he looked determinedly away from where Lance's thighs were being displayed in front of him.

“I can imagine,” Lance nodded. “Mine was quite the same,” he said dramatically.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, glancing up at him.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “I missed you.”

"I missed you, too," Shiro mumbled, blushing.

“You did?” Lance asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“Good,” Lance said with a smile, biting his lip.

"How, uh... how was your day?" Shiro asked, clearing his throat softly.

“It was okay,” Lance said. “Hunk and Pidge were at a club for lunch, but... it was fine, I found stuff to do.”

"I see," Shiro said, giving a small nod. "Did you eat as well as... do your stuff?"

“Uh...” Lance said. “I kind of got a bit... distracted.”

"Are you hungry?" Shiro asked, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that was making a swift return in his chest. "I have some snacks I can give you."

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "I've got a whole snack drawer in my desk, to be honest. What do you like?"

“I like most things,” Lance said.

Shiro nodded, opening the drawer and picking out a few things before handing them over to Lance. "There."

“Thank you,” Lance said, opening a packet of chips and eating them.

"No problem," Shiro said, smiling at him.

“How were my papers?” Lance asked. “Pile of crap?”

"Not even close," Shiro said, picking them up from his desk and handing them back. "Really thorough, impressive work, actually. I made some notes on the sides that you can look at."

“Oh, really?” Lance asked with a frown, taking them from him.

"Yeah," Shiro said, a little confused by the frown on his face.

“Guess it must have been a fluke,” he said, scanning over the notes and flashing Shiro a smile.

Shiro just hummed, unconvinced and curious as he chewed at his bottom lip.

“Well, thank you,” Lance said, holding the papers up and putting them away.

"Yeah, of course," Shiro said, nodding.

“Are you running detention again on Monday?” Lance asked as he ate a chip.

"I think so, yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "Why, you planning on being there?"

Lance snorted and extended his leg seductively. “I don’t have much of a choice.”

Shiro laughed and shook his head, smiling. "Was it worth it, then?"

“Definitely,” he giggled.

"Well, that's good, I guess," Shiro said.

“I was going to wear something worse,” Lance said with a laugh. “But I thought I might get sent home if I did.”

"How could you wear anything worse?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lance laughed airily. “I’m sure you’ll find out one of these days.”

"Will I?" Shiro asked, tilting his head. "And how's that?"

“I’ll wear something pretty for you,” he said, fluttering his lashes.

Shiro blushed harder, ducking his head. "Yeah?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, biting his lip. “Would you like that?”

Shiro made a soft sound, face red. "I don't think I should answer that."

“Maybe not,” Lance laughed. “But I know your answer, either way.”

"Then why'd you ask?" Shiro mumbled, almost pouting.

Lance giggled and shrugged, giving him a sweet innocent smile and Shiro huffed softly, now fully pouting at him. Lance just giggled more, shrugging.

"You're gonna get me in a lot of trouble," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head.

“We could get in a lot of trouble together,” he offered silkily. 

Shiro groaned and shook his head again, running his hands over his face. "I am not allowed to say yes to that."

“Pity,” Lance hummed, smirking a little.

Shiro neglected to respond to that, trying to get his blush under control.

Lance watched him with an amused smile, eating some more of his chips. “Want some?” he asked, holding the bag out.

"Um... no," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Those are for you, since you didn't eat."

“Okay,” Lance said with a shrug, eating another. “Maybe I should not eat more often if you share your snacks with me.”

"Something tells me you don't eat often, anyway," Shiro said.

“Is that a compliment?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"Uh... sure?" Shiro said.

Lance pouted. “It wasn’t?”

"It wasn't an insult, either," Shiro said.

Lance hummed. “I guess I just don’t get that hungry,” he shrugged. “I eat an okay amount, though.”

"Do you eat breakfast?" Shiro asked. "That's the most important meal of the day, you know."

“Sometimes...”

"You should every day," Shiro said.

“Yes sir,” Lance said with a two fingered salute. “I’ll try my best.”

Shiro blushed and rolled his eyes, nodding. "Okay, good."

“I never feel hungry in the mornings,” Lance pouted.

"But your body still needs the nutrients," Shiro said.

“I guess so,” Lance pouted.

"So you should eat breakfast," Shiro said. "Especially if you're gonna be skipping lunch to do... other things."

“I don’t do that very often,” Lance pouted, and then thought about it. “Well... not... _all_ the time.”

"Just... come by my room every morning," Shiro said. "I'll have something for you."

“Shiro... you don’t have to do that,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"I know," Shiro said, offering him a smile. "But I want to."

Lance flushed a little. “Thank you.”

"Of course," Shiro said, smiling.

“You’re too sweet to me,” Lance said with a soft smile.

Shiro blushed and looked down, shrugging. "I dont think so."

Lance laughed softly and rolled his eyes. “Well, you are,” he smiled.

"Agree to disagree," Shiro said, shrugging again.

“If you think you’re not then I’d love to see what you really being sweet to me is like.”

"We'll see," Shiro mumbled, biting his lip.

“Sounds promising,” Lance giggled.

"Dont get your hopes up," Shiro said, smiling.

Lance pouted. “No?”

"You are my student, if you'll remember," Shiro said, giving him a pointed look. "I can't just... do everything I want to do."

Lance flushed and bit his lip. “I didn’t say you had to do inappropriate things.”

"What's considered inappropriate is a... fine line, I think," Shiro mumbled.

“Maybe they should have a rule book,” Lance said.

"Maybe," Shiro agreed, biting his lip.

“Is us being friends inappropriate?” Lance pouted.

"Depends on who you ask, probably," Shiro said.

“Probably,” Lance agreed. “What would your dear brother say?” he giggled.

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging. "Probably nothing good."

“Well that’s mean,” Lance pouted. “You should tell him I’m actually lovely.”

"I told you to tell him yourself," Shiro reminded him.

“Well, I can’t exactly walk up to him and say hi Mr. Kogane, I’m actually lovely. Besides, he’d believe you over me, he’d probably just laugh at me.”

"You've just gotta show him," Shiro said. "Prove it to him."

Lance wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t sound very fun.”

"Well, that doesn't mean you shouldn't still do it."

Lance pouted. “Yes it does. Why would I do something that isn’t fun or entertaining in some way?”

"Because it'd be good for you?" Shiro said.

“Would it, though?” Lance asked disbelievingly.

"Yes?" Shiro said, giving him a look.

Lance huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure.”

"I mean, you don't have to," Shiro said. "It just seems like it would make things easier for both of you."

“Probably,” Lance hummed. “Can’t I save all my loveliness up for you instead?”

"If you want," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Well, I’ll think about it,” he said.

"Let me know what you decide," Shiro said, smiling.

“I will,” Lance hummed. “I think I gotta be home soon,” he said with a frown, glancing at the clock.

"That's okay," Shiro said, nodding.

“But I’ll see you Monday morning?” Lance asked.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding again. "Bright and early for your breakfast."

Lance smiled and bit his lip, nodding. “Okay, I’ll see you then,” he said, hopping off of the table and picking up his bag.

"Sounds good," Shiro said, smiling at him.

"Have a good weekend," Lance said, walking to the door and giving him a wave.

"You, too, Lance," Shiro smiled, waving back.

***

Lance made sure that he got up early on Monday morning, having spent the weekend looking forward to seeing Shiro. He didn’t have class with him today, but he’d see him for breakfast, and then again in detention. Hopefully they’d just be able to chat together as usual during that, so it wouldn’t be so boring, just that there would also be a few others in the room. He put on some normal clothes today, not wanting to push his luck, but still made sure that he looked very nice. He got to school in plenty of time, heading to Shiro’s room and knocking as he came in.

Shiro smiled as he heard Lance knock, looking towards the door as he came inside. "Hey, Lance. Good morning."

“Heyyy,” Lance smiled, putting his bag down as he came to sit on his regular table by Shiro’s desk. “Did you have a good weekend?”

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Shiro said, nodding. "What about you?"

“It was okay,” he nodded. “Not too exciting.”

"Did you have any homework to do?" Shiro asked, pulling open his bag so he could take out their breakfast.

“Unfortunately,” Lance huffed.

"Was it a lot?" Shiro asked, passing one of the containers over to Lance.

“Yepppp,” Lance hummed. “Thank you,” he said, taking it from him and biting his lip.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, smiling at him.

“You really didn’t have to do this,” he said softly.

"I wanted to," Shiro said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, thank you,” he said, opening his container and taking a bite of his croissant.

"You're welcome," Shiro smiled.

“You gonna let me give you something in return?” Lance asked with a flirtatious smile, licking a crumb off of his lip.

Shiro flushed, giving a small shrug. "Uh... it depends what you have in mind."

“A couple of things come to mind,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"I feel like... prompting you for more information might be a mistake," Shiro said.

Lance giggled. “Depends on your definition of mistake, I suppose.”

"I think we both know what that definition is," Shiro said.

Lance hummed and shrugged. “Well, suit yourself.”

Shiro made a sound and shook his head, taking another bite.

“If you change your mind, though,” Lance hummed, giving him a wink.

"I know," Shiro mumbled, blushing.

“Anyway,” Lance giggled, moving on and taking another bite. “Anything interesting on today?”

"Mm, not really," Shiro said, shaking his head.

Lance wrinkled his nose. “Well, you’ll get to see me again later,” he said with a teasing smile.

"That is true," Shiro said, smiling.

“Do you have work to do later?” Lance asked with a soft pout.

"I always have work to do," Shiro said.

“Okaay “ Lance snorted. “But can you put it off a little bit during detention?”

"Maybe a little," Shiro mumbled.

“I’ll be lonely otherwise,” Lance said in a sad voice, pouting at him.

"Then I'm sure we can work something out," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“Yay,” Lance said, perking up and smiling at him.

Shiro smiled and shook his head a little, taking another bite of his breakfast.

“Kinda wish it was Tuesday,” Lance hummed.

"Why's that?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“Cause then I’d have your class,” he said with a lopsided smile.

"I thought my class was boring," Shiro said, furrowing his brow.

“You’re not boring,” Lance said. “And last class wasn’t boring.”

"So I should just give you Advanced work all the time, then, huh?" Shiro said.

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again, flushing. “I told you it was a fluke,” he pouted. “I’m not good at English.”

"Lance, come on," Shiro said, giving him a look. "I'm not stupid, and neither are you. You can do Advanced work better than half the kids in my Advanced class. Why are you in my regular class?"

Lance bit his lip and shrugged.

"I think you'd be a lot more engaged if you switched classes," Shiro said. "But of course, I can't make you."

“I probably should,” Lance said with a small sigh. “I know.”

"Why wouldn't you?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno,” he mumbled. “Is it gonna be a lot of work?”

"Not much different than what I gave you last week," Shiro said.

“Well... I guess I could, then,” he said.

"You should," Shiro said, smiling at him. "I'll even let you keep talking to me during class, as long as you get your work done."

Lance smiled and bit his lip. “Well... okay, you’ve convinced me,” he said with a soft giggle.

"Good," Shiro said, smiling widely at him.

“I’ll... sort that at some point,” he said.

"If you need any help with it, let me know," Shiro said.

“I will,” he nodded.

"Okay, good," Shiro said, smiling.

“Word of warning though, my best friend is in that class,” Lance said with a grin.

"Hunk?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“Uh huh,” he nodded.

"Yes, he talks about you often," Shiro said, nodding.

“He does?” Lance asked.

"Mhmm," Shiro said, nodding.

“What kind of stuff does he say?”

"Oh, all good things," Shiro said.

Lance smiled and rested his chin in his palm. “That’s not an answerrrrr.”

"He mostly just tells us stories," Shiro said, smiling.

“Sounds ominous,” Lance said, narrowing his eyes. “Stop avoiding telling me.”

"I'm not!" Shiro said, laughing softly. "He just tells us about your, uh... shenanigans."

“Shenanigans,” Lance said flatly. “What are those?”

"You know," Shiro said, shrugging.

“I really don’t,” Lance said.

Shiro shrugged again, leaning back in his chair. "I dunno. Just... the things you get up to. Like your pranks you play on Keith. And your revenge plots you plan with Pidge. And the barest details of your, uh... lunchtime activities."

Lance flushed. “Does he now? What exactly does _barest details_ include?”

"Normally just that it's happening," Shiro said, shrugging. "Never any specifics on activities or partners or anything."

“Well, it’s always happening,” Lance snorted. “That’s boring.”

Shiro just shrugged, biting his lip.

“If he’s going to talk about me, he should at least make it good,” Lance said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You want him to talk about it?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You think I’d do stuff at school if I wasn’t an exhibitionist?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shiro blushed softly, giving small shrug.

Lance grinned at him and shrugged back. “Just saying.”

"Well, uh... good to know, I guess," Shiro mumbled.

“Really?” Lance asked in a teasing voice, grin widening.

"Uh," Shiro said, flushing bright red as he realized what he'd said.

Lance laughed, shaking his head. “Uh?”

"Forget I said that," Shiro mumbled.

“Mm, I can try,” he giggled.

Shiro groaned softly, covering his face with his hands.

“You’re so cute,” Lance said, biting his lip as he tried to stop laughing.

"You're not supposed to think that," Shiro said, sounding a lot more whiny than he would've liked.

“Well then, you can forget I said _that_ ,” he smiled. “But I do think so.”

Shiro made a soft sound of protest, moving his hands to pout at him.

“See?” Lance asked, pouting back.

"See what?" Shiro asked, still pouting.

“You’re adorable,” he said.

"I am not," Shiro huffed.

“Definitely are,” Lance said.

"Definitely am not," Shiro argued.

“You can argue all you like, sir, but I have eyes,” Lance teased.

"So do I!" Shiro said.

Lance made a non committal sound. “Yeah, yeah, and everyone knows that the way people see themselves isn’t accurate, blah, blah. I win.”

Shiro huffed but didn't bother to keep arguing, blushing and biting his lip.

Lance watched him with a soft smile, checking the time. “The bell’s gonna go any minute now,” he said.

"You'd better get going, then," Shiro said, biting at his lip.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, picking his bag up and standing up. “I’ll see you after school, though.”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "I'll see you then."

“Thank you again for breakfast,” Lance said with a soft smile, biting his lip.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, smiling back. "I'll have something else for you tomorrow."

“Thank you,” he said with a small flush.

"No problem," Shiro said, smiling shyly.

“See you,” Lance said, giving him a small wave and heading out.

"See you," Shiro said, waving back as he watched him leave.

***

After spending the rest of the day not seeing Lance, Shiro was a little more excited to get to see Lance again than he probably should have been. He even worked on grading papers instead of eating lunch so he'd have the time to talk to Lance and not feel that itch in the back of his head telling him he needed to get back to work. 

He gathered his stuff and made his way down to the detention room almost as soon as the final bell rang, hoping to get there earlier and be a little more organized than he'd been last time. He'd already been given the roster of detention kids and there was hardly anyone in today other than Lance, so he didn't even feel too bad about knowing he'd spend the whole time talking with him.

Lance got held up in his last class for a little while, impatiently trying to leave, but he could hardly give the excuse that he was excited for detention. He was just excited to see Shiro again. He eventually made his way down, sitting himself down in front of Shiro’s desk with a smile. 

“Hey,” he said.

"You're late," Shiro said with a soft smile, resting his chin in his palm.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I got held up.”

"A teacher held you from detention?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh huh,” Lance said, pouting at him.

"Likely story," Shiro hummed.

“It’s true,” Lance whined. “What do you think I was doing?”

"Oh, I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging.

“You think badly of me,” Lance huffed, crossing his arms.

"I do not!" Shiro said, holding his hands up innocently.

“You just said! You don’t think it was a teacher! So clearly I was up to something else!” he said in a drawn out whine.

"It could've been anything," Shiro said, shrugging again.

Lance leaned back in his chair and huffed again, pouting.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter," Shiro said, waving his hand. "You're here now."

Lance pouted harder. “I wouldn’t be late coming to see you if I could help it,” he mumbled quietly.

"Oh?" Shiro asked, tilting his head in surprise.

Lance gave him a look and raised an eyebrow challengingly and Shiro blushed, looking down and smiling to himself.

“Anyway,” Lance said. “How was your day?”

"It was okay," Shiro said, shrugging. "How was yours?"

“Eh,” Lance hummed. “Boring.”

"I take it you're bored a lot, then?" Shiro said.

“You know it,” Lance nodded, resting his chin in his palm.

"Are you taking appropriately challenging classes?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lance shrugged. “Probably not.”

"Why not?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno, I’m lazy,” Lance shrugged.

"Are you?" Shiro asked. "Doesn't seem like it."

“I dunno,” Lance shrugged again. “I just have gotten around to switching, I guess.”

"Why didn't you sign up for them in the first place?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t know, I thought the other ones would just be easier...”

"Isn't that what you don't like about them?"

“Well, I know that _now_.”

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head a little. "Well you should definitely consider taking classes that are more challenging."

“Yeah,” Lance said with a sigh. “I know.”

"But you don't have to," Shiro said, giving a small shrug. "It's whatever you want."

“No, I do,” he sighed. “Just... I don’t know, I like to ignore things until they go away.”

"And why's that?" Shiro asked.

“Becaaaaause,” Lance shrugged.

Shiro frowned, not sure if he should try to press for more information or not.

“I’ll sort it, okay?”

"I trust you," Shiro replied.

“I might just start with yours, though,” he said.

"Why mine?" Shiro asked.

“Why not yours?” Lance asked. “I like yours the best.”

"You do?" Shiro asked, surprised.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded.

"Interesting," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“How?” he asked with a giggle.

"Well, you told me before that you didn't like it," Shiro said, shrugging. "So I'm not sure why it's your favorite now."

“Cause you’re my favourite,” he said with a small shrug.

"It really makes that much of a difference?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Definitely,” he nodded.

"Doesn't the actual class have any impact?" Shiro asked.

“Well, yes, but if I enjoy seeing you, and I enjoy your teaching, then I’ll enjoy your class,” Lance said.

"I guess that makes sense," Shiro mumbled. "What's your least favorite class, then?"

“What do you think?”

"Ah, yes," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "I should've guessed. Do you like the content of his class, at least?"

“It’s whatever,” Lance shrugged.

"Is it hard enough for you?"

Lance shrugged. “It’s okay.”

"Just okay?" Shiro asked.

“I mean, it’s not easy, but it’s not hard either.”

"Are you gonna try to take a harder class then, or just stay in that one?"

“I dunno,” Lance said. “I might do.”

"Well, no pressure or anything," Shiro said. "You can do whatever feels right."

Lance nodded. “Okay.”

"Believe it or not, your teachers do care about school being enjoyable, and want to make it as nice as it possibly can be," Shiro told him. "At least, I do. I guess I can't speak for all of them."

Lance smiled softly, shaking his head. “Well of course you care, you’re a sweetheart.”

Shiro blushed softly, biting his lip. "I wouldn't say that. That's how teachers are supposed to be."

“Yes, you are,” Lance said. “We’re not going to do this again, are we?”

"It's not my fault you're wrong," Shiro said.

“I’m never wrong,” Lance scoffed.

"Really? Never?" Shiro asked.

“Nope, not ever.”

"Should I ask Hunk about that?"

“If you want,” Lance huffed, crossing his arms. “But he’s sometimes wrong, and I’m not.”

"Uh huh, sure," Shiro said, smiling.

“I mean it!” Lance pouted at him.

"I'm just teasing," Shiro said, smiling at him. "I'm sure you're always right."

“I am,” he said, pouting harder.

"I believe you," Shiro said.

“Liar.”

"I'm not a liar," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Said you’re not cute or a sweetheart, sounds like a liar to me.”

"That's subjective," Shiro argued.

“Nope,” Lance shook his head.

"Yes," Shiro said.

“Absolutely not.”

Shiro sighed softly and rolled his eyes, smiling.

“I’m never wrong,” Lance reminded him.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to believe you," Shiro said.

“I’m glad you’ve made the right choice,” Lance said.

Shiro just smiled at him, shaking his head a little as he bit his lip and Lance gave him a sweet smile, trying to hold back a small laugh. Shiro smiled wider, ducking his head a little to hide it.

“So, how are your babies? Gonna let me come and see them yet?”

"Mm, not yet," Shiro said, smiling and shaking his head. "But they're wonderful, thank you for asking."

Lance pouted at him, holding back a smile. “Do you have any pictures?”

"Lots," Shiro said, nodding.

“Can I seeeeeee?”

"Sure," Shiro said, nodding and pulling his phone from his pocket, finding some pictures and handing his phone over to Lance.

“They’re so cute,” Lance pouted as he looked at them.

"I know," Shiro said, smiling softly. "I love them with my whole heart."

“I would too,” Lance said with a smile, scrolling through a few more.

He then clicked onto Shiro’s home screen, opening up his contacts and putting in his details, quickly sending himself a winky face over text message, and then putting it back into the pictures, looking at a few more and handing it back. 

“They look like sweethearts.”

"They are," Shiro said, smiling as he took the phone back from him. "I'm sure you'll love meeting them."

“I know I will,” Lance said. “I can’t wait to.”

"They'll love meeting you just as much," Shiro said, smiling.

“You better invite me over then, huh?” Lance smiled.

"I'm still thinking about it," Shiro hummed.

Lance pouted at him. “Still only thinking?”

"Mhmm," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance huffed softly. “Mean.”

"How is that mean?" Shiro asked.

“Because,” he whined. “I wanna see them, and they wanna see me.”

"But you're my student," Shiro reminded him.

Lance rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Sure, sure, remember that when it’s convenient for you.”

"I remember it far too often," Shiro mumbled.

“Well, maybe you should just forget about it for a while,” Lance suggested.

"I would if I could," Shiro said.

“You could,” Lance said easily.

"I really can't," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“You could.”

"Lance," Shiro said, sighing.

“Shiro,” Lance pouted.

"You know I can't."

“Do I?”

"Yes."

Lance pouted and Shiro gave him an apologetic smile, biting his lip.

Lance sighed, shaking his head. “Your loss,” he said lightly.

"Trust me, I know," Shiro mumbled under his breath.

Shiro wasn't sure where to go from there, awkwardly chewing at his lip as he dug around in his bag and looked for something to distract himself with. He'd already done all of his grading for the day at lunch, so he didn't really have any proper tasks to work on, but he pulled a stack of papers from his bag and tried to look busy anyway, hoping Lance wouldn't pay too close attention.

Lance watched him as he got his things out, idly nibbling at his nails. He watched him with an amused smile for a few minutes as Shiro clearly was not doing anything.

Shiro continued to stare blankly at the pages in front of him, realizing after a moment that he didn't even have a pen out, rushing to get one before Lance noticed.

Lance tried to hold back a giggle, biting his lip.

Shiro glanced up at the noise Lance made, narrowing his eyes at him. "What?"

“You know I can see you not doing anything, right?”

"I am, too!" Shiro said, fighting off a blush as he huffed.

“Oh yeah? Doing what exactly?”

"Grading," Shiro said, as if it was obvious.

“Mhm, you didn’t get your pen out for a good few minutes.”

"I, uh... didn't need it yet," Shiro said.

“Ookay,” Lance nodded. “You still haven’t done anything.”

"Yes I have!" Shiro argued.

“Haven’t, I’ve been watching.”

"You wouldn't even know," Shiro said.

“I’ve been watching and you haven’t even read it.”

"I just... read really fast," Shiro said. "Really fast."

“You... just read really fast,” Lance said flatly.

"Uh... yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay,” Lance said with a giggle.

Shiro made a soft sound and nodded, turning back to the papers in front of him and beginning to read, even though there was nothing for him to actually mark up.

“Why are you reading slowly again?” Lance asked, tilting his head. “I thought you read really fast?”

"So you didn't feel bad about not being able to read as fast as me," Shiro mumbled.

“Honey, I’m not gonna feel bad about it,” Lance giggled.

Shiro made a noise and flushed brightly, biting his lip. "Why not?"

“Why would I? Is it something I should feel bad about? To not be able to read so fast my eyes don’t even move?”

"Well... no," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Well, then.”

"Right," Shiro said, looking down again and not reading, both because he couldn't focus anyway and because he didn't want Lance to make anymore comments about his damn reading speed.

“You’re so...” Lance said, biting his lip to hold back a smile.

"So what?" Shiro asked, looking up at him suspiciously.

“What I said this morning.”

Shiro squinted at him, confused. "What'd you say this morning? You said a lot of things."

Lance giggled and pulled his phone out, sending Shiro a text.

<3  
youre so fuckin adorable

Shiro frowned as his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out and seeing it was a text from a number in already in his contacts that he didn't recognize.

Shiro  
What  
Who is this

Lance giggled as he texted Shiro, watching as his frown only deepened as he tried to figure out who it was.

<3  
u???? adorable ???  
i  
shiro  
look up ?!??!!?!  
u caN LITERALLY SEE ME TEXTING U RN

Shiro  
The only person in front of me is Lance

<3  
the mans a genius

Shiro  
Yes, Lance is very smart  
How do you know that

<3  
im  
shirO what the fUCK

Shiro  
How do you know my name  
Who are you

<3  
ur one true love ;)

Shiro  
I'm not in love with anyone

<3  
a shame, really  
anyway whose this lance  
tell me more about him  
is he hot

Shiro  
I'm not allowed to give out information about my students

<3  
cmooooon  
is he ?!?!?!  
he is isnt he  
is he hot

Shiro  
Well  
Yes

<3  
oooooh

Shiro  
Why do you want to know

<3  
thank u ;) ur hot too

Shiro  
How do you know that

<3  
im looking at u rn  
and ur so cute  
and hot

Shiro  
No you're not  
No

<3  
and DUMB

Shiro  
False

<3  
god shiro

Shiro  
What

<3  
come on

Shiro  
You're being rude  
And also nice???

<3  
sorry :((  
I tend to do that  
ask keith  
he would know

Shiro  
How do you know my brother  
Are you stalking me

<3  
omg  
SHIRO  
THIS IS LANCE

Shiro  
What

<3  
u beautiful idiot  
omg  
literally look up I’m texting u rn

Shiro  
How did you get my number

<3  
u gave me ur phone ???  
so obviously I put my number in it ????????

Shiro  
...Obviously  
You were supposed to look at pictures of my pets

<3  
thought u might not appreciate me calling u cute in front of people  
yes and I did  
and also gave u my number  
in case ;) u kno ;) u wanna text me ;))

Shiro  
Text you about what

<3  
idk anything ;)))))

Shiro  
I feel like this is inappropriate

<3  
aren’t we already

Shiro  
I'm trying very hard not to be  
You're making it difficult

<3  
yes that’s on purpose  
and you’re not doing a very good job

Shiro  
Fantastic

<3  
:>

Lance texted him for a little while longer, checking the time to see that detention was nearly over. He looked at the clock, waiting for Shiro to dismiss everyone, hearing people behind him packing up their things.

"Alright, everyone, that's all for today," Shiro said, addressing the class. "You can head out whenever you're ready."

Everyone quickly got up and left and Lance stood up to do the same, lingering back.

"I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, picking up his bag. “Have a good night.”

"You, too," Shiro said, smiling at him.

“Thanks,” Lance said softly, giving him a smile as he headed to the door and left.

Shiro watched him until he was out of sight, biting at his bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiros a bit fucked rlly


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was thrown out of his fantasy as the door really did open, light falling over them in the dark room, and James squeaked, pulling his cock from Lance’s mouth and letting it rest by his lips, as Lance looked up to see who had found them. It was Shiro.

When Lance woke up he remembered something that he'd said to Shiro the day that he'd worn the last “risque” outfit. "I'll wear something pretty for you". Shiro hadn't said no, he'd looked excited, and he'd said that Lance was going to get him in a lot of trouble. Yeah, that sounded good. Not actual trouble, that didn't sound good. But a naughty kind of trouble that involved both their dicks was good, and Lance definitely wanted to get him in that. 

He spent a while picking out his outfit that morning. He couldn't wear something like he had last time, because he really couldn't be bothered with another detention, so he had to be clever about it. He ended up getting out a black lace bralette and putting it on, along with a sheer translucent crop top over it, looking at himself in the mirror. It was very sexy. He settled for some tight fitting jeans instead of shorts, and threw on an oversized sweater. There. Now he didn't look in any way suspicious.

He smiled to himself as he went to school, sitting through breakfast innocently as they chatted, before Lance headed off to his first class. Shiro's class was much the same. He came by after school to Shiro's room, which he didn't often do when they had class that day, because they already spent a lot of that chatting when Lance had finished his work.

"Heyy," Lance said with a smile, rapping lightly on the door as he leaned in the doorway.

"Oh, hey," Shiro said, surprised. "I didn't know you'd be in again. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Noooo," Lance hummed innocently, coming in and sitting down on the desk as he usually did. "Can't I just come and hang out with my favourite teacher?"

"Well... I guess so," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

"Unless you're busy?" Lance pouted.

"I'm never too busy for you," Shiro said, shaking his head.

Lance smiled widely, feeling himself flush a little. "Well, I'm glad. How was your day?"

"It was a little long," Shiro said, shrugging. "But talking to you helped break it up a little. How was yours?"

Lance smiled. “It was okay,” he shrugged. “Same old.”

"Yeah, I get that," Shiro said, nodding. "You get any work done today?"

“Yeah,” Lance hummed. “I think I got a decent amount.”

"That's good," Shiro said, nodding.

“So what are you working on then? Still doing papers?” Lance asked.

"Always doing papers," Shiro said, smiling at him.

“Of course,” Lance giggled. “Never ends.”

"But I knew that when I signed up," Shiro said, shrugging. "It's no big deal."

“Well, that’s okay then I guess,” Lance hummed.

"It's worth it, I think," Shiro said, leaning back a little in his chair. "It's a lot of work for me, yeah, but... it's nothing compared to knowing I get to help people and I get to teach them information they'll use and build on later in life and maybe I even get to be the reason they discover something they're really passionate about. It's really-- uh... it's..."

Lance nodded along to what Shiro was saying, getting an idea and peeling off his sweater, leaving what he had on underneath for Shiro to see, smirking when he trailed off, immediately losing his train of thought.

"Um..." Shiro said, eyes trailing along Lance's chest quickly, his cheeks red as he stared for just a bit too long.

“Yeah...?” Lance asked, pushing his chest out a bit and biting his lip.

"I... don't remember what I was saying," Shiro mumbled, looking away quickly.

Lance giggled softly. “Really?” he asked smugly.

"It wasn't important anyway," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“What do you think?” Lance hummed, gesturing to what he was wearing.

"It... looks really good," Shiro mumbled.

“Yeah? I picked it out just for you,” Lance said teasingly.

Shiro made a weak noise in the back of his throat, bringing his hands up to cover his face to hide his embarrassment.

“I said I’d wear something pretty for you, didn’t I?” Lance giggled.

"You did," Shiro said into his hands, nodding. "And you did a good job."

“I’m glad you think so,” Lance said, still giggling softly.

Shiro lifted his head enough to glare at him, pouting. "It's not funny."

“I’m not laughing!”

"You are!"

“Uh uh,” Lance said, biting down on his lip as he smiled to hold it in.

Shiro pouted harder, huffing at him unhappily.

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Lance cooed. “You’re just cute.”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“We’re not starting this again, are we?”

"You keep starting it, not me."

“No, I’m just making a statement, you’re the one that starts it.”

"Well stop lying all the time and then I wouldn't have to."

“Stop being such a baby and take the compliment.”

"I'm not being a baby," Shiro said, pouting.

“Are. Baby.”

"You're starting to sound like Keith," Shiro grumbled.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “As much as I resent that, maybe there’s a reason. And that reason is you’re being a silly little baby.”

"I am not!" Shiro huffed.

“Are too, and I’m not arguing with you any more,” Lance said with a hmph.

Shiro hmphed back, glaring at him.

“You can glare all you want, baby, but it’s true.”

Shiro barely stopped himself from squeaking at Lance calling him baby like that, his cheeks flushing as he looked down quickly, trying to play it off as being huffy still.

Lance huffed a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"Stop laughing at me," Shiro said, whining.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Lance grinned.

"You literally are!"

“Well, I’m sorry then,” he smiled, biting his lip.

"You're not," Shiro pouted.

“Am,” Lance pouted back.

Shiro just huffed at him and Lance smiled innocently and shrugged. Shiro watched the movement and found his eyes transfixed on Lance's chest again, his cheeks heating. Lance bit his lip as he watched him, stretching.

Shiro let out a soft whine, unable to make himself look away again. "No fair."

Lance’s lips curled into a smile and he stretched more, raising his arms high above his head so that his shirt rode right up, revealing a little bit of the lace underneath. Shiro groaned softly, his eyes tracking the movement as his fingers twitched, resisting the urge to try and touch.

Lance wet his lip, letting his arms fall back down and tilting his head as he watched him, holding back from saying anything. Shiro groaned again, letting himself look for a few more seconds before he looked away again, trying to scrub the image from his brain so he wasn't tempted by it.

“I have to get going soon,” Lance said softly. “But if you’re lucky maybe I’ll let you see more of my wardrobe.”

"I... okay," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

“I have loads of things like this,” he hummed. “Better than this.”

"You're gonna end me," Shiro said, groaning.

Lance breathed a laugh and grinned. “Maybe.”

"Just... don't get another detention, yeah?"

“I told you, I wore it for you,” Lance said. “I didn’t show anyone else.”

Shiro made a breathless sound, flushing. "Yeah?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Just you.”

Shiro ducked his head, trying to hide his red face. "Oh..."

“Anyway,” Lance said, grabbing his sweater up and pulling it back on. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Shiro mumbled.

Lance grabbed up his bag and walked to the door, giving Shiro a small wave before he left.

***

Lance was excited about transferring to Shiro’s advanced class. He’d been a little hesitant at first, but the regular one was just so boring he couldn’t stand it. Shiro had reassured him again this morning when they’d eaten breakfast together, so now he was feeling pretty good about it, and he’d even get to sit next to Hunk. He got there a little early to secure his seat in front of Shiro’s desk, hoping no one was going to get mad at him for sitting there. 

“Hey,” he said with a smile, sitting down.

"Hey," Shiro said, smiling at him as he tidied some of the papers on his desk. "Excited for class?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Does anyone sit here?”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head. "The front row is pretty desolate in all my classes. I must be ugly or something."

Lance snorted. “Yeah, ookay, you tell yourself that.”

"I will, thanks," Shiro said, giving him a smile.

“You make me laugh,” Lance said amusedly.

"Thanks, I think," Shiro said.

Lance shook his head with a smile as the other students began to filter in. Shiro smiled back before sitting back in his chair, greeting the rest of the class as they came in and Lance looked for Hunk, waving to him as he came in.

"Hey, Lance," Hunk said as he came in and sat beside him. "Front and center? Doesn't seem very like you."

Lance laughed lightly and glanced back at Shiro. “Nope,” he said with a grin.

"Something about getting a better view," Shiro said, waving his hand. "I personally think he can see just fine."

Lance giggled. “Maybe.”

"Right," Hunk said, looking between them.

“But I always sit here,” Lance said, pouting softly at Shiro.

"You can sit there," Shiro said, shrugging at him. "You can sit wherever you want."

“Thank you,” Lance said, leaning back in his chair and throwing Hunk a grin, who only rolled his eyes. “What?” he pouted.

"Oh, nothing," Hunk said, shaking his head. "I have absolutely nothing to say right now."

“Suit yourself,” Lance grinned.

Shiro watched them until it was time to start class, standing up to get everyone started and Lance rested his chin in his palm, watching him.

"You two are disgusting to watch," Hunk whispered to him. "I thought hearing about it was bad enough but this is worse."

Lance giggled. “Well, you were all for me moving classes.”

"And I still am, but god, at what cost?" Hunk muttered.

Lance just giggled more. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

"I'll show you dramatic," Hunk said.

“Mhm, sure,” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just don't eye fuck him when I can see," Hunk said.

“No promises.”

"Great," Hunk grumbled.

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Your fault for being my friend, you know what I’m like.”

"It's somehow more intolerable like this," Hunk said.

Lance pouted.

"Oh, don't be a baby."

“But I am a baby,” Lance said in a baby voice, pouting harder.

"Lance, please," Hunk groaned.

“Whaaaaaaat?”

"You know what."

“I don’t.”

"Are you gonna get started on your work?" Shiro asked, interrupting them.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded.

"Okay, good. Don't make me separate you two."

“You wouldn’t,” Lance said, giving him his best puppy eyes.

"Don't test me," Shiro said.

Lance pouted harder, doing his best to look wounded.

"Just get to work," Shiro said, sighing.

Lance made a small whining sound and looked down at his work.

"Don't act so wounded," Hunk said. "You transferred in here."

“Shut up,” Lance grumbled, picking his pen up.

"You shut up," Hunk retorted.

“I didn’t say anything!”

"You're pouting right now."

“That’s not noisy!”

"But it is distracting."

“Then don’t look at me,” he huffed.

"Guys, come on," Shiro said. "Stop arguing, please."

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled.

"It's okay," Shiro said. "Some people are just trying to work."

Lance didn’t reply and Shiro returned his gaze to his own desk, trying to do some grading and Lance didn’t say anything else, focusing on getting his work done.

***

Hunk had said he’d only be a few minutes as he waited for him after school, but it was nearing fifteen now and Lance was very cold. Yes, he could probably go and stand inside, but then Hunk might not see him, and he was stubborn. He was standing under the lip of a roof, as it had started to rain, and Lance was sorely regretting not bringing a coat today.

Shiro almost ran into Lance in his rush to get home, knowing his dogs weren't big fans of storms and were probably starting to freak out. He barely stopped himself at the last minute, letting out a noise of surprise. "Lance? What are you still doing here?"

“I’m waiting for Hunk,” Lance said, arms firmly wrapped around himself. “You okay?”

"Just trying to get home so the dogs don't tear up the apartment," Shiro said. "You look cold. Do you have a coat?"

“No, I left mine at home,” he said, shaking his head.

"Here," Shiro said, shrugging his off of his shoulders and passing it over to Lance.

“I- are you sure? I’m sure Hunk’s not gonna be long,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"I'm sure," Shiro said, nodding. "Please, take it."

“Thank you,” Lance said, pulling it on and holding it around himself.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, his eyes running over him quickly, trying not to linger on how good it looked on him.

“Well um, don’t let me keep you from rescuing your house,” Lance said with a small laugh.

"Right," Shiro said, nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow."

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “Give the babies a kiss from me.”

"I will," Shiro said, giving a small wave before turning and running out to his car.

Lance smiled and waved back, watching him go and then checking his phone to see if there was a message from Hunk.

Hunk came outside a few minutes after Shiro left, finding Lance right by the door. "Hey, buddy. Sorry that took so long. You ready to- wait. You didn't have a coat before. Where did you get that?"

Lance couldn’t help the grin as he giggled softly, pulling the collar up around him.

"Come on, what unsuspecting soul did you swindle that from?" Hunk asked.

“Shiro gave it to me,” Lance grinned.

"Shiro?" Hunk asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "When'd you see him?"

“Just now,” Lance said. “He left a few minutes ago.”

"Interesting," Hunk said. "You didn't even ask for it or anything?"

“Didn’t even ask for it,” Lance confirmed, shaking his head. “I even said are you sure and everything.”

"How chivalrous of him," Hunk said.

“He also checked me out when I put it on,” he grinned.

"Of course he did," Hunk sighed.

“I’m hot, what can I say,” Lance said.

"Yes, the whole school knows it," Hunk said. "Are you ready to go?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, still grinning a little.

"Don't look so full of yourself," Hunk grumbled, pulling him out towards the car.

Lance giggled and shrugged innocently.

***

Lance got home to his place late that night after hanging out with Hunk, Shiro’s coat wrapped firmly back around him. He said goodnight to his mother and went upstairs, showering and getting ready for bed. 

He looked at where he’d laid the coat over his chair and hummed. He stood up, sliding it over himself and looking in his mirror. He hadn’t put anything else on under it. Was that bad? Being naked under Shiro’s coat? He inhaled deeply and his chest fluttered a little. It smelled like him, and it smelled so good. 

He bit his lip and shrugged the coat off. He went over to his wardrobe and opened the little box that he kept in there, humming as he went through a few bits, before finally pulling out a deep red lacy lingerie set and pulling it on. It consisted of a delicate bralette that was a little big for him, despite being the smallest they made, and some lace panties that matched. His cock was soft right now, so it sat nestled beneath them nicely, but he knew from experience that when he hardened up a bit it would be a little harder to keep it contained. 

Lance put the coat back on and looked at himself in the mirror again. He looked hot. He looked really hot. He got his phone out and took a few pictures, before sprawling himself over his bed to get a few different angles. It felt so much more naughty to have lingerie on under his teacher’s coat, to be inhaling his scent as he took such lewd pictures of himself. 

His cock was stirring in his underwear, perking up a little already, and Lance indulged himself, palming it through the delicate lace and breathing out a soft sigh. He took a few more pictures, giving the camera his best bedroom eyes as he bit at his lips until they were red and swollen as though they’d been bruised by hard kisses. He could do with some hickeys right about now, those would look good. 

He put his phone down, satisfied that he’d taken enough and let himself idly play with his cock through the panties a little more. He pulled the waistband down when he got hard enough, slowly pumping his cock in his hand, letting his eyes flutter closed. He sank down into the bed, turning his face into the collar of the coat and inhaling deeply. Fuck. 

He wanted Shiro here with him, wanted it to be Shiro’s hand on his cock. He wanted Shiro to tell him how pretty he looked like this, how pretty he looked just for him in his coat. Wanted Shiro to watch him as he jerked him off, be entranced as he pleasured himself, wanted him to get on his knees and lavish his cock with attention, bite and suck at his thighs until he was covered with dark marks. Lance wanted to wrap his thighs around Shiro’s head, bury a hand in his hair as he arched off of the bed in a moan. His cock jumped in his hand, slowly leaking precum down his shaft as he lost himself in his fantasy. 

He wanted Shiro to lick up each and every drop, wanted to know how he’d look between his legs, looking at his cock like he’d never wanted anything more in his life. He wanted Shiro to want him more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. Lance whimpered, muffling himself with the fabric of the coat. He was warm now, but that was okay. This was Shiro’s coat. And Lance wearing it, well, that meant that he was Shiro’s. He wanted to be Shiro’s. He wanted to be Shiro’s to do with as he pleased. Wanted Shiro to want to make him scream, suck his cock until he was crying, and then make him cum again when he was sensitive from it and swallow every last drop. 

Inhaling Shiro’s scent like this was intoxicating, and it felt like Shiro was all around him, like it really could have been his hand on Lance’s cock. Lance came with a cry, orgasm taking him by surprise, and he could only manage to pull himself from his fantasy to see cooling cum pooling on his stomach. He let out a shaky breath and swallowed. That was wrong. But... It felt naughty in a good way. He cleaned up and took everything off, and sunk into bed, falling asleep in moments.

***

Lance made sure to leave Shiro’s coat in his locker when he met him for breakfast, Shiro not mentioning anything about it. He put it back on when he left, going through his day wearing it. No one knew it was Shiro’s, but that was okay. Lance knew. 

He grinned as he got to math class, knowing that Kogane would most likely recognise his brother's coat, and judging from the way he was staring at him and furiously texting, he had a lot of questions. Lance grinned smugly to himself, pulling it around himself and raising a challenging eyebrow at him. Kogane didn’t say anything, but he was frowning hard. Lance had to stop himself from laughing. 

The rest of the day dragged, but he finally got to English class later that day, proudly wearing Shiro’s coat as he came in and sat down in his usual seat. 

“Hey there,” he said with a smile.

"Hey," Shiro said, smiling shyly and biting his lip. "I heard you caused quite the problem in math class."

“Did I?” Lance grinned. “I had no idea.”

"Uh huh, I'm sure," Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes.

“He didn’t say anything to me,” Lance said. “What did he say to you?”

"Oh, nothing," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Then how did you know, huh?”

Shiro shrugged again, grinning.

“What did he saaaaaay? Come on!”

"That's classified information."

Lance pouted. “Please?”

"Maybe I'll tell you one day," Shiro said.

Lance pouted harder, sinking down into Shiro’s coat and giving him puppy eyes. “Pretty please?”

Shiro flushed and looked away, shaking his head. Lance made a sad whining sound, looking down.

Shiro frowned at that, giving in. "He just... asked if I had given it to you, and told me you were wearing it like a... um, like a boyfriend jacket."

“A boyfriend jacket?” Lance asked, eyes darting up to meet his gaze as he felt himself flush.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding a little.

Lance sunk down further into Shiro’s coat, pulling the collar up around his pink cheeks. “I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean.”

Shiro just shrugged in return, looking away from him.

“Well, it was funny watching him furiously texting you, anyway,” Lance said, not sitting up from where he’d sunk down in his chair with Shiro’s coat practically engulfing him.

"I'm sure it was," Shiro mumbled, smiling a little.

“He didn’t start class for a few minutes because of it.”

"Really?" Shiro asked, laughing softly.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, laughing with him. “I felt accomplished.”

"That doesn't surprise me very much," Shiro said, laughing.

“And what does that mean?” Lance giggled.

"You live to make his life hell," Shiro smiled.

“Uh huh, you know me so well,” Lance grinned.

"I know," Shiro said with a smile.

“So what did you tell him then about why you gave it to me?”

"I said it was raining and you needed it," Shiro said, shrugging. "I was just being nice, really."

“I didn’t neeeeed it,” Lance said with a soft pout. “I could’ve just waited inside.”

"Then why didn't you?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. "You were out there a long time before I got there."

“I dunno, he said to meet there and I was being stubborn so I’d have something to complain to him about - he was super late,” Lance said with a shrug.

"Ah," Shiro said, nodding. "Sounds about right."

Lance hummed and shrugged. “It’s fine, it worked out for me,” he said with a grin.

Shiro laughed, shaking his head a little. "It sure did."

“I suppose I’ll give this back to you after school,” he said with a small pout.

"No rush," Shiro said, shrugging. "Whenever works."

“What would people think if I kept wearing it?” Lance asked teasingly with a soft gasp.

"They don't know it's mine," Shiro said, shrugging again.

“Don’t you need it back?” Lance asked with a hum.

"I've got others," Shiro said.

"So... I can keep it a while?" Lance asked with a smile, biting his lip.

"Yeah," Shiro said, blushing a little and nodding.

"Thanks," Lance smiled, looking down happily.

"No problem," Shiro mumbled.

Lance opened his mouth to reply as the door opened and the other students started coming in from lunch, sitting down.

***

Pidge and Hunk had left Lance again for lunch today to go to their dumb club, which meant that Lance had to find his own entertainment. He considered going to hang out with Shiro, though he’d already met him for breakfast as usual, and was idly walking in the general direction of his room, just in case he happened to end up there, when someone smacked his ass as they walked past. 

Lance bristled, folding his arms over his chest. “Can I help you?” he asked as he turned around, raising a challenging eyebrow. 

It was Griffin, of course. “I don’t know, can you?” he asked teasingly, leaning against the wall smugly. 

“Depends on what you’re after,” Lance said.

The two had been dancing around each other for the longest time now. They didn’t like each other very much, but there was undeniably an awful lot of sexual tension between them. It was clear that they both wanted it, was James finally caving?

James hummed and looked Lance up and down, tongue flicking out to wet his lip. Neither of them moved or said anything for a few moments, but then James was grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall to the first supply closet they found, shoving him inside and against the wall, attacking his lips with his own. All thoughts of anything else left Lance’s mind as he moaned against James’ lips, kissing him hungrily back, biting at his lips as James felt him up, grabbing his ass and pulling their bodies together. 

“Look at you, moaning like the little slut you are,” James murmured as he broke from Lance’s lips as pressed messy wet biting kisses down his throat, no doubt littering his skin with dark marks that Lance would have no hope of hiding. 

Lance moaned a little louder for him instead of retorting, wanting to see how far this would go, letting James grab him and bite him, all while moaning and pushing back against him, already desperately hard in his pants, and could feel that James was exactly the same against him. They made out and humped against each other for a little while longer, before James got impatient and brought Lance’s hands around to the front of his pants, and Lance wasted no time with unbuttoning them. 

James went to do the same for his but Lance slapped his hands away. He’d waited too long for this to have him to go for a messy leaky handjob that would probably end up staining their clothes in their haste. He flipped James against the wall and dropped to his knees, revelling in the moan that that drew from him. Lance finished unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down, letting his hard cock spring free, fishing out a condom from his pocket and rolling it on. Lance pumped it in his hand a few times, before slowly swirling his tongue around the head, moaning as he felt James’ hands slip into his hair. 

He teased him with his tongue like that for a little while, drinking in each noise he was getting in response, before sinking down onto his cock, taking more and more into his mouth each time as he bobbed his head over it. Soon James got impatient, grabbing Lance’s hair and holding him down as he fucked into his mouth, and Lance moaned wetly around him, eyes fluttering closed as he let James do as he pleased. He knew they were being loud, and the thought of someone walking past and hearing this, maybe of opening the door and seeing Lance getting his face fucked like this was making Lance’s cock leak in his pants. 

Lance was thrown out of his fantasy as the door really did open, light falling over them in the dark room, and James squeaked, pulling his cock from Lance’s mouth and letting it rest by his lips, as Lance looked up to see who had found them. It was Shiro.

Lance's eyes widened as he remembered that he'd been on his way to Shiro's when he'd run into James. Of course he was going to hear them. Fuck. Lance would've been okay with anyone but him.

"Uh..." Shiro said, clearly trying to figure out what to say. After a few more seconds of trying and failing Shiro simply gave up, his mouth snapping shut with a click as he closed the door again and left.

He looked up at James and wiped his mouth. "I have to go," he said, getting up and not waiting for a response and rushing out of the closet and to Shiro's room. "Shiro!" he called out as he got there, following him in.

"Uh..." Shiro said, knowing his face was turning bright red as he sat down, avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm really sorry about that, Lance. You didn't have to follow me in here. You could've, um... kept going. You looked busy."

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. "You're not... mad?"

"Why... would I be mad?" Shiro asked.

"Because... I was sucking dick in a cupboard? Aren't you supposed to like... give me detention or something?"

"Uh... Oh, right," Shiro said, clearing his throat. "Should... should I do that?"

"Probably," Lance said, biting his lip. "Though that's the kind of thing you have to log, and I'd kind of rather you didn't tell my mom I was doing stuff at school."

"Right," Shiro said again. "I won't, then."

"Really?" Lance asked softly.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "You're, uh... free to go."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I forgot how close to your room we were, I was... on my way to see you, actually, I just got- well he- yeah."

"It's okay," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "You don't—you already spend time with me enough. You can... do other things, too."

"I wanted to," Lance said with a small frown. "I like spending time with you."

"But that doesn't mean you should do that instead of—other things," Shiro said, waving his hand.

"Okay…? I'll go get fucked really hard in the bathroom next time instead?" Lance asked, slightly bewildered.

"Right," Shiro said, nodding a little. "Uh... have fun."

"Uh... okay," Lance said, blinking at him. "I'll... see you tomorrow then...?"

"Yup," Shiro said, nodding. "See you."

Lance looked at him for a few more moments, and then left. Well, that sure was weird.

***

Lance  
hey ik u said it was all chill but i wanted to say sorry again im really embarrassed

Shiro  
It's okay you've got nothing to be embarrassed about Lance

Lance  
well it feels like i do  
u saw me literally with a dick in my mouth

Shiro  
I thought you would've liked that

Lance  
well  
i dont know  
normally i would

Shiro  
So why not this time

Lance  
idk  
sorry

Shiro  
It's really okay

Lance  
thanks for not giving me detention

Shiro  
No problem

Lance  
u should still give griffin detention tho hes a dick

Shiro  
What  
Why  
Don't you like him

Lance  
ew no  
ofc not  
hes the reason i was in detention the day we met  
i have never and will never like him  
>:(

Shiro  
But you  
Had his  
Thing  
In your mouth

Lance  
well  
yes  
idk hes hot im hot  
we have sexual tension  
doesnt mean we like each other

Shiro  
I see

Lance  
that makes it better anyway

Shiro  
Does it

Lance  
well yeah  
its more passionate and stuff  
rough  
idk

Shiro  
Ah

Lance  
u saw my neck right lol  
i mean  
i havent seen it yet  
but it hurts  
so i assume its bad

Shiro  
And that's  
Good?

Lance  
well yeah  
why would it be bad

Shiro  
Well  
I don't know

Lance  
exactly  
i mean it was bound to be like that thats been building up for a WHILE

Shiro  
I see

Lance  
anyway sorry  
too many details im sure

Shiro  
It's okay

Lance  
I never know when to stop as u might have guessed by now !!!

Shiro  
I don't mind

Lance  
it must be annoying to hear about my sex life all the time right

Shiro  
No  
I like it when you talk  
I don't really care what it's about

Lance  
well thats very sweet of you

Shiro  
Ah I guess so

Lance  
idk i hadnt really thought abt it before  
i dont really pay attention to whether i like the people i sleep with or not  
i mean i like some of them sure  
mostly im just indifferent  
i dont really know them enough to have an opinion

Shiro  
Isn't that  
Lonely

Lance  
wdym

Shiro  
I don't know  
Having that sort of connection with people without actually knowing them seems lonely

Lance  
well  
i dont know maybe  
hadnt really thought about it

Shiro  
Oh  
Well I guess it's not then  
Maybe it's just me

Lance  
i dont really equate the two i guess?  
i have friends to not be lonely  
i have sex with people to have a good time

Shiro  
Oh

Lance  
i dont need the two to cross really  
i mean they do sometimes ofc  
but im not fussed if they dont

Shiro  
I see

Lance  
but anyway its chill if u dont wanna have sex with people u dont know then theres nothing wrong w that  
im just  
me  
u kno

Shiro  
There's nothing wrong with that, either

Lance  
no i suppose not  
ur very sweet to me

Shiro  
I don't think so

Lance  
well i do

Shiro  
Well  
That's good I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm lance i WONDER why ur exhibitionistic self didnt like shiro catching u hmmmmm i wonder why that could be


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance  
> you’re a real dick, you know that?
> 
> Shiro  
> I'm sorry
> 
> Lance  
> sure  
> dont fucking text me again  
> bc I’m sure as hell not going to text you

Shiro didn't know much about emotional trauma, but surely it shouldn't still feel like he was experiencing it for the first time, even five years later. 

He'd gotten over the emotional effect of his physical trauma eventually; all it had taken was a few sweat-soaked years of constant nightmares and uncontrollable flashbacks until it had settled into something manageable, something that only plagued him on his worst days. But this... he still hadn't gotten used to this, the yearly reminder that Adam was gone and Shiro had almost been gone right alongside him but had survived, somehow. 

His doctor had tried to explain survivor's guilt to him, but he didn't want to hear the clinical words for it. They did nothing to lessen the storm raging in his head, screaming at him over and over that he should've died instead of Adam, that Adam had a life and a family and a future and all Shiro had was Keith, and Keith would've gotten along just fine without him. Now Adam's baby sister had no big brother to look up to as she grew up, and Adam's parents had no son to love and spend time with, and Shiro was doing absolutely nothing remarkable with the 2nd (3rd?) chance at life that should've been unbelievably precious to him now. 

His life should've been Adam's, and he should've been buried six feet under in his place.  
But he was here, and he had the honor of feeling like his heart was being ripped apart in his chest, distantly, as if it were happening somewhere far away that he had lost access to. It wasn't quite the all encompassing tidal wave of despair it had once been, and that in itself was shameful. 

But it was still painful, so unbelievably fucking painful, and Shiro still didn't know how to deal with it. But he wasn't just a college student, showing up to lectures even though he was far from paying attention. He was a teacher, with a responsibility to others, and he couldn't just check out and be selfish and drown in the pain. 

And maybe he should've taken the day off, but he hadn’t and there was nothing he could do about it now. So he did the best he could, getting through the day fairly well in his opinion. And he sat after school and waited for Lance to come, even though he wanted nothing more than to go home and lock himself in his apartment and pretend not to exist for a little while, until he had to get up the next morning and do the whole being alive thing all over again.

Shiro offered Lance his best smile as he came in, hating how tired he sounded as he greeted him. "Hey, Lance."

"Hey," Lance smiled. "Long day?"

"That's one way to put it," he said, giving a half-hearted shrug of one shoulder. "How was your day?"

"It was okay, " Lance said. "What about you? Are you good?"

"Oh, you know me," Shiro said, shrugging again and casting his eyes to the side, away from him. "I'm doing okay."

"Yeah?" Lance asked, watching him with a small frown.

"Yeah," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

"Okay," Lance said, squinting at him a little. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Shiro said, nodding again. Why was it so fucking hard to lie to him? Maybe he should've just gone home anyway.

"Okay," Lance said. "Miss me much since yesterday?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"You're my favorite student," Shiro said, seeing no point in lying about it. "How could I not?"

"Am I really?" Lance grinned.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

"Good, 'cause you're my favourite teacher," he smiled. "And I missed you too."

Shiro felt a small smile tug at his lips, making a valiant effort to break through the gloom that had settled over Shiro's shoulders. "Well, that's good."

"And I didn't get my yummy breakfast," Lance said with a teasing.

"You didn't come in today," Shiro pointed out, his lips immediately turning down into a small frown. He'd actually been looking forward to that, and then Lance hadn't shown up and his day had only gone downhill from there.

"I know, I woke up late," Lance said. "I'm sorry, I'll definitely be in on Monday."

"It's okay," Shiro said softly, shrugging. "You're not required to or anything."

"Yeah, but I like to," Lance said.

Shiro gave a small nod, playing with his fingers in his lap. "Okay."

Lance watched him for a few moments, not too sure what was up, but sensing that something was off. "How are the puppies?"

"They're good," Shiro said, nodding again. "They'll be very busy tonight, ha."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked curiously.

"Oh," Shiro said, biting his lip nervously as he made a poor attempt to backtrack. "Nothing. Just—I'm gonna take them to the park, I think."

"Oh, well that should be fun," Lance smiled.

"Yeah, I think so," Shiro said.

"Gonna send me pics?"

"Uh... sure," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

"Yay," Lance smiled.

"Yeah," Shiro said, biting his lip.

Lance hummed. "I don't know what I'm doing when I get home. Crying about the assignment, probably."

"Take as long as you need. That's fine," Shiro said, waving his hand at him. 

“Thank you,” Lance said.

"No problem," Shiro said. "I... need to leave a little early today," Shiro said. "Not right now, just... soon. Have to... get the dogs ready for the park and everything, you know."

"Oh, okay," Lance nodded. "That's fine, whenever you need to."

Shiro nodded, biting his lip. "Thanks."

Lance looked at him for a moment, not sure if he believed him or not. "I should probably get home early, too. Assignment, you know."

"Right, of course," Shiro said, nodding. "I'm sure you've probably got work in other classes, too."

"Yeah, loads," Lance nodded. “Well I’ll uh... I don’t wanna keep you from your dogs,” he said, biting his lip.

"Right," Shiro said, biting his lip. "They're probably... wondering where I am."

“Right,” Lance said, frowning a little. “Give them my love?”

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding and gathering his things, standing up.

“I’ll see you on Monday for breakfast then,” Lance said with a smile, doing the same.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Shiro said, offering his best smile in return and heading towards the door.

Lance followed him with a small frown, still unsure of what exactly was going on. Shiro stayed quiet as they walked out to the parking lot, fidgeting nervously with his keys.

“Have a good weekend,” Lance said as they got there. “I’ll text you,” he promised with a smile.

"Thanks, Lance," Shiro breathed softly, ducking his head. "You, too."

Lance gave him a small wave, heading towards the gate and Shiro waved back, heading out to his car. Lance watched him for a few moments and then headed out, walking home.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Shiro as he walked home from school that day. He’d been acting super weird. He seemed tired, more than anything else, and Lance hoped he was okay. 

He’d never left early before, and Lance wasn’t sure how much of the excuse of walking his dogs he’d believed. Why would he need to leave early to do it? It made no sense. Shiro normally loved chatting with Lance for hours, but today he’d just wanted to leave. Lance had said he’d had to go early to let him, as he didn’t want to keep him there if he didn’t want to be, but it was still strange. 

Maybe he’d just had a bad night’s sleep and a long day, and he was just tired. But why not say so? Lance wasn’t sure what was going on, and it wasn’t his place to ask - he’d already asked Shiro if he was okay, and he’d said yes. He’d wait a little while after getting home and then text him, not about what was happening, just... about stuff. Take his mind off of whatever it was, hopefully.

\------------

Lance  
heeeey

Shiro  
Hello

Lance  
can u send me some d pics plz ;)

Shiro  
What  
Lance  
No  
That's incredibly inappropriate

Lance  
Is it :((((  
I didn’t think crisco was that damn sexy but okay  
ah gotta be mochi huh

Shiro  
What  
What does this have to do with my dogs

Lance  
d pics ??  
dogs ????  
aw sweetie did u think I meant smth naughty ;))  
i would NEVER  
im an angel 

Shiro  
No one calls pictures of dogs d pics Lance

Lance  
:((((  
don’t be mean  
I spent ages coming up with that  
jk it came to me in a moment of brilliance

Shiro  
So you admit you did it on purpose

Lance  
maaaaybe  
c’mon it was funny !!!!

Shiro  
It was not

Lance  
:(((( it was  
u know  
I think u and hunk would b great friends  
u both delight in telling me my jokes aren’t funny when they ARE  
pidge would appreciate this :<

Shiro  
Well then you can go and tell your jokes to Pidge

Lance  
well I can’t very well ask her for d pics now can I  
she doesn’t have a dog !!!!!

Shiro  
How unfortunate

Lance  
ur so mean ?????  
u laugh at my jokes in person :<

Shiro  
You don't know if I'm laughing or not

Lance  
well are u

Shiro  
Maybe

Lance  
id send u d pics u kno ;)

Shiro  
You don't have a dog

Lance  
yes it’s very upsetting

Shiro  
So how are you going to send me pictures of your dog when you don't have one

Lance  
never said I’d send u pictures of my dog, hot stuff

Shiro  
...  
You said you'd send me d pics

Lance  
uh huh

Shiro  
.....  
I'm confused

Lance  
lol  
anyway no can do so sucks to b u ig

Shiro  
What  
What does that mean

Lance  
what do u mean  
bc im not sending u pics

Shiro  
Right  
Okay

Lance  
one day ill explain that interaction to u

Shiro  
Okay

Lance  
anyway c u later

Shiro  
Okay bye

Lance  
:*

Shiro  
What is that

Lance  
:*  
:* :* :*

Shiro  
Doing it more doesn't explain what it is

Lance  
it’s the old school version of the kissy emoji I thought u might know it cuz ur old ^_^

Shiro  
That's kind of mean

Lance  
jk ik ur not that old  
ur not even 30 !!!!  
ur too sexy to be old   
well old people can b sexy but ur like  
young hot sexy  
not old sexy

Shiro  
What do you consider old then

Lance  
idk like 40

Shiro  
I see

Lance  
so therefore ur still young  
and anyway what’s even bad abt bein old  
ur gonna still b sexy then so idk what uve got to worry abt 

Shiro  
I've never been "sexy" a day in my life, Lance  
Young or old

Lance  
LMAO WHAT  
ur kidding right  
that’s hilarious

Shiro  
No? I'm not kidding

Lance  
fuck ?????  
shiro do u not see the way everyone fuckin drools over u  
literally everyone has the hots for u  
students and teachers  
ur literally so fuckin attractive  
Shiro  
That makes no sense to me

Lance  
well it doesn’t have to it’s the truth  
ur gorgeous and hot and sexy and everyone knows it  
even if u don’t

Shiro  
We shouldn't be having this conversation

Lance  
well u might have to stop talking to me all together then  
we seem to have a lot of those

Shiro  
It'd be so easy to not have them

Lance  
really  
itd be less fun tho, right?

Shiro  
I'm not commenting on that

Lance  
that’s all the comment I need

Shiro  
Great

Lance  
ur lucky ik how u are irl u come off very standoffish over text

Shiro  
Oh  
I'm sorry  
I don't really text often

Lance  
its okay  
u have me now !!!!  
and lucky for u I’m not fazed by much  
anyway lucky for u I very much enjoy ur company and would like to engage in further texting 

Shiro  
Why

Lance  
wdym y

Shiro  
Why do you enjoy my company  
I'm not saying most people don't but  
Most people don't

Lance  
???  
well that’s weird  
idk I like u  
ur fun  
and nice  
and funny  
and ur just ??? idk I like u  
if I didn’t I wouldn’t go out my way to spend so much time w u lmao

Shiro  
I guess that makes sense  
I don't know  
I just haven't really talked to anyone but Keith in a long time  
And sometimes I think he talks to be just because he's my brother and he feels like he has to

Lance  
well u n me have chemistry

Shiro  
Do we

Lance  
yes lol that’s y it’s easy for us to talk

Shiro  
Does having chemistry mean I tell you a lot of things that I definitely shouldn't  
Because that keeps happening

Lance  
well that’s probably a part of it  
it means that it’s easy for us to talk to each other and enjoy each other’s company and that we want to spend time together and are happy when we do  
so yeah  
saying things u shouldn’t before uve really thought abt it is part of that  
but it’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone

Shiro  
Oh  
You're not?

Lance  
did u think I would?

Shiro  
Well I don't know  
Isn't that a thing high school students do?  
Make fun of their pathetic teachers?

Lance  
well yes but ur more my friend than teacher  
and ur not pathetic either  
besides  
y would I want to make fun of u?  
didn’t we just establish I like u?

Shiro  
Yeah I guess so

Lance  
if ur buying breakfast for someone u think is gonna spill ur secrets and make fun of u then im telling u uve gotta bring ur standards up like a lot my dude

Shiro  
I guess I just don't ever expect much from people  
I kind of take what I can get

Lance  
well u deserve better than that

Shiro  
I don't know  
Maybe

Lance  
well I do  
just cause u have cripplingly low self esteem doesn’t mean u deserve to b treated like crap

Shiro  
Maybe

Lance  
oh fuck off w that bullshit

Shiro  
It's not

Lance  
and if it was me saying this what would u say  
maybe I deserve to b treated like crap huh

Shiro  
Of course you don't deserve that

Lance  
well then  
listen to urself idiot

Shiro  
But you're not me  
You and I are not the same

Lance  
the only thing different about us is that I actually think im worth something

Shiro  
And you have reasons to think so

Lance  
and so do u dickhead

Shiro  
I don't

Lance  
well idk what to tell u  
i used to think like that but I was wrong and so are u

Shiro  
We're still not the same, Lance

Lance  
sure whatever  
if u wanna throw urself a pity party then u can throw out my invite I don’t wanna come

Shiro  
Fine  
That's not what I'm doing but fine

Lance  
then what are u doing

Shiro  
Being realistic  
Not lying to myself

Lance  
REALLY  
LMAO  
that’s funny Shiro that really is

Shiro  
It's really not

Lance  
do u have any sort of grasp on the concept of what insecurities actually are the fact of them is they’re usually not even true

Shiro  
Insecurities are different than literal facts that have been reinforced multiple times

Lance  
and what are these facts exactly pls tell me

Shiro  
We really don't need to get into this right now  
Or ever  
Because you're my student and I shouldn't be telling you literally any of this

Lance  
oh don’t give me that shit shiro if u cared about that ud delete my number  
and u wouldn’t buy me breakfast every day  
and u wouldn’t hang out w me after school either

Shiro  
You're right I guess I should stop doing all of that  
I'm taking advantage of you

Lance  
are u literally kidding me rn

Shiro  
No

Lance  
how exactly are u taking advantage of me

Shiro  
I'm taking advantage of your willingness to talk to me and hang out with me because you're trying to get in my pants or whatever  
I know what you're doing and I'm not trying to stop it and that's irresponsible of me  
And it could get us both into a lot of trouble

Lance  
do you think I just hang out with you because I want to sleep with you

Shiro  
Yes

Lance  
nice  
thx

Shiro  
I'm not stupid I know that's why

Lance  
i know im a fucking whore but you could give me a little more fucking credit than that

Shiro  
It has nothing to do with what you choose to do in your free time or how often  
I just know you have no interest in anything outside of that  
Which is fine you're young and there's nothing wrong with that

Lance  
you’re a real dick, you know that?

Shiro  
I'm sorry

Lance  
sure  
dont fucking text me again  
bc I’m sure as hell not going to text you

\-----------

Shiro  
I know you said not to text you so I'm sorry for going against that and I won't text you again after this if you really don't want me to. But I've been thinking about it a lot and I care about you, and I made you upset by being insensitive and selfish and so I want to apologize for the things I did to hurt you. I'm sorry that I was so focused on myself during our conversation and that it caused me to be a dick to you like you said. I've realized I really don't know much about your side of things and I'd like to, and I shouldn't be making so many assumptions about how things are and how you feel if I really have no idea. It's scary to be in the position I'm in and to feel the things I do about you and to worry I'm misinterpreting things or that they're not reciprocated in the way I want them to be, but that's no excuse for me to lash out at you and hurt you, so I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me, or even reply to this. I really will leave you alone if that's what you want. I'm just sorry for what I did and what I said, and I needed you to know.

\-----------

Lance had been dreading Shiro’s class all day. It had been 4 days since they’d had their argument, and Shiro had apologised. Lance had read the text more times than he could count, but he couldn’t bring himself to reply. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know how he was feeling about it. He couldn’t talk to Hunk about it, because he wouldn’t understand, and he’d just tell Lance things that weren’t what he needed right now. He just needed to figure this out. He didn’t want to never talk to him again, but he needed to give it a bit longer to actually figure out his thoughts enough to be able to talk about them. 

Right now, he couldn’t explain in so many words why the things Shiro had said had hurt as much as they did, and he wanted to be able to. He got to Shiro’s class on time, but not early, though most of the people were already seated. He glanced at Shiro, and then at Hunk, who was sat in their regular seats right in front of Shiro’s desk waiting for him. Lance swallowed and looked away from them, heading to the back instead and sitting down at a table there. As much as he didn’t want to talk about this to Hunk, he didn’t think he could manage to sit so close to Shiro for the lesson, either. Hopefully Hunk just wouldn’t move to sit with him, and then he could cleverly avoid him until he’d figured things out.

"Dude, what the hell happened with you and Shirogane?" Hunk hissed as he moved to come and sit with Lance

“Nothing,” Lance huffed, getting his things out. Well, there went that plan.

"Oh, don't give me that shit," Hunk said, rolling his eyes. "Shirogane looks like he got hit by a bus, and you won't make eye contact with anyone which is not the usual confident McClain way. So what happened?"

Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We had a stupid argument, okay?”

"How long ago?" Hunk asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Friday night.”

"Friday night?" Hunk asked. "You two were hanging out then?"

“Texting,” Lance mumbled, looking down.

"Texting," Hunk said in disbelief, his eyebrows raised. "Lance, come on. Really?"

“What?” Lance asked, huffing.

"What did you fight about?" Hunk asked, changing the subject. "It obviously wasn't stupid if you still haven't made up."

“It doesn’t matter,” Lance said. “He was dick, I told him never to text me again, he apologised, and I ignored it. That’s where we’re at.”

"I need more than that," Hunk said, shaking his head. "Shirogane's not a dick, and we both know that. So what did you fight about?"

“Just because he isn’t one, doesn’t mean he can’t be one,” Lance huffed.

"Lance, come on," Hunk sighed. "I'm trying to help you, dude."

“Well, maybe I don’t want your help,” Lance snapped, and then sighed. “I already know what you’re going to say, and you pretending like you know how I feel better than I do doesn’t help me.”

"But talking about how you feel does help, because no offence but you're shit at processing your emotions and most of the time the only way you can figure anything out is by talking to someone about it. And that someone is normally me."

“Well maybe I don’t want you to tell me that he’s right, then,” he mumbled.

"So you'd rather sit here and watch him up there clearly trying not to look at you and start crying? Come on, Lance," Hunk said softly, lowering his voice. "You said he apologized. Was it a good one?"

“Yes,” Lance mumbled, nodding.

"Why'd you ignore it, then?" Hunk asked.

“Because what he said really hurt me,” Lance said, looking down. “And maybe it was true, or maybe it was my fault, or maybe I was just being a little sensitive bitch and over reacting, but I wasn’t ready to just say yeah no, it’s fine. Whatever. Because it’s not whatever, it fucking hurts.”

"And right now you're hurting him back," Hunk said softly. "I'm gonna guess he probably doesn't really understand what he did wrong, or why it hurt you, so you've gotta talk to him or else he's never gonna know."

“I know that,” Lance snapped. “I just needed a few days to process, is that illegal?”

"Nope," Hunk said, leaning back in his chair and turning to face the front of the class. "Take as long as you need, Lance."

“I’m sorry,” Lance said softly. “I don’t mean to take it out on you, I just... I’m really not feeling good. I’m sorry.”

"Well I can't do anything to help if you're not gonna talk about it," Hunk said. "And we don't have to do it here. It'd probably be best if we didn't. But you're not gonna feel any better if you keep it all to yourself."

“Okay,” Lance said softly. “We can talk after class.”

"Okay," Hunk said, nodding.

“You just have to promise that you’re not going to say what you always say whenever I talk about him.”

"What, that you have repressed feelings for him that you refuse to admit to?"

Lance huffed and glared at him. “ _Promise._ ”

"Okay, I promise," Hunk said.

“Okay,” Lance said with a small nod.

"You want me to pick up ice cream or something?" Hunk asked.

“Yeah,” Lance said. “Please.”

"Okay," Hunk said, nodding. "We'll continue this after school with ice cream, then."

Lance blew out a breath and nodded, resting his cheek in his hand as he looked back towards the front of the room, reluctantly looking at Shiro with a sad pout on his face.

Shiro's eyes darted away from Lance's as soon as he saw Lance looking at him, his throat tight and his eyes stinging as he cleared his throat softly, addressing the class. "If you're all, um... done with that, then... you can get started on the work for today."

Lance sighed and looked down, idly writing a few things down, but not really able to focus. The rest of the lesson dragged on, but eventually finished, and Lance went to his next, not really paying attention to anything until the end of the day when he went to meet Hunk.

\--------------

Hunk stopped by the store after school to grab some ice cream, picking out pints of their favorite flavors before heading home, waiting for Lance to meet him there.

Hunk swung the door open almost as soon as Lance knocked, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. "Hey, buddy. How're you feeling?"

“Not that good,” Lance said with a soft sigh.

Hunk kept a hold of his arm as he tugged him up the stairs, taking them into his room. "Right. You've gotta spill."

Lance sighed softly, looking down. “Do you think I have too much sex?”

"No, I know you're safe about it," Hunk said, shaking his head. "Why?"

“But like... is that all there is to me?” he asked. “Do you think other people think that?”

"Well, maybe other people think so," Hunk said, shrugging. "But that's kind of how it goes, isn't it? We all have something that defines us in the eyes of people who don't take the time to know us better. People you're actually close to know there's a whole lot more than that."

“Well maybe I thought he knew me better,” Lance said, swallowing thickly and looking down.

"I'm gonna need some context, buddy," Hunk said, handing him his ice cream and a spoon from where they sat on his desk. "What'd he say?"

“He said... I just... I thought - I spend every day with him. I meet him every morning for breakfast, I spend most days with him after school. I text him on the weekends and between classes and in the evenings. We’re friends. Like, proper friends, it’s not weird because he’s my teacher. We’re just friends. And I know that when we met yes, I did just want to fuck him, and yes I still do want to, but we’re friends. And he was telling me about his insecurities and I was telling him- or trying to tell him- that he’s sweet and he’s lovely and he’s nice and he’s- I don’t know. I told him I like him, I told him we’re friends, he’s easy to talk to, I like hanging out with him. I like being his friend. And then he just... after all of that, he said that he knows that all I want him for is sex. That I’m not interested in anything beyond that. That’s all I want. Sex. I only talk to him because I’m trying to get into his pants. That’s the only reason and he’s not stupid, he knows that.”

"Well, I can maybe see how he thinks that," Hunk said, taking a bite of his ice cream. "I mean you still bring it up, right? Wanting to fuck him? He probably doesn't know your side of the friendship is as genuine as it is. He probably feels like it's all just an effort you're going through to get in his pants, especially if he's insecure like you're saying. Maybe you should just talk to him."

“Yep,” Lance said softly with a sigh. “I know. I told you, it’s probably my fault. I’m over reacting. I just... I don’t know. I know it’s fine that I have a lot of sex, I’m not ashamed of that. But I feel ashamed. That’s not his fault, it’s mine. But it still hurts.”

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, buddy," Hunk said, shaking his head. "There's nothing wrong with you having sex, and I don't think he thinks so, either. I think he just wants your relationship to be more than that. So just... go reassure him that it is. Tell him you're still tryna fuck but you wanna be friends, too. Then I think everything will be okay."

“Okay,” Lance said with a small nod. “I guess I’ll... stay behind tomorrow to talk to him or something.”

"I believe in you, bud," Hunk said, giving his knee a supportive pat. "You can do it."

“Thanks,” Lance said, offering him a small smile.

"Anytime," Hunk said. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

“Eh,” Lance said with a small shrug.

"Come on," Hunk said, nudging him. "I know it wasn't. You're just dramatic."

“Dramatic’s my middle name,” Lance huffed with a small laugh.

"I know, buddy," Hunk said, laughing softly.

\---------

The next day went by in a slow drag of anxiety. Lance didn’t want to talk to Shiro after school, but he knew that he had to. He waited a little after the last class and made his way down the familiar route to Shiro’s room, stopping by the slightly open door. He lingered there for a few moments just watching him. He was so fucking pretty it wasn’t fair. He took in a deep breath and pushed the door open a little more, taking a few steps into the room towards his desk.

Shiro sighed softly as he gathered his things, stuffing them carelessly into his bag and preparing to leave. Lance obviously hadn't stopped by yesterday and he doubted he would today, so he just wanted to go home and cry and think about the sweet release of death that his brother was repeatedly denying him. He slung his bag over his shoulder and snatched his keys from his desk, turning and starting towards the door only to look up and see Lance standing there. He made a surprised sound in the back of his throat at the sight of him, coming to a jerky stop. 

"Um."

“Hey,” Lance said softly, biting his lip. “Are you in a rush?”

"Um... no," Shiro said slowly, giving a small shake of his head.

“Can we talk?”

"If... If you want, yeah..."

Lance nodded and moved to sit on the table by Shiro’s desk where he usually sat. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your message.”

"It's alright," Shiro said, letting his bag fall to the ground as he sat carefully in his chair. "I said you didn't have to."

Lance sighed softly, tracing his eyes over Shiro’s face. “I want to have sex with you,” he said.

"Um... I know that," Shiro said, flushing.

“But I don’t just want to have sex with you,” he continued. “I like hanging out with you, and I like eating breakfast with you, and talking to you, and texting you. I like being friends with you, and that’s got nothing to do with sex. I just like you as a person, and I like being your friend.”

"Oh," Shiro said after a moment, blinking. "Um... you're sure?"

“Of course I’m sure,” Lance said. “No offence, but if I didn’t I probably would’ve given up by now.”

"Oh," Shiro said again, giving a small nod. "Okay. I'm sorry."

“It’s okay,” Lance said. “I’m sorry I overreacted.”

"You didn't," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Lance gave a small shrug. “No, but you do have cripplingly low self esteem to the point that you let it impact your judgement of a situation,” Lance said with a raised eyebrow. “But I also have a fucked up relationship with my sex life, and I did overreact a bit because of that, and I’m sorry.”

"It's okay," Shiro said, looking down and biting his lip. "I'm sorry about my whole self esteem thing. I know it's a lot sometimes. I know I'm a lot. I didn't mean to make it your problem."

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance said, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I got pissy about it, I just... feel very frustrated when people don’t want to try and make the things that are hurting them better.”

"I'm sorry," Shiro mumbled, ducking his head. "It's not okay. I'm sorry."

“Shiro,” Lance said softly, reaching across the table to take his hand. “We’re friends. That means I’m here for your problems, I don’t care how many you have. I’m here for you, okay?”

Shiro looked up in surprise as Lance took his hand, looking away again shyly as his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. No, bad. Not the time, feelings. "You shouldn't have to deal with my problems. You should just enjoy being young."

“I’m enjoying being your friend,” Lance said, giving his hand a soft squeeze. “And I’m enjoying being young plenty, those don’t have to be independent of each other.”

Shiro gave a small nod, his fingers trembling slightly in Lance's grasp. "Okay..."

“Don’t worry so much,” Lance said with a smile.

"I'll try not to," Shiro said, offering him his best smile in return.

“You want a hug?” Lance asked with a soft smile.

Shiro made a soft sound, nodding.

“Come here,” Lance said, opening his arms and making grabby hands at him.

Shiro made another sound and stood up quickly, stumbling a little in his haste to move around his desk and into Lance's arms. Lance wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, breathing out a soft sigh against him.

Shiro held onto him tightly, burying his face in Lance's shoulder as Lance stroked a hand soothingly over Shiro’s back, eyes falling closed. Shiro slowly relaxed into the embrace, his breath hitching at how nice it felt to be held like this.

“I don’t want you to think like that again, okay?” Lance murmured softly. “I really care about you, Shiro.”

Shiro gave a small nod, pressing a little closer.

“And if you’re feeling insecure, you know you can talk to me,” Lance continued. “I’m gonna be here for you.”

Shiro nodded again, making a weak sound in the back of his throat.

“It’s okay,” Lance murmured, bringing a hand up to gently stroke the hair at the nape of his neck.

Shiro bit hard on his lip to keep himself from suddenly crying, embarrassed by how long the hug had gone on and how much he needed it.

"Sorry," Shiro said thickly, taking a hurried step back as he looked down.

“Hey,” Lance said, reaching out for him again, taking his hand. “What are you saying sorry for?”

"I dunno, that was probably... weird or something," Shiro mumbled, shrugging.

“It wasn’t,” Lance said with a soft laugh. “I told you, stop worrying so much,” he said, pulling Shiro back so that their bodies were almost pressed together.

Shiro took a deep breath, biting his lip and glancing at Lance. He really shouldn't do what he was thinking of doing, but... Lance was so close and so warm and so much something Shiro wanted that he couldn't help himself. So he leaned forward and ducked his head, just enough to press a soft kiss to Lance's lips, all fear and common sense leaving him for the moment as he enjoyed himself.

Lance made a soft sound of surprise, leaning up into the kiss and Shiro kept kissing him until the voice in his head caught up with him, sounding suspiciously like Keith as it started yelling at him about what he was doing. He jerked his head back and stepped away from Lance again, his hands coming up between them to rub together anxiously. 

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Lance blinked at him, still trying to process what was happening. Shiro had just been kissing him, and it had been so nice. Why had he stopped? 

“Uh,” Lance said, swallowing. “Yeah.”

"I'm so sorry," Shiro said, eyes wide as he backed up until his thighs hit the front of his desk. "I'm so, so sorry. Please don't tell anyone I did that. Fuck. I'm so sorry."

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance said quickly, holding his hands up. “I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

"I can't do that again," Shiro said to himself, barely hearing Lance as he went back around his desk and started pacing, his hands trembling as he pressed them together over and over. "I can't. Have to forget about that. Can't tell anyone."

“Shiro,” Lance said gently. “You need to breathe, it’s okay.”

"No. It's not okay," Shiro said, shaking his head quickly. "Not okay. Shouldn't have done that."

“I’m not gonna tell anyone,” he said softly. “No one has to know, it’s alright. We can just pretend it didn’t happen if that’s what you want.”

"I—Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "Okay. We can do that. Is that okay?"

“Of course,” Lance nodded. “Of course it is.”

Shiro nodded and let out a shaky sigh, bringing his hands up to cover his face and Lance held his hand out for Shiro to take if he wanted to. 

Shiro let his hands drop from his face, one of them going out to take Lance's and hold onto it tightly as he calmed down. "I didn't mean to—I'm sorry.”

“I know,” Lance said gently. “I promise it’s okay.”

"You can go if you want," Shiro said after a second, reluctantly letting go of his hand. "You don't have to stay here."

“I know I can,” Lance said. “But I don’t want to.”

"You're sure?" Shiro asked, squinting at him a little.

“Really sure,” Lance nodded. “Did you miss that whole conversation we had earlier?”

"That was before I kissed you," Shiro mumbled. "And then freaked out about it."

“Well, it’s not like I didn’t want you to kiss me,” Lance said, huffing a small laugh.

"Still," Shiro said, pouting a little.

“Still what?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Still it might've been weird or something," Shiro mumbled.

“Shiro, I literally said ten minutes ago ‘I want to have sex with you’,” Lance said. “I think that involves a lot more kissing and a lot less clothes.”

Shiro blushed and nodded, biting his lip. "Okay..."

“So stop worrying that pretty head of yours,” he smiled.

"Okay," Shiro said again. "I'll try."

“Thank you,” Lance said.

Shiro made a soft sound, nodding.

“I should probably be getting home soon, though,” Lance said after a few moments, biting his lip. “I can stay a bit longer.”

"No, that's okay," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "I don't want to keep you any longer than I already have."

“Well... I’ll see you tomorrow? For breakfast?” he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Shiro said, smiling a little at the thought. "I'll see you for breakfast."

“Okay,” Lance said with a smile, picking his bag up and getting up off of the desk.

Shiro smiled a little wider as he watched him, biting his lip.

“Okay, bye,” Lance said softly, giving him a small wave as he got to the door, unable to keep the small smile off of his face.

"Bye," Shiro said softly, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not sure why you wanna watch me run so bad," Shiro said.
> 
> Lance gave him a look. “Right.”
> 
> "What?" Shiro asked.
> 
> “Because,” Lance said, giving him another look. “You’re hot. Why wouldn’t I wanna watch you work out?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.
> 
> "Because I'll be sweaty and gross?" Shiro said.
> 
> “Yeah, that’s hot,” Lance said, confused.
> 
> "Oh."

Lance  
if I had a secret  
that id promised not to tell anyone  
do you get best friend rights or should I not tell anyone

Hunk  
Well I'm not gonna force you to tell me if that's what you're asking

Lance  
well I want to tell you  
but I did promise I wouldn’t say anything

Hunk  
Well you know I'm trustworthy  
But you can keep it if you want

Lance  
he kissed me

Hunk  
Oh shit  
Wasn't expecting that

Lance  
yeah me neither

Hunk  
Was it good

Lance  
yeah  
it didn’t last very long  
but it was

Hunk  
How good  
You've gotta rank it

Lance  
djskdkdkd  
it was really good  
i wish he hadn’t pulled back so soon and i wish he’d do it again  
it wasn’t like a full on kiss  
it was just  
soft  
and nice  
and good

Hunk  
Well if he did it once maybe he'll do it again you never know

Lance  
he said it can’t happen again  
and that we have to forget it happened  
he pretty much had a panic attack

Hunk  
Oop  
Well maybe not

Lance  
yeah  
so i guess for now I’ll just try to do that  
and just hope that in the future it does happen again  
and then we have wild sex ofc lol

Hunk  
Of course of course

\------------

Lance was excited but apprehensive to see Shiro. Things between them were okay now, but he was still a little nervous. For all the attempts he’d made to get with Shiro, he didn’t feel all that good about the kiss. It had been amazing - nothing special for what it was, but for Lance... somehow it had been amazing. The look on Shiro’s face after though, the panic that followed... not so good. Lance felt awful about it, even though he knew it was Shiro that had kissed him and not the other way around. He got to class only about a minute early, sitting down in his seat with a smile.

“Hey,” he said.

"Hey," Shiro said, glancing up at him shyly as he came in and sat down. 

“How are you doing?” Lance asked, getting his things out. He could tell Shiro was nervous too, but Lance was just going to try and ignore it the best he could.

"Oh, I'm okay," Shiro said, giving a small shrug. "How are you?"

“I’m good,” Lance said with a small smile.

"That's good," Shiro said, giving him a small smile back.

“Sorry I missed you this morning,” Lance said.

"Oh, it's okay," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“I slept through my alarm,” he said with a small roll of his eyes.

"We've all been there," Shiro said, smiling softly.

“Yeah, annoying though,” Lance said. “At least I wasn’t super late to school, though.”

"Yeah, that's good," Shiro said, nodding. "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

“I’m pretty good at that,” Lance said with a laugh. “Just usually it’s for a better reason.”

Shiro laughed softly, biting his lip.

Lance opened his mouth to speak again, but the other students started filing in, so he didn’t say anything else as they took their seats.

Shiro stood up as the rest of the class came in, greeting them. Hunk came in and sat next to Lance, glancing between them before greeting Lance.

Lance watched Shiro, biting his lip. That had gone okay, right? He turned to give Hunk a distracted hello when he sat down.

Shiro took attendance as everyone came in and sat down, waiting for the bell to ring before starting class.

Lance got his phone out as he felt it vibrate, replying to Hunk.

Hunk  
Alright buddy  
Update me

Lance  
no update yet  
I overslept so missed breakfast  
and we just spoke for like .2 seconds before class  
which was p much hi how are u good soz I missed earlier it’s fine

Hunk  
Was it awkward or anything

Lance  
im not sure ????  
kind of but kind of not

Hunk  
Hmm  
I'm sure it'll get better

Lance  
hopefully 

Hunk  
Oh come on it will

Lance  
yeaaaah I know it’s just :/  
as much as it was good I kinda wish it hadn’t happened things were going good and now it’s like ,,,, idk it felt like he didn’t rlly know how to act around me which is fair ig but also  
it’s an oof  
maybe I shouldn’t have offered him a hug after we made up bc it was a Long Hug and that was what lead to the kiss cause he was like was that weird and I pulled him back in and was like no it wasn’t  
n then he kissed me

Hunk  
I mean I understand that  
But who knows this could be a good thing

Lance  
wdym  
he said we have to pretend it didn’t happen

Hunk  
Right but if he was truly able to hold himself back he wouldn't have kissed you the first time  
Or gotten this close to you at all

Lance  
i guess that’s true

Hunk  
So it might be weird right now but it'll get better  
And it might get even better after that if u know what I mean ;)

Lance  
:o  
;)))))  
ur right  
I mean I AM irresistible it was only a matter of time :’)

Hunk  
Exactly

Shiro watched the two of them text back and forth for a few minutes before he sighed, clearing his throat. "Hunk, Lance. Phones away, please?"

“Sorry,” Lance said, putting it away.

"It's alright," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

Lance rested his chin in his hands, watching him. He tried to get on with his work during the lesson, but he couldn't focus. The kiss was all he could think about. He didn't know why, because it hadn't been anything special, and it hadn't lasted long, and it hadn't even been open mouthed. But it was all he could think about, Shiro was all he could think about. 

He'd never wanted someone so badly in his life, and it was taking everything he had to try and respect Shiro's boundaries and not kiss him again. Tell him he didn't want to forget about it, he wanted to keep kissing him and keep kissing him and keep kissing him. 

Even if Shiro didn't want to go any further than that, and didn't want to fuck him, at least they could make out a bit. Lance still had no idea what kissing Shiro was like and he hated it. He hated it, he wanted to know exactly how he kissed and the kinds of noises he would make, and he wanted to taste every inch of the inside of his mouth with his tongue. 

If Shiro hadn't pulled back... If he hadn't freaked out like that... Would things be different now? Was there a universe in which things could be different? And they could actually kiss as much as they liked? Or were all the options the same, restrained by the laws? What if they didn't care about that? They'd be careful, it wasn't like they would get caught. Maybe things would be different down the line, like Hunk had said. 

For now, though, all Lance knew was that he wanted to kiss him again, and holding back was killing him. How was he supposed to see Shiro every morning and every class and days after school and not remember the press of his lips against his own? How was he supposed to not crave more?

\----------

Lance’s mom had sent him out to pick up a couple of things for dinner, so he’d walked leisurely into town to get them, doing a double take as he saw someone very familiar over in the park. Lance squinted for a moment, trying to make it out, but it was definitely Shiro. He walked over to him, excited to see his two dogs rushing around on the grass. “Shiro!” he called as he approached, waving.

Shiro looked up in surprise at the sound of Lance's voice, not expecting running into him after school. He looked absolutely horrible right now. He'd just finished going on a run with his dogs and was letting all three of them cool down before they headed home, and he knew exactly how he looked right now. He was sweaty and windblown in his rattiest workout clothes, cheeks red and splotchy with hair plastered to his forehead. He was nowhere near the neat, put together professional man Lance normally saw him as, and it was a little embarrassing, to say the least. 

"Uh, hey, Lance," Shiro said, giving a little wave back.

“Hey,” Lance smiled as he came to a stop by him, running his eyes quickly over Shiro’s body. “Going for a run?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

"Already been," Shiro said, his cheeks getting even more red. "Just letting the dogs cool down, now."

“Yeah, you did,” Lance muttered, looking him over again. “About time I met your beautiful babies,” he said, leaning down to stroke them both.

The dogs wagged their tails excitedly as they sniffed Lance's hand, rubbing up against his legs. "Yeah, I've been telling them all about you."

“Oh, you have?” Lance asked with a grin. “What have you been saying about me?”

"Uh... nothing," Shiro said, flushing.

“Oh, come on,” Lance laughed, shaking his head. “Have you been saying bad things?” he teased.

"No," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head.

“Well, I’ll accept the compliment, then,” he giggled, stroking both of their heads.

Shiro made a soft sound and nodded, biting his lip as he watched him.

“So, I will say I’m a little offended I didn’t get to meet them the first time by invitation,” he pouted, still stroking them. “I was still holding out on that, you know.”

"Well, maybe I was gonna invite you," Shiro said. "I didn't expect to see you out."

“No, I didn’t expect to see you, either,” Lance hummed. “Were you really gonna invite me?” he asked doubtfully.

"You're my student, Lance," Shiro said. "I can't really have you over to my house."

“Yeah, I think there’s probably a couple things that shouldn’t happen,” Lance muttered, tipping Mochi’s head up and pressing a kiss to her nose.

Shiro flushed at that, shifting uncomfortably.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t expecting an invite, anyway,” Lance said, looking up at him with a smile.

"I would if the circumstances were different," Shiro mumbled.

“Yeah?” Lance asked, tilting his head a little.

"Yeah," Shiro nodded.

“Well, I’d come,” Lance said, biting his lip. “Whenever you wanted,” he added with a teasing smile.

"I know you would," Shiro mumbled, ducking his head shyly.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Lance giggled.

"Nothing," Shiro said, shaking his head.

Lance laughed softly, shaking his head. “Well, since we’re both conveniently here, do you wanna get a coffee, or something? Or are you in a rush to like... get home and shower?”

"No, I could... Um, I'd like that," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“Great,” Lance said, a smile spreading over his face as he started to walk back towards town. “Do you do this regularly, then? I’ve never seen you out before,” Lance said.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding as he followed him. "Once a day, at least."

“Of course you do,” Lance hummed, resisting the urge to check him out again. “At least? I could never do something like that,” he laughed.

"It's relaxing for me," Shiro said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Relaxing?” Lance said, wrinkling his nose.

"Uh huh," Shiro nodded.

“It doesn’t seem relaxing,” he said.

"It's not for everyone," Shiro said, shrugging.

“I think I prefer other methods of exercise,” Lance hummed.

"Like what?" Shiro asked.

Lance gave him a look, smile widening.

Shiro looked back at him for a few long seconds before he realized, flushing deeply and looking away from him quickly. "Oh. _Oh_. Right."

Lance giggled, shaking his head. “It uses a lot of energy, what can I say? It’s exercise.”

"And you do it... um, every day?" Shiro asked.

“At least once,” he said with a teasing smile.

"Oh," Shiro breathed, biting his lip.

“No, I’m kidding,” Lance giggled. “Only if I’m lucky.”

"Oh," Shiro said again, a little relieved.

“Guess I should start exercising on my off days too,” he hummed.

"Maybe," Shiro said, biting his lip. "Have you... worked out today, then?"

“Nope,” Lance said. “Why, wanna help?” he teased.

"Oh," Shiro said again, flushing. “Um…”

“Anyway,” Lance said as they got to the coffee shop. “I’m going to swiftly steer us away from my sex life, and ask what type of coffee you want, instead,” he said.

"Um... I don't know," Shiro said, shrugging. "I'm fine with anything."

“Mkay, grab a table out here, then,” he said.

"Okay," Shiro said, picking a table and bringing the dogs over.

Lance went inside, ordering them both a drink and bringing them out, sitting down next to Shiro and handing him his.

"Thank you," Shiro said, taking it from him and smiling.

“You’re welcome,” Lance smiled, blowing on his and taking a sip.

Shiro took a sip of his own, humming happily. "Mm, this is good."

“They do the best coffee here,” Lance said.

"I've never been here before," Shiro said.

“No?” Lance asked. “Don’t you live here?” he teased.

"Yeah, but... I don't go out very often," Shiro said, shrugging.

Lance hummed. “You should, we have some good places around here.”

"I bet," Shiro said, nodding. "It's just... not really my thing, I guess."

Lance shrugged. “Well, that’s okay. Running’s definitely not my thing.”

"It's not most people's," Shiro said, huffing a soft laugh.

“I can definitely think of parts of my lifestyle that aren’t most people’s, too,” he laughed. “So, we’re even.”

"Guess so," Shiro smiled, nodding.

“So what, you normally just come out with your dogs for a run and go home again?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, pretty much," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance hummed thoughtfully. “I’m hardly ever at home,” he said.

"Oh?" Shiro said.

Lance shrugged. “Yeah, I dunno,” he said. “I’m at Hunk’s house more than my own. Or... other people’s, briefly.”

"You don't like your house, then?" Shiro asked.

Lance shrugged. “I guess,” he said. “Yeah. I dunno. It’s... quiet these days, I’m not really a fan.”

"You wouldn't like my house, then," Shiro mumbled.

“I’m not opposed to quiet houses,” Lance laughed. “Just that there used to be six of us, and now there’s... two, and I’m a big baby who misses his family.”

"Oh, I see," Shiro said, nodding. "Six? That's a lot."

“Yeah, I’m the youngest of five,” Lance said. “Just me and my mom now.”

"I bet that's pretty weird, huh?" Shiro said.

“Yeah, it is,” Lance said. “Me and my mom aren’t really that close anymore, so... I guess I’m just out a lot.”

"That makes sense," Shiro nodded.

“I’m sure I’d love your place, though,” he said silkily. “You’d be there, right?”

"I dunno where else I'd be," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Entertaining me, obviously,” he grinned.

Shiro made a noise, flushing.

“But I guess I’ll have to keep that in my fantasies, huh?”

"Um... I guess so," Shiro mumbled.

“I can come over when I graduate though, right?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"Sure, if you want," Shiro said.

“Really?”

"Sure," Shiro nodded.

Lance made a pleased sound, sipping at his coffee. “Gotta know what kind of decor you have, you know?”

"Is that the only reason?" Shiro asked.

Lance looked at him over the rim of his mug. “I’m sure you’d like to know the other reasons,” he said. “But I can’t tell you all my secrets.”

Shiro made a soft sound, flushing as he nodded.

“I’m sure you can make an educated guess,” he said.

"I think so," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

“Things like playing with your puppies,” he said with a bright smile, reaching down to stroke one of them.

"They're not really puppies," Shiro said. "They're fully grown."

“Yes, I know that,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “They can still be puppies at heart.”

"I guess so," Shiro shrugged.

“You don’t think these are sweet baby little puppy dogs?” Lance asked, looking down and taking Crisco’s face in his hands.

"Of course I do," Shiro said. "I guess I just... have never thought of it that way."

“Yeah, you’re just cute little babies, aren’t you?” he cooed, smiling down at them and Crisco whined softly, wagging his tail quickly. “Yeah, you’re a sweet little baby,” Lance smiled, scratching behind his ear. “See? He loves it. He’s a baby.”

Shiro made a sound, nodding. "Yeah, he is."

“As a certified baby, I’m very good at identifying other sweet little babies,” Lance said.

"I see," Shiro said, nodding. "Is that how that works?"

“Uh huh,” he nodded. “You’re a baby.”

Shiro made a sound, cheeks red. "Really?"

“Mmmhm,” Lance nodded and then giggled. “It’s a babydar. Like a gaydar. You like being called baby, right?”

Shiro couldn't manage a verbal response, just blushing madly as he nodded.

“See? Knew it,” he said with a satisfied smile. “You know who else likes being called baby?”

"Who?" Shiro mumbled.

“That’s not the right answer,” Lance pouted. “You’re supposed to say me, so I can say that I was going to say Crisco, but yes, I do like being called baby.”

"Oh," Shiro said, blinking a little. "Sorry."

Lance giggled, shaking his head. “It’s okay. Well...” Lance said after a few moments. “I only came out to get potatoes so I should probably head home before my mom kills me,” he said reluctantly.

"That's probably a good idea," Shiro said, a little disappointed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, though,” Lance said. “And I can text you later, if you’re not sick of me,” he said with a grin.

"Of course I'm not," Shiro said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lance nodded, getting up and then kneeling down to give Mochi and Crisco a kiss each. “I’ll miss you two, though,” he pouted.

"I'll send you pictures," Shiro promised.

“Okay, yay,” Lance smiled, giving them another kiss and getting up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” he said.

"See you," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance smiled, waving to him before slowly making his way home, turning to wave a couple more times before Shiro was out of sight. Shiro laughed softly to himself as he waved back, smiling and biting his lip.

\---------

“Hey Shiro,” Lance said with a smile as he came into his room after school, sitting down across from him.

"Hey, Lance," Shiro said, smiling back at him. "How was your day?"

“It was okay,” he said with a hum. “Missed yoooou,” he teased.

Shiro flushed a little at that, biting his lip. "I, um... missed you. Too. As well."

“Aw,” Lance cooed, giggling. “Well, I’m here now, you don’t need to suffer anymore.”

"Shut up," Shiro grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in embarrassment.

Lance giggled more. “I’m kiiiiidding.”

"You're making fun of me," Shiro pouted.

“Nooooo,” Lance grinned. “What’s there to make fun of?” he asked, tilting his head.

"Everything," Shiro said, still pouting.

Lance gave him a confused look. “Care to elaborate?”

Shiro shook his head a little.

“Well, I dunno what you’re talking about, then,” he hummed.

Shiro gave him a small shrug.

“Okay, well,” he said, getting some papers out of his bag and sliding them across to his desk. “This makes no sense,” he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh," Shiro said, taking the papers and looking down at them. "Do you need help?"

“I guess,” he mumbled.

Shiro gathered the papers up and went to sit in the desk next to Lance, having to maneuver himself awkwardly to be able to fit. "What's confusing about it?"

“Uh... I just don’t really know what I’m meant to do,” he said. “The wording... I guess? I dunno.”

Shiro nodded and did his best to explain it again, breaking it down for him in a way that was hopefully easier to understand. "Does that make more sense?"

Lance bit his lip as he listened, nodding. “Yeah, I think so.”

"Okay, good," Shiro smiled. "You wanna try the first one and see how you do?"

“Yeah, okay,” Lance nodded. “I’ll do it tonight, then.”

"Sounds good," Shiro said. "Text me if you need more help, okay?"

Lance smiled, biting his lip. “Yeah, I will.”

"Okay, good," Shiro nodded, smiling back.

“So, how are the puppies, then?” Lance asked, putting it back in his bag.

"They're good," Shiro hummed. "Adorable sweeties as always."

“I think next time you take them out you should invite meeeee,” Lance said.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, quirking a brow at him. "You wanna go on a run with me?"

“Well...” Lance said. “How fast do you run...?”

"Depends on the day," Shiro said, shrugging. "But I could go slow for you."

“I’ve only ever done running in P.E,” he said doubtfully.

"The dogs and I normally run for a mile at least," Shiro said with a soft chuckle. "You might not like it very much."

Lance pouted. “Can’t we just... go for a leisurely walk?”

"If you want," Shiro laughed.

“I think I’d like that better,” he said. “I could always watch you run,” he teased.

"How are you gonna watch me run if you're not also running?" Shiro asked, confused.

“I dunno, admire you from a bench, or something,” Lance said. “You can just run back and forth in front of me,” he giggled.

"Sure," Shiro smiled, shaking his head a little.

“Really?” Lance asked.

"If you want me to get absolutely no momentum, then sure," Shiro said.

Lance pouted.

"You could ride behind me on a bike or something," Shiro said.

Lance snorted. “I could.”

"Although I'm not sure why you wanna watch me run so bad," Shiro said.

Lance gave him a look. “Right.”

"What?" Shiro asked.

“Oh nothing,” Lance said airily.

"Whaaat?" Shiro asked again, pouting.

“Because,” Lance said, giving him another look. “You’re hot.”

"I'm- oh," Shiro said, flushing.

“Why wouldn’t I wanna watch you work out?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'll be sweaty and gross?" Shiro said.

“Yeah, that’s hot,” Lance said, confused.

"It is?" Shiro asked.

“Yes,” Lance said, laughing softly.

"Oh," Shiro said, blinking.

“Anyway, like I said,” Lance said. “We can just go for a walk, it doesn’t have to coincide with your exercise.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "Sounds good."

Lance smiled to himself. “Yeah, it does.”

"When do you wanna go?" Shiro asked. "I'm pretty much free whenever."

“Uh... at the weekend?” Lance asked.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding.

“Saturday?”

"Works for me," Shiro said.

“So it’s a date then,” Lance teased.

Shiro blushed, giving a small nod.

“We can get coffee again after,” Lance said. “Or like... lunch, or something.”

"Sure, but I'm paying this time," Shiro said.

“Mkay,” Lance said. “A true gentleman.”

Shiro shrugged, cheeks red.

Lance giggled. “Well, I’ll pay the time after that,” Lance said.

"Then I'll pay the time after that," Shiro mumbled.

“Okay then,” Lance smiled, flushing. “Sounds good.”

"Yeah," Shiro said shyly. "It does."

“I’m sure your puppies’ll be pleased to see me,” Lance said, changing the subject.

"They will, they miss you," Shiro said.

“I miss them too,” Lance pouted.

"You'll see them soon," Shiro promised.

“Yeah,” Lance smiled. “I’ll have to give them big kisses.”

"I'm sure they'll love that," Shiro smiled. "They adore you.”

“They’ve only met me once,” Lance said. “You’re just being sweet.”

"They're not normally as excited to meet people as they were to meet you," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Well, maybe they just knew how much youuu like me,” he teased.

"Maybe," Shiro mumbled.

Lance giggled, flushing a little. “Well... I should probably get going,” Lance said after a few moments. “I’ll text you later though.”

"Okay," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Lance said, standing up and picking up his bag.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Shiro said, smiling at him.

Lance carefully moved around him, going to the door and giving him a wave before he left. Shiro waved back, struggling his way out of the desk and gathering his own things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,cute,,,,babies,,,,are,,,,,in,,,,,love,,,,


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance, please watch your language," Shiro said, biting his lip.  
> absolutely
> 
> “Fuck you, too,” Lance said. “What are you gonna do, give me detention?”
> 
> "No," Shiro said, giving a small shake of his head. "That won't help, so there's no point. Just please, if you're going to curse in my classroom and cause a scene, do it quietly so others can't hear. They're trying to do their work."
> 
> Lance rolled his eyes and didn’t reply.
> 
> "Lance, would you mind staying after class, please?" Shiro asked, giving him a pointed look.

When Shiro came into school this morning, this was the last possible thing he expected to happen. If he thought being flirted with by just one of his students was stressful and confusing, then he was utterly unprepared for it to happen again with almost less shame or subtlety than Lance had ever shown. 

The situation was only made better by the fact that Lance was in the class as it happened, sitting about two seats away from the girl with a pretty smile and breasts straining against her shirt in a way that was generally unattractive to Shiro. He hadn't suspected anything as class started, Lance sitting in the front as usual and determined to chat with him even as the rest of the class tried desperately to ignore him and work. And Shiro was his normal amount of equal parts fond and flustered about it, trying to at the same time indulge him and keep him on track. 

But he was unprepared for their conversation to be rudely interrupted, the girl (Alyssa?) leaning forward in her chair to accentuate the swell of her breasts against the desk, clearing her throat daintily and giving Shiro the most dirty yet innocent smile he'd ever seen. 

"Mr. Shirogane, sir?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him as she gave him a pretty smile. Shiro looked back at her with wide eyes, his cheeks already embarrassingly pink.

"Um... yes?" 

Her smile brightened when he responded, her hand coming up to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. "I've been having a lot of trouble in class lately, and I was wondering if you could... give me a little help after school," she said, practically purring at him in a way that made his cheeks much more red. 

Dear lord, why did this happen to him? 

"I've tried other guys, but I think you're the only one who can help me." The way she looked at him as she said it was the most obscene thing Shiro had ever seen, and he wondered if everyone else in the class felt as uncomfortable and shocked by this as he did. 

"Um..." he said again, his brain struggling to keep up with the situation. He was absolutely too gay for this. "If... If you need assistance with your work I'd be happy to help." 

She grinned happily at that, sitting back a little in her chair and spreading her legs beneath her desk, giving him a wink as she giggled. "Yay. Tomorrow? After school?" 

Shiro found himself nodding before he could think too much about it, fighting to keep eye contact with her and not glance nervously around the room. He really didn't want anyone thinking he was accepting an incredibly public offer to fuck this girl after school tomorrow. He really, really just wanted to help her with her school work. She was failing the class, after all. 

"Sure," he said after realizing he hadn't given her a proper response, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "I can do tomorrow." 

Her smile was much more pleased than it should have been, looking for all the world like he'd just come out and said he was gonna have sex with her. "Great. I'm looking forward to it." 

And then she went back to her work as if the past few minutes hadn't happened, her demeanor innocent and unassuming in a way that made Shiro pinch himself. And ow, fuck, yeah, that really had just happened. What the fuck.

Lance watched this interaction with his lips parted in slight shock. The nerve of this girl. Shiro was his and everyone knew that. Shiro was his territory and no one thus far had tried to encroach on that. Everyone knew that they had a ‘thing’ however non substantial that may have been, it was a ‘thing’ nonetheless, and everyone knew it. Shiro was his. 

The nerve of this girl, with her tits hanging out, biting on her lip like she’d like to sink her teeth into him. Lance felt like he’d very much like to slap her, with something very large and heavy, like a text book. Or a chair. 

And there was Shiro, blushing and stammering, just as he always did - for Lance - which felt like a slap in the face, actually. Maybe their thing wasn't all that after all. Maybe this was just how Shiro reacted to getting flirted with, and it wasn’t him. They both knew that every day they didn’t have class together Lance would spend time with him after school, but he’d given up that slot quickly for this girl. Fuck. What if Shiro didn't feel the same things for Lance that Lance felt for him? What if Lance was just making a giant fool of himself? And Shiro was just too much of a sweetheart to let him down about it? Shiro had kissed him, hadn’t he? Did that at least count for something?

Lance got his phone out as he felt it buzz in his pocket, leaning back in his chair and texting Hunk, jaw clenched tightly.

Hunk  
Jesus  
Hey buddy you okay

Lance  
im  
great  
:)

Hunk  
You wanna talk about it

Lance  
mmmmmmmmmm I do not know  
I feel like  
I could punch something  
preferably  
alyssa

Hunk  
Let's maybe not do that

Lance  
:)))) why not itd be worth getting detention for  
or suspended idc

Hunk  
I'm not sure Shiro would like it very much

Lance  
i don’t care  
he’s fucking mine

Hunk  
I know buddy  
But people can't know that

Lance  
everyone fucking knows that  
but then again  
shiro just fucking  
reacted like that so whatever I guess

Hunk  
What do you mean

Lance  
he reacted the exact same way he does when I flirt with him  
so whatever  
it’s not a me thing  
it’s a him not knowing how to handle being flirted with thing  
he’d probably rather get with her anyway

Hunk  
Buddy he didn't look at her tits once  
Not One Time  
He's checked you out plenty of times  
He kissed you???

Lance  
he probably jsut didn’t want to look at her tits in front of everyone  
he’ll have plenty of time to do it tomorrow after school  
think about shoving his dick between them or something I don’t give a shit okay  
whatever

Hunk  
You think he's really gonna fuck her

Lance  
I didn’t say he was going to  
doesn’t mean he can’t think about it

Hunk  
Okay but do you think he would

Lance  
well I don’t know she has nice fucking tits  
unless he’s straight up gay  
which  
he seemed too flustered to be  
he’s probably bi  
then yeah  
he probably would  
she’s fucking pretty and she’s fucking hot with her nice big fucking tits and I hate her

Hunk  
I don't know why you're so mad buddy  
It's unfair of you to still fuck around with other people but get mad at Shiro for not being exclusive or whatever  
If he wants to fuck that girl after school then he can

Lance  
fuck you

Hunk  
Tell me I'm wrong

Lance  
I’m telling you fuck you

Hunk  
Come on  
How do you think Shiro felt when he caught you and Griffin in that closet

Lance  
well probably not like this because he’s not fucking interested in me anyway

Hunk  
How do you know that  
Oh right  
You don't  
He kissed you

Lance  
fuck off  
he immediately regretted it 

Hunk  
That's not true and you know it

Lance  
really  
do I now  
im so glad ur now in my head hunk and know fucking everything

Hunk  
What I'm supposed to sit here and let you be completely fucking ridiculous  
Open your damn eyes Lance

Lance  
how is fucking ridiculous  
if he wanted me he could have me fucking easily  
he doesn’t he just doesn’t know how to react to being flirted with and is too nice to tell me to stop  
I’m not saying he doesn’t like me and enjoy my company because he does but he’s not interested  
and that’s fucking fine

Hunk  
God  
Do you even have eyes  
Are they ever open  
Do you notice anything  
Or are you choosing to be difficult

Lance  
oh fuck off what does that even mean

Lance felt himself getting more angry as he texted Hunk, trying to push down his insecurities and focus on just being angry at Alyssa. If he could just be angry then he wouldn’t need to feel like he maybe wasn’t good enough for Shiro.

Lance huffed in annoyance, feeling Shiro’s eyes on them as they texted each other, not looking up even once or stopping his fingers moving.

"Lance, Hunk," Shiro said, sighing again. "Will you please put your phones away?"

Hunk put his phone back in his pocket and Lance looked up at him, meeting his eyes and doing nothing.

Shiro raised his eyebrows at him expectantly and Lance gave him a sweet smile.

"Phone away, Lance."

Lance put it down on the desk in front of him, face up.

"Completely away."

Lance didn’t move.

Hunk let out a loud sigh, reaching over to swipe Lance's phone from off of his desk and drop it into his bag with his own.

“Fuck you,” Lance snapped.

"You can fuck me later," Hunk replied dryly. "It's class time right now."

“Yeah I fucking will fuck you later,” he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Lance, please watch your language," Shiro said, biting his lip.  
absolutely

“Fuck you too,” Lance said. “What are you gonna do, give me detention?”

"No," Shiro said, giving a small shake of his head. "That won't help, so there's no point. Just please, if you're going to curse in my classroom and cause a scene, do it quietly so others can't hear. They're trying to do their work."

Lance rolled his eyes and didn’t reply.

Shiro blew out a breath, running his hands through his hair and Lance looked pointedly away from Shiro, decidedly not looking at his work, either.

Lance wished he had his phone, but without reaching across Hunk to get it out of his bag, which there was no way that Hunk or Shiro would allow anyway, there was nothing he could do.

"Lance, would you mind staying after, please?" Shiro asked, giving him a pointed look.

“Yep,” Lance said, blowing out a breath and grabbing his phone from Hunk, letting him out and then flopping back down into his seat as the other students left the room.

"Would you mind explaining to me what that was?" Shiro asked once everyone was gone, raising his eyebrows.

“What what was?” Lance asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Your temper tantrum?" Shiro said.

Lance pursed his lips and looked up at him, not saying anything.

"Lance," Shiro said. "I'm giving you your chance to explain to me your side of what happened before I tell you mine. So are you going to tell me?"

Lance still didn’t say anything.

"Okay. Fine," Shiro said, pressing his lips together and rubbing his hands over his face. "I know you're upset. I get that. I don't... exactly understand it. But I get it. And all I can tell you without knowing your thoughts and feelings is that I had absolutely no control over that situation. Did I want her to flirt with me? No. Did I want to agree to see her after school? No. But I can't just deny her help in front of the class or at all, actually, no matter her intentions. If I need to let her down and reject her it needs to happen in private. And you acting the way you did in front of my entire class makes the entire situation look even more suspicious for me. You were acting like... like my jealous boyfriend, and if anyone cared enough to look into it, there's no way to prove that we're not in a relationship of some kind, while there is plenty of evidence to suggest that we are. So what you did put me in a very dangerous situation, and I don't appreciate that."

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, looking down ashamedly.

Shiro let out a sigh, holding his head in his hands. "It's fine."

“It’s not fine,” Lance mumbled, shaking his head. “I didn’t think about that, and I’m sorry. I’d never want to do anything to get you in trouble.”

"You know what," Shiro said after a second, blowing out a breath. "You're right. It's not fine. I don't... I don't understand why it's okay for you to fuck around with a bunch of people all the time and talk about it and let me catch you with them, and then the second someone flirts with me, something completely out of my control, you can flip your shit and get all jealous and mad and I'm just supposed to be okay with that. I don't understand what you want from me, Lance."

Lance opened and closed his mouth, eyes widening. “I- I don’t- I’m-“ he started, breaking himself off each time.

"Nevermind," Shiro said, shaking his head and covering his face with his hands. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

“I don’t want anyone else to have a chance with you,” Lance said after a moment. “I don’t even know what chances I have. I don’t know if you thought she was pretty, or if you like it when I flirt with you, because you just- reacted the same to her, or like if you even like me at all, because you immediately regretted kissing me. It’s not even her, you could have fucking anyone you wanted, and sometimes I’m cocky enough to think that’s me, but I don’t _know_. All I know is the thought of you wanting someone else or being with someone else makes me so mad- and- and not mad it’s I don’t know what it is but- jesus, is this how you feel when I’m with other people?” he asked desperately.

"Yes," Shiro said, looking up at him with an exasperated look. "Do you have any idea how- how awful it is to have to sit here and pretend I'm not bothered by you being with everyone else but me? Do you know how hard it is to... to be supportive of you and understand that I'm not the only one you're interested in and just... wait until the day I don't interest you at all? It's... to answer your questions no I didn't think she was pretty; I’m gay, and yes I like it when you flirt with me and yes I like you so fucking much that it scares me. For me, Lance, there's no one else. If anyone has a chance it's you and only you and never anyone else. There hasn't been anyone else for ten years. But you... you said I could have anyone I want but you actually do and I just don't understand where I fit into all of this. I don't know what you want me to be for you."

Lance looked at him for a few moments as he took that in and then put his head in his hands, groaning softly. “Oh, I am an idiot,” he mumbled. “I am stupid fucking dumb bitch and Hunk was right the whole time.”

"What are you talking about?" Shiro asked, staring at him.

“Shiro, I don’t give a shit about what people do. I don’t care. If someone’s fucking around with me, I don’t care who else they’re fucking around with. But... the thought of someone even looking at you kills me. Because you’re _mine_ , even if you’re not, and I don’t want anyone else to even look. I don’t ever want you to be with anyone that isn’t me. And I would never be with anybody else again if it meant I could be with you.”

"You... what?" Shiro asked, looking at him in shock.

“You heard me,” Lance said softly.

"Why didn't you say something? You said you just wanted to be _friends_ ," Shiro asked.

Lance felt himself flush a little. “That’s where me being a stupid idiot comes in, because that penny didn’t drop until right, um, now,” he said, embarrassed. “Hunk’s been saying it ever since the day we met that you’d be the one to ruin me and you’d be the one that I’d fall for, but I don’t- do feelings, Shiro, and I don’t mean that in a fuck boy way, I mean that like - I’ve never... _had_ feelings for anyone, I’ve never even _liked_ someone like that, I didn’t think I could. And here I fucking am, having felt like this for- god, I’m so stupid,” Lance said, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes.

Shiro was having trouble processing Lance's words, mouth opening and closing over and over as he tried to figure out what to say. "You... me? You like me? Like… _like_ me?"

“Of course I do,” Lance said, mentally kicking himself, it was so obvious now. “Of course I do.”

"You... wow," Shiro said breathlessly, staring at him with wide eyes. "You like me. You like me back. We like each other."

“Yeah,” Lance said with a small flustered laugh. “Yeah.”

Shiro made an embarrassing sound in return, hiding his face as a big, dumb smile spread across his lips.

“Is now an appropriate time to come over there and kiss you? Or do we still need to talk about the appropriateness of that at all?”

"Please come kiss me," Shiro said, a little desperate as he raised his head to look at him. "I don't want to think about all of that right now."

Lance got up and quickly walked around Shiro’s desk, cupping his face and brushing their lips together. Shiro made a soft sound, his hands coming up to grip Lance's shirt as he kissed him back.

Lance shuffled closer to him, almost falling over him as he tried to get closer and Shiro tugged Lance into his lap impatiently, wanting him closer. Lance squeaked, quickly settling in his lap and winding an arm around his neck as he kissed him.

Shiro sighed into his mouth as he looped his arms around Lance's waist, keeping him close, Lance nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip, sliding a hand into his hair. Shiro made a soft sound, melting underneath him and parting his lips as Lance slipped his tongue into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro fisted handfuls of the back of Lance's shirt, holding onto him tightly as Lance explored his mouth. Lance pressed closer in his lap, gently stroking at the hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed him.

They kissed like that for a few more minutes, before Lance back and resting their foreheads together, catching his breath.

Lance blew out a shaky breath. “Kissing someone’s never felt like that before,” he mumbled.

"Like what?" Shiro asked softly.

“Like... I dunno,” Lance smiled, brushing their lips together again for a moment. “Like I wanna keep doing it for the rest of my life.”

Shiro made a weak sound, unable to keep himself from giving him another kiss. "God, Lance. You can't say stuff like that."

“No?” Lance asked, smiling wider.

"Make me want them too bad," Shiro mumbled.

“Then maybe you should have them,” Lance murmured.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked breathlessly. "You'd... want that?" 

Lance nodded. “Really bad, if you do too.”

"I do," Shiro said, nodding quickly.

“Me too,” Lance said.

Shiro made a happy sound, leaning forward to kiss him again. "I like you so much," Shiro mumbled against his lips. "So, so much."

“I like you so so much too,” Lance mumbled back. “Like a crazy insane amount,” Lance said.

"The most I've ever liked anyone ever," Shiro told him.

“Really?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

"Really," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance looked at him for a few moments, and then smiled widely. “ _Really_?”

" _Really_ ," Shiro said, giggling softly and nodding.

“Well, you already know I like you more than anyone else, cause I’ve never liked anyone else,” Lance said.

"Mhm," Shiro said, biting his lip. "Still can't believe you like me."

“And why’s that?” Lance pouted playfully.

"Because... I'm me," Shiro said.

“What does that mean?” Lance frowned. “You’re amazing, I don’t know why I wouldn’t like you.”

"Lots of reasons," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Well, I can’t think of any,” Lance said, carefully tracing his eyes over Shiro’s face. “You’re perfect to me.”

"Oh," Shiro said softly, smiling a little.

Lance pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “I could ask you the same thing,” he said softly. “But I’ll try to refrain.”

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met," Shiro breathed, tightening his arms around him.

Lance scoffed. “I’m just a dumb teenager, that’s definitely not true.”

"It is true," Shiro said, frowning. "I wouldn't lie to you. You think I would?" he asked, pouting.

“I dunno,” Lance hummed, tilting his head.

Shiro huffed softly, frowning. "Fine. Think I'm a liar, then. That's fine."

“I don’t think you’re a liar,” Lance said, pushing Shiro’s hair off of his face.

"You just said you thought I might be!" Shiro said.

Lance pouted. “White lies to save someone’s feelings don’t make you a liar.”

Shiro glared at him, taking his arms from around him and crossing them over his chest. "I'm not trying to save your feelings, Lance. Do you think I'd tell you I like you and get upset with you being with other people and tell you I want you around forever if I was just gonna sit here and lie to you about how amazing you are to me? Because if you do, that's offensive. I'm offended."

Lance leaned back a little, biting his lip guiltily. “Sorry.”

"If we're gonna do this feelings thing then you have to believe that I want you for more than your body like everyone else," Shiro told him. "You and I and everybody else knows you're hot but those people don't know you like I do, and that'd be evident by the fact that none of them are trying to date you. Because you're an amazing person, and you have an amazing personality, and everything about you makes me feel all giddy and happy like I'm some fucking middle school girl. Because I have feelings for you. Got it?"

Lance leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, nodding. “Okay, got it. I believe you,” he mumbled.

"Do you really believe me?" Shiro asked. "Because we can work on it. But you can start by knowing I would never, ever lie to you. Even if you don't agree with me, I'll always tell you my true feelings."

“Okay,” Lance said softly. “I trust you.”

"Good," Shiro said, blowing out a soft breath as he leaned forward to kiss him softly.

Lance made a soft sound against his lips. “I really- god, I like you so much,” he mumbled.

Shiro smiled, sucking Lance's bottom lip into his mouth before letting it go again slowly. "I like you so much, too, Lance."

Lance shifted closer in his lap and Shiro wound his arms around him tightly again, pulling him in. Lance whined softly, taking Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it. Shiro made a soft sound in the back of his throat, swallowing his answering moan.

Lance sucked at his lip for a few moments, moaning softly before letting it go and Shiro whined, chasing his lips. Lance kissed him again, making a small breathy sound. Shiro let his hands rest on Lance's hips, tugging him closer as they kissed. Lance moaned into his mouth, sliding a hand down Shiro’s chest.

"Lance," Shiro moaned softly, arching into his touch.

Lance broke the kiss, resting their heads together and making a breathless sound.

"Do you wanna, um... go somewhere else?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“Where?” Lance asked.

"Well, I've got a car out front," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“Okay,” Lance nodded quickly. “Is it um, out front out front? Are you gonna need to move it?”

"No, it should be fine where it is," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "It's pretty hidden."

“Okay good,” Lance nodded.

"You wanna go, then?" Shiro asked shyly.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, slipping out of his lap and shakily walking around to grab his bag up.

Shiro grabbed his things quickly, biting his lip as he stood and took Lance's hand. "Ready?"

Lance smiled and brought Shiro’s hand to his lips and kissed it, and then dropped it. “Yeah, but you probably shouldn’t do that,” he said as he walked to the door.

"Ugh," Shiro whined softly, pouting as he led them outside.

“You can hold my hand all you want in the car,” Lance teased.

"I will," Shiro said, still pouting as he pushed open the door and led them outside.

“Good, you’d better,” Lance said, following after him quickly.

Shiro got out his keys and unlocked his car as they got closer, opening the door for Lance and Lance crawled into the back, putting his bag on the front seat.

Shiro got in after him, biting his lip as he put his bag down and looked at Lance shyly. Lance slipped into his lap, lacing both of their hands together and squeezing them softly and Shiro blew out a soft breath, holding his hands gently.

“You good?” Lance asked softly, kissing each of his hands.

"Nervous," Shiro said softly, holding his hands a little tighter. "Haven't done this in... a long time."

“Done what, held someone’s hand?” Lance asked in a soft tease. “Or been hard and horny with someone?”

"Both," Shiro said. "Although one is considerably less nerve wracking than the other."

Lance giggled softly. “It’s okay, I haven’t really held someone’s hand before, either. Not like this.”

Shiro brought his hands up to press kisses to his palms, making a soft sound. "So I'm taking your romantic hand-holding virginity?"

“You’re taking my romantic everything virginity,” Lance said softly.

"I like that," Shiro said, looking up to give him a soft, happy grin. "I wanna show you everything you've been missing out on."

“Not missing out on, I was just waiting for you,” Lance murmured with a soft smile.

"That's kinda romantic," Shiro murmured softly, brushing their noses together.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Lance murmured back, smiling as he gently nudged him back.

"Kiss me," Shiro requested with a soft sound, squeezing Lance's hands gently.

“Always,” Lance breathed as he pressed their lips gently together.

Shiro smiled against his lips, kissing him back just as soft. Lance stroked his thumbs over Shiro’s hands, gently moving their lips together. He kissed him tenderly, caressing Shiro’s lips with his own and Shiro practically melted under him. 

Lance guided Shiro’s hands to rest on his hips and then brought a hand up to cup his face. Shiro gently pulled him closer by his hips, Lance’s breath catching a little. 

"I think it should be illegal how much I like you," Shiro mumbled against his lips.

“It is illegal,” Lance reminded him, smiling.

"Haha, very funny," Shiro huffed.

“It is!” Lance said, giggling softly.

"I know," Shiro groaned.

“I’m only seventeeeen,” Lance said with a pout, playfully fluttering his lashes.

"I'm very aware," Shiro mumbled.

Lance hummed and laced his fingers over Shiro’s, carefully sliding his hands around to cup his ass instead. “Mmmhm?”

Shiro's breath hitched softly, fingers curling around the curve of Lance's ass. "Yeah…"

“Guess we’re being bad then, huh?” Lance murmured.

"Very," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

“Gonna keep being bad with me though, right?” he asked, swaying his ass a little.

"Yeah," Shiro breathed, gripping his ass tighter as he pulled him in, kneading his cheeks.

Lance breathed a soft moan, lips parting and Shiro tilted his head to press kisses along his jaw, squeezing his ass. Lance tipped his head to the side in response, eyes fluttering closed.

"You're so beautiful," Shiro mumbled, letting out a soft sigh.

Lance breathed a soft moan, flushing. “Yeah?”

"Yeah," Shiro mumbled, nodding and nipping at his jaw.

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Lance breathed with a smile, gasping softly at the nip.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Shiro said breathlessly.

Lance whined softly, biting his lip.

"You should take off your clothes," Shiro mumbled.

“You should take them off for me,” Lance mumbled back.

"Have to get out of my lap, then," Shiro said, tugging at his shirt impatiently.

Lance grumbled unhappily at that, reluctantly shifting onto the seat next to him. Shiro pulled Lance's shirt over his head quickly, reaching for his pants and undoing them, tugging them down and Lance quickly lifted his hips to help him get them off.

Shiro made a sound in the back of his throat as he ran his eyes over him, hands going up to play with the band of his underwear. "These, too?"

Lance nodded, biting his lip and Shiro smiled, nodding and tugging them off with his pants.

"God," Shiro mumbled, running his hands along Lance's body slowly. "Fuck. You're gorgeous."

Lance moaned softly, feeling himself flush and Shiro leaned over him to press a kiss to his lips, exploring his body with his hands. Lance arched into his touches, moaning against his lips. Shiro moaned in response, sliding his hands up along Lance's chest and Lance whined softly, arching against his hand.

Shiro kissed him deeply, pressing him into the seats as he brushed his fingers over his nipples and Lance gasped, breathing a small whimper.

"Sound so good," Shiro mumbled softly, rolling them between his fingers.

“Feels good,” Lance gasped, head tipping back.

"'M glad," Shiro mumbled, tugging at them gently.

Lance gave a breathless whine, biting his lip. Shiro kissed down along his neck until he could wrap his lips around one of Lance's nipples, sucking softly as he played with the other one.

“Shit,” Lance breathed, sliding a hand into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro moaned softly, tugging gently with his teeth as he pinched the other between his fingers and Lance moaned, rolling his hips up as his cock twitched. Shiro made a breathless sound, sliding his thigh between Lance's and rocking it against him.

Lance whimpered, grinding against Shiro’s thigh and moaning. Shiro leaned up to capture his lips in another kiss, shifting over him until he could rock their hips together properly. Lance whined into his mouth, clutching at him as he rolled his hips up against Shiro’s.

Shiro nibbled at his bottom lip, sliding his fingers into Lance's hair and grinding his hips against him, moaning. Lance hooked a leg around Shiro’s waist, pressing their hips together as they moved against one another. Shiro groaned into his mouth, tugging Lance's head back so he could press wet kisses along his throat.

Lance gasped, groaning softly. “Oh fuck,” he whined.

Shiro picked a spot low on Lance's neck to latch onto with his lips, nibbling and sucking until he had left Lance with a dark bruise.

“More,” Lance groaned softly, panting a little.

"Yeah? Want me to mark you up, baby?" Shiro asked breathlessly, his lips brushing Lance's skin teasingly.

“Yeah,” Lance moaned, nodding quickly. “M yours, please.”

Shiro moaned in response, picking another spot and quickly sucking another mark into his skin.

“Yeah,” Lance moaned in encouragement, tipping his head further to the side for him.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Shiro said in a soft whine, his hips rutting down against him as he began littering the side of his neck with bite marks and bruises.

“No you,” Lance moaned with a breathless chuckle, quickly rolling his hips up to meet Shiro’s.

Shiro nipped at him playfully, bringing a hand down to cup Lance's ass and pull their hips together tightly.

“Oh fuck,” Lance whimpered. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum if you don’t stop-“

"'S the point," Shiro mumbled into Lance's ear, leaning up to nibble at the lobe.

Lance whimpered, hips bucking. “We’ve barely even started,” Lance mumbled.

"You're telling me you can't cum again?" Shiro teased softly.

“What?” Lance asked, brows furrowing.

Shiro pulled back to look at him, quirking his brow. "Have you never cum more than once?"

“No...?” Lance asked, confused. “Isn’t that just a girl thing?”

"Oh, baby," Shiro breathed, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Lance's cock. "You've been so mistreated."

Lance gasped harshly, cock jumping in Shiro’s hand as he whimpered loudly.

"Come on, baby," Shiro mumbled, thumbing through his leaking slit. "Cum for me, and I'll make sure you cum again."

Lance arched into him as he came, moaning loudly as cum shot from his cock over his chest and Shiro’s hand. “F-fuck,” he whimpered.

"Good boy," Shiro murmured as he worked him through it, pressing soft kisses to Lance's face. "So good."

Lance whimpered as he came down from it, biting down hard on his lip, hips twitching slightly.

"God, you look so good like that, baby," Shiro mumbled, carefully bringing his hand to a stop.

Lance whined softly, cheeks flushed as he looked up at him.

"Was that good?" Shiro mumbled, pressing soft kisses to his pink cheeks.

“So fucking good,” Lance said breathlessly.

"Good," Shiro said with a small smile, pressing a kiss to his lips and Lance whined, chasing his lips for more.

Shiro kissed him again, tilting his head and Lance made a soft happy sound against his lips. Lance whined softly, leaning up against him and Shiro looped an arm around him, pulling him in close.

Lance broke the kiss and turned his face into Shiro’s neck, blowing out a soft shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked, concerned.

“M good, ‘m so good,” Lance nodded.

"You'd tell me if you weren't?" Shiro asked, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “What’s not to be good about?”

"Just making sure," Shiro mumbled. "Never hurts to check."

Lance smiled softly and nodded, nudging his neck with his nose.

Shiro made a soft sound, smiling.

“Sit up,” Lance mumbled. “Gotta get these stupid clothes off,” he said, unhappily tugging at Shiro’s shirt.

"Okay," Shiro said, laughing softly and sitting up, biting his lip.

Lance scrambled to sit up too, tugging at Shiro’s tie for a few moments before loosening it, and then going to the buttons on his shirt, unsteadily unbuttoning them as quickly as he could.

Shiro watched him as he undid the buttons of his shirt, his nerves rising the more progress Lance made. No one had seen him naked in a long time, and not since his accident. What if Lance hated the way he looked?

Lance finally got it undone all the way, shoving it off of his shoulders and letting out a soft breath, raking his eyes over Shiro’s chest and gently smoothing his hands over his skin. “Fuck you’re so hot,” he whined, pouting a little.

Shiro made a soft sound, muscles jumping beneath Lance's fingertips. "Um... really?"

Lance furrowed his brows and gave him a confused look. “Yeah? I mean, I knew you would look super hot without a shirt, but fantasising about it and seeing it are two different things.”

"It's not like... gross? Or weird? Or sad?" Shiro asked.

“What...?” Lance asked, growing more confused. “What d’you mean?”

"Well... just..." Shiro said, gesturing at his chest and the scars littered across it. "You know."

“No, I don’t know,” Lance said.

Shiro pouted at him a little, slumping. "I think it's ugly. So it's not unreasonable that you would think it's ugly, too."

“Why would it be ugly?” Lance asked in bewilderment.

"I dunno," Shiro mumbled, shrugging a little. "Just is."

“I don’t think it is,” Lance frowned, gently tracing his fingers over Shiro’s scars. “Not at all.”

"Oh," Shiro said softly, letting out a soft breath.

“You’re gorgeous,” Lance said, looking up to meet his eyes. “And I don’t lie either, okay?”

"Okay," Shiro said quietly, breath hitching softly.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Lance said, loosening his tie the rest of the way and taking it off.

Shiro made a soft sound, biting his lip. "Yeah...?"

“Yeah, fuck,” Lance nodded, gently tracing his hands over Shiro’s chest, down to his waistband. “Can these go too?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

Lance slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, able to tell that Shiro’s cock was big just by his bulge, carefully tugging them down a little. “Help me,” he murmured.

Shiro lifted his hips from the seat, helping him tug them down.

Lance pulled both his pants and his underwear down, a whine catching in his throat as Shiro’s cock sprung free. “Holy fuck,” he said.

"Is that a good holy fuck?" Shiro asked nervously, resisting the urge to reach down and touch himself, cock throbbing painfully.

Lance wet his lip and nodded, swallowing thickly. “That’s gonna fucking ruin me,” he murmured, reaching down to loosely wrap his fingers around the base.

Shiro made a weak noise in the back of his throat, hips jumping at his touch. "Fuck..."

Lance started to move his hand, jerking him off slowly. “Fuck, I knew you were gonna be big, but _fuck_ , Shiro,” he moaned.

Shiro whimpered as his cock twitched up into his grip, head tilting back a little. Lance lightly squeezed his hand around the head when he got to it, biting his lip as he watched.

Shiro gasped and bucked his hips up, feeling so much more sensitive than he was used to. "Fuck, Lance..."

“Fuck,” Lance breathed, running his eyes over him, gently working him and slowly picking up the pace as he moved.

Shiro whined softly, pushing his hips up to meet Lance's fist.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Lance mumbled, bringing his other hand to cup Shiro’s balls, gently squeezing them.

Shiro moaned, cock twitching in Lance's grip as his hips squirmed.

“Can I use my mouth?” Lance asked, swallowing thickly and trying not to salivate at the thought.

"Fuck, please," Shiro groaned, nodding quickly.

Lance shifted on the seat until he could lean down and brush his lips against the tip of Shiro’s cock in a soft kiss. Shiro made a weak sound in the back of his throat, cock twitching. Lance moaned softly as he swirled his tongue around the tip, wrapping his lips around it and looking up at him.

"Lance," Shiro moaned, slipping his fingers into Lance's hair as he watched him with hooded eyes.

Lance slowly took his cock into his mouth, moaning around him and letting his eyes flutter closed. Shiro panted softly as he worked to keep his hips still, cock leaking into Lance's warm mouth. Lance moaned as he tasted Shiro’s salty precum, sucking around him as he bobbed his head.

"Fuck, Lance," Shiro moaned, tugging gently at Lance's hair. "Feels so good..."

Lance moaned in appreciation, taking him in as far as he comfortably could. Shiro whined when he saw how much of his cock was in Lance's mouth, leaking onto his tongue. Lance pulled off of his cock, eagerly lapping the pre up as it leaked from his tip, before sucking down the side of his shaft to the base.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, hips jumping against Lance's face. "Fuck, Lance, gonna make me cum..."

“Yeah, cum in my mouth,” Lance moaned, bringing his lips back to his tip and wrapping them around it.

Shiro whined, hips rocking in small, jerky movements as he tilted his head back. "God, 'm so close..."

Lance moaned around him in encouragement, bobbing his head to meet Shiro’s hips. Shiro's hips stuttered into his mouth as he came, moaning loudly.

Lance moaned as Shiro’s cum filled his mouth, swallowing as much as he could, but spluttering a little at the taste - and how much of it there was - pulling off as a little dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

Shiro let his eyes slip shut as he rode out his orgasm, hips twitching. Lance brought a hand to his cock to slowly stroke over it to work him through it, coughing a little as he swallowed what was left in his mouth, wrinkling his nose.

Shiro opened his eyes at the sound of Lance's cough, concerned. "Are you okay?"

“Yep,” Lance mumbled, wiping his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, squinting at him.

“Yeah, I uh,” Lance said. “Haven’t um, done that before. Like, without a condom.”

"Oh," Shiro said, somewhat surprised. "Sorry. I should've pulled away."

“Shiro, I literally told you to,” Lance said with a snort. “I just wasn’t- I don’t know what I was expecting, it’s fine. You’re fine, everything’s fine. You’re perfect,” he said with a smile.

"Okay," Shiro said, giving him a small, happy smile. "Yay."

“You’re hot,” Lance said, sitting up and crawling into his lap, nudging their noses together.

"You think?" Shiro flushed, wrapping his arms around him.

“Of course I do,” Lance said, pressing their chests together. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Shiro made a soft sound and arched against him, eyelashes fluttering. "Oh..."

Lance giggled softly, rubbing their noses together. “You sound so surprised, as if I haven’t been blatantly trying to bed you since we met.”

"Well, yeah, but..." Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“But?”

"You saying it all the time is different than, like... you meaning it."

“Why would I say it unless I meant it?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"I dunno," Shiro shrugged. "Some people do that."

Lance looked at him sceptically. “Okay, but why would I want to sleep with you if I didn’t think you were really hot, hm?”

"Because you wanted to fuck a teacher and I seemed the easiest...?"

Lance laughed softly, shaking his head. “You’re so silly,” Lance said. “I wanted to fuck you, I didn’t care if you were my teacher, it wasn’t because you were my teacher, it’s because you’re crazy fucking hot.”

"Oh," Shiro said softly, flushing.

“Mhm,” Lance said, kissing his cheek.

"You really think I'm that hot?" Shiro mumbled.

“I really do,” Lance said. “Just take it,” he said. “There’s no point overthinking it, I do think you’re that hot, so just think lucky me, my super hot boyfriend also thinks I’m super hot,” Lance said with a soft laugh.

Shiro made a weak noise in the back of his throat, staring at him with wide eyes. "Boyfriend…?"

Lance’s heart jumped in his chest in a slight panic at that, not even realising what he’d said. “Um, if you want,” he said quickly, cheeks flushing.

"I do," Shiro said breathlessly, nodding. "I'd, um... really like that."

“Y-yeah?” Lance asked.

"Yeah," Shiro said, biting his lip. "If that's okay..."

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Lance asked softly.

"Well... I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Well then,” Lance said. “I want that,” he said. “I mean, I already said I want us to be exclusive, so... boyfriends makes sense, right?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding and ducking his head to hide his happy smile.

Lance smiled widely, biting his lip and Shiro looked at him shyly, leaning forward for a soft kiss. Lance kissed him softly back, smiling against his lips and Shiro hummed softly, kissing him slowly. 

Lance made a small sound, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck and Shiro looped his arms around Lance's waist in return, pulling him close.

“You really wanna be with me?” Lance asked, leaning into him. “Even though it’s really dangerous for you?”

"I really do," Shiro asked, giving a small nod. "So bad."

Lance smiled softly, biting his lip. “You’re really sure, though?”

"More sure than I've ever been," Shiro nodded.

“Okay,” Lance said softly, nodding.

"You're sure, too?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, biting his lip as a small smile spread over his face. “Yeah.”

"Yay," Shiro smiled back, pecking his lips.

Lance smiled wider, making a small happy sound and Shiro ran his hands along Lance's skin slowly, smiling at him.

“So, Mr. Boyfriend,” Lance smiled. “I believe you made me a promise, hm...?”

"I may have," Shiro said in a soft tease. "What might you be referring to...?"

Lance held back a giggle, and instead pouted softly at him. “Thought you were gonna show me how mistreated I’ve been...?”

"Oh, yes," Shiro hummed, pecking his lips again. "You're right, I better get to it."

“Yeah, you should,” Lance nodded.

Shiro smiled and leaned in to capture his lips in a proper kiss, hands coming around to cup his ass. "Do you have any requests?"

“Requests?” Lance asked, mind immediately going blank at the feel of Shiro’s hands on his ass. 

"I could do anything you want," Shiro sang softly, grinning at him.

“I dunno,” Lance pouted. “I want anything.”

"Can I eat you out?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

A soft whimper caught in Lance’s throat as he nodded quickly.

Shiro made a pleased sound and scooted until his back was against the door, patting Lance's hips. "Okay, turn around for me and bend over."

Lance bit his lip, doing as Shiro said. “Like this?”

"Perfect," Shiro murmured, running his hands over where Lance's ass cheeks were presented so perfectly for him. "So pretty, baby."

Lance whined softly, feeling himself flush.

"Are you okay like this?" Shiro asked, brushing his thumb over Lance's hole.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded quickly, blowing out a shaky breath.

"Lemme know if it gets uncomfortable, okay?" he said, gripping Lance's hips and tugging his ass up closer to his mouth, letting his breath wash over his skin.

“O-okay,” Lance nodded, swallowing.

"Ready?" Shiro asked in a soft tease, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Lance whined, huffing softly. “Please.”

Shiro hummed and nodded, leaning forward to trail his tongue slowly over Lance's entrance and Lance gasped, biting his lip. Shiro made a happy noise, working his tongue over him slowly as he familiarized himself with Lance's taste.

Shiro adjusted his grip on him as Lance moaned, pulling his hips up higher and tugging his cheeks apart as he sucked at his rim, letting his teeth catch on it gently. Lance whimpered softly, turning his face against Shiro’s leg.

Shiro hummed and pressed his tongue against him again, slowly starting to work Lance open with it.

“Shit,” Lance breathed.

Shiro moaned against him, burying his face deeper as he pushed into him, his ass tight around his tongue. Lance whimpered again, trailing off into a soft whine, squirming a little against his face.

Shiro made a soft sound of encouragement, loosening his grip on Lance's hips to let him move how he wanted as he carefully worked his tongue in and out of him. Lance squirmed a little more, moving against his face and moaning softly.

"So good, baby," Shiro said, pulling back and spreading his cheeks before diving back in, burying his face between his cheeks to fuck his tongue into him.

Lance gasped, whining as he buried his face against Shiro. “Fuck...” he mumbled.

Shiro let out a moan, sucking sloppily at his rim as his tongue wiggled deeper into him, pressing in as far as it could go.

“Shiro...” Lance moaned breathlessly.

Shiro reached around him with one hand to palm at his cock, holding his hips with the other as he fucked his tongue into him.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped, cock twitching.

Shiro wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him slowly as he wiggled his tongue inside him, pressing against his walls and dragging over them slowly. Lance moaned lowly, panting a little and rolling his hips against Shiro’s face.

Shiro moaned softly, spit beginning to leak from his mouth as he hauled Lance's hips back against his tongue, licking into him with thorough, deep strokes.

“S-Shiro,” Lance whimpered. “F-feels so good.”

Shiro made a pleased sound, playing with the head of Lance's cock as he sucked his rim, moaning. Lance’s cock leaked over Shiro’s hand, twitching in his grip as his hole fluttered.

Shiro moaned, spreading his pre down his shaft as he buried has face between his cheeks, fucking his tongue into him quickly.

“Shiro, Shiro, ‘m close, please,” Lance whimpered.

Shiro made a sound, jerking his cock in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

“Fuck,” Lance whimpered, cock jumping in his hand. “Fuck, fuck, I’m so close.”

Shiro thumbed through his slit as he sucked hard at his rim, fucking his tongue in as deep as it could go. Lance whimpered, clenching around Shiro’s tongue as he came, cum spurting from his cock. Shiro moaned, squeezing his cock to work him through it and thrusting his tongue gently.

“Fuck, f-fuck,” Lance moaned.

Shiro pulled away with a wet noise after a few seconds, admiring Lance's pink, shiny entrance. "Good...?"

Lance whined, hole fluttering at the loss. “So good,” he mumbled breathlessly, nodding.

"You wanna sit up?" Shiro asked, running his hands lovingly over Lance's hips and ass.

Lance nodded, shifting a little to do so and Shiro helped him, pulling him back into his lap. Lance made a soft sound, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck and collapsing against him.

"You okay?" Shiro asked, smoothing his hands along his back as he held him.

Lance gave a small nod, nudging Shiro’s neck with his nose.

"Good," Shiro hummed softly, holding him tightly.

Lance breathed out a shaky sigh, nuzzling him and Shiro stroked his skin slowly. Lance spent a few moments like that, evening his breathing out, pressing soft kisses to Shiro’s neck. 

“Was so good,” he mumbled quietly.

"I'm glad," Shiro said softly, slipping his fingers into Lance's hair.

Lance made a soft sound, leaning into his touch as Shiro brushed his fingers through his hair slowly, holding him close. Lance sighed, making a sound of contentment.

"Don't fall asleep, baby," Shiro said softly, smiling.

Lance made a small sleepy sound, frowning.

"Come on, let's clean up a little," Shiro said, nudging him.

Lance whined, mumbling something intelligible as he turned his face to hide in Shiro’s neck.

"What was that, honey?" Shiro asked, tilting his head closer to Lance's.

“M sleepin’,” Lance mumbled, pressing his nose firmly into the crook of his neck.

"Can't sleep, baby," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Not here."

“Why?” Lance whined unhappily. “Comfy ‘n warm,” he mumbled, nuzzling him.

"Someone could come by and see us, sweetheart," Shiro said gently, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“Worried ‘bout that now?” Lance asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"If you fall asleep then I'm gonna fall asleep and then neither of us would be able to watch for people and make sure no one comes by to see why my car is still here so late," Shiro said.

Lance whined sadly, not making to move from where he was nestled. “Fine...”

"That means you gotta get up," Shiro said, patting his hip.

Lance grumbled to himself, forcing himself to sit up in Shiro’s lap, pouting heavily at him.

"'M sorry," Shiro mumbled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips before getting some napkins out of the console and starting to clean them up.

“Wore me out,” Lance said, leaning back against the front seat as Shiro cleaned them up.

"Is that good or bad?" Shiro mumbled as he worked.

Lance gave a soft tired laugh. “Good.”

"Mm, good," Shiro smiled, biting his lip. "Ready to get dressed?"

“Yeah,” he nodded, reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Shiro hummed and nodded, pulling his own pants back on and Lance struggled to get his pants back on, but managed after a few moments, leaning against the car door and looking at Shiro with a soft smile.

Shiro leaned over to press a kiss to his lips once he was done, smiling. "Want me to drive you home?"

“Yes please,” Lance nodded. “S only like five minutes from here.”

"Mkay," Shiro said, moving his bag from the front and crawling into the driver's seat.

“M just gonna stay here,” Lance said, putting on his belt and leaning against the door.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding and starting the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

Lance told him his address, letting his eyes fall closed.

Shiro drove to Lance's house quietly, pulling into his driveway and parking. "We're here, baby."

“M not movin’ til you come cuddle me for at least five minutes,” Lance mumbled.

"Okay," Shiro said with a soft laugh, climbing back into the back seat and unbuckling him, pulling Lance into his arms.

Lance made a happy sound, melting against him and Shiro rested his head against Lance's humming softly as he held him.

“Cuddling's nice,” Lance mumbled with a soft sigh.

"It is," Shiro said, nodding. "It's much different with another person instead of dogs."

Lance giggled. “Less fluffy,” he said. “S much different with your boyfriend than your best friend, too,” he said with a happy smile.

"Better?" Shiro asked softly, grinning.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Don’t tell Hunk.”

"I won't," Shiro said, giggling softly.

“You’re so comfy and warm and nice,” Lance said, snuggling into him.

"I'm glad," Shiro said, smiling. "I wouldn't wanna be an uncomfy boyfriend."

Lance giggled sleepily. “Comfiest boyfriend.”

"Good," Shiro laughed, smiling and nuzzling him. “Don’t fall asleep, baby.”

“Won’t,” Lance mumbled unconvincingly, already mostly on his way there. 

Shiro tipped his head up, gently pressing their lips together and Lance sighed softly against him, kissing him back, just enough to keep himself awake. They kissed tenderly like that for a few minutes, before Shiro finally pulled away, kissing his nose. 

“S that good enough for you, baby?” he asked, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Mm,” Lance replied noncommittally, chasing his lips for another and then another. “My mom’s gonna be back soon,” he mumbled. 

“You’d better go inside then,” Shiro said reluctantly, stroking along Lance’s cheek. 

“Mmhm,” Lance agreed, not moving for at least another two minutes as he kissed him again, before finally pulling back and sitting up, stretching. “Mkay,” he said with a soft pout. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Shiro nodded with a smile, getting out of the car and grabbing Lance’s things from the front, giving them to him and giving him one final kiss before getting back in the drivers seat. Lance went up to his front door, unlocking it and then turning around to wave to Shiro, before disappearing inside. 

\-------

Hunk  
So  
How did it go  
Did he yell at you

Lance  
uh  
yes actually

Hunk  
Oh no :(

Lance  
it’s fine  
we had sex in his car

Hunk  
You  
What

Lance  
...had sex in his car?

Hunk  
?????????

Lance  
well we had an argument-ish about what happened and then I accidentally admitted to having feelings for him and then he admitted to having feelings for me and then we had sex in his car and now we’re dating ????

Hunk  
Okay  
This is good right

Lance  
yes  
probably

Hunk  
Probably ???

Lance  
well theoretically u know despite the fact he’s my teacher hes 11 years older than me and I’ve never even liked someone before so my comprehension of how to actually have feelings for someone is limited and I really don’t wanna mess things up

Hunk  
I don't think you'll mess it up, buddy

Lance  
i hope not 

Hunk  
You won't

Lance  
:( okay

Hunk  
Just be happy, okay?

Lance  
okay :(

Hunk  
Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp hope the wait paid off for that one but we still have loads more to come so dont go anywhere !!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance giggled and shook his head. “You’re really stroking my ego, here.”
> 
> "Is it a crime to wanna kiss and cuddle my hot, sweet boyfriend right now immediately and not have to wait two days?" Shiro huffed.
> 
> “Technically, yes,” Lance giggled.

(Morning)

Shiro  
Good morning gorgeous <3  
I'm running late today because Crisco decided to throw up so I won't be there for breakfast but I'll see you in class, okay? Have an amazing day <3

Lance  
aww tell crisco I hope he feels better :((  
u have an amazing day too <33

Shiro  
I'm pretty sure nothing could ruin my day today <3

Lance  
and why would that beeeee <3

Shiro  
Because I got myself a pretty boyfriend yesterday <3

Lance  
oh really should I be jealous <3

Shiro  
Mm maybe <3  
He's so so amazing <3

Lance  
aw you sound smitten <3

Shiro  
Maybe I am <3

Lance  
just as well ur bf is too <3

Shiro  
Mm are you suuure? <3

Lance  
uh huh positive <3

Shiro  
Well that's really good <3

Lance  
uh huh<3

Shiro  
Well tell my pretty boyfriend I miss him and wanna see him soon <3

Lance  
okay I will <3  
he misses u too <3

Shiro  
I'll give him a hug as soon as I can <3

Lance  
yay <3  
ill see u later <3

Shiro  
See you soon baby <3

Lance  
<333

Shiro  
<333

\------------

(Afternoon)

Shiro  
I want time to pass faster so I can see you sooner :(  
I miss youuu

Lance  
djsjkcdk I miss u too :(((  
soon !!

Shiro  
Not soon enough :(((

Lance  
it’s like 20 minutes

Shiro  
That's forever :(  
Can't even give you kisses when I see you :(

Lance  
I know :(

Shiro  
But I want to really bad :(

Lance  
me too :(

Shiro  
:((

Lance  
ill stay behind after class :(

Shiro  
But then you might be late to your next class :(

Lance  
worth it :(

Shiro  
Are you sure :(

Lance  
uh huh <3

Shiro  
Okay :( <3

Lance  
ill see you really soon <3

Shiro  
:( <3

Lance  
no sad

Shiro  
Don't wanna wait :(

Lance  
I knowwww

Shiro  
:(

Lance  
<333333

Shiro  
<333333

***

Hunk stared at Lance as he texted on his phone, amused by the light blush on Lance's cheeks. "What're you doin' there, buddy?"

“What?” Lance asked, jumping a little. “Nothing,” he said quickly.

"No?" Hunk grinned.

“Shut up!” Lance whined.

"I just asked what you were doing!" Hunk said, giggling.

“You’re making fun of me,” he pouted.

"I'm not," Hunk said, shaking his head.

Lance pouted harder. “I’m texting him, happy?”

"Maybe," Hunk grinned. "What're you talking about? You're smiling. And blushing."

“We’re not talking about anything,” Lance huffed. “Just that it’s twenty minutes until class.”

"And that makes you blush?" Hunk asked.

“He’s just being sweet!” Lance grumbled.

"Sweet hooow?"

“He’s just saying he misses me and wants to kiss me,” he huffed, cheeks flushing.

"Aww," Hunk cooed. "That's cute."

“Shut up, I know,” Lance mumbled.

"Are you two gonna be all sweet and cute and blushy and giggly in class now?" Hunk asked.

“Probably,” Lance said, biting back a smile at the thought.

"Great," Hunk teased, shaking his head.

“Please, like you haven’t been wanting this from the beginning,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I have, but I never thought we'd actually get here," Hunk said.

“You have no faith in me,” Lance said, wounded.

"I have faith in you," Hunk giggled. "Just not very much."

Lance snorted. “Right.”

"Listen buddy, I'm happy for you," Hunk said, clapping his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Lance said, smiling softly.

"You're welcome," Hunk smiled back.

Lance carried on texting Shiro, paying little attention to the class until it was over, figuring Shiro must have given his own students some independent work to do. As soon as class was over Lance was packing up his things, impatiently waiting for Hunk.

Hunk laughed softly as he gathered his things, waving Lance out of the classroom as he followed him out.

Lance quickly pulled Hunk along to Shiro’s room, disappointed when they weren’t there first and sitting down in his seat across from him, getting his things out. “Hey,” he said with a soft smile.

"Hi," Shiro breathed, a dumb smile on his face as he saw him.

“How’s Crisco?” Lance asked. “Is he feeling better?”

"I think so," Shiro said, nodding. "He's spending the day with my neighbor so she can watch him."

“That’s good,” Lance said. “Any idea what made him sick?”

"I may have given him too many treats last night," Shiro said, shrugging a little in embarrassment.

Lance laughed softly. “Of course,” he said.

"Shut up," Shiro whined.

“Well, at least it was only that and not something else,” he said.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“Give him a big kiss from me, okay?” Lance said.

"I will," Shiro said, nodding.

“Thank you,” Lance said, as the last few students came in and sat down.

Shiro nodded, smiling at him before standing up, addressing the class and getting them started for the day, Lance resting his chin in his hand, smiling as he watched him.

Shiro sat back down once he was done, flushing a little as he looked at him. "What?"

“Noooothing,” Lance said, smiling wider.

Shiro pouted at him and Lance just smiled and gave him an innocent shrug. Shiro pouted at him harder and Lance giggled softly.

Shiro slumped back in his chair, crossing his arms.

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening, what are we doing?” Lance asked.

"How come you weren't listening?" Shiro asked.

“I was distracted,” Lance pouted.

"Oh? By what?"

“I’ll leave that one to your imagination,” Lance teased.

Shiro laughed softly, biting his lip.

“So what are we doing?”

"It's written on the board," Shiro said.

Lance gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes, looking at the board and Shiro rested his chin in his palm, staring at him with a small smile.

Lance  
ur handsome <3

Shiro  
No you are <3

Lance  
I never said I wasn’t  
I said u are

Shiro  
I'm not though

Lance  
??

Shiro  
Especially not compared to you

Lance  
who said we were comparing  
we are very different fjkdkd

Shiro  
I know :(  
You're young and gorgeous and I'm old and ugly

Lance  
...

Shiro  
You look so pretty today :(  
Always look so pretty :(

Lance  
well thank u but

Shiro  
But what :(

Lance  
but it’s not very fair of u to give me compliments if ur just gonna deny mine :(

Shiro  
Oh :(  
I'm sorry :(

Lance  
it’s okay :(  
I know it’s not easy when u don’t think nice things abt urself :(

Shiro  
I'm sorry that I don't :(

Lance  
it’s okay baby :( <3  
we just gotta work on it cause I don’t want u to think bad things abt urself especially when I know how amazing and beautiful u are <3

Shiro  
Okay :( <3

Lance  
i think u look very handsome today :( <3  
and I think u look very handsome every day  
I think ur really pretty and u have really pretty eyes and really pretty hair and a really pretty face and body and everything but especially really pretty personality and I’m really glad that I get to b with u :( <3

Shiro  
Really :( <3

Lance  
uh huh  
I wouldn’t say something I didn’t really mean I promise <3

Shiro  
Wanna kiss you :( <3

Lance  
me too :( <3

Shiro  
:( <333

Lance  
:( <333

Lance looked over what they were supposed to be doing, idly doing the first section, finding himself distracted and looking back at Shiro again. He forced himself to get on with the work, knowing he’d be annoyed with himself later if he had to catch up on it at home, but staring at Shiro seemed like a much better option. He still couldn’t really quite believe that this had all happened.

This must have been the longest class in the history of classes. It seemed to never end, and by the time that it finally did, Lance was shoving his things quickly into his bag, desperately waiting for everyone else to leave so he could finally have a moment alone with Shiro, even if it would have to be quick.

"Hi," Shiro said once it was just the two of them, Hunk lingering outside the door as he waited for Lance.

“Hi,” Lance said, going around to Shiro’s side of the desk and reaching out to brush his hair from his face.

Shiro let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned into his touch, making a soft sound. "I miss you."

“I miss you too,” Lance replied, cupping his cheek and gently stroking it.

"Are you gonna stay after school?" Shiro asked, whining a little.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “You won’t be able to get rid of me,” he said with a small giggle.

"Good," Shiro said, pouting at him. "Don't wanna get rid of you."

“Good, you’d better not,” Lance said, smiling. “You’re stuck with me.”

"I'm lucky to have you, baby," Shiro said.

“Stand up and give me a cuddle, then,” Lance pouted.

Shiro made a sound, standing up to wrap his arms around him tightly and Lance sighed softly, relaxing against him as he hugged him back. 

Hunk cleared his throat loudly from the hallway after a few moments, making Shiro pout as he nuzzled him back and reluctantly pulled away. "Should probably go so you're not late..."

Lance sighed, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. “I’ll miss youuuu,” he pouted.

"I'll miss you, too," Shiro pouted back, pecking his lips softly.

“One more,” Lance mumbled, chasing his lips.

Shiro made a sound, kissing him again and Lance sighed softly against his lips, reluctantly pulling away.

"Come on, Lance, let's go," Hunk called from outside.

“I’m coming,” Lance huffed back, giving Shiro one more quick kiss and then pulling away from him, picking up his bag. “I’ll see you later,” he said.

"See you," Shiro said, trying not to be too disappointed as he watched Lance leave.

Lance turned in the door to give him a wave, before going out to Hunk in the hall and glaring at him.

"What? Are you trying to get caught?" Hunk asked.

“No,” Lance pouted. “You were on guard!”

"And people were coming!" Hunk said. "Class starts in like two minutes."

“Okay, okay! Well I’m here now,” he huffed.

"You just have to be careful, okay?"

“I know that,” Lance grumbled. “I’m not an idiot.”

"Well, you didn't exactly scream 'I'm being cautious' back there."

“How?” Lance asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You were just standing there and kissing him!" Hunk said. "Out in the middle of the open where anyone could see!"

“We were in an empty classroom!” Lance said. “You were right outside.”

"I can't exactly stop someone from walking into the classroom," Hunk said. "It's still risky."

“No, but you could’ve warned us and then we would’ve stopped kissing,” Lance said. “It’s not like we were making out.”

"So you're not concerned about it at all?"

Lance sighed. “I don’t need you to lecture me, of course I am.”

"Okay, buddy," Hunk sighed.

“It’ll be fine,” Lance said. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

"Okay," Hunk said, following him to class.

***

Just like Shiro’s class, the rest of the day dragged on forever too, but finally Lance was done, making his way to Shiro’s room with a happy smile on his face, waving as he got there.

"Hi," Shiro said, beaming at him.

“Hi,” Lance smiled back as he came in, sitting up on the desk in front of him.

"How was your day?" Shiro asked.

“Terrible,” Lance huffed. “It was boring and went on forever.”

"Mine, too," Shiro sighed.

“But it’s over now,” Lance said.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“We’re still seeing each other at the weekend, right?” Lance asked.

"I hope so," Shiro said, nodding again.

“Is that a yes?” Lance pouted.

"I mean, I was still planning on it," Shiro said. "So yeah."

“Okay good,” he said.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“I wanna cuddle,” Lance pouted. “I have a new found love for cuddling.”

"I wanna cuddle too," Shiro pouted back. "I forgot how nice it was."

Lance sighed. “Can we cuddle at the weekend?”

"Lots," Shiro nodded.

“Okay,” Lance pouted. “And kisses?”

"So, so many," Shiro told him.

Lance nodded. “Mkay.”

"It's so far away," Shiro pouted.

“It’s like the day after tomorrow,” Lance said, biting back a smile.

"That's practically an eternity!" Shiro whined.

“Nooooo it isn’t,” Lance said.

"Feels like it," Shiro pouted.

“I know, but it’ll come quick!”

Shiro gave him a look of disbelief.

Lance giggled and shook his head. “You’re really stroking my ego, here.”

"Is it a crime to wanna kiss and cuddle my hot, sweet boyfriend right now immediately and not have to wait two days?" Shiro huffed.

“Technically, yes,” Lance giggled.

Shiro whined at him.

“Whaaaat?” he laughed.

"'Ve already waited so long, just wanna be able to hold you," Shiro mumbled unhappily.

“I know,” Lance said softly. “I’m sorry I was a big dumb idiot and kept you pining for so long.”

"It's okay," Shiro mumbled, shrugging.

“Is it?” Lance pouted. “I didn’t know you liked me properly.”

"Wasn't I a big, dumb, obvious idiot about it?" Shiro asked. "It felt like I was doing an awful job of hiding it."

Lance shrugged. “Maybe. Hunk seemed to know about it, but he’s Hunk, he always knows everything. It’s annoying as fuck. If you were, I was just even more dumb, but Hunk’s always had to tell me in the past when people have liked me, so I think I’m just a bit thick when it comes to feelings.”

"That's okay," Shiro said, shrugging. "I'm not upset you didn't notice."

“Well, in my defence, I also didn’t notice my own feelings,” he said.

"That's true," Shiro nodded.

“Which was quite possibly even dumber,” he said.

"Maybe," Shiro said, smiling.

“Definitely,” Lance laughed.

Shiro smiled, shrugging again and biting his lip.

“Well anyway, we made it in the end,” Lance said.

"And I'm so glad," Shiro said.

“Me too,” Lance replied.

Shiro smiled at him, flushing a little.

“You’re pretty,” Lance said.

Shiro made a surprised noise, flushing deeper. "You think?"

“Uh huh,” Lance said. “Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.”

"Oh," Shiro said, biting his lip and smiling a little.

“I think you’re really pretty,” Lance told him.

"No one's ever called me pretty before," Shiro mumbled.

Lance squinted at him. “Really?”

"Really," Shiro said, nodding.

“Huh,” he said. “Well, they should’ve.”

Shiro shrugged a little.

“Don’t shrug at me,” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled.

“You don’t need to say sorry,” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"Oh," Shiro said, blushing.

“Anyway,” he said. “You’re pretty.”

"Um... thank you," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“You’re welcome,” Lance said.

Shiro whined at him, pouting a little.

“What?” Lance asked, smiling.

"I wanna kiss you," Shiro whined.

“Kiss me, then,” Lance said.

"How come I can kiss you but we can't cuddle?" Shiro pouted.

“Because you can make a kiss quick,” Lance said.

"Then come over here and let me kiss you," Shiro pouted.

Lance got off the desk, going around to him and leaning down to give him a soft kiss. Shiro brought his hands up to twist in Lance's shirt, pulling him closer as he kissed him. Lance made a soft sound against his lips, kissing him for a long minute before pulling back and Shiro whined, pouting at him.

“Someone could come in,” Lance said.

"I know," Shiro pouted.

“So we gotta be careful, I know you know that,” he said, sitting back on the desk.

"We don't have to hang out here all the time," Shiro pouted.

“No, we don’t,” Lance agreed.

"So let's not," Shiro whined. "So we can kiss and cuddle and stuff."

“Where do you wanna go?”

"Dunno," Shiro shrugged. "Anywhere."

“Helpful,” Lance snorted. “You wanna go sit in your car again?” he giggled.

"Would be better than here," Shiro mumbled.

“Okay, then let’s go,” Lance said.

"Really?" Shiro asked, excited.

“Well, why not?” Lance giggled.

"I dunno," Shiro pouted.

“Well then, come on,” Lance said.

Shiro made a sound, standing up quickly as Lance picked up his bag, walking to the door. Shiro followed him as Lance walked out to the parking lot, quickly locating his car and going over to it.

Lance opened the door as Shiro unlocked it, getting into the back. Shiro tossed his bag into the front, following him in and Lance immediately got into his lap, wrapping himself around Shiro. Shiro made a relieved sound, wrapping him up in his arms.

“This is much better,” Lance said with a soft sigh.

"It is," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance tucked his face into Shiro’s neck, nuzzling him as he relaxed against him and Shiro made a soft sound, nuzzling him back as he held him close.

"'S nice," Shiro mumbled, resting his head against his shoulder.

“It is,” Lance agreed, pressing tightly against him. “S stay like this.”

"Mkay," Shiro agreed, nodding a little as he held him.

Lance nodded, closing his eyes and Shiro tucked Lance into his chest, making a happy sound.

“Wanna fall asleep like this,” he mumbled.

"Can't sleep here," Shiro mumbled unhappily.

Lance made a non committal sound.

"Can't, baby," Shiro told him.

“Whyyy?” he whined.

"Someone could come by and see," Shiro mumbled.

Lance whined.

"'M sorry, baby," Shiro mumbled.

Lance huffed softly.

"Not here, baby," Shiro said, brushing his fingers through his hair. "I can take you home so you can nap."

“But then I’ll miss you,” he pouted.

"I'll miss you, too," Shiro said.

“S stay a bit longer,” he mumbled.

"Okay," Shiro hummed.

“Could easily just drive out of school and park somewhere and then nap,” he huffed.

"We can do that," Shiro said.

“We can?”

"Sure, if you want."

“Kay,” he nodded.

"You gotta let go of me though so I can drive," Shiro said.

Lance pouted, slipping out of his lap.

"I'll make it quick, okay?" Shiro said, slipping into the front seat. "Where should we go?"

“I dunno, anywhere,” Lance shrugged.

"Do you have to be home anytime soon?" Shiro asked.

“No,” he shook his head.

"Let's go on a date, then," Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance said, biting his lip as he smiled.

"There's a lake not too far away," Shiro said as he started the car and backed out of the space, leaving the parking lot. "We could go there and have a little picnic or something, pick up some food on the way."

“That sounds nice,” Lance said, nodding. “Let’s do that.”

"Okay, yay," Shiro said, smiling.

Lance leaned his head against the window, humming softly as they drove.

"Where should we eat?" Shiro asked after they'd been driving for a while.

“Um...” Lance said. “I dunno, McDonalds?”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding and heading that direction.

“I haven’t been on a picnic for years,” Lance hummed.

"Really?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah, we used to go on them a lot when I was little.”

"I take the dogs for picnics sometimes," Shiro said.

“Thats cute,” Lance said. “Do they like them?”

"They love them," Shiro said, smiling and nodding.

“We’ll all have to go sometime, then.”

"I'd like that," Shiro smiled.

“Me too,” Lance said.

Shiro pulled through the McDonald's and got food for both of them, driving them the rest of the way to the lake and parking the car, turning to look at Lance. "There's a blanket in the back if you wanna grab it."

Lance nodded, getting out and getting the blanket as Shiro grabbed the bag of food and led them closer to the lake. Lance followed him, setting the blanket down and they both took off their shoes, snuggling up together on it. 

“It’s pretty here,” Lance said as he looked around.

"It is," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance reached for the food bag, getting out their food and giving Shiro his.

"Mm, thank you," Shiro said, taking it from him.

“Much more romantic than your car in the school parking lot,” Lance teased as he started to eat his food.

"Much," Shiro laughed, nodding and taking a bite.

“And much more romantic than breakfast over a school desk,” he giggled.

"I dunno, I thought that was pretty romantic," Shiro hummed.

“Well, it kinda was,” Lance admitted.

"You think so?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Lance said.

"Oh," Shiro said, smiling. "Yay."

“You don’t think so?” Lance asked.

"Well, that was kind of the point, so yeah," Shiro mumbled, shrugging.

Lance laughed, resting his head on his shoulder. “Was it, now? Trying to romance your favourite student, that’s a bit naughty of you.”

"Shut up," Shiro whined, cheeks red. "Not as naughty as you trying to seduce me," he mumbled.

“Not as naughty as you letting it work,” he grinned, kissing his jaw.

"Shut up!" Shiro whined again.

Lance laughed, peppering his jaw with kisses. “What did you think of me back when we first met?” Lance asked curiously. “Back when I was just... blatantly trying to seduce you, before we became friends.”

"I thought you were cute," Shiro mumbled, shrugging. "No one had ever really flirted with me like that before, and I thought that it was cute that you were trying. But for a while I didn't think you really meant it."

“Please, how could I not have meant it?” Lance snorted. “I was flirting with like every word to you.”

"Some people are just flirty by nature," Shiro said, shrugging. "I thought that was just how you were."

“Well it is how I am,” Lance hummed. “But I still meant it,” he said, nudging his nose at Shiro’s jaw with a soft whine.

"What?" Shiro asked softly.

“Kiss,” he pouted.

Shiro tilted his head down, cupping Lance's cheek as he pressed a kiss to his lips. Lance smiled against his lips, making a happy sound. Shiro stroked his cheek gently, kissing him slowly and Lance leaned into the kiss, gently moving their lips together.

Shiro made a soft sound, pulling him closer and Lance looped an arm around his neck, nibbling at his bottom lip. Shiro moaned softly into his mouth, sliding his hands down Lance's sides.

Lance moaned in response, slipping his tongue into Shiro’s mouth as Shiro looped his arms around Lance's waist, pulling him in closer as he parted his lips for him. Lance clambered into Shiro’s lap, wrapping his legs around his waist as he explored his mouth with his tongue.

Shiro moaned into his mouth, sliding his hands down to rest at the small of Lance's back, just above his ass. He slid his thumbs beneath the hem of Lance's shirt, running them along his skin lightly as he kissed him back.

Lance moaned, shuddering under his touch as Shiro slid his hands up Lance's back, kissing him hungrily. Lance tugged on Shiro’s hair, pushing Shiro down so that they were laying flat on the blanket.

Shiro moaned at that, his hands sliding back down to cup his ass and Lance moaned into his mouth, pressing back against his hands. Shiro squeezed at his cheeks, nibbling his bottom lip and Lance whined, sliding his hand down Shiro’s chest.

Lance slid his hand under Shiro’s shirt as Shiro arched against him, pushing it up as he explored his chest. Shiro gasped softly, letting out a soft whine as he played with Lance's ass cheeks.

Lance rolled his hips lightly against Shiro’s, thumbing gently over one of Shiro’s nipples and Shiro whined. Lance gently pinched it between his fingers, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he rocked their hips together. Shiro gasped, whimpering softly as he ground his hips up against Lance.

“S someone gonna see us here?” Lance mumbled against his lips.

"Don't think so," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance made a sound, parting from his lips long enough to pull Shiro’s shirt up over his head and toss it to the side, grinding against him. Shiro moaned softly, pulling impatiently at the hem of Lance's shirt. Lance sat up in Shiro’s lap, pulling it off and circling his hips over Shiro’s crotch and Shiro gripped Lance's hips, moaning.

“Our food’s gonna get cold,” Lance said, eyes fluttering as he rocked down against him.

Shiro whined again, pouting at him.

Lance laughed softly, bringing his hands to play with Shiro’s waistband. Shiro made a soft sound of encouragement, reaching back to grab at Lance's ass.

“Oh, you want something?” Lance teased.

Shiro whined, nodding and Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Want you naked," Shiro whined.

Lance’s breath hitched and he swallowed thickly. “Yeah?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding quickly. "Wanna see you."

Lance hummed, carefully slipping out of the rest of his clothes and settling back in Shiro’s lap. “Like this?”

"Fuck," Shiro groaned, sliding his hands along Lance's skin. "Yeah."

“Right out in the open where anyone could stumble upon us?” Lance teased, trying to hide how much it was turning him on.

"Yeah," Shiro moaned, nodding again.

“Yeah,” Lance moaned in agreement, rolling his hips over Shiro’s, cock twitching in the cool air.

Shiro ran his hands along Lance's hips and thighs, admiring him. "You're so fucking gorgeous, baby," Shiro breathed.

“Yeah?” Lance asked breathlessly with a smile.

"Yeah," Shiro moaned, nodding.

“Just for you, baby,” Lance breathed.

"All mine," Shiro moaned, running his fingertips along Lance's cock.

Lance gasped softly, nodding. Shiro wrapped his fingers around Lance's cock, stroking him slowly. Lance squirmed in his lap, cock twitching in his grip as it hardened up nicely.

"Such a pretty cock, baby," Shiro moaned. "So pretty for me."

Lance whined, cheeks darkening at his words. “You think...?”

"I know," Shiro said, nodding as he thumbed through his slit.

Lance moaned, shuddering as his cock jerked.

"Yeah, look at you," Shiro moaned, playing with the head of his cock.

Lance whimpered in response, rocking his hips as he chased Shiro’s touch. Shiro moved his hand faster, jerking his cock quickly.

“Oh fuck...” Lance moaned, head tipping back.

"Feel good, baby?" Shiro asked as he watched him.

“Yeah, fuck,” Lance nodded, moaning breathlessly.

Shiro moaned softly, thumbing through his slit again.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped, pre beading at his tip.

Shiro swiped it away with his thumb, spreading it down his shaft. Lance shuddered, rolling his hips into Shiro’s hand.

Shiro pulled him down for a kiss, jerking his cock quickly and Lance moaned, kissing him eagerly. Shiro licked into his mouth, bringing his other hand down to cup Lance's balls.

“Please,” Lance moaned into his mouth, cock twitching as more precum dribbled from it.

"Please what, baby?" Shiro asked.

“M-more, ‘m close,” he whined.

Shiro pressed his thumb hard into his slit, rubbing through it as he squeezed his balls, jerking his cock quickly.

Lance shuddered, moaning loudly as he spilled over Shiro’s hand.

"Fuck," Shiro groaned, working him through it.

Lance tucked his face into Shiro’s neck, whimpering as he rode it out. Shiro wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest and Lance blew out a shaky breath, nuzzling him.

“Lemme suck you off,” Lance mumbled into his skin.

"Fuck," Shiro moaned, nodding. "Yeah, please."

Lance scrambled to get between Shiro’s legs, pulling down his pants and moaning as Shiro’s cock sprang free. Shiro gasped softly as his cock was freed from the tight constraint of his pants, making a weak sound.

“Fuck, I love your cock,” Lance moaned, burying his face against Shiro’s pelvis and moaning, mouthing along the base of his cock.

"Yeah?" Shiro whined, arching against his mouth.

“So much,” Lance moaned, licking a stripe up to the tip.

Shiro moaned, reaching down to slide his fingers into Lance's hair. Lance nuzzled his tip, pressing a few sloppy kisses to it before taking it eagerly into his mouth and sucking.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, fingers curling in Lance's hair in response.

Lance moaned happily as he took Shiro’s cock deeper, swallowing around him and Shiro let out a moan, cock twitching in Lance's mouth. 

Lance bobbed his head, before pulling off to run his tongue through his slit a few times. Shiro gasped at that, his hips bucking up against his tongue. Lance moaned, letting Shiro push back into his mouth and sucking hard around him.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, gripping hard at Lance's hair.

Lance took him in as deep as he could manage, whining as Shiro’s tip hit the back of his throat and he choked slightly.

Shiro whimpered at the feeling, hips bucking up into his mouth. Lance felt tears prick his eyes as Shiro’s cock pushed deeper into his throat, forcing himself to pull off a little despite how good it felt, bringing a hand to cup Shiro’s balls. He massaged his balls, sucking messily around his cock as he bobbed his head, saliva leaking from the sides of his mouth.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro moaned breathlessly, arching into his mouth. "Your mouth feels so good."

Lance whimpered at the praise, flattening his tongue along the underside of his cock, swallowing around him.

"Shit," Shiro gasped, pulling at his hair. "Gonna make me cum, baby."

Lance moaned in encouragement around him, moving his head faster and looking up at him. Shiro moaned loudly, thighs trembling as he came into Lance's mouth.

Lance eagerly swallowed down each drop, suckling at his cock to milk him of his cum, eventually pulling back, licking down his shaft and cleaning him up. Shiro's cock twitched at the overstimulation, making him whine.

Lance looked up at him, being a little more gentle as he licked up the last few drops of cum from his tip. He finally pulled away, resting his head against Shiro’s thigh and letting out a soft exhale.

Shiro whined, making grabby hands at him. Lance crawled up his body, melting against him and resting his head against Shiro’s chest. Shiro made a soft, relieved sound, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Was that good?” Lance mumbled.

"So good," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

Lance hummed softly, nodding. “Have such a good dick,” he mumbled.

"You think so?" Shiro mumbled, biting his lip.

“Best dick ‘ve ever seen,” he hummed sleepily.

Shiro made a soft sound, flushing as he nuzzled him.

“S so good, love it so much,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling him back.

"Well, 'm glad," Shiro mumbled, smiling.

Lance let out a contented sigh, relaxing against him.

"Think we can actually nap here," Shiro mumbled.

“Should probably put our clothes back on,” Lance mumbled, not moving.

"Probably," Shiro agreed.

Lance huffed, reluctantly getting off of him and pulling his clothes back on, handing Shiro his shirt. Shiro thanked him, taking his shirt from him and pulling it on before pulling up his pants.

“Our food’s probably cold,” Lance pouted.

"Mm, maybe," Shiro hummed.

Lance settled back against Shiro’s chest, sighing softly.

"You're not gonna eat?" Shiro hummed. "It's only gonna get more cold."

“Thought we were napping?” Lance said.

"Should eat first," Shiro said. "Then we can nap."

Lance made a non committal sound, sitting reluctantly up and picking his food back up.

"Mm, thank you," Shiro said, grabbing his own food as well.

“M sleepy,” Lance said as he took a bite.

"We can nap soon," Shiro promised, kissing his cheek.

“Okay,” he nodded, eating more.

He finished up quickly, whining at Shiro.

Shiro finished up as well, holding out his arms for him. "C'mere, baby."

Lance made a happy sound, snuggling into his arms. Shiro made a soft sound, kissing the side of his head as he wrapped him up in his arms. Lance sighed contentedly, melting into him and Shiro held him close, rubbing his back gently.

“M revoking my title as slut and changing it to slut for cuddles,” Lance mumbled.

"Mm, I like that," Shiro said, giggling softly.

“Me too,” Lance hummed happily. “Still gonna be your slut, though.”

"Well that's good," Shiro smiled.

“Uh huh,” he nodded, yawning.

Shiro kissed his head again, holding him close.

“Gonna sleep now,” he said softly.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "Sweet dreams, baby."

Lance nuzzled him, yawning. “You too.”

"Thank you," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him back as he closed his eyes.

Lance made a sleepy sound, snuggling against him and falling asleep a few minutes later. 

Shiro held him as he slept, eventually falling asleep after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> public sex is a great way to kick off your illegal relationship right?
> 
> we love hearing all ur thoughts we love u guys <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey," Shiro said, giving him a gentle smile. "How're you feeling?"
> 
> "Ugh," Lance said, wrinkling his nose. "Probably shouldn't've come in today."
> 
> "How come you did?" Shiro asked.
> 
> "Cause my mom said I should try to, and I wanted to see you, so I did," he sighed.
> 
> "That's not a good reason, baby," Shiro said, frowning at him. "You should've stayed home if you're feeling that bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check the tags my friends a couple new kinks are in this one

Lance  
baby :(

Shiro  
Yes?

Lance  
can we do our park date another day? m not feeling too good :(

Shiro  
Of course we can  
Are you okay? :(

Lance  
yeah im probably fine i just feel kinda unwell :(  
dont wanna give anything to u :(

Shiro  
As sad as it is I probably should try to not get sick :(  
You get lots of rest and feel better, okay? :(

Lance  
i dont want you to get sick :(  
okay :(

Shiro  
I miss you :(

Lance  
i miss you too :(

Shiro  
I'm giving you lots of forehead kisses :( <3

Lance  
thank u :( <3

Shiro  
of course :( <3

Lance  
:( <3

Shiro  
:( <3

\-----------

Lance had been feeling sick all weekend, and had only been getting worse, but his mother had said that he should at least try to go into school today, and he could always come home early if he still wasn’t feeling good. So he’d reluctantly gotten ready, despite feeling like death, throwing on some comfy oversized clothes and trudging his way to school. 

He’d managed to make it through most of the day, knowing he had Shiro’s class last period, and so wanting to last until then. He’d spent lunch cuddled up with Hunk, dozing on and off, and he gently shook him awake when it was time for class. 

Hunk scooped him up, cradling Lance against his chest as he carried him towards class and Lance made a soft sound and tucked his face into Hunk's neck. Hunk held him close as he walked into class, ignoring the looks from their classmates as Shiro paused whatever he was saying, frowning in concern. 

"Sorry we're late," Hunk said, taking them up to their seats in the front. 

"Is he okay?" Shiro asked, his eyes following them worriedly. 

"He's fine," Hunk answered, waving a hand at him as he gently set Lance down in his seat and put his bag next to him. "He's just sick so I thought I'd carry him."

Lance whined softly as Hunk put him down, leaning into his side. Hunk patted him gently and moved to sit in his own seat as Shiro carried on class, glancing at them every once in a while with a small wrinkle between his eyebrows.

Lance tried to focus on what Shiro was saying, trying unsuccessfully to crawl across into Hunk's lap.

"Buddy, you gotta pay attention," Hunk mumbled, scooting their desks a little closer together.

"Wanna cuddle," Lance mumbled in a soft whine, shaking his head.

"We're in class, buddy," Hunk reminded him.

"Don't care," he said unhappily.

"Can you wait at least a little bit until Mr. Shirogane is done talking?" Hunk asked.

"Kay..." Lance pouted.

Hunk nodded, reaching out to hold his hand in the meantime. Lance let out a soft breath, trying to focus his attention on Shiro, but not getting much past watching him speak enough to actually register the words.

Shiro eventually finished up his explanation of the day's activities, sitting in his chair and getting out some work, trying not to look at Lance and Hunk holding hands.

"Now?" Lance asked with a soft pout as he watched Shiro sit down.

"Uh huh," Hunk said, nodding. "We can do it now."

Lance moved to clamber into Hunk's lap, wrapping himself around him and burying his face in his neck. Shiro looked up at the movement, his brow furrowing as he saw Lance fully in Hunk's lap now, tucked against his chest. 

Lance let out a soft contented sigh, nuzzling him. “M I in the way?” he mumbled as he clung to him.

"No," Hunk said, shaking his head and reaching around Lance to start on his work. "You're okay, bud."

“Kay,” he said with a small sniff, doing his best not to fall asleep.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hunk asked softly.

“Uh huh,” Lance made a small sound of affirmation.

"That's good," Hunk mumbled.

Lance made another small sound, pressing his face further into Hunk’s neck and Hunk carefully wrapped an arm around Lance's waist, tugging him closer. Lance breathed out a soft sigh as he snuggled against him, slipping in and out of a light doze. Lance did his best to stay awake, letting out soft breaths against Hunk’s neck and enjoying his warmth.

Eventually, Lance was aware of the sound of people moving, and realised that class must be over. He let Hunk put him back in his own chair as he packed up his things, telling Hunk that he was going to stay here for a little. 

"Hey," Lance said softly once they were alone, slumping over the desk and looking up at him.

"Hey," Shiro said, giving him a gentle smile. "How're you feeling?"

"Ugh," Lance said, wrinkling his nose. "Probably shouldn't've come in today.”

"How come you did?" Shiro asked.

"Cause my mom said I should try to, and I wanted to see you, so I did," he sighed.

"That's not a good reason, baby," Shiro said, frowning at him. "You should've stayed home if you’re feeling that bad."

Lance shrugged. "I know. I missed you," he whined.

"I missed you, too, baby," Shiro said softly. "But I don't like you feeling bad like this. I want you to feel better."

Lance made a soft whining sound. "Me too."

"So you should go home and get some rest," Shiro told him.

"Can I have a cuddle first?" he pouted.

"Of course," Shiro said, holding his arms out for him.

Lance got up, stumbling over to him and falling into his lap and Shiro wrapped his arms around him and steadied him, pulling him close.

Lance made a soft sound, burying his face in Shiro’s neck. “Wish I could’ve done this all lesson,” he mumbled.

"Me too, baby," Shiro said, stroking his hand over Lance's back gently.

“I love Hunk, but I don’t love him like I love you,” he mumbled into his neck.

Shiro made a soft sound, biting his lip. "You... love me?"

Lance stilled for a moment as he realised what he said. “...Yeah,” he mumbled.

Shiro made another sound, wrapping him up tightly in his arms. "Really? You do?"

“Yeah, do,” he nodded.

Shiro smiled to himself, hiding his face in Lance's shoulder. "I love you, too. So much."

“You do?” Lance asked.

"More than anything," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance made a soft sound. “Really that much?”

"Really," Shiro said, nodding.

“Oh,” Lance said with a soft smile, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

Shiro let out a soft, giddy sound, holding him tight.

Lance pressed his nose into Shiro’s neck, smiling against his skin.

Shiro stroked Lance's back as he held him, cupping the back of Lance's head with his other hand.

“Say you love me again,” Lance mumbled.

"I love you, baby," Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance bit his lip, smiling as he made a soft sound, pressing his face tightly into Shiro’s neck.

"I love you so much," Shiro mumbled softly, holding him close.

Lance kissed his neck again, nuzzling him. “Love you too,” he murmured.

"I'm so glad, baby," Shiro smiled, nuzzling him back.

“Didn’t mean to say yet, but ‘m glad I did,” he said.

"I'm glad, too," Shiro smiled.

“Wanna give you a kiss,” Lance pouted.

"You can," Shiro said.

“Don’t wanna get you sick,” Lance said, shaking his head.

Shiro whined softly, pouting.

Lance nudged him with his nose, making a soft sound.

"Probably wouldn't get sick," Shiro mumbled.

“Probably,” Lance said sceptically.

"I don't get sick that much," Shiro said.

"Gonna kiss your neck," Lance murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

"Okay," Shiro breathed, tilting his head a little.

Lance pressed soft kisses to his skin, keeping as close as he could and Shiro let out a shaky breath, holding him closely. Lance let his tongue explore over Shiro's skin, making a soft sound. Shiro let his fingers gently push up the hem of Lance's shirt, brushing lightly over his skin. Lance hummed softly at the touch, lightly sucking at his skin.

"Lance," Shiro said, letting out a soft gasp.

Lance nuzzled him, kissing over the mark he’d made. Shiro shuddered, pushing his hands farther up Lance's shirt. Lance made a soft sound, shifting in his lap and pressing a slow trail of kisses up the column of Shiro’s throat.

Shiro gripped Lance's hips lightly and tugged him closer, smoothing his hands up along his back. Lance kissed up to his ear, lightly sucking on his lobe and sliding a hand to stroke at the nape of Shiro’s neck and Shiro shuddered, lightly scratching his nails over Lance's skin.

Lance gasped softly, nuzzling him and pressing soft kisses from his ear along his jawline. Lance sat back for a moment so that he could look at him, feeling slightly dizzy at the movement, and brushing all of Shiro’s hair off of his face and holding it there as he traced his eyes over his face and Shiro grabbed his hips again to steady him.

“You’re so pretty,” Lance said with a soft whine as he pouted. “Not fair.”

"You're way prettier than me," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“S not a competition,” Lance said, bringing one hand to cup his cheek, lightly stroking over his skin.

Shiro made a sound and blushed, leaning into his touch.

“My levels of prettiness don’t affect my desire to kiss you,” Lance murmured as he slowly stroked his fingers over Shiro’s lips. “Yours however, very much do.”

"Well, your levels of prettiness definitely affect how much I want you to kiss me," Shiro mumbled, his lips barely moving beneath Lance's fingers.

“I’ll get you sick,” Lance murmured.

"Don't care," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head.

“I do,” Lance said, still lightly stroking his lips.

Shiro whined, pushing his bottom lip out into a soft pout.

Lance huffed out a soft breath, frowning as he fought with himself, ducking his head to press another soft kiss against his neck. “Let me kiss you here instead.”

Shiro mumbled softly in agreement, still pouting but turning his head away to give Lance more room.

“Wanna kiss you everywhere,” Lance murmured against his skin.

Shiro's breath hitched, his arms looping around Lance's waist. "Yeah...?"

“Mmmhm,” Lance nodded, pressing wet kisses down to the curve of his neck. “Everywhere.”

Shiro let out a soft moan, his fingers digging slightly into Lance's skin and Lance breathed a moan in response, sucking at a patch of skin.Shiro whimpered softly, his eyes sliding shut as he enjoyed the feeling of Lance leaving marks on him.

Lance moved to another bit of skin once he was satisfied, rolling it between his teeth and Shiro gasped a small moan, shoving his hands up beneath Lance's shirt again. Lance shuddered under his touch, sucking at his skin a little harder.

Shiro explored Lance's back and sides as he kept his head tilted out of Lance's way, making a soft sound of encouragement. Lance dragged his teeth across Shiro’s skin, latching onto the side of his throat and sucking hard. Shiro moaned, arching against him slightly as the pleasure went straight to his dick.

Lance made a pleased sound at the moan, sliding one hand over Shiro’s chest as he pinched his skin between his teeth. Shiro whimpered softly in anticipation, arching a little more to try and get Lance's fingers to brush over where he wanted them.

Lance kissed wetly up to his ear, continuing to teasingly slide his fingers over Shiro’s shirt. “You’re hard,” he murmured against his ear, lips curling into a smile, suddenly feeling a little more alert.

Shiro whined softly in embarrassment, flushing. "Shut up."

“I wasn’t making fun of you,” Lance breathed, nipping at his ear lobe.

"'S embarrassing," Shiro mumbled.

“‘S hot,” Lance said in a soft moan.

Shiro whimpered softly, hips twitching.

“That turned on from a bit of kissing?” Lance murmured and Shiro flushed deeply. “Oh, baby,” Lance breathed. “Wanna kiss you so bad, you have no idea.”

Shiro whined, pouting harder. "Then do it."

“I’m not getting you sick,” Lance said.

Shiro whined loudly. "I don't care if you do!"

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re horny as shit,” Lance said with a grin, rolling his hips down.

Shiro gasped, hips bucking up against him.

“I rest my case,” Lance said, biting back a smile.

Shiro huffed, pouting at him.

Lance snaked a hand between them, resting over the bulge in Shiro’s pants and Shiro held back a whimper, panting softly as he tried not to rut against his hand.

Lance untucked Shiro’s shirt from his pants, starting to slowly unbutton it. He pushed it away from his chest, smoothing his hands over his skin with a soft sigh. “You’re so hot,” he groaned.

Shiro whined softly, pushing his chest up into Lance's hand and Lance cupped Shiro’s pecs in his hands, giving them a soft squeeze. Shiro shuddered, letting out a shaky breath in response. Lance brushed his thumbs over Shiro’s nipples, watching him and Shiro gasped at the feeling, arching into his touch.

Lance hummed and leaned in to flick his tongue across one of the buds. Shiro let out another gasp, his hips bucking up against Lance. Lance’s lips curled into a smile and did the same again a couple of times, slowly rolling the other between his fingertips. Shiro whined softly, his mouth falling open in pleasure as he squirmed beneath him.

Lance looked up at him, wrapping his lips around the bud and suckling softly and Shiro whimpered as he locked eyes with him, making a desperate sound. Lance smiled around it, catching it between his teeth and Shiro moaned lowly, his cock leaking in his pants.

Lance slipped his other hand down to Shiro’s crotch as he teased his nipples, giving it a soft squeeze. Shiro gasped, rutting his cock up against Lance's palm as Lance pressed down against it, gently nibbling at his nipple.

"Lance," Shiro whimpered, rocking his hips desperately.

“Mm?” Lance asked, rubbing his cock through his pants.

"'M so close," Shiro whined, rutting against him.

“Cum for me then, baby,” Lance murmured, sucking a little harder and rubbing at his cock faster.

Shiro whimpered softly, bucking up into his hand a few times before he tensed and came. Lance moaned, flicking his tongue over the bud as he stroked Shiro’s cock through his pants to work him through it.

“Good?” Lance asked, kissing up his chest and neck, nuzzling under his jaw.

Shiro whimpered, nodding quickly.

“That was so hot,” Lance groaned softly.

Shiro whined softly, embarrassed he'd cum so quickly.

“So fucking hot,” Lance murmured, kissing his jaw.

"Embarrassing," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head a little.

“I don’t think so,” Lance said.

"You didn't cum in five seconds," Shiro pouted.

“Hot,” Lance said again.

Shiro pouted harder.

Lance took Shiro’s hand and brought it to his crotch, where is cock was straining in his pants. “Hot,” he told him.

Shiro moaned, squeezing his cock gently and Lance gasped softly, biting his lip.

"Want you to cum, too," Shiro mumbled.

“Be warned, I might actually pass out,” Lance mumbled with a small smile.

"Mm, maybe we shouldn't, then," Shiro hummed.

“I’m sure you can catch me, right?” Lance pouted.

"Don't want you to pass out," Shiro said, frowning.

“I might not,” Lance said.

"Don't wanna risk it," Shiro said.

“Fine,” Lance huffed.

"You'll get to cum as soon as I get kisses," Shiro told him, smiling cheekily.

Lance whined, huffing again and tucking his head back into Shiro’s neck, flopping against him. “I’m so horny.”

"I'm horny for kisses," Shiro told him, holding him tight against his chest.

Lance groaned, rolling his hips lightly. “Me cumming isn’t gonna get you sick.”

"But it might make you pass out," Shiro said, gripping his hips.

“But then you can cuddle me,” Lance murmured, rolling his hips again.

"I can cuddle you anyway," Shiro told him.

Lance gave a long drawn out whine, rocking his hips harder.

Shiro gripped his hips harder to keep them still, shaking his head a little. "Nuh uh."

Lance gave an unhappy whine, turning his face into Shiro’s neck.

"Just gotta get better," Shiro mumbled, squeezing him gently.

“You’re so mean,” Lance huffed.

"For not wanting you to pass out?" Shiro asked.

“Yes!” Lance huffed.

"And it's not mean that you refuse to kiss me even though I said I didn't care if it made me sick?"

“You being sick will last longer,” Lance huffed. “But fine, I’ll just go home and jerk off instead.”

"Why are you so insistent to pass out?" Shiro asked, huffing back.

“I’m horny,” Lance whined. “I’m not insistent to pass out, I just wanna cum.”

"Kiss me and I'll get you off," Shiro said.

“Told you, I’ll go home and jerk off.”

"But wouldn't you rather I do it?" Shiro whined.

“Not at the price of making you sick,” Lance said.

Shiro whined loudly, pouting at him.

“I mean it,” Lance said. “I’m going home right now,” he said, making to get up off of his lap.

"Nooo," Shiro whined, tightening his arms around him and keeping him in close.

“Yessssss,” Lance said, squirming.

"Nooooo," Shiro whined louder, shaking his head.

Lance whined, squirming harder as he tried to get out of his grip and Shiro eventually let go of him, not wanting to hold him there if he really didn't want to be there. Lance sat up and pouted at him and Shiro frowned and looked down, wrapping his arms around himself instead. Lance huffed and moved his arms, snuggling back against him.

Shiro made a questioning sound, resting his arms around him very gently. "Thought you were leavin'."

“Not really,” Lance grumbled.

"Why not?"

“Cause I wanna stay with you,” he said, nuzzling him.

"Thought you didn't," Shiro said.

“Do,” Lance said, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Always wanna stay with you. Love you.”

Shiro flushed gently at the reminder, biting his lip. "Love you, too."

“Can I call you later?” Lance asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "You can whenever you want."

“Can I call you when I’m jerking off?” he asked against his skin.

Shiro shuddered, nodding again. "Yeah..."

“You’ll talk me through it?” he asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said.

Lance made a soft sound, rocking his hips again.

"You're making it hard to keep saying no to you," Shiro mumbled.

“Just want you,” Lance said in a soft whine.

Shiro bit his lip, sneaking a hand between them to cup Lance's bulge and Lance gasped softly, rocking against him.

"Which would make you less likely to pass out, me getting you off with my hand or my mouth?" Shiro mumbled, squeezing his cock gently.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped, pressing his face into Shiro’s neck. “Hand.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, working his pants open impatiently. "Wanna save my mouth for a different time?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “Please.”

Shiro hummed and nodded, pushing his hand into Lance's boxers and wrapping his fingers around his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Lance groaned, rocking into his touch.

"I'm only doing this because I love you," Shiro mumbled, tugging his hips closer, squeezing at his ass with one hand while he stroked him.

Lance whined, pressing back into his touch and Shiro moaned softly, kneading his ass as he played with the tip of his cock.

“Fuck...” Lance moaned, panting against him.

"Feel good?" Shiro asked softly, thumbing through his slit.

“So good,” he whimpered as precum dribbled out.

Shiro spread his precum down his shaft, reaching down to play with his balls and Lance gave a breathy whine, hips bucking.

"Sound so pretty," Shiro said, moaning softly.

Lance gasped, a glob of precum spilling from his cock. “Yeah?” he asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh," Shiro mumbled, nodding and jerking him faster.

“Wanna be pretty for you,” Lance moaned, whimpering as he did his best to rut into Shiro’s hand.

"You're the prettiest, baby," Shiro mumbled, letting him rut against him. "Prettiest little baby I've ever seen."

Lance whimpered louder. “G-gonna make me cum if you say things like that.”

"That's the point, isn't it?" Shiro asked, playing with his tip again.

“U-uh huh,” Lance nodded, hips jerking and cock leaking.

"Then come on, pretty baby," Shiro mumbled, working his hand on his cock quickly. "Wanna see you cum for me."

“F-fuck,” Lance whimpered, cumming as soon as the words had left Shiro’s mouth and spilling over his hand.

Shiro moaned as he watched him, slowing his hand and working him through his orgasm. Lance slumped against him, whining softly as he buried his face in Shiro’s neck, cock twitching.

"Good?" Shiro mumbled, gently massaging the head of his cock with his thumb, drawing out every last drop of cum.

Lance made a small sound of affirmation, thighs shaking a little at the stimulation.

"Good," Shiro said again, pulling his hand away and holding him close.

Lance blew out a long shaky breath, snuggling as tight to him as he could and Shiro made a soft sound, pulling him in and nuzzling him.

“Love you,” Lance mumbled.

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled back.

“Didn’t pass out,” he said with a sleepy smile against his skin.

"Mm, that's good," Shiro hummed, nodding.

“M still gonna call you later,” he said.

"I look forward to it," Shiro mumbled.

“You gonna call me your pretty little baby while I touch myself?” Lance asked, nuzzling him.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nuzzling him back. "You're my pretty little baby all the time."

“Yay,” Lance smiled with a sleepy hum. “Like bein’ that. Like bein yours, ‘n like bein’ pretty, ‘n like bein’ your little baby.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, smiling to himself.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Never been someone’s before.”

"Well you're mine now, baby,," Shiro mumbled. "And you're gonna be mine forever."

“Really am?” Lance asked. “Wanna be so bad.”

"You are, baby," Shiro said. "You're mine."

Lance smiled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. “Like it when you say that.”

"Well that's good, 'cause I like saying it," Shiro mumbled.

Lance smiled softly, making a sleepy sound. “M gonna fall asleep now.”

"Want me to take you home?" Shiro asked softly.

“Nooo,” Lance whined unhappily, pressing closer.

"Oh, I meant, um... to my house," Shiro said, blushing. "I could like... take care of you tonight, if you want..."

“Really?” Lance asked softly.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“I’d like that,” he mumbled.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked. "You would?"

“Uh huh,” he said. “Would.”

"Then... we should go," Shiro mumbled.

“Don’t wanna moooove,” Lance said with an unhappy huff. “Can’t carry me.”

"So we're just gonna stay here forever?" Shiro asked, quirking his brow at him.

“No...” Lance sighed.

"Then you either gotta get up or let me carry you," Shiro said.

“Want you to, but you’ll get in trouble,” Lance whined.

"Then I'll help you walk," Shiro said.

“Kay,” Lance nodded. “Can’t get up.”

Shiro made a soft sound, standing up with him and carefully setting him on his feet.

Lance forced himself to open his eyes as he put his arms out to try and balance, looking sleepily at him.

"Pretty baby," Shiro mumbled softly, taking a moment to cup his cheek and press a soft kiss to his forehead. "Feeling okay?"

Lance made a soft happy sound, smiling wider and letting his eyes fall closed. “Mmmhm.”

"You ready to try and walk?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh,” he nodded, frowning in concentration as he opened his eyes again. He reached out for Shiro, but then took his hand away. “Not allowed to hold my hand,” he mumbled to himself. “Wanna,” Lance said with a small sad whine as he picked up his bag and took a few shaky steps forward. “Why can’t I walk?” he asked frustratedly. “M not that sick.”

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging a little and watching him in concern. "Want me to take your bag?"

“Yes please,” Lance nodded, holding it out for him.

Shiro nodded, taking it from him and reaching down to grab his own.

“Kay, ‘m good now,” Lance said determinedly, walking to the door and leaning against the frame a little.

Shiro followed along behind him, staying close in case he needed to catch him. He led him out to his car, unlocking it and putting their bags in the back before going back around to help Lance into his seat.

“Hi handsome,” Lance said with a soft giggle as Shiro came around.

"Hi," Shiro said, blushing softly as he opened the door and helped Lance inside.

“A gentleman too,” he giggled, flopping down in the seat and Shiro smiled, kissing his forehead.

Shiro got into his seat and smiled back, starting the car and heading towards his house and Lance closed his eyes as they drove, yawning.

"Gonna sleep when we get home?" Shiro asked, glancing over to him. 

Lance nodded, making a soft sound.

"Mkay," Shiro said, nodding.

“Gonna cuddle me?”

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding and pulling into the parking lot of his apartment.

“Yay,” Lance smiled.

"Want me to carry you inside?" Shiro asked, parking the car.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded, getting out and going back around to Lance's side of the car, opening the door. He reached in and unbuckled him, scooping him up and pulling him out of the car and Lance made a happy sound, snuggling into him.

Shiro smiled, closing the door and locking his car before heading up to his apartment, unlocking the door and taking them inside, trying not to trip over the dogs immediately crowding around his feet.

“Is it babies?” Lance asked, not opening his eyes.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "Wanna see?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded, setting him on the couch and calling them over. Lance snuggled into his side, opening his eyes to look at them and making a small sound, reaching out. Shiro's dogs sniffed and licked at Lance's hands, nuzzling his legs excitedly.

“Hi babies,” Lance said softly. “Missed you.”

“They missed you too,” Shiro smiled. "You wanna eat something before we nap?"

“Think so,” Lance said with a small frown.

"Okay," Shiro said. "What sounds good?"

“Um...” Lance bit his lip. “Dunno.”

"You like soup?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh, like soup,” he nodded.

"What's your favorite kind?"

“Umm.. chicken noodle?”

"Okay," Shiro said, standing up and heading into the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

“Kay,” Lance said with a small pout as he left, smiling happily as Crisco jumped up with him, and he laid down next to him with a happy sigh, slowly falling asleep as he waited. 

Shiro brought the soup out to Lance once it was ready, his heart clenching at the sight of Lance and Crisco curled up together, Lance dozing softly. He almost didn't want to wake him up, but he knew it'd be good for Lance to get something in his system before he went to sleep, so he set the soup carefully on the coffee table and leaned over to wake him up. 

"Lance?"

“Mm?” Lance asked sleepily, nose crinkling up.

"Soup's ready, honey," Shiro said softly, brushing his hair out of his face, and Lance made a small happy sound, leaning into his touch. "Come on, sit up for me," Shiro murmured.

Lance reached out for him and Shiro helped him sit up a little, resting him against the back of the couch.

"That okay?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, opening his eyes.

"Okay, here you go," Shiro said, grabbing the bowl of soup from the table and carefully handing it to him.

Lance pouted at him, refusing to take it.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked, frowning. "I thought you said you liked soup."

“Do like soup.”

"Then what's wrong?"

Lance looked at him expectantly and opened his mouth.

Shiro made a soft sound of understanding, sitting beside him and scooping some up with the spoon, holding it out to him and Lance made a happy sound as he ate it.

"That good?" Shiro asked softly.

“Uh huh, thank you,” Lance said.

"You're welcome," Shiro mumbled, getting another spoonful for him.

Lance happily ate each spoonful Shiro gave him, trying not to slip back down against the sofa from how sleepy he felt.

Shiro set the bowl down once Lance had eaten everything, humming happily. "Ready for bed now?"

“Yes please,” Lance nodded. “Really sleepy.”

"Mkay," Shiro said, nodding and holding out his arms. "C'mere, I'll carry you to bed."

Lance shuffled closer to him, waiting for him to pick him up.

Shiro scooped him up, turning and carrying him down the hall to his room, closing the door behind them.

Lance sighed happily. “Can I wear something of yours?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "You want a shirt or a sweatshirt?"

“Umm...” Lance said, biting his lip. “Can I have both?”

"Of course," Shiro said, digging around in his closet to find the comfiest things he had before bringing them over to Lance. "Here you go."

“Thank you,” Lance said. “Can you help me?” he pouted.

Shiro hummed and nodded, grabbing the hem of Lance's shirt and pulling it over his head, dropping it to the floor before helping him put the shirt and sweatshirt on instead. "Now you gotta stand up for a second so I can get your pants off."

“Kay,” Lance said, standing up and holding onto his shoulders to steady himself.

Shiro unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips with his underwear, frowning a little when he remembered the messes they'd made earlier. "I'm gonna go get a wash cloth, okay? We gotta clean up a little."

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, letting go of him.

Shiro nodded and left to go to the bathroom, grabbing a wet washcloth and coming back. "Okay, shirt up. Let me see that pretty cock, baby."

Lance whined softly at that, feeling himself flush as he did as Shiro asked.

Shiro pressed a soft kiss to each of his pink cheeks, carefully cleaning the dried cum from Lance's cock. "Better?"

Lance nodded. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome," Shiro said, nodding. "You want some pants to put on, or are you good like this?"

“Um...” Lance said, biting his lip. “Can I just have some underwear or shorts or something?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and going over to grab a pair of boxers for him, kneeling down to help him step into them. "These are the smallest ones I have."

“Thank you,” Lance said, stepping into them.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, smiling at him and standing back up. "You get into bed and get comfy and I'll be right back, okay?"

“Okay,” Lance nodded, crawling into bed and watching him.

Shiro gathered up a change of clothes and grabbed the wash cloth, taking them to the bathroom to change and clean himself up before coming back to Lance and climbing into bed next to him.

“No,” Lance said unhappily, tugging at Shiro’s shirt.

"What do you mean, no?" Shiro asked, frowning.

“This,” Lance said, tugging at it harder. “Don’t like it.”

"Oh," Shiro said, stripping it back over his head. "Better?"

“Mhm,” Lance nodded, snuggling immediately against his bare chest.

"Okay, good," Shiro said, humming and wrapping his arms around him. Lance made a happy sound, nuzzling his chest and yawning and Shiro smiled, holding him close to his chest. "Get some rest, baby."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, yawning.

"Sleep well, baby."

“Like bein’ baby,” Lance mumbled, kissing his chest.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “A lot.”

"Well, I like you bein' my baby," Shiro mumbled.

Lance smiled, turning his face into his chest and making a happy sound.

Shiro smiled, holding him close and kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

“I love you too,” Lance smiled sleepily.

"Now, get some rest, okay?" Shiro said, smiling. 

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, yawning again.

"Goodnight," Shiro murmured.

“Nighty nighty,” Lance hummed, slowly falling asleep.

Shiro brought his hand up to brush his fingers through his hair as Lance fell asleep, relaxing as he held him close, glad that he was able to get some rest, and hoping he’d feel better when he woke up. 

They lay still for a little while, Lance shifting ever so often and letting out soft contented sighs, Shiro smiling to himself. Lance made a soft sound, stilling for a little while longer before shifting again, lips against Shiro’s nipple and taking into his mouth as he slept.

Shiro jolted in surprise at the feeling of Lance's lips suddenly latching onto his nipple, a soft whine catching in his throat as he looked down. Was he awake...? 

"Lance...?"

Lance made a sound in his sleep but otherwise didn’t stir, just lightly suckling at it. Shiro let out a shaky breath, not sure what to do. He didn't want to push Lance away and risk waking him up, but he knew that if this continued for any substantial amount of time, he might wake Lance up in a completely different way.

Lance breathed a happy sigh in his sleep, nuzzling him as he slowly sucked at his nipple. Shiro sighed softly, biting his lip as he tilted his head back a little, threading his fingers into Lance's hair. Lance made a happy sound at the touch, nuzzling him and sucking a little more intently. Shiro let out a gasp, barely holding back a whine as he felt his cock twitch with interest between his legs.

Shiro really didn't know what the proper response in this situation was, but he really didn't want to push Lance away, because it kind of felt really, really good. He'd never felt anything like this before, the same constant, unwavering, insistent pressure around his nipple that had pleasure tingling down his spine, racing across his skin. He tried his best to ignore it, to stop his cock from hardening between his legs, but there was nothing he could do. 

Just the feeling had him hard, but the thought of how Lance would look right now, lips red and wet and full, wrapped around his nipple as he sucked, filling the room with soft, wet noises... just that was enough to have Shiro leaking into his clean boxers, making a considerable wet spot on the front that clung to the head of his cock as he tented the fabric. It felt wrong to reach down and touch himself without Lance being awake to really consent to what was happening, but God, he wanted to. 

It felt so good that he'd started squirming and whimpering without really realizing, rubbing his thighs together desperately as he imagined getting some friction on his cock. His boxers were soaked through at this point, leaving nothing about his hard, throbbing cock to the imagination as he rutted against the air, one fist clenched in the sheets and the other twisted up in Lance's hair. God, he felt so close already, his entire body flushed with heat and covered in sweat from his desperate squirming, his noises of pleasure unintentionally rising in volume. Maybe he didn't need any friction after all, maybe he could cum just like this.

Lance frowned as he stirred, slowly waking up and unsure as to why he had, sitting up a little to try and look at Shiro through the dark, confused as to why he was moving so much and being so noisy. Weren’t they supposed to be napping?

Shiro couldn't stop himself from letting out a loud whine, his hands immediately shooting out to pull Lance back. "N-No, ah, so close, please."

“What?” Lance asked in a sleepy confusion. So close to what?

Shiro panted as he grabbed Lance and led him back to his nipple, whimpering. "Please, need it."

Lance was still confused, but immediately latched onto Shiro’s wet nipple as Shiro brought him to it, instinctively sucking and letting his eyes fall back closed.

Shiro keened as Lance started sucking again, his spine arching and his hips rutting into the air mindlessly. "Lance, Lance, gonna c-cum..."

It finally clicked in Lance’s sleep clouded mind that the reason Shiro’s nipple was already wet and puffy was because Lance had been sucking on it in his sleep. His forehead creased into a determined frown as he sucked harder.

Shiro was gone as soon as Lance increased the suction, his hips canting into the air as he came in his underwear for the second time that night, further contributing to the embarrassingly large wet spot covering the front of his boxers and Lance moaned around his nipple, sucking insistently on it to work him through his orgasm.

Shiro panted as he came down from his orgasm, whining softly at how oversensitive his nipple now felt.

Lance let go with a wet pop, swinging a leg over Shiro’s waist and sitting up into his lap, quickly grabbing onto Shiro’s arms to steady himself. “How long was I doing that?” he asked sleepily.

"Like... almost the whole time," Shiro slurred, his hands finding Lance's hips as he settled in his lap, pressing up against his sensitive cock.

“Fuck,” he said in a soft whine, rocking his hips down. “Fuck, you came just from that? Didn’t touch yourself?”

"Nuh uh," Shiro gasped, shaking his head. "Felt wrong without you awake."

“Shit, that’s so hot,” Lance moaned, quickly finding a rhythm and Shiro whined, rocking up against him with a gasp. “Fuck,” he moaned as he circled his hips over Shiro’s throwing his head back.

Shiro whimpered loudly, grinding his hips up quickly and Lance moved his hands from Shiro’s arms to find his chest, grabbing handfuls of it, Shiro gasping, arching up into his touch.

Lance moaned, pinching his nipples between his fingers as he rolled his hips and Shiro moaned back, tipping his head back and panting as Lance played with his nipples. Lance whimpered, pinching them tightly between his fingers and tugging, rutting his cock down against Shiro hard and fast.

Shiro whined, already feeling so close again as Lance tugged roughly at his nipples. "Lance..."

“Kashi, please,” Lance gasped, tugging and twisting at them as he circled his hips over Shiro’s cock.

Shiro keened and gripped his hips tightly, bucking up against him as he panted, arching his chest into Lance's hands. "Gonna cum, Lance, fuck!"

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Lance panted, keeping up his motions and Shiro moaned loudly, hips stuttering against Lance's as he came.

Lance moaned, grinding down hard against his cock and Shiro whined as he rode out his orgasm, digging his fingers into Lance's hips. 

Lance whined softly as he let go of Shiro’s nipples, still rocking his hips. “Please,” he whimpered.

Shiro reached his hand between them and slipped his hand into his loose boxers to wrap his fingers around him, jerking him quickly.

“Oh fuck,” Lance gasped, throwing his head back and rutting into Shiro’s hand.

"Come on, baby," Shiro murmured, using his other hand to squeeze at Lance's balls. "Cum for me."

“Yeah, fuck,” Lance moaned, cumming in only a few moments and spilling over Shiro’s hand and over the loose fabric.

Shiro let out a soft whimper as he watched him, biting his lip. "Lance, please. Please kiss me. Please."

Lance breathed a soft whine, leaning down over him and messily pressing their lips together. Shiro kissed him back hungrily, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in close as Lance moaned against his lips, returning the kiss with just as much hunger.

Shiro brought his hand up to cup his cheek, tilting his head as he kissed him deeply. Lance made a soft sound, leaning into his touch as he sucked on Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro moaned into his mouth, brushing his thumb along his cheek as Lance brushed their noses together, kissing him softly.

"I love you so much," Shiro mumbled against his lips, kissing him over and over.

“I love you so much, too,” Lance said softly, smiling at the kisses. He really did.

Shiro made a soft noise, kissing him deeply and a soft whine caught in Lance’s throat as he kissed him back.

"Love you," Shiro mumbled, sucking softly at his bottom lip. "Love you, love you, love you. Love you so much."

Lance pulled back from the kiss and rested their foreheads together, gently brushing their noses. “Love you so so so much, ‘Kashi.”

Shiro let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around him tightly and holding him close. "Love you so so so much, too. So so much."

Lance slipped out of his lap and onto the bed next to him, snuggling right up to him. “‘Ve never been in love before,” he said softly, nuzzling him.

"No?" Shiro asked, biting his lip and curling up with him.

“Uh uh,” he shook his head. “Or dated anyone. Never really even had feelings for someone. Just you.”

"I've only been in love with one person before," Shiro murmured. "But... it wasn't like this."

“What d’you mean?” he asked softly.

"I was a lot younger then," Shiro said, biting his lip as he considered how much he could say. "I had a different view on life then. I hadn't been through a lot of the things I've been through now. And it wasn't bad, not at all. At the time, it was... one of the most important things in my life. But it wasn't the same. This is... this is better, I think."

“Yeah?” Lance asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Shiro smiled, nodding.

“Well, I’m glad,” he said, nuzzling him.

"Me, too," Shiro said, nuzzling him back.

“Really love you,” Lance said with a yawn.

"Really love you, too," Shiro said. "Didn't mean to wake you up. You should go back to sleep."

“M glad you did,” Lance said, closing his eyes and finding a comfortable spot on Shiro’s chest.

"Mm, well you need some rest," Shiro murmured, holding him to his chest.

Lance made a sleepy but non committal sound, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Sleep time," Shiro said, kissing his head softly.

“Kay,” Lance mumbled, shifting a few times to get comfy, and making a soft sound as he nosed against Shiro’s nipple.

Shiro let out a soft sound at the contact, biting his lip at how sensitive he felt. Lance nudged it a few times, huffing out a small frustrated breath.

"What's wrong?" Shiro murmured, quirking his brow.

“Want milk,” Lance mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

Shiro made a sound in the back of his throat, flushing deeply. "Fuck. Yeah?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, nosing at it again and letting his tongue dart out to lap at it. “Want milk,” he whined.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro breathed softly, biting his lip. "Wanna give it to you."

Lance whined again, bringing his hand up to squeeze at Shiro’s other pec. “Please,” he whined, letting his nipple rest at his lips as he looked up at him. “Please, wanna have it, wanna drink your milk so bad,” he whimpered.

Shiro whined back, pulling Lance as close as he could. "Wanna give it to you, baby. Just... I dunno how."

Lance whimpered unhappily, latching onto his nipple and sucking hard. Shiro moaned and bit his lip. He really knew nothing about what Lance was asking for, but he knew it sounded so, so good.

"Baby," Shiro moaned, arching into him.

Lance whined, tugging at the bud between his fingers as he kept suckling at the one in his mouth, wishing that Shiro was able to produce milk for him to drink. Shiro whined softly, squirming beneath him as Lance played with his sensitive nipples.

Lance made a soft contented sound as the crease on his forehead evened out, feeling soothed just from sucking like this, even if there wasn’t any milk, enjoying the sounds he was getting from Shiro. Shiro moaned softly, brushing his fingers through Lance's hair as he watched him. Lance gently pinched his nipple between his fingers, focusing on playing with that one a little as he was unwilling to do anything but the steady sucking he was on the one in his mouth.

"Feels so good, baby," Shiro murmured, sighing softly.

Lance made a soft sound in response, sucking a little harder as he tugged and twisted his other. Shiro let out a shaky breath, tilting his head back a little as he curled his fingers into Lance's hair. Lance tugged the bud between his lips, making a soft sound as he remembered how badly he wanted the milk, sucking as hard as he could and making a soft noise of frustration.

Shiro moaned, squirming beneath him at how sensitive he felt, panting softly. "Lance..." Shiro whined softly, arching into him.

Lance impatiently tugged at the other one, squeezing it tightly between his fingers.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, hips twitching up.

Lance made a happy sound at his response, going between pinching tight and tugging hard at it as he suckled at the other desperately. Shiro made a desperate sound, arching heavily into his touch.

Lance looked sleepily up at him, continuing his motions as he watched and Shiro met his eyes and keened softly, rubbing his thighs together as he felt his third orgasm approaching quickly. Lance kept watching him as he worked his nipples quick and hard, drinking in each of his reactions.

"Gonna cum," Shiro gasped softly, moaning and arching his back. "Fuck..."

“Mhm,” Lance moaned around him, giving a soft desperate whimper.

Shiro whimpered as Lance moaned around him, muscles tensing as he came.

Lance moaned, working him through it as he continued to play with his nipples and Shiro whined softly at how sensitive he was, squirming beneath him. Lance sucked a little harder, just to see what he’d do and Shiro keened softly, another small glob of cum dripping from the tip of his cock.

Shiro trembled slightly, reaching out for him with a soft whine, and Lance let go, laying down on his chest, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck. Shiro wrapped his arms around him tightly, burying his face in Lance's hair.

“You okay?” Lance murmured.

Shiro gave a small nod, trembling slightly, clinging to him as he came down from it slowly. Lance pressed slow gentle kisses to his throat and Shiro nuzzled him, making a small sound.

“Good?” Lance asked softly, muffled by his skin.

Shiro nodded, humming lazily. "Love you," Shiro murmured.

“Love you too,” Lance mumbled back. “We gonna go back to sleep?” Lance mumbled

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding a little.

“If it happens again,” Lance mumbled. “Touch yourself, I don’t mind,” he said, nuzzling him with his nose.

"Okay," Shiro said, blushing softly and nodding again.

“Kay, night night,” Lance mumbled with a soft yawn, settling against him.

"Night night," Shiro mumbled back, holding him close.

\--------

Shiro was awake now but he wasn't really sure why, his bed empty which meant he hadn't been visited by any of the animals. He made a confused sound and opened his eyes, lifting his head a little and looking around. That was about the time he remembered Lance was supposed to be in his bed, and was nowhere to be found, and it was dark so Shiro couldn't really tell, but the part of his brain that always assumed the worst was telling him that Lance had left, or was never even there in the first place because the whole thing was a crazy, messed up dream. He whimpered softly and let his head flop back against the pillow, a small frown on his face. What did he do now?

Shiro was embarrassingly both terrified and overjoyed to turn his head to see a human shaped shadow approaching him following the sound of his door creaking open. Terrified at first because he didn't know who it was, and overjoyed second to quickly identify that it was Lance, who apparently had not left and was still here and was also not a dream. Thank god. 

"Oh. You're still here. Yay."

“What?” Lance asked, setting a glass down on the table and peeling his sweater off, clambering back into bed. “Why would I not still be here?”

"Well... dunno," Shiro said, shrugging a little as he watched him. "Just... woke up 'n you weren't here anymore 'n I thought maybe you left, or maybe you weren't even ever here to begin with."

“I just went to pee and get a drink, honey,” Lance said softly, snuggling back up against his side. “Of course I’m still here.”

"Oh," Shiro said again, wrapping his arms around him and feeling a bit stupid. "Yay."

“I love you,” Lance said, pressing a kiss to his chest. “M never goin’ anywhere.”

"Never?" Shiro asked softly, tracing his fingers along Lance's skin.

“Uh uh, never ever,” Lance said, shaking his head. “You said I’d be yours forever.”

Shiro smiled happily, making a soft sound. "I want that. Want you to be mine forever."

“Me too,” Lance smiled, burying his face against Shiro’s chest. “Gonna be. Forever ‘n ever.”

"'M gonna be yours, too," Shiro mumbled, pulling him in close. "Forever 'n ever."

“Yay,” Lance said, smiling widely. “Do you know what time it is?” Lance asked with a small yawn. “We must’ve slept all evening.”

Shiro made a sound, shrugging a little. "Don't care. Wanna stay in bed forever."

Lance giggled. “But ‘m not tiiiiiired anymore.”

"Then we can just cuddle," Shiro mumbled, rolling over so he was mostly on top of him, burying his face in his neck.

“Nooooooo, you’re too hoottttttttt,” Lance whined, squirming.

Shiro whined and rolled over so they weren't touching, pouting. "Fine."

Lance whined louder, snuggling back up to him. “Noooo I miss youuuuuuu.”

"'S okay," Shiro mumbled. "Can cuddle later."

“Wanna cuddle now,” Lance huffed, lifting Shiro’s arm up and snuggling under it, kicking the covers off instead.

"Mkay," Shiro said, holding him close to his side.

“I don’t feel good,” he said after a few moments with a soft huff, pouting.

"Don't feel good how?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno,” Lance whined. “Feel sicky ‘n bad.”

"Wanna take a shower?" Shiro asked. "Or a bath?"

“Uh huh, shower,” he nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "Gotta get up, then."

Lance made a small whining sound and didn’t move for a few moments.

"I'll carry you," Shiro said. "Just gotta sit up and get on my back."

Lance made a sound and did as Shiro said, sitting up. “M really hot,” he mumbled. “Shouldn’t’ve gone to sleep in the sweater.”

"You can take a cool shower," Shiro told him, sitting up in front of him. "It'll help."

“Kay,” Lance nodded, shuffling closer to him and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Shiro grabbed his legs under the knees and stood up, carrying him to the bathroom. "Wanna get down while I start it or stay on?"

“On,” Lance mumbled, resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder.

"Okay," Shiro said, holding onto him with one hand as he started the shower, making sure not to get it too hot.

“Feel like a baby monkey,” Lance mumbled with a small giggle.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, smiling.

“Uh huh,” he said with another little giggle. “You’re the mama monkey and ‘m the baby.”

"That's cute," Shiro smiled, testing the water. "You wanna get in now?"

“Uh huh, are you gonna get in too?”

"If you want me to."

“Yes please,” he nodded. “You gotta clean too, we were all icky before we went to sleep.”

"Mkay," Shiro said, nodding and setting him down.

Lance pouted as Shiro put him down, taking off his shirt and waiting as Shiro stripped his clothes off before picking him back up, carrying them both into the shower, Lance clinging to him with a soft happy sigh.

"Are you gonna get down, baby?" Shiro asked softly, smiling. "It'll be easier to clean you up," Shiro told him.

“Okaaaaaay,” he said, slipping down. 

Shiro smiled and grabbed the soap, pouring some into his hands and beginning to spread it over Lance's skin. Lance breathed a soft sigh, leaning into his touch and Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, cleaning him up carefully.

Lance held his hands out for the soap without opening his eyes and Shiro poured out a little into his hands. Lance rubbed them together and then blindly reached out for Shiro, lathering it over his chest. Shiro smiled and bit his lip, stepping a little closer so it was easier for him.

“Do these hurt?” Lance asked as he gently brushed over his nipples.

Shiro's breath hitched as Lance brushed over them, nodding before he remembered Lance's eyes were closed. "A little."

Lance frowned. “In a bad way?” he asked, moving his hands away from them as he spread the soap over his skin.

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Okay good,” Lance smiled, moving his hands down his abdomen.

Shiro smiled back, bringing his hands up to gently cup Lance's cheeks and Lance made a happy sound, smiling wider and lathering the soap over Shiro’s abdomen. Shiro brushed his wet hair out of his eyes, peppering his face with kisses and Lance giggled, sliding his hands around Shiro’s waist and pulling him closer.

"Gonna let me give you a proper kiss?" Shiro mumbled, stroking his cheeks.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, leaning up a little.

Shiro smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together and Lance hummed against his lips, leaning into the kiss. Shiro slid his hands around to cup the back of Lance's neck, tilting his head back as they kissed and Lance made a soft sound, smiling against his lips.

Shiro kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling away, stroking over his cheeks. "Are you feeling any better?"

“I dunno,” he mumbled, brows pinching together. “Kinda distracted me there a bit, I can’t tell.”

"Mm, sorry," Shiro said, biting his lip. "I'll try to control myself."

“Don’t want you to,” Lance pouted.

"Wanna know if you're feeling any better," Shiro said, pouting back.

“Wanna kiss you more,” Lance whined. “Makes me feel better.”

"We should finish up and get some food for you," Shiro mumbled, kissing his forehead. "We can kiss more after that."

“Kay,” Lance said with a small nod.

Shiro nodded and made sure they were both cleaned off before shutting off the water, stepping out to grab them both a towel.

“What are we gonna have?” Lance asked.

"What sounds good?" Shiro asked, helping him step out and gently drying him off.

“I dunno, I don’t like food, you know that,” Lance said with a soft whine.

"But you gotta eat, baby," Shiro said.

“I don’t know...” Lance said with a frown. “Everything sounds yucky.”

"Everything everything?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. "I could make more soup?" he suggested.

“Okay,” Lance said. “Yes please.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding and drying himself off. "You wanna borrow some more clothes?"

“Yes please,” he said again.

Shiro nodded and scooped him up, carrying him back to the bedroom and setting him on the bed as he looked for clothes for him.

Lance brought his knees up to his chest, watching him.

"What do you want?" Shiro asked. "Don't want you to get too hot again."

“Um...” Lance said. “Same as before, just won’t sleep in it.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding and getting him another shirt, sweatshirt, and pair of boxers that would likely slip down his hips again, handing them to Lance before getting dressed himself.

“Thank you,” Lance said, taking them from him and getting dressed.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Lance smiled and held his arms out. “Up.”

Shiro laughed softly and bent over, picking him up again. "Better?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, immediately snuggling into him. “Better.”

"You wanna go sit on the couch again while I cook?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh,” he nodded. 

Shiro nodded and took him out to the couch, setting him down and calling the dogs over so they could cuddle again. Lance laid back against the sofa, snuggling up with the animals and letting his eyes fall closed as he waited. Shiro went into the kitchen to get started, trying to get done as soon as possible and Lance sighed softly, snuggling down into Mochi’s fur, using her as a pillow.

Shiro finished up and poured some into a bowl for Lance, grabbing a spoon and bringing it out to him. Lance opened his eyes as he heard Shiro come in, looking up at him with a smile.

"Want me to feed you again?" Shiro asked with a small smile, sitting down next to him.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, sitting up and opening his mouth.

Shiro nodded and bit his lip, scooping some up with the spoon and feeding it to him and Lance hummed happily, eating it.

"Good?" Shiro asked softly, feeding him another.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “What are you having?” he asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, offering him another bite.

“You haven’t eaten anything,” Lance said, turning away from the spoon. “M not eatin’ if you’re not.”

Shiro blinked at him, frowning. "I'll eat later, it's fine."

“No,” Lance said.

"No what?"

“Now.”

"But I'm feeding you right now."

“Said ‘m not eating.”

"You need to," Shiro said, frowning.

“No,” Lance said, shaking his head. “Only gonna eat with you.”

"How are you supposed to eat with me if you won't eat?"

Lance gave him a confused look. “Already said I’ll eat with you.”

"But... you said you weren't gonna eat," Shiro said.

Lance blinked at him, taking the spoon from him and shoving a spoonful of soup at him.

"That's... your soup," Shiro said, confused.

Lance made a noise of frustration and thrust it at his face again.

"You want me to... eat... your soup?" Shiro asked hesitantly.

“Uh huh.”

"Okay...?" Shiro said, opening his mouth and eating the bite of soup. "Is that better? Will you eat now?"

“Mhm,” Lance nodded, opening his mouth again.

Shiro let out a relieved sigh, taking the spoon back from him and feeding him another bite. Lance ate it, swiping the spoon back from him and offering Shiro another mouthful and Shiro took it gratefully, not realizing how hungry he'd been.

“You gotta eat too,” Lance said softly.

Shiro made a noncommittal noise, shrugging.

Lance gave him a reproachful look. “You take care of me and I take care of you,” he mumbled.

"Okay," Shiro mumbled softly, nodding.

Lance pouted at him. “Doesn’t mean it.”

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, confused.

“You doesn’t mean it,” he pouted harder. “We need more soup.”

"Okay," Shiro said, getting up and going to get more.

Lance watched him go, flopping down onto his front as Shiro filled the bowl up again and grabbed another spoon, bringing them back. Lance rolled over onto his back as Shiro came in, looking up at him.

Shiro sat next to him again, holding out the bowl a little. "I got more."

Lance hauled himself up, leaning against Shiro’s side and happily taking the second spoon from him. Shiro hummed softly, picking the first spoon back up and scooping up some soup for him. Lance did the same, eating what Shiro offered him, and giving him some of his own.

“What did you have for breakfast?” Lance asked as they finished up.

"Didn't have breakfast," Shiro said. "Why?"

“Why not?” Lance frowned. “Cause I missed it?”

Shiro bit his lip, giving a small nod.

“Can’t do that,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

“Cause why can’t I?”

"'S bad for you. You need the nutrients for your brain."

Lance gave him a look.

Shiro huffed softly, blushing softly. "You didn't come! Thought I did something wrong or something, so I wasn't very hungry..."

“‘N what did you have for lunch?”

"Didn't eat lunch either..."

“Uh huh, ‘n what did you have when you gave me soup earlier?”

"Nothing..."

“So you need more than just soup now!”

"Like what?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow. "'M not hungry."

“I dunno, something for dinner,” he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I just ate," Shiro said, pouting.

“Not good enough.”

"Dunno what else to have," Shiro whined.

“I dunno what you’ve got,” Lance shrugged. “But you gotta, or... or ‘m goin’ home.”

"No!" Shiro said, shaking his head quickly with a whine. "You can't go home!"

“Then have some proper dinner!”

Shiro huffed and stood, stomping into the kitchen to look around. Lance got up and followed him, leaning in the doorway to watch. Shiro looked around until he settled on a package of ramen, making it and adding some stuff in before dumping it in a bowl when he was done, turning to give Lance a grumpy look. 

"This good enough?"

Lance gave a small nod. “Don’t need to be mad at me,” he mumbled.

"'M not mad," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head a little. "'S just a waste of time. We could be doin' something else right now, like cuddling or kissing or literally anything."

“‘S not a waste of time,” Lance said with a huff. “Wouldn’t have done any of it ‘til you did, anyway.”

Shiro huffed, grabbing a fork and shoveling some ramen into his mouth.

“If I need to eat then so do you,” Lance said, folding his arms over his chest. “I don’t like eating, but you make me, and so I do. You can’t be a hypocrite.”

"I'm eating right now, aren't I?" Shiro asked, shoving another bite into his mouth as if to prove his point.

“Only cause I forced you,” Lance grumbled.

"You only eat 'cause I force you," Shiro argued.

Lance huffed and glared at him. “Well, I eat better now, don’t I?”

"I only see you eat breakfast." Shiro said, shrugging.

“Well I eat better breakfasts.”

"Do you eat anything else better?"

Lance gave a small shrug. “I get full after eating breakfast.”

"Well I get full after eating soup," Shiro huffed.

Lance huffed at him and went back into the living room, flopping down onto the sofa and burying his face in Crisco’s fur.

Shiro ate until his bowl was empty, cleaning up his mess and shuffling into the living room, a small pout on his face. "Lance...?"

Lance made a small sound in response, not looking up.

"Ate it, it’s all gone," Shiro mumbled, pointing over his shoulder into the kitchen.

“Good,” he said, voice muffled with fur.

"Are you upset with me...?"

Lance made a non committal sound, giving a small shrug.

Shiro whined softly, pouting. "'M sorry..."

Lance made another soft sound, turning his head to look up at him.

Shiro bit his lip, bringing his arms up to hold himself. "Say something..."

“Come here,” he mumbled.

Shiro shuffled forward, standing beside where he was laying on the couch.

“No, here,” Lance grumbled.

Shiro sat down next to him, making a questioning sound. Lance got up and clambered into his lap, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist and pressing his face into his neck and Shiro hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, biting his lip.

Lance nuzzled him, sighing softly. “M sick ‘n grumpy, don’t argue with me,” he mumbled.

"Mkay," Shiro mumbled back, tightening his arms around him as he gave a small nod.

“M sorry ‘m such a stupid baby when ‘m sick,” he mumbled, biting his lip. “‘M sorry ‘m being annoying.”

"'S okay. And I'm sorry, too. You're... probably gonna get tired of me real fast," Shiro mumbled quietly, biting hard on his bottom lip.

“Haven’t gotten tired of you yet,” Lance said, pulling back to look at him.

"Hasn't been very long yet," Shiro mumbled.

“But I’ve known you for ages.”

"Not that long, really..."

“Long enough to love you.”

Shiro bit his lip, shrugging a little.

“Well, you’re probably gonna get tired of me real fast, so we’re even.”

"Nuh uh," Shiro said, shaking his head quickly. "I could never."

“And why d’you think so?”

"Don't think so, I know so."

“And how do you know so?”

"Just do," Shiro mumbled. "'M gonna be in love with you forever."

“Well I’m gonna be in love with you forever.”

"You really think so...?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Trust me, you’ve managed to get me to fall in love at all, that’s crazy enough by itself. I’m never gonna let you go.”

Shiro made a soft sound, pulling him in close and burying his face in his neck and Lance closed his eyes and brought a hand up to stroke Shiro’s hair.

"I'm sorry," Shiro mumbled softly, leaning into him.

“What for?” Lance asked softly.

"Feel like I'm messing this all up already," Shiro mumbled.

“Don’t be silly, of course you’re not,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"'M not?" Shiro asked softly.

“Why do you think you are?” Lance asked, confused.

"I'm just... a little rusty, I guess," Shiro mumbled, shrugging. "I'm not used to having someone to care about me and want me to take care of myself and hold me accountable for things. I'm used to just... being shitty to myself all the time and it being okay because no one's around to tell me it's not."

“You need to be able to tell yourself it’s not okay,” Lance said softly, taking his head in his hands. “But I can do it until then.”

"It's hard," Shiro said with a soft whine.

“Trust me, I know,” Lance said. “But it’s not impossible.”

Shiro made a soft sound, shrugging.

“But if you don’t wanna get better, then you’re not gonna get better,” Lance said, shaking his head. “I used to be really bad, but I taught myself to take better care of myself. I know the eating thing is still an issue... but I do try and be better, even if it was only so that I could get to spend more time with you in the mornings.”

"I do wanna be better," Shiro said, mumbling. "I don't want people to have to worry about me."

“Then I know you can do it,” Lance said, kissing his forehead. “That was like me with Hunk. He worried about me all the time, and I hated that he had to, so I forced myself to try and take better care of myself.”

"How did you do it?" Shiro asked softly.

“Well... I got in really bad moods a lot, and I tried go by something Hunk taught me, which... I don’t really remember the proper thingy, but it’s like... if you’re not feeling good then you gotta think; am I tired? Have I showered? Have I eaten? Have I had any water? Have I talked to someone? And if you haven’t done one of them or more, then you gotta do it, and see if you still feel bad. You just have to remember to check in with yourself. Hunk helped me at first just sending me little texts and stuff, but I set reminders on my phone to make sure I remembered to drink enough and go to bed on time, and talk to my friends, and shower and do my skin care. And now I don’t need them anymore, cause I just know when I should, and I make sure I do it, and I feel loads better for it.”

"It sounds so easy when you say it like that," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“It’s not easy,” Lance said. “But it doesn’t have to be super super hard, either, especially when you have people to support you. Which, you have me now, okay?”

"But you have your own things to manage," Shiro said, frowning. "I shouldn't be bothering you and asking you to help me manage mine."

“Then you gotta stop trying to help me to eat,” Lance said.

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Well then,” Lance said. “If you’re gonna keep helping me, then I’m gonna help you.”

Shiro made a soft sound, biting his lip and nodding. "Okay..."

“Yeah?” Lance asked.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding again.

“Okay,” Lance said. “Okay, that’s good. We can help each other.”

"That sounds good," Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance kissed his nose and rested their foreheads together. “It does.”

Shiro smiled shyly, biting his lip.

“You wanna date me and take care of me, then you can bet your ass that I’m gonna take care of you right back,” he said softly.

"And date me, too?" Shiro asked in a soft tease.

Lance giggled. “Uh huh, ‘m gonna date you so good.”

"Will you give me a kiss right now?" Shiro asked softly, biting his lip.

Lance hummed and gave him a quick soft kiss.

"More," Shiro said, pouting.

Lance giggled and gave him another, lingering slightly longer.

"More," Shiro whined again.

Lance giggled again, teasingly biting down into Shiro’s lower lip and Shiro made a soft sound in response, wrapping his arms around him. Lance smiled and pressed their lips together properly, kissing him softly. Shiro sighed into his mouth, kissing him back.

“That good enough for you?” Lance murmured against his lips.

"No, more," Shiro mumbled.

Lance kissed him again, a little more firmly. “Show me how you want it, then.”

Shiro whined softly, leaning forward to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. Lance moaned softly against his lips, kissing him back. Shiro brought a hand up to cup his cheek, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss and Lance pressed closer in his lap, parting his lips. 

“Can kiss me anytime you want,” Lance murmured against his lips. “However you want.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, nipping at his bottom lip. "What if I wanna kiss you during class?"

“Well, unless you wanna get in a lot of trouble you might have to wait on that one,” Lance said. “But you can text me to tell me all about what you wanna do.”

“Wanna kiss you always,” Shiro pouted. 

Lance hummed, kissing him again. “Just gonna have to kiss me extra hard before and after school.”

"Think you can get into class early enough to give me kisses then?" Shiro asked, kissing him back.

“Maaaaybe,” Lance hummed. “We’ll have to be extra careful, though. What if someone wants to come and see you before school? I’m not sure we can have a repeat of earlier.”

"Then they can wait," Shiro said, huffing.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You’re not gonna make me be the responsible one, are you? I’m pretty sure you know, from all the times I’ve had sex at school, I’m not that responsible when it comes to things like that. Except we really can’t get caught.”

Shiro whined loudly, pouting. "But I want kisses..."

Lance gave him a look. “You can kiss me all damn night if we’re here, okay? But you know we gotta be careful at school.”

Shiro pouted and made an unhappy sound, burying his face in Lance's neck.

“You know it’s true,” Lance said softly, kissing the side of his head.

"But 'm never gonna get to have you here," Shiro mumbled, pouting. "When am I s'posed to kiss you if you're never here?"

“And why would I never be here?” Lance asked.

"'Cause you'd be at your own house," Shiro mumbled.

“Would I?” Lance asked.

"Why would you not be?"

“I’m not normally there all that much, I told you,” Lance shrugged. “I’m not a hermit like you,” he teased.

Shiro pouted, poking him in the side in retaliation. "Doesn't your mom miss you?"

“I guess,” he shrugged. “She kinda stopped asking where I’ve been when I started coming home covered in hickeys every day, so uh, I mean I see her enough. She’s busy.”

Shiro made a sound and nipped at his neck, his teeth scraping lightly at his skin. "Not anymore. Only coming home covered in my hickeys."

Lance giggled, and tilted his head a little. “Uh huh, you can cover me in as many as you want. ‘M all yours.”

"Mine," Shiro mumbled softly, nuzzling him before latching onto his skin, sucking a small mark into his neck.

Lance made a soft sound, eyes fluttering. “All yours.”

"Mine, mine, mine," Shiro mumbled, peppering his neck with wet kisses.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, tipping his head further. “Wanna be covered in your marks.”

Shiro covered every inch of Lance's neck that he could in dark bruises, making a pleased sound when he was done.

“How does it look?” Lance asked through a soft moan.

"So good," Shiro moaned, pressing on one of them with his thumb.

Lance gasped, biting his lip.

"So pretty," Shiro murmured, kissing over the marks.

“Are you gonna let me wear your clothes to school sometimes?” Lance asked, eyes fluttering back closed.

"Whenever you want," Shiro said, nodding.

“Like wearing your clothes,” Lance said.

"Like seeing you in them," Shiro mumbled.

“Yeah?”

"Yeah," Shiro nodded.

“Like being yours.”

"Gonna be mine forever," Shiro mumbled, lifting his head from his neck to look at him. "Right?"

“And ever and ever,” Lance nodded. “And you’re gonna be mine too?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding quickly. "Forever and ever.”  
Lance smiled happily, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. 

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked softly, resting his head against him.

“Eh,” Lance said with a non committal sound.

Shiro frowned softly, biting his lip. "Is there anything I can do?"

“I dunno,” Lance said with a small shrug. “Being good just holding me.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding and holding him tightly.

“Cuddles make everything better,” Lance mumbled.

"They do," Shiro agreed, nodding.

“Can we get back in bed?” Lance asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and picking him up, carrying him to bed, pulling the covers up over them. 

Lance whined unhappily, tugging at his shirt.

Shiro made a noise and let go of him just long enough to pull it off, tossing it to the floor before wrapping Lance up in his arms again.

Lance sighed and settled against him, nuzzling his chest happily.

"I love you," Shiro murmured softly, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too,” Lance murmured back.

"You gonna try to sleep again?" Shiro asked.

“Not sleepy,” he said, shaking his head.

"You sure, baby?" Shiro asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Uh huh,” he said with a small yawn.

"You just yawned, sweetheart," Shiro pointed out.

“Uh uh,” he said, shaking his head.

"'M not gonna make you sleep," Shiro mumbled, brushing his hair out of his face. "But you can if you want."

“Kay,” Lance said softly, trying to hold back another yawn.

Shiro hummed softly, stroking his fingers along Lance's cheek.

Lance shifted on his chest a little with a soft sigh, lips finding Shiro’s nipple and he instinctively latched onto it, glancing up at him in case Shiro didn’t want him to.

Shiro let out a soft sigh back at him, petting through Lance's hair with gentle fingers.

“S that okay?” he mumbled around the bud.

"Mmhm," Shiro nodded.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised, letting his eyes fall closed as he started gently suckling.

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, continuing to brush his fingers through Lance's hair.

“Want some milk,” Lance mumbled quietly, nuzzling his chest as he sucked.

"Wanna give you some, baby," Shiro murmured.

Lance made a sad sound, bringing his other hand up to gently rest on Shiro’s other pec. “Want it,” he mumbled.

"I know, sweetheart," Shiro said softly, biting his lip.

Lance whined softly, tugging the bud gently between his lips.

Shiro's breath hitched, watching him as Lance frowned, making a soft sound of frustration.

"'M sorry, baby," Shiro mumbled quietly.

“S okay,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling him and going back to gently suckling.

"Get some rest, sweetheart," Shiro murmured softly.

“Mhm,” Lance sighed softly, suckling at his nipple gently and steadily as he felt himself get more and more sleepy.

Shiro kept a steady rhythm of brushing through his hair, watching him. It didn’t take Lance long to fall asleep, relaxing completely against him, and keeping up the slow sucking in his sleep. Shiro held him close as he closed his eyes, slowly asleep slowly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft 
> 
> soft boys
> 
> horny boys


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was steadily working his way towards orgasm when a loud knock came from the window beside them, making Shiro jump and almost knock Lance out of his lap. He pulled him closer quickly in an attempt to hide their messy cocks, looking over and making direct eye contact with Keith. Fuck.
> 
> “What the fuck?” Keith said loudly through the closed window.

Lance was so bored. He’d had detention after school today, which had dragged on for what seemed like hours, and had been with one of the most boring and strict teachers ever, so he hadn’t even been allowed to chat with anyone. Luckily, Shiro was waiting for him, so when they were finally dismissed, Lance rushed down to his boyfriend’s classroom and flung his bag down, flopping down in a chair opposite his desk with a huff.

"Hey, baby," Shiro said softly, smiling at him as he came in. "I missed you. How was detention?"

“Boring as shit, I missed you too,” Lance pouted.

"What'd you do to land yourself in detention this time?" Shiro asked, giving him an amused smile.

“This time?” Lance squeaked, pouting at him harder.

"You've been in at least three times since I've known you," Shiro shrugged, holding back a giggle. "Or have you forgotten our origin story already...?"

Lance huffed dramatically. “Our teacher left to make some photocopies and I thought that it was my responsibility to take on the role of being the teacher while he was gone,” Lance said with a helpless shrug. “He just didn’t very much like my impression of him when he came back unexpectedly.”

"Of course," Shiro said, laughing softly. "Were you being kind in your impression?"

“I wasn’t being inaccurate?”

"I'll take that as a no," Shiro smiled, shaking his head a little.

“I’ve been in detention for worse reasons,” he huffed.

"Do I wanna know?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lance giggled. “Baby, you already know how fuckable I am.”

"Shut up," Shiro huffed softly, flushing a little.

Lance just giggled more. “It’s true! Isn’t it?” he said with a pout.

"You know it is," Shiro mumbled, pouting at him.

“Good, cause I’m horny.”

"You're- what?" Shiro asked, choking a little.

“I’m horny!”

"Oh," Shiro said, flushing harder. "Um... okay. Do you wanna...?"

“Do I wanna...?” Lance said, lips curling into a smile.

"You know," Shiro said, cheeks red as he made a vague gesture with his hands.

Lance giggled. “Come on, you’re a big boy, you can say it.”

"Or you could just be nice and come here," Shiro huffed, pouting.

Lance shook his head, standing up and walking around the front of his desk, looking down at him and tilting his head.

"Here," Shiro whined softly, reaching down to pat his thighs.

Lance carefully slid into his lap and looped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Like this?” he murmured.

"Uh huh," Shiro breathed softly, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and pulling him in close.

“Mhm?” Lance said, sliding his fingers into Shiro’s hair and gently tipping his head back.

Shiro let out a shaky breath and gave a small nod, eyes falling to stare at Lance's lips as he settled his hands on Lance's hips.

“You wanna kiss me, baby?” Lance murmured, stroking the back of his head.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding again. "Really bad."

Lance leaned in to brush their lips together, before pulling back ever so slightly. Shiro whined unhappily, immediately chasing his lips. Lance’s lips curled into a smile as he let their lips brush together again.

"Kiss me properly," Shiro whined, pouting against his lips.

Lance cupped his head properly and pressed their lips together more firmly. Shiro made a relieved sound into his mouth, kissing him back eagerly. Lance caught Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at it and Shiro gasped softly, parting his lips for him gently.

Lance slipped his tongue into Shiro’s mouth with a soft moan, stroking through his hair. Shiro slid his tongue against Lance's with an answering moan, slipping his hands beneath Lance's shirt to run along his chest. Lance shuddered under his touch, moaning a little louder as he squirmed a little in Shiro’s lap.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro groaned lowly, sliding his hands back down to cup Lance's ass and pull his hips against his own. "You weren't kidding, huh?"

Lance gasped, whining a little. “Uh uh, ‘m so horny...”

"Yeah? How come you're so horny, baby?" Shiro asked in a soft tease, squeezing at his cheeks. "Were you thinking about me?"

“Didn’t have anything else to think about for an hour,” Lance mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

"Were you thinking about anything in particular?" Shiro asked as he played with his ass.

“Was thinkin’ about this,” Lance breathed. “‘Bout being right here in your lap with your hands on me.”

"You wanna take this somewhere else, maybe?" Shiro asked, dipping his fingertips beneath the band of Lance's pants before dragging them back up along his back. "Wanna get you naked."

“Fuck, yeah, please,” Lance said quickly.

"My car?" Shiro asked, ducking his head to press wet kisses along Lance's jaw.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed as he tilted his head, moaning softly.

Shiro made a soft sound, nipping gently at the corner of his jaw before pulling away. "Okay, let's go."

Lance swallowed, getting up out of Shiro’s lap on shaky legs and picking his bag up. Shiro followed him up and grabbed his own bag, leading them both towards the door and out to his car.

Lance quickly got into the backseat when Shiro unlocked the car, kicking off his shoes in the footwell and Shiro got in next to him, watching him closely as he did the same.

Shiro made a sound, reaching for the hem of Lance's shirt and pulling it over his head before going for his pants. "Lift your hips up a little."

Lance nodded and did as he said. Shiro pulled his pants and underwear down swiftly, moaning softly at the sight of Lance's cock. Lance’s cock bobbed a little, already pretty hard despite not having been touched at all.

"God, Lance," Shiro groaned, his own cock twitching as he reached forward to wrap his fingers around Lance, stroking him slowly. "Look at you, baby."

Lance gasped softly, eyes fluttering closed. “Fuck...” he breathed.

"You're so fucking pretty, baby," Shiro told him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips as he stroked him.

Lance moaned against his lips, clambering back into his lap. Shiro made a happy sound and wound an arm around his waist, pulling him in as he thumbed through his slit.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped, precum beading under his touch.

Shiro pulled him into another kiss, biting at his bottom lip as he started to stroke him faster and Lance squirmed in his lap, panting a little against Shiro’s lips as he rocked into his touch.

"Fuck, Lance, you're so hot," Shiro moaned, kissing a line of wet kisses down Lance's neck as he jerked him.

Lance whimpered, tipping his head back and fumbling with the buttons on Shiro’s shirt to get it undone. Shiro made a soft sound and arched his chest into Lance's touch, spreading his precum along his cock to slick his strokes.

Lance moaned a little louder, head tipping back as he rocked into Shiro’s hand as he grabbed handfuls of his chest.

"Fuck," Shiro moaned, grinding up against Lance's ass as he thumbed through his slit again.

Lance rocked down against Shiro’s cock, sliding his hands down to Shiro’s waistband and tugging at it for a few moments before he was able to undo his pants and pull his cock out. Shiro let out a sigh of relief at finally being free from his pants, his cock throbbing and leaking in Lance's grip.

“Shit,” Lance moaned as he wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s cock, stroking it slowly.

"Fuck, Lance," Shiro said in a soft whine, pushing his cock up into Lance's grip.

“Love your cock so much,” Lance panted as he looked down at it, tightening his grip on it.

Precum beaded at Shiro’s tip as his cock twitched, a moan slipping past his lips as Lance quickly jerked Shiro’s cock in time with his movements on Lance’s, moaning as he rolled his hips. Shiro gasped helplessly at the sensation, stroking Lance off messily as he moved with him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Lance panted, clutching at Shiro with his free hand.

Shiro was steadily working his way towards orgasm when a loud knock came from the window beside them, making Shiro jump and almost knock Lance out of his lap. He pulled him closer quickly in an attempt to hide their messy cocks, looking over and making direct eye contact with Keith. Fuck.

“What the fuck?” Keith said loudly through the closed window.

"Um..." Shiro said with wide eyes, not exactly sure how to answer that.

Keith ran his fingers through his hair, turning around and leaning against the car for a moment to let them put some clothes back on.

Shiro's cheeks stayed flushed a bright red as he and Lance tucked themselves back into their pants, making themselves as presentable as possible before Shiro reluctantly reached over and opened the door.

Keith let out a long sigh and didn’t move, not looking at either of them. “What the fuck?” he said again, a little quieter this time.

"I don't really know what to say to that," Shiro mumbled.

“Right, well I really don’t know what to say to this!” Keith said, glancing at him and gesturing wildly between them.

"Don't, then," Shiro said, pouting a little and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jesus Christ,” Keith said, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Fucking hell, Shiro, what are you thinking?”

"We're being careful!" Shiro said, huffing.

“Oh yeah,” Keith scoffed. “Dicks out in the parking lot! That’s so careful.”

"No one else is even still here," Shiro huffed.

“There are enough people still here,” Keith said. “Are you kidding me? Jesus fucking Christ, that’s your excuse? You couldn’t fucking, I don’t know, take him home?”

"I could..." Shiro mumbled, pouting a little.

“Or you know what? You could not be fucking a seventeen year old student,” Keith said. “Just an idea, you know, not breaking the law?”

"Shut up, Keith," Shiro said, scowling at him. "I didn't ask for your opinion on that, actually."

“Right. Wow. Okay. Jesus. When you’re fucking in a public place that I can catch you in? I think that then makes it my business.”

"It really doesn't," Shiro said, rolling his eyes.

“Right, well, when you end up in fucking jail, I’ll make sure it’s not my business then, either.”

"Don't be a dick, Keith," Shiro said, glaring at him. "I'm not gonna end up in jail."

“Right, right, and you know that how, exactly? You literally had your dicks out in the school parking lot.”

"Okay, fine!" Shiro huffed. "I get it! I'm a stupid fucking idiot that's doing everything wrong and you don't agree with me at all and you'd rather be an asshole about everything than ever show me the tiniest ounce of support. Good. Great. You've gotten your point very nicely across and made me feel very dumb so you can go ahead and leave now, I think."

“I’m sorry, you’re wanting my support in what, exactly? Your illegal sexual relations with a minor? Who happens to be your student?”

"Just go away, Keith, please," Shiro said, clenching his jaw and looking away from him. "I don't want to talk about this with you."

Keith sighed and ran his hands over his face. “Fine,” he said. “But we’re not done talking about this, I don’t care if you want to or not.”

"Great," Shiro muttered, rolling his eyes.

Keith left them alone after that, and Lance gently reached out to touch Shiro’s arm. “Are you okay?” he mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shiro mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face.

Lance bit his lip, sinking into the seat a little. “Are you sure?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, not looking at him as he got out and went up to the front, getting into the driver's seat. "I should get you home."

“Okay,” Lance said softly, climbing into the passenger seat and glancing at him.

Shiro stayed quiet as he started the car, pulling out and driving to Lance's house.

“Um,” Lance said softly as he took off his seat belt.

"Sorry about that," Shiro sighed, biting his lip as he parked the car in Lance's driveway. "I promise he's not always like that."

“It’s okay,” Lance said with a small shrug.

"It's not," Shiro said. "It's none of his business."

“He’s just worried about you,” Lance said.

"He sure has a funny way of showing it," Shiro muttered.

“I dunno, I guess we are kind of stupid doing stuff at school,” Lance said softly, looking away.

"Yeah, we are," Shiro agreed, letting out another sigh.

“I’m sorry,” Lance mumbled.

"For what?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“It was my fault we were even in your car to begin with.”

"No it wasn't," Shiro said, frowning. "I'm the one who suggested it."

“But I- never mind,” he mumbled.

"It's not because of that," Shiro said, easily following his train of thought. "We could've gone anywhere and we just didn't. I could've easily taken you home instead."

“I guess,” Lance sighed.

"I'm serious," Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance mumbled.

"It's not your fault, okay? Promise," Shiro said, reaching for his hand.

“What are you gonna say to Keith?” Lance asked, not looking up as he clutched Shiro’s hand.

"I don't know," Shiro sighed, bringing Lance's hand up so he could press a kiss to the back of it.

“Don’t you... think he’s right?” Lance asked quietly.

"About what?" Shiro asked. "That I'm being stupid and taking unnecessary risks or that I shouldn't be with you period?"

“Yeah...” he nodded.

"I think we could be more careful, definitely," Shiro said. "And we should, because there's no way in hell I'm not going to be with you, and I don't want to keep doing stupid things that put that ability at risk. I want to be with you more than anything, Lance. So no, I don't think he's right about that."

“Really?” Lance said softly, looking up at him.

"Really," Shiro said, reaching up to cup his face with his other hand.

“I love you,” Lance mumbled.

"I love you, too," Shiro said, smiling at him. "More than anything, Lance."

“I don’t wanna go yet,” Lance pouted. “I wanna stay with you.”

"My car isn't the best place for doing things," Shiro admitted. "Both sexual things and otherwise."

Lance pouted a little. “But I don’t waaaaanna go.”

"I don't want you to, either," Shiro said.

Lance whined, pouting at him harder.

"I'm sorry, baby," Shiro said. "Do you want me to... take you somewhere else or something?"

“We could go to your house?” he whined. “My mom’s home, and I don’t wanna deal with that right now, or I’d invite you in.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "You don't need to go in and tell her you won't be home or anything?"

“No,” Lance shrugged. “I’ll just text her later.”

"Okay," Shiro said again, pulling out of the driveway again and heading to his apartment.

“I just wanna cuddle,” Lance whined softly.

"We can, baby," Shiro said as he drove.

“Okay, yay,” Lance said with a happy sigh, resting his head against the window.

Shiro drove them back and parked outside his apartment, turning off the car and leading them up to the door. "The dogs will be happy to see you."

“I’ll be happy to see them!” Lance said happily.

Shiro smiled and unlocked the door, keeping the dogs from running out as they stepped inside.

“Hi babies!” Lance cooed as they went inside, immediately getting on his knees to say hello.

Shiro laughed softly as the dogs barked and tripped over themselves to get as close to Lance as possible, jumping at him and licking at his face.

“I know, I missed you too, yes I did,” Lance said as he smothered them with kisses.

"You never say hi to me like that," Shiro told him as he watched with a small pout.

Lance got up and stood on his tiptoes to loop his arms around Shiro’s neck and pepper his face with kisses. “I miss you every minute of the day, baby.”

Shiro made a soft sound, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and picking him up a little to capture his lips in a proper kiss.

Lance smiled against his lips, clinging to him. “Every second,” he mumbled against him.

"Every second," Shiro agreed, carrying him over to the couch as the dogs followed close behind, jumping up on either side of them.

“I love you,” Lance said, contentedly sighing as he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Do you think Keith’s gonna be mad at you forever...?”

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging. "He's so fucking perfect and wonderful it's probably really hard for him to understand what I'm doing."

“It’s all my fault,” Lance sighed. “I’m the one that seduced you and made you fall in love with me, I can’t help being this beautiful.”

Shiro giggled softly, pressing his face into Lance's hair. "You didn't even have to work that hard."

"Sill," Lance smiled. "I'm very hot and lovable, though I think it'd be quite a challenge to convince Keith of that."

"If he was capable of feeling love I'm sure you'd be at the top of his list," Shiro teased.

"Oh, I'm sure," Lance snorted. "I think if he could've caught you with anyone in your car, I'm the person he would've liked the least."

"I'm sure he'd feel the same if I was doing this with any student," Shiro said, shrugging.

"I'm literally his least favourite student," Lance huffed.

"You don't know that," Shiro said.

"Definitely do."

"Well, I'd hope he isn't taking his supposed dislike for you out on me," Shiro said, kissing his hair. "I'm almost positive it's just because I'm being an idiot."

Lance shrugged. “Probably. And it's not supposed,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “You only need to ask him.”

"Maybe I will," Shiro mumbled.

“Maybe you should,” Lance said, nuzzling him. “Then you can tell him what a delight I am.”

"I'd do that anyway," Shiro smiled, nuzzling him back.

Lance smiled a little. “Yeah?”

"Yeah," Shiro hummed, nodding.

“He won’t believe you,” Lance smiled.

"He can suck my ass," Shiro mumbled.

Lance snorted. “You could suck mine,” he teased.

"I could," Shiro giggled, nodding.

“I wish things were more simple,” Lance said softly, pressing his nose into Shiro’s neck.

"Me, too," Shiro sighed, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Lance pressed a soft kiss to his neck, relaxing into him.

"This is nice," Shiro mumbled softly.

“It is,” Lance agreed. “It’d be better in bed...” he hummed.

"We can go to bed," Shiro said, smiling.

“Can we cuddle naked?” Lance asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not," Shiro hummed.

“I like being naked with you,” Lance said.

"Me, too," Shiro smiled, standing up and holding his hands out for Lance.

Lance let Shiro pull him up, dragging him into his bedroom and pulling off his clothes quickly, turning to look at Shiro.

Shiro laughed softly as he watched him, pulling his clothes off as well and going over to climb into bed.

“Why’re you laughin’ at me?” Lance said, getting into bed with him.

"You're cute," Shiro smiled, wrapping his arms around him immediately.

“Damn right,” Lance said, huffing a little as he snuggled into him.

Shiro hummed happily, nuzzling him gently and Lance pressed a few soft kisses to his neck, before gently nipping at it.

Shiro made a soft, surprised noise, biting his lip and tilting his head a little. Lance made a happy sound, gently sucking at a little patch of skin as Shiro let out a content sigh, tipping his head a little more.

Lance brought a hand up to slide into Shiro’s hair on the other side of his head, gently stroking through it as he worked a small mark into his skin. He pulled back to look once there was a nice little mark there and made a satisfied sound, pressing a kiss over it.

Shiro made a happy sound, smiling widely as he flushed a little.

“Mine,” Lance said, gently nipping at the mark.

"Yours," Shiro said with a soft gasp.

Lance sat up so he could look properly, gently brushing Shiro’s hair out of his face. “You’re pretty,” he said softly.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked softly, biting his lip.

“Uh huh, my pretty boyfriend,” Lance nodded, stroking his cheek.

"Yours," Shiro breathed softly, nuzzling his hand.

Lance slipped into his lap, pouting a little at him and making grabby hands.

"What, honey?" Shiro asked softly, bringing his hands up to hold Lance's sides.

“Titty,” Lance mumbled, pawing at him.

"I'm already naked, sweetheart," Shiro said, trying not to act as flustered as he felt. "You can have it."

“Titty,” Lance said again with a happy sound, wiggling down in Shiro’s lap until he was laying on him, resting his head on Shiro’s chest and nuzzling his pec.

Shiro made a soft sound, bringing a hand up to slide into Lance's hair as he watched him.

“My titties,” Lance said, looking up at him as he darted his tongue out to lick over Shiro’s nipple.

"Uh huh," Shiro said breathlessly, giving a quick nod. "Yours."

“Does it turn you on when I call them that?” Lance grinned.

"Um," Shiro said, cheeks red. "...No."

“I think it doessssss,” Lance teased.

"It doesn't," Shiro whined, shaking his head.

“I guess I’ll just stop saying it then...” Lance sighed.

"No, don't," Shiro whined, pouting at him. "You can..."

“I wouldn’t wanna be saying something that doesn’t turn you on,” Lance pouted back.

"You know it does," Shiro huffed, flushing and looking away in embarrassment.

“Then I can keep saying it,” he said, lightly patting Shiro’s chest. “My titties,” he said firmly.

Shiro made a weak noise in the back of his throat, arching up into his hands.

“Love your titties,” Lance cooed, nuzzling his face into them. “Best titties ever.”

"Lance," Shiro whined softly, cock already half hard between his legs.

“Yes, baby?” Lance said, looking innocently up at him.

Shiro pouted back at him, sliding his hands down to rest on Lance's hips.

“What?” Lance said, tilting his head.

"Do something," Shiro pouted.

Lance latched onto one of his nipples, keeping eye contact with him as he gave a gentle suck. Shiro let out a soft gasp, biting his lip as he watched him.

Lance gently squeezed his other pec in his hand as he sighed softly, suckling at the bud and Shiro panted softly as he squeezed Lance's hips, slowly feeling him up and groping at his ass. Lance moaned, pressing into his touch as he let his eyes flutter closed, sucking a little harder.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, almost fully hard now as he started to gently rock his hips against Lance's.

Lance rolled his hips to meet Shiro’s moaning breathily around him. Shiro moaned lowly, eyes slipping closed as he squeezed Lance's ass, pulling their hips together tightly. Lance groaned, pinching his other nipple between his fingers and Shiro moaned at that, cock twitching between his legs.

Lance caught his nipple between his teeth, gently nibbling at it. Shiro let out a gasp, hips stuttering against him. Lance bit a little harder at it, twisting his other in his hand and slipping his free hand between them to drag through the mess of precum.

"Fuck- Lance," Shiro moaned, arching against him as his cock twitched and leaked.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Lance mumbled around his nipple, rubbing his thumb through Shiro’s slit a few times as he kept playing with him.

Shiro whimpered softly, bucking his hips up unsteadily. Lance sucked hard around his nipple, pinching the other one tightly and rolling his hips against Shiro’s, giving his balls a squeeze with his other hand.

"Fuck, 'm gonna cum," Shiro gasped, rutting his cock against Lance quickly. "'M– A-Ah, 'm so c-close..."

Lance hummed softly in acknowledgement, nipping gently at his nipple and wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s cock, jerking him off.

Shiro choked on a moan as he arched against him and came hard across Lance's hand. Lance moaned, quickly moving his hand over him as he worked him through it, suckling as hard as he could around Shiro’s nipple.

Shiro moaned and panted as he rode it out, a few extra drops of cum dribbling from his tip at Lance's mouth around his nipple.

“You’re so hot, oh my god, you’re so hot,” Lance whined as he pulled off, looking up at him.

"So're you," Shiro panted breathlessly.

“You’re so hot,” he mumbled again, licking the cum up that was on his hand and then burying his face in Shiro’s chest.

"C'mere, gonna get you off, too," Shiro mumbled, wrapping one arm around Lance to hold him close as he used the other to reach between their legs, wrapping around Lance's cock.

Lance gasped, rutting into his hand and Shiro tightened his fingers around him, stroking him off quickly.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned breathlessly, cock jerking in his grip.

Shiro thumbed through his slit a few times, spreading his pre along his shaft and Lance whined, panting a little.

"Mm, good boy," Shiro mumbled, kissing his head as he jerked his cock. "So pretty for me. Sound so good."

“F-fuck,” Lance whimpered, a little precum spurting from his tip.

"My pretty baby," Shiro hummed happily, reaching down to squeeze at his balls.

“A-all yours,” Lance moaned, nodding quickly.

"Mine," Shiro mumbled, tipping his face up so he could kiss him as he jerked his cock.

Lance moaned against his lips, trembling a little as he rut into Shiro’s fist.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Shiro mumbled, nibbling his bottom lip as he played with the head of his cock. "Cum for me."

“F-fuck, please,” Lance gasped. “G-gonna-“

"Yeah, want your cum," Shiro moaned, reaching down to squeeze at Lance's ass as he moved his hand over his cock quickly.

Lance whimpered as he came, moaning loudly against Shiro’s lips, spilling thickly over his hand.

"Good boy," Shiro moaned as he worked him through it. "You're so perfect, baby."

“You are,” Lance said weakly, nudging Shiro’s cheek with his nose.

Shiro hummed softly, smiling and wrapping Lance up tight in his arms and Lance melted into him, letting out a long sigh.

"Nap time," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck.

Shiro hummed happily, snuggling into him.

“Love you,” Lance said sleepily.

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled, pressing a kiss to his head.

Lance yawned again, falling asleep quickly and Shiro settled down with him, trying to fall asleep as well.

\-----------

Shiro woke up a while later to the sound of his phone going off. He had to sit up a little to reach over the bed and grab it from the floor, answering the call as soon as he could so he didn't wake up Lance. 

"H'llo?"

“Hi,” Keith said with a soft sigh as Shiro answered.

"Ugh," Shiro groaned, flopping back into bed. "What d'you want?"

Keith rolled his eyes. “A conversation. I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

"No you're not," Shiro sniffed. pouting a little. "You'd do it again in a heartbeat."

“I don’t want to fight with you, I just want to understand what’s going on.”

"You know exactly what's going on," Shiro grumbled.

“No, I really don’t,” Keith said.

"I feel like me telling you isn't gonna end up well for me," Shiro huffed.

“I think it’ll probably end up worse for you if you don’t.”

Shiro sighed, smashing his face in his pillow. "We're dating."

“Dating,” Keith repeated. “And that happened how?”

"Um... you know," Shiro mumbled, biting his lip. "I was getting flirted with in class, he was being jealous, we were talking after school, long story short there was a love confession or two... you know, the usual way."

“Right,” Keith said. “Yeah, I actually meant the uh- love confession? The love part, when the hell did that happen?”

"Uh... it's kind of been happening..." Shiro said. "For a while..."

“Okay,” Keith said, running a hand over his face. “Okay. You know Lance, right? I mean, you know what he’s like?”

"I really don't like what you're trying to imply with that question," Shiro said, frowning. "But to give you an answer, yes. I do. And I don't see how it has to do with anything."

“Alright,” Keith said, sighing. “So you’re dating. Exclusively.”

"Yes," Shiro said. "We are."

“And you’re doing this because?”

"Because... I'm... in love with him?" Shiro said, confused by his question.

“He’s your seventeen year old student, Shiro, you might be in love with him but it’s illegal.”

"He'll be eighteen in a few months," Shiro said. "And then we'll just be careful until he graduates."

“Yeah, that’s the bit that’s getting me,” Keith said. “Because that could have very easily not been me today.”

"I know," Shiro huffed. "Lesson learned, okay?"

“Okay,” Keith sighed.

"I know you're never gonna agree with me or support this but I'd appreciate it if you would stop yelling at me in front of him, okay?" Shiro said. "And don't be a dick to him in class, either."

“I’m only ever a dick as much as he warrants.”

"Teachers aren't supposed to be dicks at all."

“And yet so many are.”

"So strive to be better."

“I didn’t ask for teaching advice,” Keith said, huffing. “I’m not going to change anything because he’s dating you. Unless he suddenly changes his ways then I’m certainly not changing mine.”

"I'd ask you to stop being a dick to any student, Keith," Shiro said, rolling his eyes. "But you'd better get used to him because he's not going anywhere."

“Sure,” Keith muttered.

"If that's all you had then I'm gonna go," Shiro said. "I was busy napping with my boyfriend."

“Don’t come crying to me when he breaks your heart, Shiro,” Keith sighed.

"Don't get it twisted, Keith," Shiro scoffed softly. "I'm not stupid enough to think you'd be there for me."

“Right.”

"Is that all, then?"

“I guess so, sorry for being concerned for you.”

"You can be concerned all you want, Keith," Shiro sighed. "But until you actually want to be here for me and be supportive, then I don't want to hear it. I would've thought you'd be glad to hear I'm finally in a place in my life where I'm happy and doing a lot better and allowing myself to be emotionally vulnerable but apparently the most important thing to you is everything I'm doing wrong. So thanks but no thanks, I actually don't want to hear that from you constantly."

“Jesus, Shiro, I’m happy that you are happy, but I don’t want the price of that to be jail.”

"There's no guarantee it will be!" Shiro said. "But that's the only thing you've ever talked about!"

“Because it’s a pretty big fucking risk?”

"Which I'm very aware of, thanks."

“Yeah, you’ve really proven that.”

"Thanks for calling, Keith," Shiro said. "Next time, maybe don't."

“Whatever, Shiro,” Keith sighed.

"Bye, Keith," Shiro said, hanging up.

Lance had been listening to Shiro for a little while, too asleep to know what he was saying but just awake enough to know that he didn’t sound happy at all. He didn’t like Shiro sounding like that. He nuzzled into him, mumbling something unintelligible as he pressed a wet kiss to his skin.

Shiro made a soft, apologetic sound as he put his phone down, wrapping his arms around him again and pulling him in close. "Sorry, baby, didn't mean to wake you up."

Lance mumbled something else, pushing his face into Shiro’s neck and snuggling right into him. Shiro smiled a little, settling into bed again and sliding his fingers into Lance's hair, brushing through the strands.

“Why’re you sad, baby?” Lance mumbled sleepily against his skin, trying a little harder to put the words together.

"'M not," Shiro mumbled back, letting his eyes slip closed.

“Are, you’re voice ‘s all sad,” Lance said, frowning.

"Oh," Shiro said, frowning a little. "Sorry."

“Why’re you sayin’ sorry?” Lance asked, confused.

"Um... I don't know," Shiro said.

“So don’t say it then,” Lance said, pressing a wet sleepy kiss to his neck.

"Okay," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

“Why’re you sad, baby?” he asked again.

"Keith called," Shiro mumbled, shrugging a little.

“Oh,” Lance frowned. “Was he a big meanie again?”

"A little," Shiro nodded.

“He’s a stupid dickhead,” Lance huffed. “Don’t listen to him.”

"He's my brother," Shiro grumbled. "I care about what he thinks."

“And what does he think? That I’m a stupid slut that’s gonna leave you in jail?”

"More or less," Shiro sighed.

Lance grumbled. “Knew it.”

"Just wish he could be happy for me," Shiro said, frowning.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Lance said, nuzzling him. “I’m sure he’ll come around.”

"I hope so," Shiro sighed.

"What'll make you feel better?" Lance asked softly.

"Just cuddle forever," Shiro sighed.

"Wish we could," Lance said, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. "I'd stay right here forever 'n ever 'n ever."

"That sounds really nice," Shiro mumbled.

"Yeah," Lance agreed with a small nod. "S just stay here forever, okay?"

"Kay," Shiro hummed, smiling and nodding.

"Tell your brother he's a bitch and he should leave us alone," Lance mumbled. "Don't want you to ever be sad, baby."

"I don't wanna be mean to him," Shiro said, pouting a little.

"I'll be mean to him instead then," Lance said. "He was mean to you!"

"Only 'cause he wants me to stop being stupid," Shiro said.

"Are you being stupid?" Lance pouted.

"Doing stuff at school is pretty stupid, especially when I could just bring you here," Shiro said.

"Yeah," Lance mumbled, knowing that it was far from the first time.

"So if we start being a little more careful he'll calm down," Shiro said.

"Are you sure?" Lance said. "He really doesn't like me."

"I told him earlier he was gonna have to get used to you because you aren't going anywhere."

"Really?" Lance said with a small smile.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, smiling.

"Bet he didn't like that," Lance said.

"Not really," Shiro laughed.

"Well, good," Lance said, smiling as he kissed Shiro's neck. "Now I can just annoy him more by wearing all your clothes around him so he can't forget it."

"That sounds good," Shiro said, giggling softly.

"I wish you could've seen him when I came in in your coat that time," Lance said with a contented sigh at the memory. "I think his brain short circuited."

"I'm very upset I missed it," Shiro smiled.

"I wanna kiss you in front of him," Lance pouted.

"If you can find a way to do it not at school then I'd be happy to," Shiro said, pecking his lips.

"Kay," Lance smiled. "Did he say anything bad about me?" he pouted.

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head.

"He was probably thinking them," Lance grumbled.

"Maybe, but he was smart enough not to say them out loud."

Lance hmphed softly. "Well, I don't need him to like me," he said. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," Shiro said, nodding.

"Kay, then that's the only important thing," he said, nuzzling him. "I don't care what he thinks, I'm gonna be with you forever."

"I know you are, baby," Shiro said, holding him tight. "I'm so, so lucky to have you."

"I'm so lucky to have you too," Lance mumbled, trying to press even closer to him.

Shiro held him as close as he could, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I wish I could stay with you tonight,” Lance mumbled.

"I wish you could, too," Shiro pouted.

Lance whined softly, nosing at his jaw and Shiro made a soft sound, looking down at him a little.

Lance pouted up at him.

"What?" Shiro asked.

“M gonna miss you,” he whined.

"Why're you thinking about that right now, baby? You don't have to leave yet."

Lance whined and buried his face back into Shiro’s neck.

"It's okay, honey," Shiro said, cupping the back of his neck. "I'm right here."

“Not allowed to let me go,” Lance mumbled.

"I won't, baby," Shiro promised. "I got you."

“Forever?” he asked softly.

"Forever," Shiro nodded.

“Kay,” Lance nodded. “I love you.”

"I love you, too," Shiro hummed.

Lance sighed softly, nuzzling into him and pressing a small kiss to his skin. Shiro nuzzled him back, kissing his head.

“My baby,” Lance said with a contented sigh.

"Yours," Shiro said happily, smiling.

“Are you feeling better?” Lance asked softly.

"Lots," Shiro nodded.

“Good,” Lance said. “Want you to be happy always.”

"You too, baby," Shiro said.

"You make me happy," Lance said, smiling a little. "I didn't know I'd like having a boyfriend this much, I thought I'd hate it."

"Well, I'm very glad you dont hate it," Shiro said, pouting a little.

Lance giggled and kissed his jaw. "I love it cause I love you," Lance said. "Just wanna be with you always 'n no one else."

"Good, 'cause you're gonna be mine forever," Shiro said, still pouting.

"Why're you pouting?" Lance said, nuzzling him with his nose.

"Don't like thinking about you with anyone else," Shiro whined softly.

"No?" Lance said with a smile.

"No," Shiro huffed.

"Don't think about it then," Lance said, leaning up a little on Shiro's chest so that he could look at him properly, brushing his hair out of his face. "I'm only yours."

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, stroking his hand along Lance's lower back. "Forever and ever?"

"Uh huh," Lance nodded. "Even longer."

"Okay," Shiro said, smiling. "Yay."

"I love youuuu," Lance said, stroking his cheek.

"I love you, tooooo," Shiro smiled, leaning into his touch.

"You're pretty," Lance said softly, keeping up the gentle movements.

Shiro flushed gently, biting his lip. "Thank you..."

Lance traced over his cheek bones, before untugging Shiro's lip from between his teeth, running his eyes lovingly over his face.

Shiro flushed deeper, tightening his grip around him.

Lance laced his fingers through Shiro's hair, pushing it off his face a few times before giving up, going back to gently tracing his features.

Shiro laughed softly at that, smiling up at him.

"You're so pretty," Lance murmured again, smiling softly back at him.

"I'm glad you think so," Shiro smiled, looking away shyly.

"Everything about you is so pretty," Lance said with a soft sigh. "You're just so pretty."

Shiro flushed deeply, not sure how to respond.

"I'm so in love with you," Lance mumbled, pouting at him a little.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, a little breathless. "Me, too."

"You make my heart feel all fluttery and warm," he said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad," Shiro said softly.

"You used to get so cute and flustered before we started dating," Lance said with a smile, brushing his fingers over Shiro's still faintly pink cheeks.

"I feel like I still do now," Shiro said, embarrassed.

Lance laughed softly. "You do, but you don't get quite so panicked anymore."

"Are you telling me I was that bad at seeming put together?" Shiro pouted.

"Definitely," Lance nodded with a giggle. "You used to get very panicked, it was adorable."

"It was not," Shiro whined.

"Let's not forget when you outrightly just asked me how often I have sex," he giggled. "And then when I said it was every single day, all the time-"

"Why are you trying to embarrass me?" Shiro whined.

"Because you're a cutie pie," Lance grinned.

"'M noooot," Shiro pouted.

"Yes you are," Lance said. "Oh, baby, do you remember when I wore that outfit that gave me detention? How when I came in late to class you just completely trailed off and lost your entire train of thought and turned bright red as you stared at me?"

"Laaance," Shiro whined, pouting at him heavily. "You looked really good...."

"Yeah? Why don't you tell me more about that," Lance teased.

"You know exactly how good you looked," Shiro huffed.

Lance just giggled more and kissed his nose. "I wore it for you," he said. "I just wanted you to think I was hot."

"I thought you were hot anyway," Shiro said.

"Well, yeah, but I still wanted to show off my ass," he said. "And my legs," he added thoughtfully.

"Well you did that very well," Shiro said, flushing as he remembered.

"Mhm?" Lance teased.

Shiro nodded.

"You're so boring," Lance laughed. "You could tell me about how you wanted to throw me over your desk and fuck me, you know."

"No because then I'd wanna do it and we can't," Shiro said.

Lance sighed dramatically and pouted at him.

"Sorry, baby," Shiro said.

"You're so mean," he huffed.

"I am not," Shiro pouted.

"Are," he said, pouting harder. "Okay, what about when I came in wearing that pretty lace bralette?" he said. "And you also very quickly lost your train of thought and forget everything you were saying as soon as you saw me in it."

"You looked really good then, too," Shiro said.

"I know," Lance hummed.

"You look really good all the time," Shiro said with a sigh, pouting a little.

Lance flushed a little and smiled. “Thank you.”

"It's not fair how good you look," Shiro said.

Lance giggled and flushed deeper. “And why’s that?”

"Because no one else gets to look as good as you do all the time," Shiro said.

“That would be pretty boring if they did,” Lance said. “Then no one would give me attention.”

"Well some of us want to look even a fraction as good as you do," Shiro pouted.

“And who is some of us, exactly?” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"Keith," Shiro said with a soft giggle.

“Well, he’s not allowed to be pretty,” Lance giggled. “Only me and you are.”

"Only me and you?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh, only me and you,” Lance nodded.

"Okay, I like the sound of that," Shiro nodded.

“Me too,” Lance said, kissing his nose. “You’re my pretty baby.”

"And you're mine," Shiro said, smiling widely at him.

“Yay,” Lance said, smiling back.

Shiro made a happy sound, leaning up to peck his lips.

Lance chased him to give him another kiss, smiling against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith is /not/ happy


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did you get here, by the way?"
> 
> “Was in a taxi, ‘n just wanted to go home,” Lance mumbled, sighing as he tucked his face back into Shiro’s neck.
> 
> "Oh," Shiro said softly, biting his lip as he sat down on the bed. "Well, it's kind of late now, but I can take you home in the morning."
> 
> “What?” Lance asked, pulling back to look at him with a confused expression. “Don’t take me away,” he said sadly. “Don’t wanna go.”
> 
> "You said you wanted to go home, baby," Shiro said, frowning at him.
> 
> “Said I wanted to be with you,” Lance said, confused.
> 
> "Nuh uh, you said you wanted to go home," Shiro argued.
> 
> “Same thing,” Lance shrugged.

Lance’s memory of the night had only gotten hazier as it had gone on. He and Hunk had been to a party, and drunk a lot, and then they’d got in a taxi home, and dropped Hunk off at his. Except then Lance had given the driver Shiro’s address instead of his own, not really wanting to see his mother like this right now, and really wanting cuddles from his boyfriend instead, just hoping he wasn’t busy. He paid the driver and then made his way up to Shiro’s apartment, not sure of the time, but pretty certain it was somewhere in the early morning as he rang the bell.

Shiro's brow furrowed in confusion at the sound of his doorbell ringing, looking over towards the door somewhat suspiciously. He couldn't even remember the last time anyone had rang his doorbell. Who the fuck was here? His dogs were already sniffing and scratching at the door as Shiro got up to answer it, mentally preparing himself to come face to face with another person after assuming he'd have the night to himself like he... literally always did. He scooted the dogs back and held them with his legs, a small frown on his face as he opened the door. 

"Hello?"

“Hiiiii,” Lance smiled, peering around the door. “Are you buuuusy?”

"Lance?" Shiro asked, the furrow in his brow only deepening. It's not like he wasn't glad to see him, but... huh? "What are you doing here? Are you... are you drunk?"

“What?” Lance asked, putting a hand over his chest in offence. “No! Can’t I come see my boyfriend? I miiiiiiiiiissed you.”

"I can smell it on your breath, Lance," Shiro said, frowning at him and opening the door wider, pulling Lance inside. "But I missed you, too."

Lance pouted and stumbled into him. “I smell lovely all the time, don’t be so mean,” he pouted.

"I didn't say you smelled bad," Shiro said, walking him to the kitchen and grabbing a glass so he could get Lance some water.

“Good, cause I don’t,” he pouted. “Where are we going?”

"I'm getting you some water, and then we're gonna go in and sit on the couch," Shiro told him.

“I don’t want water,” Lance said with a huff. “Why is everyone tryna give me water? Hunk was, ‘n that other guy was, ‘n... now you... I don’t want any!”

"What other guy?" Shiro asked, frowning as he pushed the glass into Lance's hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

“I dunno,” Lance shrugged. “Some guy. He was nice. But I didn’t wanna drink the water,” he said, looking at the cup in distaste.

"Oh," Shiro said, still frowning as he chewed at his bottom lip. "That's nice. Drink the water."

“No, why are you making that face?” Lance asked squinting at him.

"What face?" Shiro asked.

“That- you’re lookin all frowny.”

"That's just my face," Shiro told him, tapping the glass. "Drink up."

“Noooo it isn’t,” Lance said, shaking his head. “Uh uh, I spend a lotta time lookin’ at your face. Why you lookin all grumpy ‘n frowny?”

"I'll tell you if you drink your water," Shiro said.

Lance huffed and took a long sip, looking at him expectantly.

"Keep going," Shiro urged.

Lance huffed and took another long sip. “No more til you tell me.”

Shiro huffed back at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you have a nice time with the nice guy that was trying to take care of you?"

“Uh huh, told you, he was nice,” Lance said, pouting. “You didn’t tell me.”

"I did," Shiro said, huffing softly. "I'm glad you two had such a nice time."

“M confused...” Lance said, frowning a little. “What does he have to do with anything? We just met today ‘n he was super nice, but ‘m confused...”

"It's fine," Shiro said, sighing softly. "Don't worry about it, 'kay? Finish your water."

Lance just frowned harder, putting the water down. “Why’re you sighing at me? Did I do something wrong?”

"No, Lance," Shiro said, shaking his head. "You didn't do anything wrong. Promise."

Lance looked at him for a few more moments with a heavy frown, considering what he’d said. “Do you think I’d cheat on you?”

"What? No," Shiro said, shaking his head quickly. "No, of course not."

“You do,” Lance said sadly. “You don’t trust me.”

"Lance, no," Shiro said, moving forward and grabbing his hands. "I don't think that. I really don't."

“You really trust me to have fun with other men while I’m drunk?” he asked softly.

"Of course I do," Shiro said, bringing his hands up and pressing soft kisses to the back of them.

Lance watched him, making a soft sound. “Really really really? ‘S okay if you don’t not all the way...”

"Lance, honey," Shiro said, giving him a soft smile. "I absolutely one hundred percent trust you. I've never not trusted you."

“Okay,” Lance said, giving a small nod to himself, biting his lip and looking back at Shiro. “Still kinda like it when you’re jealous though...”

"Yeah?" Shiro said, his lips quirking up with a small smile.

“Uh huh,” he nodded. “Like it when you want me all to yourself.”

"I always want you all to myself," Shiro mumbled, tugging him closer.

“Mmmhm?” Lance asked, stumbling into him and looping an arm around his neck. “Shall I tell you more about my new friend...?”

"Mmhm," Shiro said, giving a small nod and looping his arms around his waist.

“Mmmmmm, well, I think his name was Andrew, and he had fluffy hair, and was really nice to me,” Lance hummed.

"How nice?" Shiro mumbled, tightening his grip around his waist.

“Real nice,” Lance murmured. “Put his arm around me to hold me up when I nearly fell over.”

"Yeah? And did you tell him about me? Did you let him know I'm the only one that's allowed to touch you like that?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“Uh huh, I said I have a boyfriend,” he nodded. “He said he was only tryin’ to stop me fallin’ over but I think he liked me, why wouldn’t he?”

"Everybody likes you, baby," Shiro said, resting his forehead against Lance's and letting their lips brush. "But you're mine, aren't you?"

“Uh huh,” Lance murmured, chasing his lips. “All yours.”

Shiro hummed softly, pulling his head back a little. "Say it again."

A soft whine caught in Lance’s throat as he tipped his head, only for Shiro to pull back. “M all yours,” he breathed.

"Sounds so good to hear you say that," Shiro mumbled, leaning in to capture his lips.

Lance moaned softly against his lips, leaning heavily against him as Shiro tugged him in close, tilting his head and kissing him hungrily. Lance moaned again, kissing him back and looping his arms tighter around his neck.

Shiro backed him up until he was pressing him up against the wall, gripping his hips. Lance whined, breathing a moan and shuddering under his touch. Shiro made a soft sound into his mouth, slotting a thigh between Lance's legs and pressing up against him and Lance whimpered softly, rocking against his leg.

"Feel good, baby?" Shiro mumbled against his lips.

“Uh huh,” Lance moaned, rolling his crotch against Shiro’s thigh.

"Good," Shiro said, pushing away from him and pressing a chaste kiss to his nose. "Then drink some more water for me and we can keep going."

“No...” Lance groaned softly, stumbling forward as he tried to chase the contact.

"Yes," Shiro said, catching him and grabbing the glass he'd set down, filling it up again.

“C’mon...” Lance whined, pouting up at him. “Don’t make me.”

"I'm not making you," Shiro said, shrugging and setting the water in front of him. "We don't have to do anything."

Lance made a soft sound of frustration. “Thought we were bein’ horny.”

"Horny means exertion which means there's a chance you'll pass out because you're not properly hydrated," Shiro said.

“Another guy cat called me,” Lance said, glancing at him. “Told me how good I looked, ‘n I could tell he was thinkin’ about takin’ me home with him.”

Shiro's jaw clenched, his fingers flexing slightly. "Water, Lance."

“People were eye fucking me,” he continued. “Undressing me with their eyes, trying to entice me to go with them and let them have me.”

Shiro's nostrils flared as he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "Lance. Please."

“Kept thinking about what would’ve happened if you were there,” he murmured. “If you would’ve been too shy ‘n nervous to claim me as yours ‘n show them all that they never stood a chance, or what you would’ve _done_.”

"I would've fucking put them in their place," Shiro said, stalking towards Lance again and pushing him back into the wall, crowding in close to him. "No one gets to try and take you away from me."

Lance moaned softly as he hit the wall. “Bet they were thinking about how good they could’ve made me cum if they’d had me,” he murmured.

"But you're mine," Shiro murmured, letting their lips brush again. "And no one can make you cum like I can."

Lance moaned. “So prove it,” he said against his lips.

Shiro shoved his thigh up between Lance's legs again, grinding up against him harshly as he kissed him.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped against his lips, rutting down against his thigh.

Shiro reached down to grope at his ass, pulling his hips against him as he nibbled on his bottom lip and Lance whimpered into his mouth, cock twitching hard in his pants as he rocked against him.

"God, baby," Shiro mumbled softly, rocking his thigh against him. "You're so fucking pretty like this."

Lance whimpered again, hips stuttering as his cock leaked a little in his pants.

Shiro kissed down along his jaw, nipping softly as he let out a moan, squeezing at his ass. "So pretty. My pretty baby."

Lance gasped softly, little whines escaping him. “Your baby,” he moaned.

"Uh huh," Shiro mumbled, nodding and pressing kisses to his neck. "Mine. Only mine. Mine forever."

Lance moaned, tipping his head to the side. “Uh huh, just yours, yours always,” he breathed.

Shiro rocked his thigh up hard against him, undoing the button of Lance's jeans so he could slide his hands into the back of them, groping at his ass again now that there wasn't any fabric in the way. "You're my pretty little baby. I love you so much."

“Fuck, fuck,” Lance panted, head tipping back against the wall. “L-love you too.”

"Are you close, sweetheart?" Shiro mumbled, sucking softly at his neck as he rolled against him.

“U-uh huh,” Lance nodded shakily, cock already making a mess in his pants as he rut desperately against Shiro’s thigh. “F-feels so good...”

"Wanna make you feel good, baby," Shiro mumbled, moaning softly and using his grip on Lance's ass cheeks to pull his hips against him.

“Wanna cum,” Lance whined softly, letting Shiro pull him against his thigh and whimpering. “‘M so close.”

"Then cum for me, pretty baby," Shiro said, nipping at his neck as he kept rocking against him. "Wanna see my pretty baby cum."

Lance gave a broken whimper, head knocking back against the wall as he rut against Shiro’s leg a few more times before cumming against him, spilling into his pants as his lips parted in a high moan. Shiro covered his neck in wet, hot kisses, moaning as he worked Lance through his orgasm.

“Fu-uck,” Lance moaned, panting and rolling his hips, cock spurting the last few streams of cum into his underwear.

"God, baby," Shiro groaned softly, pulling back to let his eyes roam over how wrecked he looked.

Lance whimpered softly, trembling a little where he rested against the wall, not opening his eyes.

"You okay?" Shiro asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, leaning into his touch.

"Want some water now?" Shiro asked with a small smile.

“Uh uh,” Lance said, shaking his head and reaching out for him.

Shiro hummed softly, wrapping his arms around him.

Lance melted against him, burying his face into his neck. “Were right,” he mumbled.

"Hmm? About what?" Shiro asked softly, scooping him up and carrying him into the couch, sitting down and pulling him into his lap.

“No one can make me cum like you,” he mumbled with a soft sigh, pressing his nose tightly into Shiro’s neck.

Shiro smiled, biting his lip and nuzzling him. "Yeah?"

“Mmhm,” Lance nodded with a small sigh, nuzzling him back and Shiro smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his head. 

Lance stayed like that for a few moments, before squirming uncomfortably in his lap.

"What, honey?" Shiro asked softly, loosening his grip on him.

“Icky,” he grumbled.

Shiro laughed softly and scooped him up again, carrying him into the bathroom.

“Where goin’?” Lance asked, not lifting his head from Shiro’s shoulder.

"To the bathroom," Shiro said, bringing him in and setting him down on his feet, tugging his pants off his hips and cleaning him up.

Lance hummed, swaying on his feet a little.

Shiro worked as fast as he could, picking him up again and leaving his pants behind as he carried him into the bedroom. "How did you get here, by the way?"

“Was in a taxi, ‘n just wanted to go home,” Lance mumbled, sighing as he tucked his face back into Shiro’s neck.

"Oh," Shiro said softly, biting his lip as he sat down on the bed. "Well, it's kind of late now, but I can take you home in the morning."

“What?” Lance asked, pulling back to look at him with a confused expression. “Don’t take me away,” he said sadly. “Don’t wanna go.”

"You said you wanted to go home, baby," Shiro said, frowning at him.

“Said I wanted to be with you,” Lance said, confused.

"Nuh uh, you said you wanted to go home," Shiro argued.

“Same thing,” Lance shrugged.

"Is it?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

“Uh huh,” he nodded. “Always wanna be wherever you are,” he mumbled, resting his forehead against Shiro’s cheek.

"Oh, baby," Shiro said softly, wrapping him up tight in his arms. "Okay. You can stay right here, then."

Lance let out a happy sigh, snuggling into him. “Yay,” he said softly.

"You wanna go to bed?" Shiro asked, kissing his head gently.

Lance made a non committal sound and then reluctantly nodded.

"You wanna borrow some pants or are you okay like this?" Shiro asked.

“Okay like this,” he said.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding and pulling back the covers, pulling them up over them.

Lance rolled over until he was laying on Shiro’s front, sighing softly. Shiro looped his arms around him, humming softly.

“I love you,” Lance mumbled.

"I love you, too," Shiro smiled.

“Love you soooooo much,” Lance said.

"Yeah?" Shiro grinned. "Well I love you so much, too."

Lance looked up and gave him a lazy smile. “Love you so so so so so sooooooo much.”

Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling. "Love you so so so so so so much."

“Yay,” Lance hummed, eyes falling back closed. “Yay, yay, yaayyyy.”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, smiling.

“Are you sleepyyyy?”

"A little," Shiro hummed. "Are you?"

“I dunno. We should have sex,” he mumbled sleepily.

"You think so?" Shiro asked, flushing.

“Mmmmmmhm,” he nodded.

"You sure you're not sleepy?" Shiro asked.

“I’unno,” Lance mumbled, giving a small shrug.

"You sound sleepy," Shiro told him.

“Noooooooo,” Lance protested. “Awake enough for sex, promise.”

"Yeah? Not gonna fall asleep halfway through?"

“Maaaybe,” Lance said with a small shrug. “I don’t miiiiiind.”

"What do you wanna do then, hmm?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t knooooow,” Lance whined.

"No?" Shiro asked.

“Uh uh.”

Shiro hummed softly, sliding his hands down to rest on Lance's ass. Lance smiled and wiggled his ass a little and Shiro smiled back, squeezing gently at his cheeks. Lance let out a soft breath, burying his face in Shiro’s chest.

"Got such a pretty ass, baby," Shiro murmured, kneading his flesh with his fingers. "So perfect."

Lance whined softly. “You think?”

"I know," Shiro said, pulling his cheeks apart a little.

Lance whined again, feeling himself flush.

Shiro kept playing with him for a few more minutes before pulling his hands away, looping them back around his waist chastely. "Mm, okay. Bed time, baby."

“No, why?” Lance whined, wiggling his ass again.

"You didn't drink your water," Shiro hummed.

Lance whined again, rolling off of him and facing away from him, curling up.

"Ah, baby," Shiro said softly, pouting. "Where are you going?"

Lance whined again.

"Lance," Shiro said, reaching out for him.

Lance hmphed.

"Come baaack," Shiro said.

“You’re bein’ mean,” Lance grumbled.

"I'm not, baby," Shiro said softly. "I'm trying to take care of you, and you're not letting me."

“Are. You hate me, ‘n think ‘m ugly ‘n horrible,” he said sadly.

"Lance, honey," Shiro said, shaking his head. "That's not true at all."

Lance made a weak sound of protest, but didn’t argue further.

"Come back?" Shiro asked softly, tugging gently.

Lance huffed and rolled back over, pouting at him.

"Sweetheart," Shiro said, cupping his face gently. "I don't hate you, or think you're ugly, or think you're horrible, either. But you didn't do what I asked, yeah? And if you're not gonna drink water to make you feel better, then you gotta sleep instead."

“You don’t wanna have sex with me,” Lance mumbled.

"I got you off earlier, sweetheart," Shiro reminded him.

“Didn’t want to,” Lance huffed. “Only did it cause I made you super jealous.”

"That's not true at all," Shiro said, frowning at him. "You really think that?"

“No...” he mumbled.

"Then why would you say something like that?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno...” Lance shrugged. “Cause what if you don’t wanna?”

"Do you believe me when I tell you I do?"

“...Yeah...” he mumbled.

"Well that's good," Shiro mumbled softly. "Because I do. I really do."

“Really do?”

"Really do," Shiro said, nodding.

“We could do it right nowwww.”

"But you're drunk," Shiro said.

“Sooooooo?”

"So, you can't properly consent right now."

Lance huffed. “But you’re my boyfriend!”

"That doesn't matter," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "I need to make sure you really mean it when you say yes."

“You already know I do,” he pouted.

"Not tonight, baby," Shiro said, shaking his head. "It's bedtime."

Lance whined, pouting up at him.

"If you go to bed then we can wake up in the morning when you're not drunk anymore and maybe have sex then," Shiro told him.

Lance huffed, pouting harder.

"Don't pout, baby," Shiro said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Lance made a soft sound of protest, pouting again when Shiro parted their lips.

"What'd I say, baby?" Shiro hummed, kissing him again.

Lance’s eyes fluttered closed and a soft sound caught in his throat. “I dunno,” Lance murmured, chasing his lips.

Shiro laughed softly, kissing him a third time before pulling away. "Bed time."

Lance huffed again, burying his face against Shiro’s side. “You’re so mean,” he grumbled.

"That hurts my feelings," Shiro told him.

“You hurt my feelings!”

"Because I'm being responsible?"

“‘Cause you’re bein’ mean!”

"I'm not," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Uh huh, are.”

"So what, you're just gonna call me mean every time you don't get what you want?"

“Make me sound like a brat,” Lance grumbled.

"Well, that might be because you're acting like one."

Lance pouted up at him and Shiro shrugged back at him. Lance whined sadly and buried his face in Shiro’s chest. Shiro let out a soft hum, kissing the top of his head.

Lance sighed softly, leaning into him. “M I bein’ annoying?”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Suuuuure?”

"Positive," Shiro said, nodding.

“Kay...” Lance said softly. “M I really a brat?”

"I wouldn't say you are one, no," Shiro said, shaking his head. "But that doesn't mean you don't act like one sometimes."

“S that a bad thing?”

"It depends, I guess," Shiro said. "When I'm trying to take care of you it's bad."

“I just like getting what I want,” he pouted.

"But that doesn't mean you can't be told no sometimes, and that doesn't mean you get to throw a fit when you are."

Lance huffed softly. “I guess...”

"I'm sorry if you think I'm being mean, and if I ever actually am then of course I want you to tell me, but it's not mean of me to tell you no. That's just how it's gonna be sometimes."

“I know, ‘m sorry,” Lance said softly. “Know you’re not actually bein’ mean, ‘m just bein’ bad ‘n stubborn.”

"It's okay," Shiro said, kissing his head.

“Just tell me if ‘m bein’ bad, ‘kay?” he said, yawning.

"Okay," Shiro said. "You tired?"

“Uh uh...” he said softly, yawning again.

"Wanna go to bed?" Shiro asked.

Lance gave a small shrug, nuzzling him. “I’ll miss you if I’m sleepin’.”

"I'll miss you, too," Shiro said, humming softly. "But we gotta sleep."

“But I’ll miiiiiiiiiss you.”

"But I'll be here all night," Shiro said. "And in the morning."

Lance made a sleepy sound of protest.

"Just go to bed, baby," Shiro said softly. "I'll be holding you all night, I promise."

“Promise promise promise?” Lance asked.

"Promise, promise, promise," Shiro nodded.

“Kay...” Lance nodded. “I love you.”

"I love you, too," Shiro said, smiling.

“Love you so much,” he mumbled, nuzzling his chest.

"Love you so much, too," Shiro said, humming softly.

“Sweet ‘n happy dreamies,” he mumbled.

"You too, honey," Shiro mumbled.

Lance smiled, making a small happy sound and Shiro kissed the top of his head, brushing his fingers through his hair. Lance relaxed into him, not taking long to fall asleep and Shiro held him closely, falling asleep after him.

\------------

Shiro woke up the next morning with Lance on top of him, clinging to him tightly. He smiled and brushed Lance's hair out of his face before carefully untangling himself, sliding out of bed and heading into the kitchen. He got a glass of water and some medicine for Lance, bringing it back and setting it beside the bed before going back into the kitchen, starting to make some breakfast for them.

Lance woke up a little while later, a frown coming onto his face as he realised he was in an empty bed. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned softly, not moving for a few moments before making himself sit up, and smiling as he noticed the water and medicine on the side. He took the tablets and downed the water, blowing out a breath. He did not feel good. 

He peeled his shirt off and rummaged in Shiro’s drawers for a moment before finding a nice large comfy sweater and putting that on instead. It only took him a moment to connect the breakfast smells coming from the kitchen and where Shiro was together, and he padded out to find him, walking in and sliding his arms around Shiro’s waist, resting his head against his back with a soft sigh.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Shiro murmured, smiling. "How're you feeling?"

Lance groaned softly, shaking his head.

"Did you drink your water? And take your medicine?"

“Yeah, thank you,” he nodded.

"Mm, good," Shiro said, stirring their eggs. "You hungry?"

“Starving,” he said.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Shiro hummed. "Wanna go sit down?"

Lance hummed and nodded, going to sit down at the table, leaning back in the chair.

Shiro finished cooking their eggs and brought them over to the table with the bacon he'd made, setting them down. "You sleep okay?"

“Uh huh, you’re comfy,” Lance nodded. “Thank you,” he said as he picked up his cutlery.

"Mm, you're welcome," Shiro hummed, sitting across from him a grin. "My clothes comfy too?"

“Mmmhm,” Lance said, biting his lip with a smile and eating a mouthful of food.

"Good," Shiro said, taking a bite of his own.

“I like your clothes better than mine,” he said.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. “And besides, you like me in them too, so it’s a win win.”

"How do you know that?" Shiro asked, flushing softly.

“Of course you do, why wouldn’t you?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well- I don't know," Shiro said.

“Exactly,” Lance said with a pleased smile. “So you do.”

Shiro bit his lip, blushing. "Yeah. I do."

“But then again, I look good in most things,” he teased.

"You look good in everything," Shiro mumbled.

“Thank you,” Lance grinned.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, flushed.

“You know what else I look good in? Your coat.”

"Trust me, I know" Shiro mumbled.

“You know what else I look good in? Lacy lingerie, your coat, and nothing else,” he said with a teasing smile.

"Have you... worn that?" Shiro asked, a little breathlessly.

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t,” Lance said with a light hum. “Maybe I jerked off wearing lacy lingerie and your coat over the top, or maybe I didn’t.”

"That makes me think you did," Shiro said, licking over his bottom lip.

“I guess you’ll never know...” Lance hummed. “Unless I was naughty and took pictures naked under my dear teacher’s coat.”

"Fuck," Shiro groaned softly. "Did you?"

Lance giggled. “Maaaaaybe. Maybe I hoped I could show them to you one day.”

"You're really gonna kill me," Shiro groaned.

“Well, I hope not,” he grinned.

"Eat your breakfast so we can make out," Shiro said.

Lance hummed and took a deliberately slow bite of his food. Shiro glared at him, taking a bite of his own.

Lance giggled. “What, so when you get horny we get to make out?”

"We can make out whenever," Shiro said, huffing at him.

Lance hummed and shrugged, taking another slow bite. “Sure we can.”

"Fine," Shiro huffed. "We don't have to make out. That's fine."

Lance giggled. “I’m only teasing.”

"If you don't wanna make out that's fine," Shiro said. "We can do something else. Like a puzzle."

“Like a puzzle,” Lance deadpanned.

"Uh huh," Shiro said. "I have one with cats."

“Well jokes on you, I’d _love_ to do a puzzle with you.”

"You wanna do a hard one or an easy one?" Shiro asked.

” _Hard_ ,” he said, wetting his lip.

"I have one with like, one thousand pieces or something," Shiro said excitedly.

“You should get one that has your dogs on it,” he said.

"You think?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Or you could get one with me on it,” he teased.

"Or I could get both," Shiro smiled.

“Maybe I’ll get you a special one,” he said with a wink.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“If you’re lucky,” Lance grinned. “Maybe then you’ll get to see those pictures.”

"I'll be a very good boy, then," Shiro said.

Lance’s lip curled into a smile as he bit his lip. “Now, do you want to go and get the puzzle? Or do you want to fuck?”

"Um..." Shiro said, looking at him with wide eyes and flushing. "Is this a trick question?"

Lance tilted his head. “You tell me. What’s the answer?”

"Obviously fucking," Shiro said. "Do you know how hard it was to turn you down last night?"

“No, why don’t you tell me more about that?” Lance asked, leaning forward over the table a little.

"There's not much to tell," Shiro said, giving him a small shrug. "You're very, very tempting."

“Mhm?” Lance asked.

"Yeah," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

“So what did you want us to do last night, then? If I was so tempting.”

Shiro blushed and bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders. "Well... I don't know. Um... a lot of things?"

Lance laughed softly. “That’s not very specific.”

"Well... what did you wanna do?"

“You already know what I wanted.”

"Not specifically," Shiro said.

“I wanted you to fuck me,” he said, wetting his lip.

Shiro made a soft sound, biting his lip as he flushed. "I can do that."

Lance tilted his head. “You can?” he asked. “I know you _can_ , you have a dick.”

"I mean, I want to. Do that," Shiro said, his cheeks bright red. "A lot. Please."

“We can do it a lot if you want, baby,” Lance teased.

Shiro made a sound, biting his lip. "Can we... right now?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, getting up and moving around the table to slip into his lap, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You wanna fuck me?”

Shiro looped his arms around his waist, nodding. "Yeah..."

“I wanted you so bad last night,” Lance murmured, pressing closer in his lap.

"Wanted you, too," Shiro mumbled, tilting his head and trying to capture his lips impatiently.

Lance pulled away from his lips teasingly. “God, I’ve wanted you so bad since the day we met,” he murmured.

"That's a really long time," Shiro said with a soft whine.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, letting their lips brush. “Always thought about you when I was with anyone else, or when I touched myself, I just wanted to be with you.”

Shiro moaned softly, chasing after his lips. "Fuck. Really?"

Lance kissed him again, nodding. “‘Ve wanted you so bad for so long, baby.”

Shiro kissed him back with a soft sound, pulling him in close. "I think we should move this to my room."

“Mhm,” Lance nodded quickly. “Gonna carry me?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, scooping him up and carrying him back to the bed.

Shiro set him down once they got there, crawling over him and Lance leaned up to kiss him, looping an arm around his neck. Shiro made a soft sound into his mouth, tilting his head. Lance ran his fingers down Shiro’s back, tugging his shirt up so he could run them over his skin.

Shiro tugged impatiently at the sweatshirt Lance was wearing, whining. Lance moaned, arching off the bed a little to let Shiro pull it up. Shiro pushed his sweatshirt up hurriedly, running his hand along Lance's chest and Lance moaned softly, arching into his touch.

Shiro brushed his fingers over his nipples, kissing him deeply. Lance made a soft sound into his mouth, hooking a leg around Shiro’s waist and Shiro dropped his hips a little, grinding against Lance. Lance moaned, lifting his hips to meet Shiro’s. 

Shiro kissed down along his neck as he rocked his hips, sucking lightly and Lance whined softly, tipping his head to the side and sliding his fingers into Shiro’s hair. Shiro moaned against his skin, nipping and licking at his skin.

Lance rocked their hips together, gently tugging on his hair as Shiro sucked a small mark into his skin, grinding against him. Lance trailed his other hand down Shiro’s spine, wrapping his other leg around Shiro’s waist, too and Shiro moaned softly, arching against him.

“Off,” Lance mumbled, tugging at his shirt.

"You, too," Shiro said, sitting up enough to pull off his shirt before tugging at Lance's sweatshirt.

Lance sat up a little, impatiently pulling it off and pulling Shiro back against him and Shiro moaned, capturing his lips again. Lance kissed him back, rocking against him and sliding his hands over Shiro’s back. Shiro made an impatient sound, grinding hard against him and slipping a hand down to his ass.

“Want you,” Lance whined, breath catching.

"You can have me," Shiro murmured, biting his lip.

“Please,” Lance said, rocking their hips together.

Shiro rocked his hips down to meet him, flushing. "Do you, uh... want me to get the lube...?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded quickly.

Shiro nodded, sitting up a little and grabbing the bottle from his nightstand, hoping Lance couldn't tell that he'd only bought it a couple of weeks ago and hadn't used it since.

Lance watched him, leaning back against the bed and spreading his legs a little.

Shiro let out a shaky breath, settling back between his legs and flipping the bottle open with trembling fingers. He carefully squeezed some lube out onto his fingers, wrinkling his nose as how cold it was. He rubbed it between his fingers a little in an attempt to warm it up before hesitantly reaching between Lance's legs, rubbing it over his hole and Lance made a soft sound, biting his lip.

"Is that okay?" Shiro asked softly, rubbing his fingers in small circles.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded quickly.

Shiro nodded, carefully pushing a single finger into him, biting hard at his bottom lip and Lance breathed out a soft moan, spreading his legs wider. Shiro let out a breath, gripping Lance's thigh with one hand and rubbing small circles into it and carefully moved his finger into Lance. Lance slid his hand down to rest over Shiro’s, letting out a soft breath.

Shiro continued for a few seconds longer before biting his lip uncertainly. "Can I add another...?"

“Please,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded back, carefully pushing in a second finger alongside the first and Lance moaned, head tipping back a little. Shiro bit his lip as he watched, pumping his fingers into him faster than he had before. A soft whine caught in Lance’s throat, as he bit his lip and Shiro made a soft sound in response, carefully spreading his fingers apart as he moved them, Lance moaning appreciatively, rolling his hips slightly.

Shiro moved his hand to meet the small movements of his hips, feeling around inside him a little without trying to be too obvious about it. Lance rolled his hips a little more, moving to meet the thrust of Shiro’s fingers, and Shiro furrowed his brows determinedly, scooting a little closer as he continued his search for Lance's prostate.

Lance gasped softly as he felt Shiro’s fingers brush very lightly against it. Shiro slowed down a little as he felt around the place that had gotten the reaction, trying to find it.

“Fuck,” Lance breathed, helping him out a little and grinding his fingers into the spot.

Shiro pressed his fingers solidly against it, rubbing them in small, careful circles and Lance whimpered, arching off the bed. Shiro pressed a little harder, biting his lip as he watched him and Lance gasped

“Shit,” Lance moaned, fisting a hand into the sheets. “More.”

"Another one?" Shiro asked, not sure he knew what Lance was asking for.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded, pulling his fingers out and pushing a third in alongside the first two, pumping a few times before he went back to Lance's prostate, finding it a lot easier this time.

“Fuck...” Lance whined, letting one leg dangle off the side of the bed as he spread them wider.

Shiro let out a soft breath, rubbing his free hand along Lance's thigh as he rubbed against his prostate.

“Baby, please,” Lance whined.

"Please what?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“I want you,” he said, whining harder.

"Okay," Shiro said, carefully pulling his fingers out and grabbing the lube again. "I don't, um... I didn't get any condoms..."

“Why not?” Lance asked, opening his eyes to look at him with a lazy smile.

Shiro flushed, giving a small shrug. "Well... haven't needed them in a long time. Didn't really think about them."

“S okay, we don’t need them,” Lance said.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“Mhm, want you to cum inside me,” he breathed.

"Oh," Shiro breathed, breath hitching. "Okay."

“Do you want to?” Lance asked, lips curling as he tilted his head.

Shiro nodded jerkily. 

“Come on then, baby,” he said. “Fuck me.”

Shiro nodded again, quickly pushing his pants down his hips to free his cock, squirting some lube out onto his fingers and spreading it over himself, shuffling up in between his thighs. He held himself over Lance once his cock was coated, lining up and carefully pushing into him.

Lance gasped, moaning as he reached out for him, pulling Shiro down to rest their foreheads together.

Shiro bit his lip, carefully easing his way inside him and Lance wrapped his arm around Shiro, moaning softly. Shiro pressed soft kisses to Lance's face as he bottomed out, hoping he knew what to do enough to make it good for Lance. Lance smiled at the kisses, letting out a soft shaky breath.

"Does it feel okay?" Shiro asked him, holding still.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “You feel good.”

"Good," Shiro said, biting his lip and hesitantly pulling out of him a little.

“You can go a little more than that,” Lance murmured.

Shiro nodded, pulling back more before pushing back in slowly and Lance breathed a gentle moan, trailing his fingers up and down Shiro’s back.

"Is this okay?" Shiro asked again, hesitantly rocking his hips into him.

“You’re not gonna break me, baby, you can give me more than that.”

Shiro gave another nod, moving his hips a little more. Lance made a soft sound of encouragement, rolling his hips slightly. Shiro furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to find a steady rhythm with his hips. Lance breathed out a soft moan, rolling his hips to try and meet Shiro’s in time with his thrusts and Shiro made a sound and bit his lip, trying to go a little faster.

“Baby,” Lance murmured softly, lacing a hand into his hair.

"Hmm?" Shiro asked, looking at him.

“Are you good?” he asked gently.

"Um... yeah?" Shiro said, biting his lip.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked. “You seem a little... nervous?”

"Well I haven't really, uh... done this. Ever before. So I guess I am," Shiro mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, confused.

"Well it's been, uh... a while no matter what, but... I've never really topped before," Shiro explained, flushing.

“Oh,” Lance said. “You should’ve told me, baby.”

"You said you wanted me to fuck you," Shiro said, giving a small shrug.

“Yeah, you still would’ve,” Lance said with a soft laugh. “We just might’ve gone about it a bit differently.”

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

“As in, I would’ve helped you out a little more,” Lance said. “But you didn’t need to go along with it just because I said that’s what I wanted, are you sure you still wanna do this?”

"I'm sure," Shiro said, nodding. "I wanna do this for you."

Lance frowned. “No, do _you_ want to?”

"Yes, Lance, I want to," Shiro said, nodding. "I promise."

“Okay,” Lance said softly, biting his lip. “Roll over ‘n swap places with me.”

Shiro nodded and pulled out, rolling over and laying back against the bed. "Like this?"

“Mhm,” Lance nodded, swinging a leg over and straddling his lap, wrapping his fingers loosely around the base of Shiro’s cock.

Shiro made a soft sound, watching him closely.

“One day soon, I’m gonna show you how to use this pretty dick properly, okay?” Lance said, slowly working his hand over it.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding quickly and biting his lip.

“For now, just let me take care of it,” he said, sitting up a little and positioning Shiro’s cock at his entrance, slowly sinking down onto it, eyes fluttering closed.

Shiro let out a soft moan, his hands coming up to hold Lance's hips.

Lance blew out a breath as he took all of Shiro’s cock inside of him, staying still for a few moments to look at Shiro. “How does that feel?” he murmured.

"Good," Shiro said, breath hitching. "You're tight."

“You’re _big_ ,” Lance breathed back, slowly starting to roll his hips, shifting Shiro’s cock inside of him.

"Fuck," Shiro said, groaning softly. "Yeah?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, leaning forward to rest a hand on Shiro’s chest to steady himself. “Think you might be the biggest I’ve had.”

Shiro let out a soft whimper, his cock twitching inside him. "Fuck."

“Feel so much better than I thought you would,” Lance moaned softly, circling his hips.

"You feel amazing," Shiro moaned, gripping Lance's hips tightly as he moved them.

Lance moaned at that, clenching around him a little. “Thought about this so much.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked with a soft gasp, his hips twitching up into him.

“Uh huh,” he moaned. “Thought about riding you like this at your desk at school,” he breathed. “So many times...”

"Fuck..." Shiro moaned, his fingers digging into his hips as he tried to keep his own still.

Lance slowly lifted himself up, starting to fuck himself on Shiro’s cock. “Was thinkin’ about you the other day at home... been wanting your cock so much more since I got to see it for the first time, you have such a fucking amazing cock,” he said in a soft whine.

Shiro whimpered softly, biting his lip as Lance started to move. "You think so?"

“Yeah, fuck,” Lance nodded. “God, it’s so perfect, it’s so big and it’s so pretty, and fuck, it feels so good inside me.”

Shiro tilted his head back and moaned softly, his hips jerking up into Lance.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped, grinding down against him. “Yeah, just like that, baby.”

Shiro whimpered and did it again, pushing his hips up.

“Yeah, yeah, that feels good,” Lance moaned, rolling his hips hard.

Shiro gripped his hips, grinding up into him and Lance moaned, head tipping back and grinding his hips for a few moments, before lifting up again and rolling them back down.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, hips bucking up to meet him. "Lance..."

Lance moaned breathlessly as he fucked himself over Shiro’s cock, whimpering as he brushed it into his prostate, hole fluttering around him. Shiro moaned and used his grip on Lance's hips to angle them, fucking his cock up into Lance's prostate.

“Oh fuck, fuck, ‘Kashi, baby,” Lance gasped, whimpering.

"Fuck," Shiro whimpered, pulling Lance down onto his cock as he rocked up to meet him, grinding into that spot.

Lance moaned desperately, clenching around his cock and panting, grabbing onto Shiro’s arm to steady himself.

"Feel so good, baby," Shiro gasped, hips jerking up into him unsteadily.

“S-so do you,” Lance moaned, rocking down to meet him. “Fuck, so fucking good.”

Shiro whimpered softly, sliding his hands around to grab at Lance's ass and Lance whined, pushing his ass into Shiro’s hands. Shiro squeezed gently, playing with his cheeks and sliding his fingers in to feel where Lance was stretched around his cock.

“Oh fuck...” Lance whimpered, clenching around his cock.

"You're taking me so good," Shiro gasped softly, rubbing at his rim.

Lance whimpered, circling his hips. “Y-yeah?”

"So fucking good, baby," Shiro moaned, grinding his hips up.

“You- ah- you feel so amazing,” Lance moaned, panting.

Shiro moved his hands back to Lance's hips, pulling him down onto his cock quickly and Lance moaned, eyes fluttering closed and head tipping back. Shiro angled his hips as he fucked up to meet him, trying to find his prostate again and Lance cried out as he hit it, cock dribbling precum over Shiro’s abdomen.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro gasped, his hand coming up to wrap around Lance's cock. "God, you're so fucking pretty like this."

Lance gasped harshly, whimpering. “Y-yeah?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding quickly as he bucked his hips up and moved his hand on his cock, spreading his precum down along his shaft.

“W-wanna be pretty for you,” Lance moaned, cock twitching in Shiro’s hand as more pre dripped out.

"You are, baby," Shiro moaned, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. "So fucking pretty for me."

Lance whimpered, squirming on his cock. “M- fuck, ‘m so- ah- ‘m so close.”

"Yeah? Gonna cum on my cock, baby?" Shiro asked, fucking up into him quickly, panting.

“Yeah, yeah, please, it’s so good,” he whimpered, hole fluttering around him.

Shiro moaned, trying to aim for his prostate as he bucked his hips up, jerking Lance quickly. "Come on, baby, cum for me."

Lance cried out loudly, throwing his head back as he came hard over Shiro’s stomach, hole clenching tightly around his cock.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, working his hand on his cock as he fucked into him, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly. "Fuck, gonna cum, baby."

“Please, please, fuck, I want it,” Lance whimpered, panting. “Want it so bad, baby, please.”

Shiro whimpered as his hips jerked up, thrusting a few times before he came inside him with a moan.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned, clenching around him to work him through it.

Shiro panted as his hips twitched, riding out his orgasm as Lance whimpered, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck," Shiro breathed, rubbing his thumbs over Lance's hips.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, huffing out a soft laugh.

"Was that okay?" Shiro asked, biting his lip worriedly.

“ _Okay?_ ” Lance asked, eyes widening. “Baby, what do you think?”

"I don't know," Shiro said, giving a small shrug and looking away from him. "I liked it, but... it might've sucked for you. I don't know."

Lance laughed softly, looking at him affectionately and taking Shiro’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “If you couldn’t tell by how loud I was moaning, or how hard I came, yeah, it was really really good, and I really really liked it.”

"Oh," Shiro said, blushing and squeezing his hands. "Okay. Good."

Lance smiled and leaned down over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and then settling against his chest. “You had a good time too?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and wrapping his arms around him.

“Not so scary once you get into it, right?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"You did most of the work," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“You did a lot of it too,” Lance said.

"You think?" Shiro hummed.

“Mhm, definitely.”

"Well, that's good," Shiro said.

“You gonna believe me if I say that was maybe the best sex I’ve ever had?” he mumbled, feeling himself flush a little.

Shiro furrowed his brow, biting his lip. "You really think? Out of everyone?"

“Mmhm,” he nodded.

"Well, I'm glad," Shiro said, biting his lip. "It was the best I've ever had, too, but I don't think it means quite as much coming from me."

Lance giggled and leant up to kiss his jaw. “I’m still glad. I love you,” Lance said, tucking his head into Shiro’s neck.

"I love you, too," Shiro said, holding him tightly.

“And I mean it, I’m gonna teach you how to use that pretty cock real good,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Mkay," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance sighed softly, nuzzling him. “Love you so much.”

"Love you so much, too," Shiro smiled, nuzzling him back

“M so happy,” Lance said with a soft smile.

"Me, too," Shiro said, biting his lip as he smiled.

Lance breathed a soft happy giggle, peppering his neck with kisses. Shiro giggled with him, cradling him to his chest.

“I think you fucked my hangover away,” Lance giggled.

"Yeah?" Shiro laughed, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” he nodded, sitting up a little and leaning on Shiro’s chest, smiling happily at him.

Shiro smiled back at him, leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

Lance smiled against his lips, humming softly. “Ve never felt like this before,” he said, biting his lip as he smiled.

"Yeah? Like what?" Shiro murmured, kissing him again.

“Like all happy ‘n in love ‘n safe ‘n loved after sex and just... I dunno, I’ve always just... fallen asleep or left or something,” he said. “But I just feel so happy right now.”

"I'm really glad," Shiro said softly, cupping his cheek. "I want you to feel happy and in love and safe with me."

Lance smiled, nuzzling his hand. “Well, if I got to take your dick being inside someone virginity, you got to take my actually having an emotionally fulfilling sexual experience and aftermath virginity,” he said with a small laugh.

"Sounds like a fair trade off," Shiro said, smiling and kissing his forehead.

“Mmmmhm,” Lance agreed, smiling back.

"I love you," Shiro said softly, pressing more kisses to his face. "So much."

“I love you so much too,” Lance said, giggling at the kisses.

"You make me so, so happy," Shiro murmured.

“You make me the happiest I’ve ever been,” Lance murmured back.

"So do you," Shiro mumbled.

“M so glad,” Lance smiled. “Let’s just stay like this forever.”

"And ever and ever?" Shiro asked.

“And ever and ever and ever,” he nodded.

"Mm, that sounds so nice," Shiro hummed.

“It does,” Lance agreed.

Shiro smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly and Lance smiled against his lips, kissing him back.

"We should probably clean up," Shiro mumbled against his lips after a few moments.

“Mm, probably,” Lance agreed.

"You wanna take a shower?" Shiro mumbled.

“Thought we were staying here forever ‘n ever?”

"You wanna be covered in dried cum?"

“I dunno, sounds kinda hot,” he teased.

Shiro snorted softly, smiling. "Yeah?"

“Mmmmmmmmmhm.”

"Mm, okay. We can stay here, then."

“Are we still going to do the puzzle later?” Lance asked, resting his head back against Shiro’s chest.

"If you want to," Shiro said, nodding.

“Can I sit in your lap while we do it?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said.

“Yay,” Lance said with a soft hum.

"How long can you stay here?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“The rest of the weekend?”

"Really?"

“Yeah, is that okay?” Lance asked.

"Yeah, of course," Shiro said, nodding.

“I could stay Sunday night too,” Lance said. “Just need to swing by before school to grab my bag.”

"You really wanna spend that long with me?" Shiro asked, only partially teasing.

“Wanna spend forever with you,” Lance said with a small pout. “Sure you can put up with me for that long?”

"I'd have you here with me everyday if I could," Shiro told him.

“Really?” Lance asked. “Sure I’m not too annoooooying for that?”

"You're never annoying," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Really?” Lance asked doubtfully.

"Really," Shiro said, nodding.

“Oh,” Lance said softly.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I only have two people I'm close with," Shiro said. "And that's because I don't really feel comfortable with other people or interacting with them. So do you think you'd be my boyfriend if I thought you were annoying?"

“Well, I dunno,” Lance said. “Thought maybe you just liked me enough to put up with it.”

"Nuh uh," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Putting up with someone is not a thing I am good at."

“Okay,” Lance said softly, biting his lip.

"So don't worry so much, okay?"

“I’ll try,” he nodded.

"Okay, good," Shiro said, giving him a soft kiss.

“I love you,” Lance mumbled against his lips.

"I love you, too," Shiro smiled.

“Maybe we should actually go and clean up now,” Lance said softly.

"Thought you didn't wanna?" Shiro teased softly.

Lance whined softly. “Well.... maaaaaybe.”

Shiro laughed, smiling. "You wanna take a shower, then?"

“Yeaaaaaaaah,” he nodded. “Kinda like still having your dick inside me though.”

Shiro flushed, biting his lip. "Yeah?"

“Mhm, I could just go to sleep like this with you inside,” he nodded. “N then wake up ‘n ride you again, ‘n then have another nap. Sounds like a good day to me.”

"Would you even be able to keep me inside while we sleep?" Shiro asked, biting his lip. "And wouldn't it, like... make you really sore?"

“I dunno,” Lance shrugged. “We could find ouuuuut,” he teased.

"So you don't want to take a shower, then?" Shiro asked.

“We can take one later,” Lance said with a pout.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding.

“Lets just never move again,” Lance said with a grin.

"Never again?" Shiro asked, smiling.

“Uh uh, never again.”

"Not even to eat? Or go to the bathroom?"

“Welllllll.... I suppose I can allow those two. But for nothing else!”

"Not for school? Or work?"

“Absolutely not,” he said, shaking his head.

"We'll both get in trouble if we do that," Shiro hummed.

“Since when have I cared about trouble?” Lance asked.

"Just because you don't doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Lance pouted at him and Shiro leaned forward, kissing him softly.

“I don’t want us to have to go back to school,” he grumbled against his lips.

"But you know we gotta," Shiro said, kissing him again.

“No,” Lance mumbled. “What if I just refuse to ever leave your bed?”

"Then you'll be here all alone all day, 'cause I still gotta go to work so we can have money," Shiro said.

“Noooo, you gotta get a new job that you can do from home, ‘cause I don’t like being lonely.”

"I only have so many marketable skills," Shiro hummed. "What kind of job do you suggest?"

“We can do porn,” Lance giggled. “Then we really won’t have to leave the bed.”

Shiro flushed, making a soft sound. "Um... I guess that's an option."

“You can do online tutoring,” Lance said with a hum. “Or learn to be an artist so you can paint me tastefully draped nude across all your furniture and then sell them for millions.”

"I'm the least artistic person I've ever met," Shiro said. "So maybe not that one."

“Well that’s a shame,” Lance pouted.

"What if you paint me?" Shiro asked. "Preferably with most if not all of my clothes on?"

“I don’t think I’m very good at painting,” Lance said with a sigh. “And what is the point if your clothes are on, hm?”

"Not showing people my naked body?" Shiro said.

“Well maybe we should just get someone to paint us both and then we can hang it on our wall,” Lance hummed.

"And how would that help us make money?" Shiro asked.

“Well, that would have to be after we made the money, duh.”

"And how are we gonna make the money?"

“Well I’m trying to figure that out,” Lance huffed. “Why don’t we just run away to the country and get a cottage together like a pair of dumb lesbians and be farmers or something, I don’t know.”

"I'm not very good at keeping things alive," Shiro said, frowning at him.

“Fine, don’t have a lesbian cottage with me,” Lance pouted. “Stay here and be my teacher instead.”

"We're not even lesbians," Shiro said, confused.

“I know!” Lance whined.

"I'm confused," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lance huffed, pouting softly.

"...Okay," Shiro said, frowning.

“I guess we’re just gonna have to wait a whole year and a half before we can tell anyone about us,” he pouted.

"Yeah," Shiro said with a small frown, biting his lip.

“Ugh,” Lance groaned, flopping his head down on Shiro’s chest.

Shiro wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

“I don’t wanna wait that long,” he mumbled, snuggling into him.

"Me neither," Shiro said, frowning gently.

Lance whined. “I wanna tell everyone I love you ‘n you’re mine.”

"I know, me too," Shiro said, petting through his hair. "But we can't yet."

Lance sighed, frowning. “It’s not fair.”

"I know, baby," Shiro mumbled softly.

“Why are there stupid laws?” he asked sadly. “We love each other, that’s not wrong, it shouldn’t be illegal.”

"I don't know," Shiro said, giving a small shrug. "But at least it's only a year and a half. That's manageable."

“It’s so long...” Lance whined. “A year and a half ago I was still a virgin. That’s so long.”

"It's not as long as it could be," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“I guess so,” Lance said sighed.

"It'll be okay, baby," Shiro said softly. "We'll make it through."

“You promise?”

"I promise."

“Okay,” Lance said softly.

"I love you," Shiro mumbled quietly. "So much."

“I love you so much too,” Lance mumbled back, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"We're gonna be together forever," Shiro said. "A year and a half is just a little bit of that."

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, nuzzling him. “Yeah, you’re right...”

"So we just gotta make it until then," Shiro said, nuzzling him back.

“Okay,” he nodded. “We can do that, right?”

"We can," Shiro said, nodding. "Definitely."

“Okay,” he said, letting out a soft breath and kissing his neck. “I love you.”

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled.

“Still tryna figure out how exactly I got you to fall in love with me,” Lance murmured with a smile, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Mm, you didn't have to try at all," Shiro murmured back, leaning into his touch. "All you had to do was look at me and I was gone."

“That easy?” Lance asked with a soft laugh. “Love at first sight?”

"Mmhmm," Shiro said, nodding. "I've just been falling for you more and more since then."

“I must just be really your type then,” he smiled, biting his lip.

"You really, really are," Shiro said, nodding.

“Mmmm, well lucky you then, huh?” he said with a teasing smile. “And what exactly would that type be...?”

"Oh, you know," Shiro said, his lips quirking in a teasing smile. "Funny, confident, beautiful... doesn't think I'm a loser... stuff like that."

“Some people find my confidence annoying,” Lance said with a grin. “Arrogance, maybe.”

"Well... I think it's hot," Shiro grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“So do I,” he grinned.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Shiro grinned.

“Me too,” Lance hummed. “I’m glad you’ve got such a hot boyfriend.”

"The hottest," Shiro hummed back, smiling.

“You’re right,” Lance said, tilting his head. “Poor everyone else, what are they going to do now that I’m settling down?”

"Cry, probably," Shiro mumbled, tilting his head down to kiss at his neck.

“Mmm,” Lance hummed, biting his lip. “Yeah, they’d better.”

"Think they'll try to fight me for you?" Shiro asked against his skin, smiling.

“Might do,” Lance mused. “You gonna fight them off?”

"Of course," Shiro said, snorting softly. "If there's one thing your big dumb army boyfriend can do it's fight people."

Lance giggled. “Are you gonna take your shirt off when you do it?”

"If you want me to," Shiro hummed.

“Yeah, that’ll be hot,” Lance nodded. “My big strong hot shirtless boyfriend, fighting to defend my honour and claim me as his own. Hot.”

"Mm, okay," Shiro said, smiling into his neck. "I'll be sure to take it off, then."

“Thank goodness,” Lance hummed. “Then we can have hot sex afterwards.”

"Sounds like a plan," Shiro smiled.

“Mmmmhm,” Lance nodded.

"I'll always protect you," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him.

Lance smiled and nuzzled him back. “Thank you.”

"You don't have to thank me for that," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“Well, I want to,” Lance said. “And it probably doesn’t count for much, cause I’m small and seventeen, but I’ll always protect you, too.”

"It counts for a lot more than you think," Shiro mumbled softly.

“Yeah?” Lance asked.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“Well, I always will,” he promised.

Shiro made a soft sound, pushing his face into Lance's neck.

“I love you,” Lance said softly.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

Lance let out a soft breath, closing his eyes.

"Let's take a nap," Shiro mumbled.

“Kay,” Lance nodded, laying back against his chest. “Told you napping ‘n fucking was a good day plan,” he smiled.

"We're gonna have to shower at some point," Shiro muttered.

Lance huffed a laugh. “Nah.”

"You still think I'm attractive all sweaty and stinky?" Shiro asked with a soft hum.

“Mmmmmmhm, you’re attractive all the time. Already said I wanna watch you work out, didn’t I?” Lance nodded.

"You did,” Shiro admitted. 

“You’re my gorgeous boy,” Lance said with a sleepy yawn. “Always beautiful ‘n attractive,” Lance assured him, nuzzling him back. “Especially when you’re all sweaty from fuckin’ me,” he added with a soft giggle.

Shiro laughed softly, nosing into Lance's neck and pressing a soft kiss to his skin. "Yeah?"

“Mhm,” Lance nodded, smiling.

"Well, that's good," Shiro hummed, smiling softly.

“Sleepy time now?” Lance asked, yawning.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“Kay, sweet dreamies,” Lance murmured.

"You, too," Shiro mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love and appreciate u all and all ur comments :pleading_face:


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi," Shiro said softly, giving him a weak smile. "I'm sorry about this."
> 
> “Hey,” Lance smiled back, reaching out to gently lace their fingers together. “It’s okay.”
> 
> "It's not," Shiro said, shaking his head a little and letting out a soft sigh. "I should've warned you about the possibility of this happening. Keith told me to do it, so you'd be prepared. I just... really hoped it wouldn't happen when you were here. So I'm sorry."

Lance was pretty uncomfortable when he woke up, warm and snuggled against Shiro’s chest, which was the nice part. But his rim was hurting where it was still stretched around Shiro’s cock, and it felt all horrible where sticky cum had dried around his hole and on his thighs. Shiro was still asleep, so Lance tried to go back to sleep too, squirming uncomfortably.

Shiro woke up to the feeling of Lance squirming in his arms, making a soft questioning sound that hopefully got the message across without him actually having to come up with any words.

Lance stilled as he heard Shiro wake up, trying to be quiet and still as so not to disturb him. Shiro made a louder sound, grunting as he lifted his head to peek one eye open at him.

Lance made a sound of discomfort, squirming again.

"'S wrong?" Shiro mumbled sleepily, staring him down as he squirmed against him, barely processing anything.

“Hurts now,” Lance mumbled sheepishly, burying his face in Shiro’s neck.

Shiro blinked as he tried to understand what Lance was referencing, making a soft sound when he understood. "Oh. Sorry. Lemme... out."

“Kay,” Lance nodded.

Shiro made a soft sound as he tried to figure out the best way to go about pulling out, thinking for a few seconds before grabbing the lube from where they'd left it on the bed, spreading a little around Lance's rim carefully and beginning to slowly wiggle his way out.

Lance gave a soft whimper of pain, pressing his nose into Shiro’s neck.

"'M sorry, baby," Shiro mumbled softly, trying to be as slow and careful as he could.

Lance made another soft sound, biting hard on his lip.

"Almost done," Shiro mumbled, carefully working himself out the last couple of inches.

Lance squirmed a little, trying to keep still.

Shiro made a soft sound once he was out, rubbing circles into Lance's skin with his thumb. "You wanna go take that shower now? I'll carry you."

“Yeah,” he mumbled, letting out a soft breath.

Shiro nodded and carefully shuffled them off of the bed, taking them into the bathroom.

Shiro held him as he started the shower, testing the temperature as the water ran.

“Was better as dirty talk,” Lance mumbled sleepily.

"I agree," Shiro hummed, stepping into the shower once the water was warm enough. "Is it okay if I set you down?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded back, carefully setting him down. "You want me to clean the inside or the outside first?"

“Um...” Lance said, biting his lip. “I don’t know, I’ve never had... someone cum inside before. I don’t know what you’re supposed to do.”

"Oh," Shiro said, blinking. "Well, that's okay. I've cleaned myself out before, so I know how. It's kind of like fingering but... more efficient, I guess. It might hurt a little because you're sore, but it shouldn't take very long."

“Okay,” Lance said, giving a small nod.

Shiro nodded back, tugging Lance closer and hugging him to his chest as he reached between his legs, carefully starting to clean him out. "Feel okay?"

Lance bit his lip and made a soft sound of acknowledgement, resting his forehead against Shiro’s chest. “Yeah.”

Shiro hummed softly and finished up as fast as he could, rinsing his fingers off when he was done. "There, all clean."

Lance let out a soft breath. “Thank you,” he said.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, kissing his forehead softly.

“Next time, just carry me to the shower, I’m small, I can’t protest too much.”

"Okay," Shiro said, letting out a soft laugh and grabbing the soap.

“I mean, I can, but it wouldn’t take much, just call me sweetheart or something and I’ll do whatever you say,” he sighed.

"Mm, noted," Shiro hummed, starting to spread the soap along Lance's skin.

Lance blew out a breath, eyes fluttering closed.

"Do you want some medicine for the pain when we get out?" Shiro asked softly as he cleaned him up.

“Yes please,” Lance said softly.

"Mkay," Shiro said, finishing soaping him up and rinsing him off.

Lance leaned back against the wall of the shower, letting his eyes close.

"You ready to get out?" Shiro asked, kissing his forehead.

“What ‘bout you?” Lance asked, looping an arm around his neck to keep him close.

"Oh," Shiro said, giving a little shrug. "I dunno."

“What d’you mean you don’t know?” Lance snorted.

"Wasn't thinkin' about that," Shiro said, pouting.

Lance shook his head, opening his eyes to grab the soap and lather it in his hands, spreading it over his skin. “You need to get clean too.”

"Okay," Shiro said, not bothering to argue with him as he stood there and let Lance clean him.

Lance lathered the soap over his body, rinsing it off when he was done.

"Now can we get out?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh,” he nodded.

Shiro hummed and nodded, turning off the water and carrying Lance out, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry them both off.

Lance hummed softly, leaning into him as he dried him.

Shiro scooped him up and carried him back to bed once they were both dry, kissing his forehead as he sat him down. "You want some clothes to put on?"

“Yes please,” he nodded.

"Wanna shirt or a sweatshirt?"

“Can just put on what I had on earlier,” Lance said.

Shiro made a sound and nodded, searching for it on the floor before picking it up and handing it to him, along with the bottle of medicine from earlier. "You want some water for that?"

“Please,” he nodded, pulling the sweater on.

Shiro nodded, getting the glass from the bedside table and going to fill it up before bringing it back. "Here you go."

“Thank you,” Lance said, taking the medicine and taking a long drink.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, sitting down beside him.

“Cuddle?” Lance asked, clambering into his lap.

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding and wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you,” Lance said with a happy sigh, looping his arms around his neck.

"I love you, too," Shiro said, leaning his head against Lance's. "Are you feeling okay?"

“Yeah,” Lance said with a small nod.

"That's good," Shiro hummed.

“How about you?” he asked.

"I'm okay, too," Shiro smiled.

“Good,” Lance smiled, rubbing their noses together. “Can I just stay here forever?”

"Mhm, if you want," Shiro hummed.

“Really really? Forever and ever?”

"Mhm, forever and ever."

“Yay,” Lance smiled. “M movin’ in right now.”

"What about your mom?" Shiro asked.

Lance huffed softly. “Well... I dunno...”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him.

“Whaaaat?” Lance pouted.

"You know you can't just move into my apartment without talking to your mom first," Shiro said. "And I don't know much about her admittedly but I'm not sure she'd let you move in with a stranger."

“It’s not like she’d notice,” Lance huffed grumpily.

"Why not?" Shiro asked, frowning.

Lance gave a small shrug. “I’m hardly at home anyway, she probably wouldn’t notice that much if I moved out.”

"She probably enjoys the time you are home," Shiro said. "I think she'd care more than you think."

“Maybe,” Lance mumbled.

"If you're really serious about it then you've gotta talk to her," Shiro said.

“And tell her what? I fell in love with my English teacher, mind if I move in with him?” Lance asked.

"What's gonna look worse, you telling her up front and being honest or you just disappearing and then someone finding out later you've been with me?" Shiro asked.

“Shiro, I can’t tell her this is where I am when I’m with you,” Lance said with a frown.

"And so what are you gonna tell her?"

“I’m not going to tell her anything!”

"What do you tell her when you spend all weekend here with me, Lance?"

“I don’t know, I told her last time I was with Hunk.”

"That's not a sustainable solution," Shiro said, sighing softly.

“I know,” Lance mumbled, looking down.

"So what are we gonna do?" Shiro asked softly, cupping his cheek.

“I don’t know,” Lance said. “I don’t know.”

Shiro made a soft sound, kissing his forehead. "It's okay. We'll figure it out."

Lance bit his lip. “How?”

"I don't know," Shiro said, biting his lip. "But we will."

“Why is everything so hard?” Lance asked with a small frustrated sigh.

"Because we're breaking laws?" Shiro said with a small smile.

Lance huffed a small laugh. “Yeah, that could be it.”

Shiro laughed softly, biting his lip. "It'll get easier, I think."

“Will it?” Lance asked with a soft pout. “We’ll just get to be legal, and then I’ll have to move away for college.”

"But we can spend breaks together," Shiro said, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. "And go on actual dates."

“That’s true,” Lance said softly, chasing his lips

Shiro hummed softly, kissing him again.

“I love you,” Lance mumbled against them.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled back.

“I wish things were easier,” he said softly. “We could go on a date right now.”

"We could... go on a puzzle date," Shiro said with a soft smile.

“Yeah?” Lance asked, smiling.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay,” Lance said. “That sounds good. What about dinner? We have to have dinner with it.”

"Mm, what would you like?" Shiro asked, smiling.

“I don’t know,” Lance hummed. “What do you have?”

"I have no idea," Shiro said, shrugging. "Mac and cheese, maybe?"

“Okay, I like mac and cheese,” Lance nodded.

"Mac and cheese it is, then," Shiro said, smiling.

“Is it date time now? Or later?” Lance hummed.

"Whenever you want," Shiro said.

“Well... I am a little hungry, we did have a lot of exertion,” Lance said.

"Well, then I guess it's date time," Shiro smiled, scooping him up and carrying him into the kitchen, setting him down on the counter.

Lance smiled, leaning back and watching him.

Lance smiled, leaning back and watching him as Shiro went around gathering the things he needed, starting to make their food.

“Am I about to be impressed by your culinary skills?” Lance asked with a lazy smile.

"Not likely," Shiro said, humming. "I can only cook about... three things."

“Really?” Lance giggled. “I’ll have to cook for you instead, then.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, smiling at him. "You'd do that?"

“Yeah, sure,” Lance nodded. “I can cook loads of stuff, I’ll make whatever you want.”

"No fair," Shiro said, pouting. "How come you know how to make so much stuff?"

“Cause my mom’s a good cook so I just picked stuff up over the years helping out, and cooking is kinda Hunk’s thing, too, so he makes sure I know things.”

"I guess that makes sense," Shiro said as he cooked the noodles. "I'm not sure if Keith can cook any better than I can."

Lance laughed softly. “Well, I can teach you.”

"Yeah?" Shiro smiled.

“Mhm,” he nodded. “You’ll be cooking loads in no time.”

"Mm, that's good," Shiro hummed, smiling. "I definitely need to know more."

“You really do, you’re nearly thirty,” Lance said, giving him a disapproving look. “How have you survived this long?”

"Take out," Shiro said, smiling as he shrugged.

Lance gasped. “You can’t live off of take out!”

"I have for, like... five years," Shiro said.

“Shiro!” Lance cried. “Five years? Not anymore.”

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head. "What? It's been fine."

“Think how much money you could have saved,” Lance said. “Cooking is so much cheaper! And it can taste so much better!”

"But I don't know how to do it," Shiro said, shrugging.

“And that’s why you learn, silly. Haven’t you ever looked up a recipe online?”

"Uh... nope," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Well, that’s why you don’t know how then,” Lance said, giving him a look.

Shiro shrugged, smiling. "I'm very good friends with all the delivery people."

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"Some of them even give me discounts," Shiro said. "Because I'm a very loyal customer."

“Oh my god,” Lance said. “Shiro, this needs to stop.”

"Cooking is hard and I'm bad at everything," Shiro said, shrugging. "It's so much easier to get someone to make it for me."

Lance squinted at him.

"What?" Shiro asked.

“You do realise everyone starts out bad at everything until you practice a little, right? That’s how getting good at things works?”

"I tried a little when I was in the army," Shiro said. "And I burnt things enough times that I was permanently taken off of kitchen duty, even though everyone was supposed to have at least one day of it."

“And that’s why you learn from your mistakes and persevere. I won’t hear any excuses.”

Shiro snorted, smiling and rolling his eyes. "Okay, mom."

Lance huffed, folding his arms over his chest and biting back a smile. “I mean it.”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, smiling. "You've gotta teach me, then."

“I will,” Lance promised.

"Mkay, good," Shiro said.

“But for now, wow me with your mac and cheese.”

"You probably won't be impressed," Shiro hummed.

“Well, do your best,” Lance laughed.

"I'll try," Shiro said.

“Then it’s puzzle time,” Lance grinned.

"I am good at puzzles," Shiro said, humming. "I've got lots of experience."

Lance giggled softly. “Cute.”

"How?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Just is.”

"Mm, okay," Shiro said, finishing up their dinner and taking it off the stove. "You ready to eat?"

“Uh huh!” Lance nodded, swinging his legs.

Shiro nodded, setting the food on the table and grabbing bowls and silverware for them before coming over to get Lance, carrying him over to his chair.

Lance pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek as he sat him down and Shiro hummed softly, smiling as he sat down across from him and spooned some mac and cheese into both of their bowls.

“It looks yummy,” Lance said.

"I hope it is," Shiro said.

Lance picked up his fork, taking a bite. “It is!”

"Mm, good," Shiro smiled, taking a bite of his own.

“So, at least you have mac and cheese down,” he giggled.

"How impressive," Shiro snorted.

“What else can you make? You said three things.”

"Well, it's a little more than that. I can make this, chicken noodle soup, ramen, and eggs and bacon. And toast, if that counts."

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “I don’t think ramen counts. Did you make the soup? Or just heat it up?” he asked, squinting at him.

"Well... both? I made the soup that I gave you. But most of the time I just heat up a can of it."

Lance nodded. “Well, it was very nice. So we have mac and cheese, soup, eggs and bacon,” Lance said. “Okay, we really gotta expand that list.”

"It's worked pretty well for me so far," Shiro said, shrugging.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Are you really happy knowing your seventeen year old boyfriend who doesn’t even do culinary at school can cook ten times the things that you can, and you’re nearly thirty?”

Shiro huffed, pouting at him. "Shut up."

“I’m just saying!”

"We can't all be hot, funny, and good at cooking! Some of us have to be ugly, socially awkward, and a complete disaster in the kitchen. That's the natural balance of the world."

“Shiro, if you think someone like me would date someone ugly, you’re severely mistaken,” Lance said lightly.

"Alright, fine. Not ugly. Mediocre."

“Again, if you think I’d date someone mediocre...” he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Above average?"

Lance squinted at him. “Higher. I have high standards, don’t insult me.”

"I don't even know what to call whatever's higher than that," Shiro said.

“Am I above average?” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay, I will accept that then.”

"What do you call above average?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t know, gorgeous?” Lance shrugged. “You’re beautiful. Unfairly attractive, devastatingly sexy, and drop dead gorgeous.”

"Oh, those are good," Shiro said, biting his lip and nodding. "Yeah. I just kind of-" he cut himself off, his hand coming up to wave at his head. "Everything just kind of stops working up there when I think about how attractive you are. Kind of like a... mental boner. Words are just kinda gone."

Lance giggled, biting his lip. “That works too, compliment accepted.”

Shiro blushed, looking away shyly. "Good. That was kind of embarrassing to say out loud. It sounded better in my head."

“No, I liked it,” Lance said, smiling. “It was sweet.”

"There's nothing sweet about boners," Shiro mumbled, cheeks red.

“I think there’s everything sweet about boners,” Lance said with a teasing smile.

"You do?" Shiro asked skeptically.

“Mmmmmmhm,” Lance nodded.

"Well... that's good, I guess."

“Besides, I’ll lap up compliments in any shape or form,” he giggled.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“You already know that,” Lance laughed.

"Well... yeah," Shiro said, flushing.

“Exactly,” Lance said.

Shiro made a sound, taking a bite of his food.

“Speaking of,” Lance said, doing the same. “I don’t like it when you insult yourself, so that needs to stop.”

"I don't even do it that much," Shiro said, frowning at him.

“No, but you do it enough.”

"Oh," Shiro said. "Sorry."

Lance finished up his food and then got up, going around to slip into Shiro’s lap and gently cup his face. “I think you’re perfect,” he said softly, kissing his forehead.

"I'm not, though," Shiro said, frowning at him but wrapping his arms around his waist, keeping him close.

“No one thinks that about themselves,” Lance said softly, shaking his head.

"Maybe not, but I don't just think it," Shiro said. "I know for a fact I'm not."

“How?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"I feel like this is a conversation for a different time," Shiro mumbled, frowning. "We're supposed to be doing date puzzles right now."

“Our puzzles aren’t going anywhere,” Lance said softly. “We can still do them in a little bit, if you want.”

Shiro looked down, biting his lip. "I don't wanna sit here and talk about how much I suck."

“We can sit on the bed or the sofa instead,” Lance suggested.

Shiro raised his head, giving him a look.

“Baby, if you don’t wanna talk about it, then that’s okay,” Lance said. “But if you do want to, then I’m here for you to talk to, I promise.”

"I will eventually," Shiro mumbled. "Just not now. Please."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, kissing his forehead. “That’s okay, whenever you’re ready.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "Thank you."

“I love you,” Lance said softly. “And I do think you’re perfect, and I have ever since I met you, long before I fell for you.”

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled, resting his forehead against Lance's. "And it means a lot that you think that, although I can't imagine why you do."

“We don’t always need to know why, yeah?” Lance said softly, sliding a hand around to stroke at the nape of his neck.

"I guess so," Shiro mumbled softly, relaxing a little beneath him.

“You wanna go and do the puzzle?” Lance asked. “Or we could cuddle on the couch and put a movie on, or something.”

"Think we can cuddle and do the puzzle at the same time?" Shiro asked.

“I think so,” Lance nodded.

"I wanna do that, then," Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance said, getting up and holding out his hand.

Shiro stood up, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

Lance leant up to kiss his cheek, squeezing back and leading him into the living room.

"You wanna pick the puzzle with me?" Shiro asked.

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “How many do you have?”

"Lots," Shiro said, leading him over to a closet in his hallway and opening the door.

“Which ones are your favourites?”

"These," Shiro said, pointing out a few.

“Mm, let's do this one,” Lance said, picking one with ducklings on it.

"Ooh, okay," Shiro said, smiling and leading them back into the living room, sitting on the ground and clearing off the coffee table. "We can do it here."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, sitting down next to him.

Shiro took the lid off the box and dumped the pieces out, setting the lid up so they could look at the picture for reference.

“So what is your strategy?” Lance asked.

"Border first, then the big features, then everything else," Shiro said, beginning to pick out the border pieces.

Lance nodded, doing the same. “That’s the best way to do it,” he agreed.

"I'm glad we agree," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

Lance leant against Shiro’s side as they did the puzzle, the sun having long set by the time they were finished. Lance had Crisco curled up next to him, and Mochi was snoring with her head on Shiro’s leg. They maneuvered to the sofa after that, the dogs letting out annoyed snorts as they repositioned and Shiro put on a movie as Lance settled against him. The movie was almost over by the time Lance looked to find Shiro practically asleep. He grabbed up the remote and paused it, sitting up a little and brushing Shiro’s hair from his face, cupping his cheek. 

“Baby?” he murmured.

Shiro made a sleepy sound, nuzzling his palm. "Hm."

“I think it’s bedtime, sleepy baby,” Lance said, looking at him with a soft smile.

Shiro whined softly, shaking his head a little. "Nuh uh. Comfy."

“We can’t sleep here, honey,” Lance said. “Let’s go to bed, come on.”

Shiro whined again and opened his eyes, reaching out for him. "Can I hug you while we walk?"

Lance laughed softly. “You can try,” he nodded. “You can carry me if you’re not too sleepy you’ll drop me, that’s the same as a cuddle.”

"Oh," Shiro said, blinking slowly. "Yeah, let's do that."

“Okay, come on then,” Lance said, getting up and holding out his hands.

Shiro stood up and stumbled forward, scooping him up and holding onto him tightly as he rested his head against his chest, walking slowly towards the bedroom and Lance laughed softly, clinging onto him.

"Why're laughin'?" Shiro mumbled.

“Because you’re adorable,” Lance said, kissing his head.

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head a little as he shuffled into his room. "'M Shiro."

“You’re my adorable Shiro,” Lance said, kissing his head again.

"Yours?" Shiro asked sleepily, climbing onto the bed when his knees hit the mattress, laying down and being careful not to squish Lance beneath him.

“Mhm,” Lance nodded, rolling them onto their sides. “You’re mine, baby. My baby.”

"Yay," Shiro said, sighing softly as he smiled, his eyes slipping shut again. "Like bein' yours..."

“I like you being mine too,” Lance said, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his forehead. “Are you comfy like this?”

"Mmhuh," Shiro mumbled, nodding and snuggling in close to him.

“Okay, sleep well, my baby,” Lance said, closing his eyes.

Shiro mumbled a soft sound, falling asleep quickly.

Lance laid awake for a few minutes more with a dumb smile on his face, slowly falling asleep after him.

\---------

Shiro didn't come back here often. Most of his nightmares had become more general since he'd been able to work through and let go of some of the more troubling details of his accident, leaving him with only faint traces of fear along his spine when he woke up that were fairly easy to shake off with a little cuddling with his dogs. It'd been awhile since he'd had one so real, where his brain pieced together every remembered detail of that day and played it back to him near perfectly, almost as if he was living it again. Some distant part of his mind knew he was dreaming, since he remembered how it had felt to be there, to live it, to watch it all happen with his own two eyes. 

No nighttime recreation could ever compare to the raw terror he'd felt in that moment, but on nights like this his brain tried as hard as it could to prove him wrong. It threw him back to that morning, watching the commander as he pointed across the open field to a small cluster of huts where a number of women and children had been trapped for a few days, slowly running out of resources. The open field that stood between them wasn't as empty as it looked, littered with landmines buried beneath the dirt. A few could be seen from where they stood on the outskirts, not quite buried to invisibility. But the rest had been much better hidden, and it was up to them to navigate the field and heavily mark the safe areas with the bottoms of their boots so they'd be able to lead the civilians back to safety. 

Adam, ever the natural leader, was the first to go, stepping carefully out into the field. Shiro followed close behind, ignoring the roar of blood in his ears and watching his footsteps, taking care to step in all the same places. The others behind them branched out a little, trying to find multiple paths to make the rescue go a little faster. They'd made it a little over halfway before Adam, a few feet ahead of Shiro, planted his foot directly onto one of the bombs.

There was a soft click and then an explosion, Adam's name ripped from Shiro's throat as he was thrown back, shrapnel shredding through his skin. And while he'd managed to avoid the blast of the first bomb, he wasn't so lucky when the momentum carried him backwards, making him land directly onto another. He hardly even registered his screams as the pain ripped through him, making his vision white out. He could feel the ground shaking beneath him, something warm and wet spreading out beneath him as he struggled to catch his breath and push himself up, trying to open his eyes. 

He had to find Adam. He was still alive, he had to be if it hurt this much, so Adam had to be alive, too. He'd barely managed to push himself up before he felt hands on him, pulling him back and ignoring his screams. Because the grip fucking hurt, and there in front of him was Adam's mangled body, almost unrecognizable where it lay in the dirt. 

He had to get to him, but the hands on him were strong and they kept pulling him back, kept putting pressure on his wound until the pain had him throwing up and passing out. And then he was awake again, and the doctor was telling him he'd lost his arm and had barely managed to keep both his life and his eyesight, considering how close the metal had cut the bridge of his nose. And then Matt was there, telling him that Adam hadn't made it, that he'd likely died on impact and hadn't felt any pain. It had Shiro screaming, struggling and sobbing and trying to get them to let him out of bed. Because there was no way they had it right, no way Adam hadn't made it. They just needed to let him up so he could prove it to him. But he only found himself blacking out again, losing his grip on the noise and the smell of blood and the pained look on Matt's face and slipping into the darkness, where everything was numb and he couldn't feel a damn thing.

Lance woke up in a blur in the middle of the night, heart pounding as he came to, trying to piece together what the fuck was going on. One minute he’d been fast asleep, but then Shiro was crying and writhing around on the bed, and then he was screaming and thrashing and Lance didn’t know what to do, could barely comprehend what was going on. He tried to wake him up, but it was no good, and Lance didn’t think he’d ever been this scared before, what was going on? He distantly registered the sound of barks and scratches behind the bedroom door and he stumbled out of bed to open it, both of the dogs rushing in and going over to him, Lance following shakily behind them, hoping that they knew what to do.

Shiro woke with a start at the feeling of two distinct pressures on his chest, pressing him down into the bed and keeping him still, wet noses pressing into his neck and working to cool him off. He reached up with shaky hands and pushed his fingers into their fur, letting them hold him down and ground him as he tried to catch his breath, every muscle in his body tense and shaking with the need to release. 

That would come later, after he'd laid there for long enough to calm down, so he'd just have to deal with it for now and work on painstakingly remembering every part of his room, a tactic he'd taken up on to help remind himself where he was. There was his closet, on the opposite wall from his bed, the doors open like they always were. There was his desk, on the same wall beside his closet, a messy but organized disaster. There was his bed, where he and his dogs were laying, his sweat drying against the sheets. The sheets, which were suspiciously warm beside him, because... fuck. Lance was here. 

"Fuck," Shiro rasped out, his voice raw from his screaming. He couldn't see Lance with the way he was laying, staring straight at the ceiling, but he could only assume he was still in the room somewhere. "Shit. Keith was right. I hate that. Fuck."

“W-what?” Lance asked softly from where he was sat beside him, legs pulled up to his chest as he watched him.

"Give me a second," Shiro said, breathlessly, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down enough to at least stop trembling. He was sure he wouldn't have much success with moving for at least a few more minutes, but he felt like a damn chihuahua just laying there shivering like he was.

“Okay,” Lance said quietly, not saying anything else, just watching him.

Shiro opened his eyes again once he'd succeeded, frowning a little into the darkness of his room. "Where are you?"

“Here,” Lance said, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm.

"Can you... Can you move to where I can see you? Please?" Shiro asked softly, biting his lip.

“Do you want me to put the lamp on?” Lance asked.

"Please," Shiro breathed, nodding.

Lance switched the lamp on, shuffling forward on the bed until he was in Shiro’s line of sight.

"Hi," Shiro said softly, giving him a weak smile. "I'm sorry about this."

“Hey,” Lance smiled back, reaching out to gently lace their fingers together. “It’s okay.”

"It's not," Shiro said, shaking his head a little and letting out a soft sigh. "I should've warned you about the possibility of this happening. Keith told me to do it, so you'd be prepared. I just... really hoped it wouldn't happen when you were here. So I'm sorry."

“It’s okay,” Lance told him again. “Are you okay?”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head. "But I will be. I just need... a few minutes."

Lance nodded, squeezing his hand softly.

"I'm sorry," Shiro whispered again, closing his eyes against the sudden urge to start crying.

“You don’t need to say sorry,” Lance said softly, shaking his head.

"Feels like I do," Shiro said, biting his lip. "This is... so fucking embarrassing."

Lance frowned softly. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to feel embarrassed.”

Shiro blew out a soft breath, flexing his muscles to test how relaxed they were, slowly sitting up and resting against the headboard behind him as his dogs settled around him, keeping close. "Well. I appreciate that."

“Of course,” Lance said softly, biting his lip.

"You... probably have some questions," Shiro said softly, closing his eyes again as he pet his dogs.

“Just a couple,” Lance agreed. “Are you sure you’re okay to talk about it?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "I need to tell you."

“Okay,” Lance said with a small nod.

"You can ask me whatever you want," Shiro said. "And then I'll try to fill in the rest, if you want."

“Um...” Lance said, biting his lip. “I just... what exactly... was that?”

"Nightmare," Shiro said. "Although I'm told those are a bit different than other nightmares. I don't know. I've only ever had those. But they're not normally that bad. I was just lucky this time, ha."

“I figured it was a nightmare,” Lance said softly. “I just mean... what do you mean ‘those’?”

"PTSD nightmares," Shiro said, furrowing his brow as he tried to remember what he'd been told about them. "My doctor explained them to me once, a long time ago. They're... I don't know. They're different. They're like... relieving the events that gave you the PTSD in the first place, over and over, as many times as your brain wants you to. Most of the time my nightmares aren't so... specific. There were plenty of awful things about being in active combat, and I dream about those the most. But sometimes I'm back to the worst day of my life, and those nights are always the worst."

“Oh baby,” Lance said sadly, reaching out to gently brush his hair from his face. “I’m so sorry you have to deal with that, it must be awful.”

"I'm used to it," Shiro said softly, leaning heavily into his touch.

“I’m sorry that you have to be,” he said, scooting a little closer. “Do you wanna tell me about it? Or no?”

"I don't know what to say about it," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "Keith keeps yelling at me because I haven't said anything yet, but I just... I don't know what to say."

“That’s okay,” Lance said softly, shaking his head. “Do you want to? If you don’t then that’s okay, you don’t need to worry about it.”

"I want to," Shiro said, nodding. "I want to tell you everything. You deserve to know."

“That’s not important,” Lance said. “Do you want to? For you, not for me.”

"I want to," Shiro said again, nodding. "Promise. Don't wanna keep it all to myself anymore."

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “You want me to sit up next to you? Or stay like this?”

"Want you closer," Shiro said, reaching out for him.

Lance scooted up next to him, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek. “Is this okay?”

Shiro nodded, turning and snuggling into him, resting his head against his shoulder.

“I got you,” Lance said gently, holding him close.

Shiro made a soft sound, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and holding onto him tightly.

Lance pressed his lips to his hair and gently kissed him, stroking over his skin where he was holding him.

"I love you," Shiro mumbled softly, tucking his face into his neck. "So much."

“I love you too, baby,” Lance murmured back.

"I really wish you didn't have to see me like this," Shiro mumbled.

“If we’re gonna be together forever then I need to, baby,” Lance murmured. “You’ll see me at my worst too, it’s okay. You’re not gonna think any less of me, you’re just gonna hold me and love me like I am you.”

"But you shouldn't have to deal with this," Shiro mumbled, frowning. "You should... be with someone less broken 'n needy."

“Darling, you’re the one I want to be with,” Lance said softly. “I’ve been with so many people, and there have been so many people that have tried to get close to me, or take me out, or to get something from me, and they’ve got nothing. You’re the one I fell in love with, and you’re the one that makes me happier than I’ve ever been. I want to be with you, not someone else. You, just the way that you are, because I love that you.”

Shiro made a soft sound, holding onto him tightly. "Even after this...?"

“Always,” Lance said. “Especially after this. I told you, you’re perfect. That doesn’t mean you’re perfect in every way, but it means that you’re perfect to me, and nothing about this changes that.”

"Dunno what I did to deserve you," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head a little. "Dunno how I got you to fall for me. Doesn't make any sense."

“You didn’t have to do anything,” Lance said softly against his hair, just like Shiro had earlier. “You just had to look at me and I was gone.”

Shiro let out another sound, lifting his head up to look at him. "I need you to kiss me. Right now."

Lance smiled and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Is it too early to propose to you?" Shiro mumbled against his lips.

Lance made a soft sound. “I desperately want to say no.”

"Guess I should probably meet your mom first, at the very least," Shiro said, smiling a little.

“Maybe,” Lance smiled back, kissing his nose.

"Well, just know I'm gonna do it sometime when it's not too early," Shiro hummed, meeting his eyes. "Whenever that is."

Lance kissed him again, a little more firmly. “Coward,” he said against his lips.

Shiro made an offended noise against his lips. "I am not!"

“Coward,” he said again, smiling as he kissed him.

"If I'm such a coward then why don't you do it?" Shiro huffed.

“Cause you already committed,” Lance said.

"So you're saying if I asked you to marry me right now you'd say yes?" Shiro asked.

“Yes,” Lance murmured, peppering kisses over his jaw.

"You're only seventeen," Shiro said breathlessly, tilting his head a little.

“So what, I can tell you I wanna be with you forever as long as it doesn’t mean anything?” Lance asked, kissing down his neck.

"No, just- you really want to? Get married? To me?" Shiro asked.

“Of course I do, what else does being with you forever mean?” Lance asked, pulling up to look at him.

"Well- I dunno," Shiro said, blinking at him. "Didn't think about that."

Lance laughed softly. “No? You haven’t thought about marrying me before?” he teased.

"Of course I have," Shiro said breathlessly. "Most recently, right this instant."

“Uh huh?” Lance asked, wetting his lip.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding and pressing in close to him. "You think about marrying me, too?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “I’ve never really thought about getting married before, not ‘til I met you.”

"Then let's do it," Shiro said, leaning forward to kiss him. "Let's get married. Marry me."

“Okay,” Lance smiled widely against his lips. “Let’s get married.”

Shiro giggled softly, kissing him again. "Okay. Fuck, I gotta go buy you a ring."

Lance giggled, looping his arms around his neck. “Yeah?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "You wanna go with me? Since you already know we can pick you out something you like."

Lance nodded and kissed him again. “Yeah, let’s go on a ring date.”

"Okay," Shiro said, giggling happily. "Okay."

“I love you so much,” Lance said, smiling widely.

"I love you so much, too," Shiro said, smiling back.

“Do you wanna go back to sleep now, or stay up for a bit?” Lance asked.

"Just wanna cuddle for a bit," Shiro said, snuggling against him again.

“Okay,” Lance nodded, kissing his head.

"Might fall asleep, though," Shiro said, letting his eyes close.

“That’s okay,” Lance hummed, stroking through his hair.

"We can talk some more in the morning if you want," Shiro mumbled. "I didn't actually tell you that much."

“Okay, baby,” Lance nodded.

Shiro made a soft sound, holding onto him tightly. "Was gonna apologize again, but... all this made us get engaged. So 'm not fully sorry."

Lance laughed softly. “Even if it didn’t, I wouldn’t want you to apologise,” he said gently.

"Should probably get used to sleeping with the dogs," Shiro told him, nuzzling him gently. "So you don't always have to let them in. Sometimes they can sense it before it gets bad. Might not even wake you up."

“I don’t mind having them in here,” Lance said. “Especially if they’re gonna help you.”

"You sure?" Shiro asked softly. "They take up a lot of room."

“Uh uh,” Lance said. “It’s okay. We might just have to shut them out and let them back in if we wanna have some fun first,” he said with a soft laugh.

"Mm, okay," Shiro said, nodding. "That sounds good."

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, kissing his head.

"We should lay down," Shiro murmured. "'M tired."

“Okay, baby, how do you wanna lie?”

"Um... will you hold me? From behind?"

“Like spooning?” Lance asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

“Of course,” Lance nodded. “Roll over.”

Shiro nodded, scooting down in bed and rolling over.

Lance slid down, curling his body around Shiro’s and resting his head between his shoulder blades, putting an arm around his waist.

Shiro let out a soft sigh, relaxing into him as he rested his arm over Lance's.

“I hope you sleep better this time, baby,” Lance murmured.

"Think I will," Shiro said, nodding. "Thank you."

Lance pressed a kiss to his back, closing his eyes.

"G'night," Shiro mumbled softly.

“Night,” Lance mumbled back.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

Shiro smiled softly as he closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Lance held him close, slowly falling asleep after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops our hands slipped


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Think we slept in late," Shiro mumbled, smiling.
> 
> “Do we have anywhere to be?” Lance hummed.
> 
> "The ring store...?" Shiro said, smiling at him shyly.
> 
> Lance hummed happily, smiling back. “Ooh, you’re right, we do have somewhere to be.”

Shiro woke the next morning, warm and tangled up with Lance, surrounded by his dogs. He wasn't sure what time it was but he didn't really care, perfectly content to turn and bury his face in Lance's chest, taking deep breaths of his comforting smell. He felt surprisingly well rested for his late night freak out, which probably meant they'd slept in late. And it was Sunday, so Shiro would only have today with him before they had to return to the real world where they couldn't have each other in the same way. 

But it didn't matter, because they'd gotten engaged at 4am last night, and he was so, so happy, and maybe they could go ring shopping today and make the whole thing a little more real before they had to go back to school and pretend not to be in love. It sucked, having to pretend like that, but he could do it as long as they spent all day all wrapped up in each other like this, making the most of it. He'd do anything as long as it meant he got to have Lance like this.

Lance made a soft sound as Shiro shifted in his arms, burying his face in his hair and letting out a soft sigh, determined to stay asleep a few more minutes. Shiro nuzzled him gently as he snuggled up to him, making a soft sound in the back of his throat and Lance nuzzled him back, pressing a soft kiss to his hair as he made a sleepy sound.

"You awake?" Shiro asked softly, tilting his head to look up at him.

“Mhm,” Lance made a soft sound of affirmation, not opening his eyes.

"G'morning," Shiro said, lifting up to kiss his nose softly. "Fiance."

Lance giggled softly, wrinkling his nose and opening his eyes slowly. “Good morning to you too, fiance.”

"I like the way that sounds," Shiro admitted softly, biting his lip. "Like it a lot."

“Me too,” Lance smiled, rubbing their noses together.

"Think we slept in late," Shiro mumbled, smiling.

“Do we have anywhere to be?” Lance hummed.

"The ring store...?" Shiro said, smiling at him shyly.

Lance hummed happily, smiling back. “Ooh, you’re right, we do have somewhere to be.”

"But I'm sure we probably have time to spend in bed, too," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

“I think you could be right,” Lance said with a yawn. “Did you sleep better?”

"Yeah, lots better," Shiro said, nodding.

“Good, I’m glad,” Lance smiled.

"You sleep okay, too?"

“Mhm,” Lance nodded.

"Good," Shiro said, smiling.

Lance hummed softly, yawning. “You wanna talk more about last night?”

"Probably should, yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “If you’re sure.”

"I am," Shiro said. "Do you have any more questions...?"

“Um... I don’t know, really. You screamed out for Adam... who’s that?”

"Oh," Shiro said, blowing out a breath. "He was... he was my high school sweetheart. We dated most of high school, and then we went into the military together after. We were in the same unit together and everything."

“Oh,” Lance said with a nod. “What happened?”

Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath, biting his lip. "He... Well. Active combat is dangerous. Everyone knows that. And while I was fortunate enough to walk away only missing an arm, Adam... wasn't that lucky."

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Lance said with a frown. “That must have been awful.”

"It was," Shiro whispered, his voice thick. "It was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I had to watch."

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Lance said, tucking Shiro’s head against his chest and holding him. “I can’t even imagine what that must have been like.”

"I can still see it perfectly," Shiro said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "It's always there."

Lance held him tighter. “That sounds so awful,” he murmured.

"Didn't even get to say goodbye to him," Shiro mumbled, sniffling softly. "He was just- gone."

Lance held him tightly, stroking over his skin and pressing his lips to his hair. 

"D'you wanna know about anything else?" Shiro mumbled into his chest.

“I don’t know, baby,” Lance said softly. “Is there anything else you wanna tell me?”

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "Can't think of anything right now. Maybe later."

“Okay,” Lance nodded.

“You wanna get up and shower so we can go out?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“Come on then, uppy up.”

Shiro made a soft sound, pouting a little as he sat up and Lance smiled and peppered his face with kisses.

“Come on baaaaaby,” Lance smiled.

"I'm going," Shiro mumbled, sliding out of bed and tugging Lance after him.

Lance giggled, stumbling out after him and Shiro smiled at him, tugging him towards the bathroom. Shiro closed the door behind them once they got there, turning on the water and Lance slid his arms around Shiro’s waist, leaning up for a kiss.

"Mm, water's probably ready," Shiro mumbled against his lips after a few moments.

“Mm, probably,” Lance mumbled, kissing him a little longer.

Shiro smiled softly, moving them in the general direction of the shower and Lance pouted as he parted from his lips, standing under the stream of water. 

"We can kiss more later," Shiro mumbled.

“Mmkay,” Lance said.

Shiro hummed softly, pulling him close. "Want me to wash your hair?"

“Yes please.”

Shiro nodded, grabbing the shampoo and pouring some into hand. beginning to massage it into Lance's hair. Lance hummed softly, eyes falling closed and Shiro smiled, kissing his forehead as he cleaned his hair. 

"Can you wash my hair every day?" Lance asked with a happy sigh.

"You won't be here everyday," Shiro said.

Lance whined sadly at that. "But I waaaaanna be."

"I want you to be, too," Shiro hummed, leaning in to peck his lips. "But we both know you can't."

Lance huffed. "Are you really sure you wanna be engaged to me right now?" he asked softly, looking up at him. "When I'm seventeen, and we've only been together like a month, and I can't even be here that often?"

"I've been thinking about being engaged to you for forever," Shiro mumbled, cupping his cheeks. "So of course I do. But if you don't want to be, then we don't have to be."

"No, I do," Lance said, eyes falling closed as he leaned into his touch. "You really want to? You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Shiro murmured, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"Okay," Lance said softly against his lips, looping an arm around his neck. "Okay."

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, pulling him in close. "Are you sure about all this?"

"I'm scared, but in a good way, I think," he said, tucking his face into Shiro's neck.

Shiro's hand came up to hold the back of his head, cradling him gently. "We don't have to do this right now. We can wait."

Lance frowned softly, biting his lip. "I want to... I don't know," he mumbled. "I want to."

"Are you really sure?" Shiro asked softly.

Lance gave a small nod. "I love you, 'n I don't ever plan on not being with you."

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled. "Just want you to be really sure."

"I am," he said softly.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "But you can change your mind at any time, okay?"

"Okay," Lance nodded, kissing his neck. "I'm not gonna, though."

"I hope not," Shiro said softly.

“I won’t,” Lance said, kissing up his neck to his jaw.

"Good," Shiro smiled, tilting his head.

Lance smiled against his skin, peppering it with kisses and Shiro giggled softly, biting his lip.

“I love you,” Lance said, nuzzling his face.

"I love you, too," Shiro smiled, pulling him in close.

Lance gave a soft contented sigh, leaning against him.

"Should probably get out soon," Shiro mumbled, smoothing his hands up along his back.

"Mm, probably," Lance hummed.

"You still wanna go shopping?" Shiro asked.

"Uh huh," Lance nodded, kissing his cheek. "If you still do."

"I do," Shiro said, nodding.

"Okay, then I do too," Lance smiled.

"Yay," Shiro said, leaning down to peck his lips.

Lance smiled, kissing him back. "Shall we get out now, then?"

"Mmhm," Shiro said, nodding and turning the water off.

They dried themselves off and Lance sauntered back into Shiro's room, rifling through his drawers. Shiro laughed softly, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

Lance smiled and leaned back against him, resting his arms over Shiro's. "Hey there."

"Hey," Shiro hummed, nosing into his neck.

"You're stopping me from getting dressed," Lance said with a happy smile.

"Mmmmm," Shiro hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "No 'm not."

"Definitely are," Lance said, tilting his head to the side.

"Dunno what you're talking about," Shiro murmured, giving him another kiss.

Lance let his eyes flutter closed, giving a soft sigh. "No... me neither..."

Shiro smiled against his skin, nipping softly at the corner of his jaw. Lance made a soft sound, leaning into him and biting his lip. 

Shiro pressed kisses along his neck as he flattened his palms to Lance's skin, smoothing them up over Lance's chest and Lance moaned softly, tipping his head back against Shiro's shoulder.

"How are you so pretty, hmm?" Shiro asked softly, brushing his fingers over Lance's nipples.

Lance smiled, gasping softly. "I don't have any more of an answer than I did when you asked me yesterday."

Shiro pouted, nipping at his neck. "'S not fair. You're so fuckin' gorgeous all the time. Dunno who let you look that good."

Lance moaned softly, eyes fluttering. "Mm, maybe it's just for you," he breathed.

"Better be just for me," Shiro mumbled, latching onto a patch of skin and sucking a mark into it.

"Always for you, baby," Lance murmured, reaching a hand up to tangle into his hair. "Everything for you."

"Yeah?" Shiro asked softly, working another mark into his skin.

"Uh huh," Lance nodded. "'M just yours forever."

"Nothing makes me happier than that," Shiro breathed, peppering his neck with soft kisses.

"Yeah?" Lance asked, leaning into him.

"Mmhmm," Shiro said, nodding and holding him tight.

"Me too," Lance sighed. "Love being yours."

"I'm so, so glad," Shiro hummed.

"Were you planning on touching me more, or just holding me here so I can't get dressed?" Lance asked teasingly.

"Mm, dunno," Shiro hummed. "Do you have a preference?"

"I think I could be persuaded either way," Lance said.

"What if we just stand here forever?" Shiro giggled.

"Nooooo," Lance giggled.

"Okay what if we... get dressed and go shopping?"

Lance hummed. "Mmmm, okay," he nodded.

"Yay," Shiro said, smiling.

"You gonna let me get dressed then, baby?"

"Will you get undressed again when we get back?"

"Depends," Lance hummed. "Are you gonna undress me?"

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

"Then yes."

"Kay then you can get dressed."

"Thank you," Lance said, wriggling out of his grasp and pulling a shirt out of his drawer, slipping it on, before going for the next drawer.

Shiro whined softly, chasing after him. "Nooo, you're warm..."

Lance giggled. "There'll be time for cuddling later, baby, we gotta go shopping."

"All night?" Shiro asked, reluctantly grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. "Can we cuddle all night?"

"Of course we can," Lance nodded.

Shiro made a sound and nodded, finishing getting dressed.

Lance did the same, giving him a kiss when they were done. "Ready?"

"Uh huh," Shiro said, pecking his lips.

"Let's go then," Lance smiled.

Shiro hummed and nodded, taking his hand and walking over to grab his wallet, phone and keys before leading them outside, locking the door behind them.

Shiro kissed his cheek and led him to the car, opening his door for him before getting in on the other side. He started the car and backed out of his space, leaving the parking lot and driving towards the jewelry store. He held Lance's hand the whole drive, imagining what he'd look like wearing a ring and smiling to himself, barely able to contain his excitement as they arrived.

"How will we know which one is the right one?" Lance asked as they parked up. 

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging. "I think we'll just know."

Shiro opened the door and led them inside the store, smiling at the attendant as she greeted them and directed them towards what they were looking for, giving them a little privacy to look around.

Lance frowned as he looked at the selection of rings, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Shiro stood close to his side, leaning in next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded, eyes flashing between them all. "Um..."

"You sure?" Shiro asked, squinting at him.

Lance bit his lip and looked at him, nodding. "Yeah, it's just... there's so many, and this is important!"

Shiro kissed him softly, wrapping an arm around him. "We don't have to get anything today. You can just look around if you want."

"Okay," Lance nodded, leaning into him, burying his face in his shoulder. "I don't wanna pick the wrong one."

"As long as you like it I don't think there is such a thing as the wrong one," Shiro said, holding him tight. "But we can take it slow. Let's be methodical, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "Okay, yeah."

"So let's start basic," Shiro hummed. "Do you want one more masculine or feminine?"

"Um..." Lance said, biting his lip. "I want a pretty one."

"So probably more feminine," Shiro said, steering him towards that section. "See? You just ruled out at least half of them. Now, what kind of metal do you want it to be, do you think?"

"Uh... I don't really know... silver?"

"Okay, that narrows it down some more," Shiro said, nodding. "What about gem color?"

Lance frowned as he looked between the rings. "Blue...?"

"Okay," Shiro said, leaning forward to inspect the rings that fit Lance's description. "How do you like that one?"

"That one's pretty," he nodded.

"And what about... that one?" Shiro said, pointing to another one.

Lance's brows furrowed as he looked at them. "That one's nice too..." he said softly. "Can I look at that one?" he said, pointing to one further towards the back.

Shiro nodded, getting the attendant's attention and asking to look at the ring Lance pointed to, handing it to him once she had gotten it out.

Lance looked closely at it for a few moments, biting his lip as he turned it over in his hands. "No, what about that one?" he asked, pointing to another one.

The attendant took the other one back from him before getting him the next one he asked about. Lance took it from her, looking very closely at it for a long few moments before slipping it onto his finger. 

"What do you think?" he asked, showing Shiro.

"I think it's almost as beautiful as you," Shiro said, kissing his cheek.

Lance giggled softly, looking at it. "I like this one," he said.

"It looks good on you," Shiro said, wrapping his arm around his waist again as he admired it on Lance's finger.

"You think?" Lance smiled.

"Mmhmm," Shiro said, nodding. "It suits you."

"Can we get this one?" he asked.

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding. "If that's the one you want."

"It is," he nodded. "What about you, are you gonna have one too?"

"I'm not pretty enough to have a ring like that," Shiro said, biting his lip.

Lance frowned. "Well that's not true," he said. "What kind of ring do you want?"

"I'm not sure," Shiro said, shrugging. "I'm really not very picky."

"But you're gonna get one, right?"

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding.

"Okay good," he said. "Well, what kind do you want?"

"I don't know," Shiro said, shrugging.

Lance squinted at him, going to look at the more masculine rings and taking a few minutes to look at them all individually. "Can I see that one?" he asked, pointing, and the assistant got it out for him. "Hand," Lance said to Shiro.

Shiro held his hand out for him immediately, watching him.

Lance slid the ring onto his finger, looking at it with a hum and then looking up at Shiro to see what he thought.

"I like it," Shiro said, shrugging his shoulders a little. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Lance said. "But do you like it enough?"

"What does that mean?" Shiro asked.

"Do you like it enough for it to be your engagement ring? You can just like any of them, I liked the other ones. But I love this one, and this is the one I want. Is this the one you want? We can look at other ones, it doesn't have to be."

"I care more about what it means than what it looks like," Shiro said, giving a small shrug. "But we can look at more. Maybe one with purple? I like purple."

"Okay," Lance nodded, taking it off and giving it back to the assistant, looking for a few more moments and picking out another one, slipping it onto his finger. "What about this one?"

"I think I like this one better," Shiro said. "You like it?"

"Yeah, it suits you," he said with a smile.

"I'll get this one, then," Shiro hummed.

"Okay," Lance smiled, taking both of their rings off and handing them to him, smiling wider.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Shiro asked, holding the rings as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close.

"No, it wasn't," Lance smiled, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

"Guess I should go pay for these now, hmm?" Shiro hummed.

"Mmhm," Lance nodded, opening his mouth and closing it again. "How... how much are these?"

"Dunno," Shiro said, shrugging and pressing a kiss to his mouth before following the assistant over to the register, handing the rings over to her. "Doesn't matter."

"It does matter!" Lance said. "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Mhmm," Shiro said, nodding and handing the woman his credit card, letting her ring them up.

Lance huffed and snuck under his arm, wrapping his arms around Shiro's waist and burying his face in his chest.

Shiro looped his arm around him, kissing the top of his head as he finished up, taking his credit card and the bag with the rings back from the woman behind the counter. "You ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "M ready."

"Okay," Shiro said, taking his hand and leading him out of the store.

Lance smiled, swinging their hands together as they walked and Shiro smiled at him, opening his door for him when they got to the car.

"I'm really happy," Shiro murmured as they drove home, biting his lip.

"I'm glad, baby," Lance said, looking lovingly at him. "I'm really happy too."

"When we get home I'm taking off all of your clothes," Shiro told him, grinning softly.

"Mm, you'd better," Lance grinned back. "I wanna wear nothing but my ring.*

"That shouldn't be as sexy as it is," Shiro said, groaning softly.

Lance hummed, giving him a teasing smile. "Yeah, you like the sound of that?"

"Yeah," Shiro said, sounding a little too breathless for his liking.

"Mmhm?" Lance hummed. "If you're lucky I might have healed from yesterday," he teased.

"I hope so," Shiro said, smiling at him.

"Are we nearly home?" Lance asked.

"Mmhm," Shiro said, nodding. "Just a few more minutes."

"Hurry up, baby, I'm sick of wearing clothes," Lance said with a pout, tugging teasingly at his shirt.

Shiro made a sound and nodded, going as fast as he reasonably could as he drove the last little bit home, pulling in and parking the car.

"I want you to get them all off of me," Lance said as they parked, taking off his seat belt and fluttering his lashes at him.

"Right here?" Shiro teased, reaching out to tug at the hem of Lance's shirt.

"Could if you wanted," Lance grinned. "You know I'm an exhibitionist."

"I'm not sure my neighbors are ready for that yet," Shiro hummed, grinning and getting out of the car.

"What a shame," Lance said, shaking his head and getting out too. "You'd better bridal carry me over the threshold to your apartment though, since I'm now your fiance."

"Mm, that I can do," Shiro smiled, scooping him up and carrying him toward his apartment.

Lance giggled and looped an arm around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Shiro smiled, opening the door and stepping inside. "There, like that?"

“Just like that,” Lance smiled, cupping his face and tipping it to give him a kiss. "You gonna take my clothes off and put my ring on?" Lance asked against his lips.

"Mhmm," Shiro said, carrying him into the bedroom and setting him down, beginning to strip off his clothes.

Shiro pushed him back to sit on the bed once he was fully undressed, grabbing his ring from the bag and getting down on one knee in front of him. 

"I feel like I should do this properly. What do you think?"

Lance bit his lip and nodded. 

Shiro smiled and held up the ring between them, looking up at Lance's face. "Lance. I'm pretty sure neither of us can deny that our relationship is a little unorthodox and a lot crazy. It's moved really fast and that's a little scary, but I don't have any regrets about it. Because when I think of my future all I can see is you, so what does it matter if we get engaged now or ten years down the road? I want to be with you for the rest of my life and that's never going to change, no matter how long we've been together or what we go through or how far away from you I have to be. I'd cross the galaxy to get to you if I had to, and I'd wait for you until the last day of my life if that's what I needed to do. I haven't felt this way about anyone else ever before, and that's something worth holding onto to me. So I know things are gonna be hard and I know we still have a long way to go and I know we still have a million things to learn about each other and figure out as we go, but I'd kind of like it if you did all that as my fiance instead of my boyfriend. So, will you marry me?"

Lance felt his eyes well up with tears before he could stop them, nodding quickly. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you,” he said with a sniff. “I love you so much,” he said, quickly trying to blink away his tears.

Shiro let out a wet laugh and slid the ring onto his finger, kissing it lightly before pulling Lance into his arms, holding him tight. "I love you so much, too. So, so much."

Lance clung to him, burying his face in Shiro’s neck and sniffing again. “Wanna be with you for the rest of my life,” he said softly.

"Me, too," Shiro said, holding him tight and pressing kisses to his head.

Lance made a soft sound, clinging to him tighter.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Shiro mumbled softly.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too,” Lance mumbled back. “You gonna let me put your ring on, too?” 

"If you want, yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance reached for the bag and got it out, holding his hand out for Shiro’s.

Shiro gave him his hand, biting his lip.

Lance slipped it onto his finger and then kissed it, looking up at him with a smile. “There, now we’re really engaged.”

Shiro laughed softly, bringing him in and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

Lance smiled against his lips, kissing him back.

"I can't believe we're engaged," Shiro mumbled, unable to hold back his smile.

“Me neither,” Lance said with a soft giggle.

Shiro laughed and scooped Lance up, putting him back on the bed and crawling on next to him.

“You are wearing too many clothes,” Lance said as he looked at him.

"Then why don't you take them off?" Shiro grinned.

“Mm, I will,” Lance said, tugging his shirt up over his head and then going for his pants.

Shiro giggled softly, lifting his hips to help him.

Lance quickly pulled them off, along with his underwear, throwing them across to the other side of the room. “Much better,” he said.

Shiro held out his arms for him, making grabby hands. "C'mere and kiss me."

Lance snuggled up to him, pressing their lips together. Shiro made a happy sound, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed him back. Shiro hitched his leg over Lance's hip, pilling him close as he deepened the kiss. Lance nibbled at his bottom lip, moaning as Shiro slid his hand down to cup his ass.

Lance made a soft sound, pressing into his touch and looping an arm around Shiro’s neck. Shiro moaned softly, licking into his mouth as he squeezed his ass gently. Lance moaned, parting his lips wider and pressing himself closer against Shiro’s body.

Shiro sucked gently at Lance's bottom lip, sliding his thigh between Lance's and pulling him in, kneading his ass. Lance whimpered, rolling his hips against Shiro’s thigh and Shiro moaned into his mouth, rocking his thigh up as he kissed him. Lance gasped softly, rutting lightly against him, sliding his hands over Shiro’s back.

"Sound so pretty, baby," Shiro mumbled, kissing along his jaw.

Lance flushed and whined softly, head tipping back against the pillow as he slid his hand down Shiro’s side to lightly brush his fingers over Shiro’s cock. Shiro moaned softly at the touch, his hips jumping forward as he kissed at Lance's neck. 

Lance wrapped his fingers around it, slowly pumping it in his hand, other hand tangling into his hair. Shiro pressed his thigh up against Lance as he rolled his hips into his fist, licking messily at Lance's throat. Lance moaned breathlessly, rutting against Shiro’s thigh as Shiro picked a spot and began sucking a mark into Lance's neck, rocking his hips against him.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned softly, thumbing through Shiro’s slit.

Shiro moaned against his skin, his cock twitching in Lance's grip as he pulled back a little to admire his mark.

“How does it look?” Lance asked breathlessly, looking up at him with a smile.

"So pretty," Shiro mumbled, bringing his hand up to press on it lightly with his thumb. "Wanna see them all over you."

“Do it then,” Lance said with a soft gasp, eyes fluttering.

Shiro made a sound, dipping his head and latching onto his skin again, continuing to mark him up. "Gonna show everyone you're mine," Shiro mumbled against his skin, nipping softly as he littered his skin with dark bruises.

“Yeah, want everyone to know,” Lance moaned in agreement.

Shiro moaned and worked his way down his throat, running his hands along his chest as he trailed lower and Lance whined, arching into his touch. Shiro brushed his fingers over his nipples, nipping at his collarbones and Lance gasped softly, biting his lip and tugging lightly at Shiro’s hair. Shiro pinched his nipples gently, licking and sucking at his skin as Lance moaned, arching off the bed a little.

Shiro smoothed one hand down along the arch of his back, pulling him in close as he latched onto his nipple with his mouth, sucking softly, Lance tugging on Shiro’s hair, cock twitching. Shiro tugged on the bud gently with his teeth, rocking his thigh up to grind against Lance's cock.

"You're so beautiful, baby, god," Shiro said breathlessly, pulling back to flick over Lance's nipples, rubbing them quickly. "Look so good like this."

“Fuck,” Lance whimpered, biting down on his lip. “You could take a picture,” he murmured.

Shiro groaned softly, cock twitching at the thought. "Yeah? You'd let me do that?"

“Uh huh,” Lance said, nodding quickly.

Shiro moaned, letting go of Lance long enough to fish his phone out of pocket, opening the camera and turning it towards Lance. "Wanna pose for me, baby?"

“How do you want me?” Lance asked, sprawling himself out.

"However you want, baby," Shiro said, giving a small shake of his head. "Look so pretty no matter what."

Lance felt himself flush, spreading himself out and looking up at him seductively. Shiro moaned softly and bit his lip, framing him up and taking a few pictures and Lance bit his lip, cock twitching a little as Shiro took them.

"You like me taking pictures of you, baby?" Shiro asked softly, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Lance's cock.

Lance gasped softly, hips bucking up as he nodded.

"You like knowing that I wanna be able to see how pretty you are whenever I want?" Shiro asked, thumbing through Lance's slit.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned, pre dripping from his slit. “Yeah, fuck,” he nodded quickly.

"Gonna miss you when you're gone," Shiro murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips over Lance's, spreading his pre down his shaft. "Gonna be torture, only getting to see you and not getting to touch."

Lance moaned against his lips. “I’ll send you videos,” he murmured.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked breathlessly, playing with the head of his cock.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, whimpering. “As many as you like.”

Shiro groaned softly, leaning down to kiss him as he ran his hand over Lance.

Lance moaned against his lips, leaning into his touch. “You got me now, baby, so what are you gonna do with me?”

"Wanna suck your cock," Shiro mumbled, nipping at his bottom lip.

Lance whined softly. “Please.”

Shiro made a soft sound and pushed himself down, settling between Lance's legs and gripping his base, pressing a soft kiss to his leaking tip. He hummed softly, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking softly and Lance moaned, cock twitching in his mouth.

Shiro moaned in response, sinking down further as he reached down to play with his balls. Lance reached down, threading his fingers into Shiro’s hair as he moaned softly. Shiro sank down as far as he could, getting Lance's cock nice and wet to make the slide easier as he came back up and took him in deep again.

“Fuck...” Lance groaned.

Shiro moaned around his cock, looking up to meet his eyes as he bobbed his head, starting up a slow rhythm. Lance whimpered as their eyes met, feeling his cock leak in Shiro’s mouth. He squeezed Lance's balls with one hand as the other came up to gather the spit and precum from his shaft onto his fingers, reaching down to circle Lance's hole. Lance gasped softly, tugging on Shiro’s hair as he spread his legs a little wider for him and Shiro moved his head faster as he carefully pushed a finger into him, rolling his balls gently.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Lance moaned, head tipping back against the pillows.  
Shiro took his cock deep into his throat in response, moaning around him and pumping his finger slowly.

“F-feels so good,” he whined, threading his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro pulled off, pressing sloppy kisses to his shaft as he looked up at him. "Yeah? Doesn't still hurt at all?"

“Uh uh,” Lance said, shaking his head. “Want more.”

Shiro hummed and reached forward to suckle the tip of his cock, pushing another finger in alongside the first and Lance moaned, dribbling a little more pre into his mouth, spreading his legs wider.

"God, so fucking pretty," Shiro moaned, taking him in deep again as he scissored his fingers, spreading them out.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped softly, curling his fingers in Shiro’s hair.

Shiro pumped his fingers into him faster, angling them to try and find his prostate and Lance cried out softly as he did, arching off of the bed. Shiro took his cock into his throat as he arched, swallowing around him and pressing his fingers hard into his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, ‘Kashi,” Lance panted, squirming a little.

Shiro moaned, slipping a third finger into him and fucking him with them quickly, nailing his prostate with every thrust.

“I’m- fuck, ‘m gonna-“ Lance gasping, moaning loudly.

Shiro ground his fingers into that spot, deepthroating his cock and tugging at his balls in encouragement. Lance whimpered, trembling as he came, crying out and arching off of the bed into Shiro’s touches. Shiro swallowed every drop of his cum, working him through his orgasm with gentle movements.

“F-Fuck,” Lance panted as he rode it out.

Shiro pulled off with a wet noise, panting softly as he cleaned the tip of his cock and pulled his fingers free.

Lance whimpered, weakly trying to pull Shiro up. “C’mere,” he mumbled.

Shiro made a sound, crawling up his body and Lance pulled him in, looping his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together. Lance quickly parted Shiro’s lips with his own, licking into his mouth, kissing him hungrily and tasting himself on Shiro’s tongue. 

Shiro whined softly, tilting his head and kissing him deeper as Lance moaned, wrapping a leg around his waist and pressing their bodies together. 

Shiro made a sound in the back of his throat, rutting his cock against Lance's hip. Lance moaned, reaching between them to wrap his fingers around his cock, pumping it loosely as they kissed. Shiro whimpered softly, fucking his cock into his hand and Lance tightened his grip, thumbing through his slit.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, hips jerking forward into his grasp.

“You sound so good,” Lance murmured, pumping him a little faster.

Shiro whimpered softly, tucking his face into Lance's neck as he bucked his hips. Lance kissed his head and worked his cock, twisting his wrist as he got to the head.

“You wanna cum like this, baby?” Lance asked.

Shiro made a soft sound, shrugging a little.

Lance hummed, rolling Shiro onto his back and throwing a leg over his waist, settling in his lap. “We’re engaged, let’s make love,” he said with a smile, biting his lip.

"Okay," Shiro said, his hands sliding down to hold Lance's hips gently.

“Only okay?” Lance asked with a soft pout.

"Well I've just never... done that. Before," Shiro said, flushing. "How do you do that?"

“What, you think I’ve done it before?” Lance asked with a soft laugh. “At least you’ve been in love before.”

"Well," Shiro said, biting his lip. "There wasn't much time for love making during that period of my life."

“Well,” Lance said, leaning over him to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I assume we just have sex and because we’re in love it’s therefore making love?”

"That works for me," Shiro mumbled against his lips, kissing him back.

“Me too,” Lance breathed, gently moving their lips together and reaching between them to take ahold of Shiro’s cock again.

Shiro moaned softly, kissing him gently.

“You always sound so lovely,” Lance murmured against his lips.

"You think?" Shiro mumbled, flushing.

“Mmmmhm,” Lance nodded, slowly stroking his cock.

Shiro whined softly, pushing his cock up into Lance's hand.

“You want it?” Lance asked, teasingly thumbing through his slit.

"Please," Shiro whimpered, nodding.

“Tell me,” Lance murmured, kissing his lips gently. “Tell me you wanna cum inside me.”

Shiro whined, cock giving a hard twitch in Lance's grip. "Lance, please. Wanna cum inside you so bad. Please."

Lance hummed softly, lifting himself up to nudge Shiro’s cock at his entrance, slowly taking it inside. “Want it, baby, want it so bad,” he moaned softly.

Shiro whimpered softly, reaching down to grip at his hips and Lance bit his lip, moaning as he sank down.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, tilting his head back.

“Feel good?” Lance asked, clenching around him as he settled with all of his cock inside him.

Shiro whined, nodding quickly as his hips jerked.

Lance gasped softly, eyes fluttering. “You feel so good,” he breathed.

"So do you," Shiro panted, gripping his hips as he ground his cock up into him absentmindedly.

Lance moaned, rolling his hips slowly.

"You're so tight," Shiro moaned, biting at his bottom lip.

Lance moaned, squeezing around him. “You’re so big.”

Shiro whimpered, cock twitching inside him as Lance rolled his hips again, shifting his cock inside of him. Lance rocked them a little harder as Shiro gripped his hips tighter, slowly starting to move on top of him.

Shiro pulled him down for a kiss, carefully rocking up to meet him and Lance moaned against his lips, kissing him back.

"You're so good," Shiro moaned, kissing him hungrily. "So good."

Lance moaned, parting his lips and rolling his hips faster as Shiro licked into his mouth, rocking his hips up.

Lance rolled his hips, lifting himself a bit to fuck himself on Shiro’s cock, and Shiro gasped, rocking his hips up to meet him. 

"Fuck," he gasped. 

Lance moaned into his mouth in response and Shiro slid his hands around to cup his ass, pulling apart his cheeks as he fucked his hips into him. Lance gasped, moaning and rocking on Shiro’s cock faster. Shiro moaned, rubbing Lance's rim where he was splitting him open.

Lance moaned loudly, rolling his hips quickly. “Bet you could stretch me wider,” he murmured, kissing at his jaw.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked breathlessly, cock twitching at the thought. "You think so?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, moaning softly. “Bet you could just slip a finger in right now.”

"Fuck, baby," Shiro groaned, fucking up into him quickly.

“Would you like that?” Lance murmured, gently biting at his jaw.

Shiro whimpered softly, nodding.

“Think how tight I’d feel around you then,” he murmured.

Shiro whined, hips bucking up desperately. "Fuck. Fuck, 'm so close."

Lance clenched teasingly around him a few times, bouncing quickly on his cock. “Come on, baby, want you to fill me up.”

Shiro moaned loudly, gripping his hips tightly and thrusting up into him quickly, only managing a few more before he came. Lance moaned, hole fluttering around him to work him through it.

Shiro panted as he rode out his orgasm, reaching down to wrap his hand around Lance's cock and Lance whimpered, bucking into his hand. Shiro kept rocking his hips into him as he jerked him off, moving his hand quickly.

“Please, fuck,” Lance moaned, cock leaking in Shiro’s hand.

"Come on, baby," Shiro mumbled, spreading his pre down his shaft as he ground up into his prostate.

“Fuck- fuck, ‘m so close, ‘m gonna cum,” Lance gasped, grinding down on Shiro’s cock.

"Cum for me, sweetheart," Shiro said softly, thumbing through his slit as he jerked his cock quickly.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned, clenching around him as he came, cum spilling out over Shiro’s hand.

Shiro hummed as he worked Lance through his orgasm, pulling him down to press soft kisses all over his face.

“I love you,” Lance smiled with a soft tired sigh.

"I love you, too," Shiro smiled, nuzzling him gently.

Lance nuzzled him back, resting his head on his chest and Shiro wiped his hand clean before wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

Lance smiled and kissed his chest, sighing softly. “We gonna have a nap now?”

"Mm, not like this we're not," Shiro said.

Lance pouted up at him. “Like what?”

"All messy with my cock up your ass still."

Lance made a soft sound, turning to hide his face in Shiro’s chest. “I liiiiiike it.”

"You won't like it when you wake up," Shiro reminded him.

Lance huffed softly. “Can you just pull out and leave the cum then? I don’t wanna mooooove.”

"You wanna wake up all gross and sticky?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lance pouted. “Well... I dunno... I don’t wanna move!”

"You know I'll just carry you anyway," Shiro said.

Lance whined softly and nodded. “Fine...”

"Thank you," Shiro said, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as he pulled out and scooped him up, sliding off the bed and carrying them into the bathroom.

Lance whined again, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck.

"You okay?" Shiro asked softly, smoothing a hand along his back as he reached in and started the water, letting it warm up.

Lance made a soft sound and nodded, clinging to him. Shiro hummed and nodded back, resting his cheek against his head as he held him.

“Are you gonna put me down?” Lance pouted.

"You want me to?" Shiro asked.

Lance shook his head.

"Okay, then I won't," Shiro said, checking the water. "You ready to get in?"

“Mhm,” he nodded.

Shiro hummed and stepped in the shower, standing sideways so the water ran across their shoulders. "How do you wanna do this?"

“Um... I dunno,” Lance said with a small frown.

"'S it okay if I clean you out?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded, resting his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro nodded back and reached down, carefully pushing two fingers into him and scooping his cum back out and Lance made a soft sound, biting his lip.

"Okay?" Shiro asked gently.

“Mhm,” Lance nodded.

Shiro hummed and continued, pulling his fingers free when he was done and rinsing them out, grabbing a little soap next and reaching between them to clean off their stomachs.

“I love you,” Lance said softly, nuzzling him.

"I love you, too." Shiro smiled, letting the water run over them and rinse away the soap.

“Are we all done now?” he asked.

"Think so," Shiro said, turning off the water. "Ready to go nap?"

“Mmmhm,” Lance nodded, yawning.

Shiro nodded and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying them off before walking back to the bedroom and crawling into bed, carefully settling Lance on top of his chest.

Lance nuzzled him, eyes feeling heavy as he looked up at him with a sleepy smile. “Can you tell me again?” he asked.

"Tell you what?" Shiro hummed, brushing his hair out of his face.

“That ‘m your fiancé, ‘n you wanna be with me forever ‘n ever ‘n ever.”

Shiro smiled, tilting his head down to press a soft kiss to Lance's forehead. "You, my darling, are my fiance, who I love so, so much, and can't wait to spend the rest of forever with."

Lance smiled happily, leaning up to ask for a kiss and Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his lips, humming happily.

“Love you so so much too,” Lance mumbled against his lips.

"That makes me so happy," Shiro said, smiling.

“Me too,” Lance said with a happy sigh, resting his head back against Shiro’s chest. “Can’t wait to be with you forever.”

Shiro brought a hand up to brush his fingers through his hair, cradling him to his chest gently. "Me neither, baby."

“‘M so happy,” he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm so glad," Shiro said. "Me, too."

“Gonna have sweet dreamies, okay?” Lance mumbled, wrapping an arm firmly around his waist.

"Okay," Shiro said, biting his lip to hold back a smile.

“Gonna dream of me?” he asked.

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding.

“M gonna dream of you too.”

"I'm glad," Shiro hummed, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“See you in the um... evening?” Lance asked, wrinkling his nose.

Shiro laughed softly, nodding. "Mhmm."

“We’re gonna get a bad sleep schedule if we keep this up,” Lance said with a giggle.

"I know," Shiro laughed, smiling.

“But I like having sex,” Lance said with a pout. “We can’t only have sex at night, that’s what married people do.”

"We can have sex whenever you want when you're here," Shiro hummed.

“Yay,” Lance smiled. “I wanna have sex aaaaaaall the time.”

"We can do that," Shiro laughed softly.

“Okay gooooood,” Lance giggled.

"But it's nap time now, hmm?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, yawning. “Cause you’re old and you need a rest.”

Shiro made an offended noise, pouting. "It was your idea."

“M only being considerate for youuuuu,” he giggled.

"Right," Shiro hummed, nodding. "Okay."

“M not-“ he yawned, “not sleepy at all...”

"Okay, baby," Shiro said, unconvinced. "I'm gonna nap then, if that's okay."

“Mmkay... you... you nap, ‘n I’ll just snuggle,” he nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said again, making a sound and closing his eyes.

Lance made a soft sound of acknowledgement, falling asleep in moments.

Shiro smiled and kissed his forehead, slowly following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a slow update guys ;; hoping to get back on track now <3
> 
> spoiler; next chapter is one of my favourites ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where have you been?" Lance's mom asked, her relief at seeing him mixing with the anger she felt from not hearing from him at all. "You've been gone all weekend, and you haven't answered your phone."
> 
> “I’m sorry,” he said, biting his lip and turning around to look at her. “I was staying with someone.”
> 
> "With who? Hunk?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her. "You always tell me when you go to Hunk's."
> 
> “No, someone else,” he said, looking down.
> 
> "Who?" she asked again.
> 
> “My um... my boyfriend?” he said, wincing.

Lance’s mom was used to Lance hardly ever being home. She'd given up on trying to tell him what to do, trying to ask where he'd been, trying to be involved in his life like a mother probably should be. The dynamic had changed between them when he'd been the last one in the house, and she wasn't sure what had gone wrong or how she could fix it. She didn't know what she should be doing, or what Lance wanted her to do. 

But she did know that while Lance was often gone, he didn't normally stay the night somewhere else, and almost never did without telling her. And it hadn't been just one night, either. He'd been gone the entire weekend, which had her worried. She'd texted and called him a million times, but they went undelivered and straight to voicemail. She really had no way of contacting him, or knowing where he was, or finding out if he was okay, and that was really kind of scary. Her only hope was that Lance would come back this morning before school, and it had her waking up earlier than normal out of anticipation, sitting in the kitchen and waiting to see if he'd come home.

Lance kissed Shiro’s cheek as they pulled up outside his house, promising he’d only be a few minutes. He got his keys out and opened the door, hoping his mom had already left for work, and trying to sneak through the house to get to his room.

"Lance?" she asked, getting up from the table as she heard the front door open. "Is that you?"

“Yeah, Mamá, it’s me,” he said, wincing. He was suddenly very aware that it was Monday morning and he hadn’t checked his phone all weekend.

"Where have you been?" she asked, her relief at seeing him mixing with the anger she felt from not hearing from him at all. "You've been gone all weekend, and you haven't answered your phone."

“I’m sorry,” he said, biting his lip and turning around to look at her. “I was staying with someone.”

"With who? Hunk?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her. "You always tell me when you go to Hunk's."

“No, someone else,” he said, looking down.

"Who?" she asked again.

“My um... my boyfriend?” he said, wincing.

"Boyfriend?" she asked, surprised. "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

“Um... about three weeks?”

"And you haven't told me?" she asked, frowning.

“Sorry,” he said softly. “He’s um... well he’s a bit older than me.”

"By how much?"

“He’s twenty-eight,” he mumbled.

"And where did you meet this twenty-eight year old boyfriend of yours?"

“I don’t know, at a party,” he said with a small shrug.

"You're seventeen, Lance," she said, as if to remind him. "You understand that your relationship with him is illegal, yes?"

“Yes,” he mumbled, looking at the floor. “I know.”

"And you spent all weekend with him? And didn't think to tell me where you were, or that you wouldn't be coming home?"

“I’m sorry, I was distracted, I didn’t think,” he said guiltily.

"Distracted," she said, scoffing softly. "Well, now you're grounded, so you won't have to worry about thinking. And I don't want you going over to your boyfriend's house alone until you're eighteen, either. Understand?"

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. “Mamá! That’s not fair!”

"It absolutely is," she said, giving him a stern look. "Anything could have happened to you this weekend, and I would've had no idea and no way to contact you. What you did was selfish and irresponsible, and I won't have it. So you're grounded, for two weeks. I want you home straight after school, and if you want to spend time with Hunk then he can come over here."

“Fine!” he huffed, staring at the ground. “I have to go, I’m going to be late,” he said, going to his room to get his bag.

"I want to meet this boyfriend sometime!" she yelled after him, scowling. "He sounds sketchy, Lance. He's probably using you!"

“He’s not!” he yelled back. “He loves me!”

"That's what he wants you to think!" she said. "It's been three weeks, how could he possibly love you already?"

Lance huffed, ignoring her and grabbing up his bag. “You can make your opinions of him when you meet him,” he snapped as he walked back out.

"Straight after school, Lance! I mean it!" she called after him.

“Fine!” he yelled back, slamming the front door and stomping back to Shiro’s car, huffing as he got back in.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Shiro asked with a soft frown as he got back in the car, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’m grounded for two weeks,” Lance mumbled.

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby," Shiro said, reaching out to take his hand. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have kept you all weekend."

“It isn’t, I wanted to stay,” Lance said with a soft huff. “I couldn’t come up with an excuse quick enough so I told her I had a boyfriend, and then made the mistake of telling her you’re older than me, so I’m not allowed alone at your house until I’m eighteen either,” he said, clenching his jaw.

"Oh," Shiro said softly, biting his lip. "Well... that's okay. Right? We can manage."

“I guess,” Lance mumbled. “I can still come over ‘cause she won’t know, but I can’t stay. I never stay over places, so she’d know if I started...” he said with a sad frown. “I’m such an idiot, I should’ve come up with something else.”

"Hey, it's okay," Shiro said, reaching up to cup his cheek. "It's not your fault. We knew something like this might happen, yeah?"

“But I should’ve thought harder! Before, she just thought I was out fucking people when I stayed out late, now she’s gonna know every time I’m home late I’m with you!”

"Don't you think she'll come to find that a bit more comforting?" Shiro asked, smoothing his thumb along his cheek.

“I don’t know, she said she thinks you’re using me,” he mumbled, eyes filling with frustrated tears.

"I think she was just mad, honey," Shiro said, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "And she's worried about you. Think about it from her perspective, hmm? You're gone all weekend, she doesn't know where you are, she can't get ahold of you. and then you come home and tell her you've been with your much older boyfriend? That's probably a little strange for her to hear. But I think once she calms down and maybe once she meets me if that's ever on the table that she'll feel better knowing you're with me than out getting fucked by some random stranger that might give you an STD."

“Okay,” he nodded with a small sniff. “She did say she wants to meet you... but I don’t know if she meant it in a nice way, she followed it with he sounds sketchy. Why is everything so hard? Now I can’t even stay over with you, fuck,” he said frustratedly.

"It'll be okay, honey," Shiro said, pulling him into a hug across the console. "Once you're ungrounded maybe we can get Hunk to cover for us on occasion."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck. “Can’t even see you after school for two weeks,” he said with a sad whine.

"But you can still before," Shiro said, holding him tight. "And you could start coming in during lunch, too."

“I will,” Lance promised, sighing. “At least we still have that.”

"We'll get through this," Shiro said softly, pressing a kiss to his head.

“I love you,” Lance said softly, nuzzling him. “I don’t care what she says about you, it doesn’t matter. She can’t ground me forever, and I’ll be eighteen in three months.”

"Come on, you don't think she'll love me once she meets me?" Shiro asked, pulling away a little to give him a small grin.

Lance pouted to stop himself from smiling. “I really hope so.”

Shiro kissed him on the forehead before pulling away completely, putting the car in reverse and heading towards the school. "Will it help or hurt my chances if you tell her I can't cook?"

Lance giggled. “I’m not sure,” he said. “Probably hurt, so you’d better get learning.”

Shiro laughed softly, biting his lip as he drove. "I might not be able to meet her for a long time, then."

Lance laughed, shaking his head. “I already told you I’m gonna teach you, baby.”

"I'm not even sure I can be taught," Shiro hummed.

“Yes you can,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “Everyone can.”

"You haven't seen me try," Shiro grinned.

“I dread the day,” he grinned back.

"Hey! Be nice," Shiro said, pouting.

“You’re the one saying how awful you are!”

"You're not supposed to agree with me!"

“Well, I don’t know what your cooking is like!”

"The worst," Shiro groaned, pouting.

“Well then,” Lance giggled. “We shall see.”

"You're gonna make fun of it, I just know."

“Probably,” Lance grinned.

Shiro whined, glancing at him and sticking out his tongue and Lance laughed, doing the same in return. Shiro huffed, pouting as he pulled into the parking lot and parked in one of the spaces, turning off the car.

“That’s very childish behaviour, sir,” Lance grinned.

"You're childish behavior," Shiro muttered.

“Well, I am a child, as we very well know, and my mother reminded me this morning,” he said, rolling his eyes.

"But you're almost not a child," Shiro hummed.

“But not quite.”

"Close enough," Shiro said, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back. "We probably shouldn't get out together, huh?"

“Probably not,” Lance said with a sigh. “You wanna go first?”

"Mmhm," Shiro said, nodding. "Meet me in my room?"

“Uh huh,” he nodded.

"Okay, see you then," Shiro said, ducking in for another quick kiss before getting out of the car and heading inside.

Lance watched him go, waiting a few minutes and then grabbing up his bag, getting out of the car and walking to Shiro’s room.

Shiro was sitting at his desk by the time Lance arrived and he smiled at the sight of him, resting his chin in his palm. "Hi. I missed you."

“I missed you too,” Lance said with a smile, walking in and hopping up onto his desk.

"How am I gonna go all day without seeing you?" Shiro asked with a small pout.

“I don’t know,” Lance pouted back. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

"Gonna miss you, too," Shiro said. "But I'll see you at lunch, yeah?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “We can have a lunch date.”

"Mm, sounds romantic," Shiro smiled.

“Over a school desk, it’s very romantic.”

"We can use our imagination."

“Sounds good,” he said.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Shiro asked, humming softly.

“Probably,” Lance shrugged. “Gonna give me detention?”

"No, but your actual teacher might," Shiro smiled.

Lance huffed. “Fiiiiine, I’ll see you later,” he said, getting down off the desk and giving Shiro a soft kiss, before grabbing up his bag.

"See you," Shiro said softly, biting his lip. "Have a good day, okay? And don't worry about your mom too much."

“I’ll try,” he said with a soft pout, blowing him a kiss as he got to the door.

"Thank you," Shiro said, catching it before blowing him one back.

Lance smiled as he caught the kiss, waving and heading out to his first class.

\-----------

Lance made sure to get home on time, despite how he wanted to stay out as an act of defiance, he knew he shouldn’t. It was his own fault he was grounded, as much as he was mad about it. What he was really mad about, was his mom saying he wasn’t allowed to see Shiro alone until he was eighteen. That was three months away! He was going to die! He closed the door as he came home with a sigh, kicking off his shoes and walking in.

"Hola, Lance," his mom said, hearing Lance come in from the kitchen. "Come talk with me. How was your day?"

Lance stopped in the kitchen doorway with a huff. “It was fine.”

"Did you do anything interesting in your classes?"

He shrugged.

She sighed softly, giving him a look. "Come on. Give me more than that."

“No, I didn’t do anything interesting.”

"Did you get to spend time with your friends, at least?"

“I guess.”

"You guess?"

“Yes.”

"Okay. Good talk," she said, waving her hand at him.

“Whatever,” he huffed, turning away and heading to his room.

She rolled her eyes gently as he left, going back to preparing dinner.

Lance slammed the door of his room, throwing his bag down and flopping down onto his bed with a frustrated huff. He should be with Shiro right now. Not here, because his mother was being completely unfair. What was he even supposed to do at home the whole time for two weeks? Two weeks! Lance wasn’t sure he’d been home straight after school like this for a year and half, since Rachel left. Even then it had been at a push. 

Lance just wasn’t used to coming home and staying home this early, and he and his mother were in a strange place as it was, they didn’t need this on top of it. He sat on his bed for about ten minutes stewing in it before getting up and going back out to the kitchen, a hard frown on his face. 

“I don’t think you’re being fair to me,” he said, arms folded over his chest.

"You don't?" she asked, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why not?"

“Why can’t I go to his house until I’m eighteen? That’s not fair.”

She sighed, resting her hands against the counter. "Think about it, Lance. You're smart, I know you have the ability to think about this from my perspective. You've already spent the last almost two years out doing God knows what with God knows who, despite me asking you to just spend a little time at home sometimes. And now you've gone out and gotten yourself an illegal relationship with a man more than a decade older than you and want to spend all your time at his house. What if the two of you get caught together? What if the neighbors see a clearly younger man leaving his house and call the police? What if he does something bad to you, and I have no idea where to find you if he does? What if I just don't want you to be gone all the time? I don't think it's unfair of me to consider those things, and to want to keep either of you from getting in trouble, and to want to spend a little time with my son and protect him to the best of my ability. So no, I don't want you at his house until you're eighteen. But, I would like to meet him, and I wouldn't be opposed to you bringing him over sometimes once you're ungrounded and having him spend the night. You just have to keep your door open the whole time he's here. I don't want any funny business."

“You never cared where I was!” Lance said frustratedly. “You never cared where I was or who I was with and now I’m finally happy you want me home to spend _time with me_? I didn’t say I wanted to spend all my time at his house, just not never! It’s not fair! You never told me I wasn’t allowed to go out, and you never said you didn’t want me seeing people. You’re worried he’s using me, but I’ve been letting people use me for nearly two years! Now I finally found someone I’m happy with and I’m not even allowed to spend the night with him! If you want me to leave the door open, fine. You don’t want me to have sex here, fine. I guess we’ll just have to have sex in places that are neither of our houses instead, then.”

"Of course I cared!" she said, making a sound. "It's not my fault you spent your entire childhood confiding and relying on your siblings, and then completely shut me out when they were gone. I tried so many times to take interest in your life, to be there for you, to care about what you were doing and who you were with and what you looked like when you came back home again. But you didn't want me to care, Lance. You wanted me to let you do whatever you wanted, and if I did then you'd actually smile at me and talk to me sometimes and maybe give me a hug. So what choice did I have, really? I'm so happy you're happy, Lance, but there are some things about this situation that I'm unsure about, and I'm not going to just take your word for it."

“You knew what I was doing, you could have stopped me,” Lance mumbled. “You could’ve told me I wasn’t allowed out, or I wasn’t allowed to have sex with people I didn’t know, or anything! Why is it now you’re putting in rules when I’m a hundred percent safer than I have been this whole time!”

"Because your previous relationships weren't illegal," she said shortly. "I think I'm being quite generous, here. I could be making you break up with him. Would you rather me do that? Or forbid you from seeing him at all until you're old enough?"

“As if you could stop me,” Lance said, glaring at her. “I’d sooner leave here and live somewhere else than do that.”

"And I'm not trying to make you," she said, sighing softly. "I don't want you to be miserable, Lance. I just want you to be safe."

“I am safe! I’m a hell of a lot safer with him than any other stranger I don’t know!”

"Anything could happen, Lance! What are you going to do if the two of you get caught, hmm? What's your plan?"

“We’re not going to get caught!”

"You can't possibly know that!"

“It’s three months! We’re being careful!”

"It's three months you can survive not going to his house," she said. "And that's final. I'm not changing my mind, Lance, no matter how unfair you think it is. If you want to spend the night with him, then you bring him over here."

“I’m not leaving my door open,” Lance huffed.

"You will," she said.

“No.”

"Yes, Lance. You don't have a choice."

“Fine, I don’t care. Anything I can do with the door closed, I can damn well do with it open.”

"You're acting like a child, Lance. Maybe you need to start being told no more often."

Lance scoffed. “Oh, why didn’t you tell me, Lance?” he mimicked what she’d said earlier. “Why would I have? Why would I tell you anything?”

"Because I'm your mother, and we're supposed to have a relationship beyond you living in my house and eating my food. I can't be your best friend, Lance. I do still have to be your parent. But that doesn't mean you can't tell me things. I want you to feel like you can."

“Well, I don’t feel like I can.”

"Why not?"

“Is that supposed to be a joke?”

"No, Lance, I want to know. I want to know where I went wrong with you, why you're my only child who won't talk to me."

“Figure it out,” Lance said, taking a few steps back.

She scoffed softly, shaking her head. "Thank you, Lance. You're so kind to me."

“I’m just returning the favour.”

"I'm sure that's what you think."

Lance huffed and shook his head. “I’m gonna go call my boyfriend now, is that okay? Or are you gonna take that away from me, too?”

"You know I'm not, Lance," she said, shaking her head. "Don't be an ass."

“I don’t know anything,” Lance said. “If I thought you were going to do this, I would have come up with something else to tell you this morning.”

"This is not the worst thing in the world!" she said, exasperated. "I don't understand why you're so upset about this!"

“Yeah, well you’re not trying to,” Lance said. “He’s not just some guy. I have never dated someone before, nor have I wanted to, do you really think I’d pick now to just ‘get’ with someone? We might have only been dating for three weeks but we’ve known each other for months, and I _love_ him.”

"And that's fine! That's wonderful, Lance! But you have to be careful about things like this, and I don't want you to get carried away. All I'm asking for is three months, and then you can be with him however you damn well please."

“I am being careful,” he said. “Three months is too long,” he said, feeling his eyes prick with frustrated tears.

"It's going to be a lot longer when you're gone away to college, isn't it?" she asked, softening her voice. "Or is he going with you?"

“That’s why I want to spend as much time with him as I can now!” he said as his eyes welled.

"You'll have part of the summer and all of next year to do that," she said.

“Three months is three months,” Lance mumbled. “And now is the important time because it’s new. What if he gets sick of waiting for me?” he asked with a small sniff, looking down.

"If he's serious about you the way you're serious about him, then it won't matter how often you see each other," she said softly. "If he's gonna wait for you later, why wouldn't he now? And besides, it's not like I'm saying you can't ever see each other."

“That’s what you’re basically saying,” Lance grumbled. “If I can’t go out with him and I can’t go to his house where can I go? Here? You want him here all the time?”

"You can go out with him once you're ungrounded," she said. "And I'd be happy to have him here as often as you'd like. It's awfully quiet around here these days."

“But I have to have my door open,” he said with a huff. “Where exactly can I go with my twenty eight year old boyfriend, exactly? I can’t go anywhere until I’m eighteen, so all I have is here!”

"Then you can close your door," she said, rolling her eyes.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

"I want you to be happy, Lance," she said, reaching out to gently cup his cheek. "There's nothing I want more than that."

Lance looked at her with wet eyes and didn’t say anything.

"Are you gonna yell at me if I give you a hug?" she asked softly.

Lance sniffed and gave a very small shrug.

"That's not an answer," she said.

“You can,” he mumbled.

She gave a small smile, pulling him into a hug and Lance sniffed again, leaning into her.

"Would you like to have him over for dinner sometime this week?" she asked as she held him tightly.

“Yes please,” he said softly.

"You can ask him later what he wants me to make," she hummed.

“Okay,” he nodded. “He probably won’t know, he’s not good at choosing things.”

"He's got to have a favorite meal or something, right?" she asked.

“I’ll ask him,” he nodded.

"Okay," she said, releasing him. "Just let me know what he says."

“Okay,” he nodded, taking a step back and rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"I don't think I've told you for awhile, but... I love you, Lance. So much." she said softly.

Lance bit his lip, looking down and sniffing again. “I love you too, Mamá.”

She pushed his hair back from his forehead and pressed a kiss to his head before releasing him, smiling. "Good. Now go and call that boyfriend of yours."

“Okay,” he said, offering her a tiny smile before retreating to his bedroom, letting out a shaky breath as he closed the door and got his phone out, calling Shiro.

"Hello?" Shiro said as he answered the phone, biting back a smile at getting to hear Lance's voice.

“Hey,” he said softly, moving to lay down on his bed, pulling a pillow against his chest.

"You okay?" Shiro asked, his voice soft.

“Yeah, I just had a giant fight with my mom,” he said, blowing out a breath. “But... I think we’re okay.”

"I'm sorry, baby," Shiro said with a small frown, biting his lip. "What happened?"

“I told her I didn’t think it was fair what she said about us earlier,” he said with a sigh. “And then we kind of really got into it.”

"That sounds awful," Shiro frowned. "I'm sorry."

“Yeah, it was,” Lance mumbled. “I’m still not allowed at yours until I’m eighteen, but she said you can come over whenever you want, and I finally managed to get her to agree to let me have my door closed.”

"That doesn't sound so bad," Shiro said, humming softly. "We can manage that, yeah?"

“Yeah,” he nodded. “She wants to have you over for dinner this week.”

"Oo, an actual home cooked meal?" Shiro asked, smiling. "How could I resist?"

Lance gave a soft watery laugh, biting his lip. “She also wanted to know what she should make.”

"Oh," Shiro said, blinking. "I don't know. Whatever is fine."

“I said you’d say that,” Lance laughed. “But she wants to make something you like.”

"I like lots of things," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Well pick something.”

"Can't you just tell her to pick something?" Shiro asked, whining softly.

“Come on, baby, you’re a big boy,” Lance said with an affectionate smile. “You can pick what you want for dinner, surely.”

"I can't," Shiro whined, pouting. "You pick for me."

“Fine, fine,” Lance laughed, shaking his head. “Anything you don’t like?”

"Not really," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Can't get much worse than army food."

“Okay, well everything she makes is amazing,” he said.

"Then I'll like whatever she makes," Shiro said, smiling.

“Can you stay over?” he asked hopefully.

"Mmhm," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay good, I miss you already,” he said with a soft sigh.

"I miss you, too, baby," Shiro mumbled.

“I wish you were here now,” he said with a soft whine. “I wanna cuddle.”

"Me, too," Shiro hummed. "We can cuddle soon."

“I wish we could cuddle at school.”

"Me too," Shiro said, biting his lip.

Lance sighed softly, snuggling into his pillow. “I miss you.”

"I miss you, too," Shiro said, humming softly. "And the dogs. They miss you as well."

“I miss them too,” Lance said. “Do you think my mom would take that as an argument for going to yours?”

"I could always bring them over to your house," Shiro said, giggling softly. "They love going new places."

“You’ll need to though, won’t you? What if you need them?”

"There's a chance," Shiro said, shrugging. "But I don't know how your mom would feel about that. I'll leave them at home if I need to."

Lance frowned. “I’ll just tell her you need them. She can’t make you leave them, you might need them.”

"Just ask her if she's okay with it first," Shiro said, chewing on his bottom lip. "I'd prefer her not know why I need them if at all possible."

“Okay,” Lance said softly, nodding. “I’ll ask her.”

"Thank you," Shiro said, smiling.

Lance hummed softly, playing with the ring that was attached to his necklace. “Hunk said he’ll cover for us a couple times if we need,” he said softly, biting his lip.

"That's nice of him," Shiro said softly. "Tell him I said thank you."

“I will,” Lance said. “I just hope my mom will fall for it. It should be fine, I do stay at Hunk’s sometimes.”

"I'm sure she will," Shiro hummed.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “M gonna miss your apartment,” he pouted.

"Why?" Shiro asked, laughing softly. "There's nothing special about it."

“Cause... I dunno, it’s your apartment,” he said with a small embarrassed shrug. “It feels like home.”

"Oh. That's sweet, baby," Shiro said softly, a dumb smile on his face.

Lance whined in embarrassment, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head. "That makes me really happy."

“Yeah?” Lance asked, cheeks pink.

"Yeah," Shiro mumbled, nodding. "Wanna have a home someday with you."

“Me too,” Lance said with a soft smile.

"Hopefully something a little nicer than my shitty apartment, hmm?"

Lance giggled softly. “I like your apartment.”

"Why?" Shiro laughed, shaking his head. "Is it just because I live there?"

“I dunno,” Lance said. “I associate it with good things.”

"I suppose it is the place we got engaged," Shiro said, grimacing a little. "I could've done so much better than that."

“No, it was perfect,” Lance said with a frown. “When I think about being happy I think about being curled up with you in your bed, and doing a puzzle on your living room table, and cuddling in the shower and sitting on your counter while you make eggs for us. I wouldn’t have wanted it anywhere else.”

"You mean that?" Shiro asked softly. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

“Of course I mean it,” Lance said. “Otherwise I would’ve just made a joke about it.”

Shiro made a soft sound, smiling. "Mm, I love you."

“I love you too,” Lance said softly back.

"I wanna give you a kiss," Shiro said, pouting.

Lance pouted too. “I want one.”

"I'll give you one over the phone," Shiro said. "Mwah."

Lance giggled. “Thank you. Mwah.”

"Mm, you're welcome," Shiro laughed, smiling.

“You know what else being grounded for two weeks means,” Lance said with a soft grumble.

"What?" Shiro asked.

“No sex,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve not had sex for two weeks in like nearly two years,” he whined. “What am I gonna dooooooo?”

"I think you'll survive, baby," Shiro hummed, grinning.

“I won’t, I’m gonna die from hornyness.”

"I don't think you will," Shiro laughed.

“I wiiiiiiill!”

"You woooon't."

“I don’t think you understand how horny I get,” Lance huffed.

"You can just get yourself off," Shiro said. "You'll be fine."

Lance whined softly. “I’m no good at that!”

"Why not?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

“I don’t know! I’m normally just with other people, I don’t need to do it myself...”

"It's just like when you do it for other people," Shiro said. "I think."

“You think?”

"Well... I'm not very good at it, either."

Lance breathed out a small laugh. “No?”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head as he flushed in embarrassment.

“Well... what did you do then? You weren’t having sex with people...”

"I did nothing...?" Shiro said.

“You... did nothing,” Lance said, blinking. “Well... how did you cum?”

"I didn't? I didn't cum, Lance," Shiro said.

“You- what?” Lance asked, brows furrowing in bewilderment. “But... how? How did you survive...?”

"It was fine," Shiro said, shrugging.

“How was it fine? I can barely go a few days, how did you go all that time?”

"I just never felt like doing it," Shiro said, shrugging.

“I don’t understand.”

"I don't know," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Well, you might be fine then, but I won’t beeeeee,” Lance whined.

"You can send me pictures," Shiro hummed. "And videos."

“Okay,” Lance said, wetting his lip. “Yeah.”

"And you still have my jacket," Shiro said. "So you can, you know... recreate those pictures you took before."

“Mhm,” Lance nodded, closing his eyes. “And I still have the clothes I’m wearing now.”

"Mhmm," Shiro said, nodding. "And I could bring you some more."

“Please,” Lance nodded. “I wanna get them messy.”

"Mkay, baby," Shiro said, biting his lip. "I'll bring some."

Lance made a soft whining sound, rolling over onto his stomach and huffing softly.

"What?" Shiro asked softly.

“Made me horny now,” he grumbled.

Shiro laughed softly, biting his lip. "Then do something about it."

Lance whined again. “Dunno what to doooooo.”

"What would you do if you were getting me off instead?"

“I don’t know,” Lance huffed. “Touch your cock and tell you dirty things.”

"Then touch your cock and tell me dirty things," Shiro said.

Lance bit his lip, lightly rolling his hips against the mattress. “I don’t know what to say, you’re not really here...”

"Well what would you do if I was there?"

“I don’t know, grind on you probably.”

"Okay, uh... what else?"

“Um... kiss you?”

"I really don't know how to do this," Shiro mumbled, biting his lip.

“Me neither,” Lance said with a sigh.

"Keith said we should just tell each other what we wanna do to each other," Shiro said after a few moments. "Like what we would do if we were together."

“Woah, babe,” Lance said, blinking. “You asked Keith?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“And just like that, I’m not horny anymore.”

Shiro pouted, huffing softly. "Fine. I guess that makes it easier."

“You know what I wanna do?” Lance hummed.

"What?" Shiro asked softly, still pouting.

“Suck on your tits.”

Shiro made a sound in the back of his throat, face flushing almost immediately. "Y-Yeah...?"

“Mmmmhm,” Lance nodded, wetting his lip. “Yeah, that’s what I wanna do. I wanna suck on your tits and hump against your leg, and I wanna make you cum untouched again.”

Shiro let out a shaky breath, biting at his bottom lip. "That sounds really good..."

“Yeah, you’re so fucking hot like that,” Lance said, carefully wedging a pillow between his legs. “You make such gorgeous sounds.”

Shiro made a soft sound in response, slowly bringing his hand up his chest to circle his nipple, a little teasing. "You think...?"

“Yeah, fuck,” Lance nodded, slowly starting to rock his hips. “Love how sensitive you are there. Wanna just suck on your tits all day long, making you cum again and again and again.”

Shiro brought his fingers in to pinch gently at his nipple through his shirt, gasping softly at the feeling. "Fuck..."

“Are you touching them?” Lance asked, wetting his lip.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding a little and setting the phone down beside his head so he could tug at them both.

“Bet I could get you through one orgasm so fast,” Lance murmured, rocking against the pillow a little harder. “Sucking on one nice and hard and playing with the other with my fingers.”

Shiro whimpered softly, tilting his head back a little as he tugged harder, rolling the buds between his fingertips as he arched into the touch.

“You’d cum before I even got your underwear off,” Lance breathed. “I’d keep going though, I love sucking on them so much, I never wanna stop, it feels so nice, and makes me feel so sleepy and relaxed, I’d just wanna keep going.”

"Fuck," Shiro moaned, rubbing his thighs together as he played with his tits, imagining Lance's mouth on them instead. "Fuck, baby, please..."

“Can I do it when you’re here, baby? Think you can stay quiet enough to let me?”

Shiro whimpered, biting his lip and nodding. "Yeah, yeah, promise."

“What are you gonna do if I fall asleep sucking like I did before?”

"Cum, probably," Shiro mumbled, embarrassed.

“Yeah?” Lance grinned, rolling his hips. “You’d be helpless, ‘cause you’d feel too bad to wake me up,” he murmured. “I wanna cuddle up to you and suck on your tits until I fall asleep, all while you’re a horny fucking mess not knowing what to do with yourself cause it feels so good.”

Shiro let out a loud whine, feeling his cock leak into his pants as he pressed his thighs together tightly, tugging quickly at his nipples. "Fuck, yeah," he gasped, nodding. "Feels so good."

“I want you to touch yourself when that happens,” Lance moaned softly. “I want you to get a hand on your cock cause you’re so desperate, want you to cum all over yourself if ‘m sleeping. If I wake up then I’ll clean all that cum up for you with my mouth.”

"What if- ah, what if I don't need to touch myself?" Shiro asked, arching his back as he pinched his nipples harshly.

“Then I’ll keep going until you do,” Lance breathed, rutting his cock against the pillow, leaking in his pants.

Shiro whimpered as precum leaked from his tip, making a wet spot in the front of his pants. "Fuck, fuck, please."

“What would you do if I sat on your cock while I did it? Keep you nice and snug inside me while I suck and play with your tits?”

Shiro's cock gave a hard twitch at the thought, leaking steadily into his pants as he whined. "Would fill you up with my cum, fuck."

“Yeah, I bet you would,” Lance moaned, rolling over and sandwiching the pillow between the bed and his body, rutting quickly against it. “Bet I’d only need to squeeze around you and you’d be spilling into me.”

Shiro tipped his head back, panting as he slipped his hands beneath his shirt and rubbed over his nipples quickly, hips rutting up against nothing. "Lance, fuck..."

“God, I bet you look so good right now,” Lance moaned softly. “Wanna be there with you making you feel good.”

"Please," Shiro whimpered, biting at his bottom lip. "'M so close..."

“Please, I want your cum,” Lance moaned, rutting hard and fast against the pillow, cock leaking heavily inside his pants. “Want it inside me so bad.”

Shiro whined, pinching his nipples hard as he rocked his hips into the air, cumming in his pants.

“Fuck, you sound so good,” Lance whimpered, panting as he chased his own orgasm.

Shiro whimpered softly as he worked himself through his orgasm, panting.

Lance whined, clutching the pillow to him as he humped it.

"Please," Shiro said, whimpering again. "Wanna hear you cum."

“M so close,” Lance moaned. “Please, ‘m so close.”

"Please, want it," Shiro whined.

Lance moaned as he came, spilling in his pants, trembling as he rut against the pillow. “You’re lucky I’m not there,” he said breathlessly. “Cause we wouldn’t be done for hours.”

Shiro breathed out a soft moan, his cock twitching weakly in interest. "Doesn't sound so lucky."

“Yeah?” Lance asked with a breathless laugh.

"Yeah," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

“Next time, okay?”

"Mkay," Shiro mumbled.

Lance blew out a breath. “Well, we managed it, huh?”

"Mmhm," Shiro said, giggling softly. "Keith will be proud."

“Do not mention Keith to me when I have cum in my pants,” Lance huffed, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I think that's the best time," Shiro said, giggling.

“Nooooooo!” Lance protested.

"Yeeees!" Shiro laughed.

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!”

"It's funny," Shiro giggled.

“Torturing me?”

"It's not torture," Shiro said, pouting.

“It issssssss.”

"Then I won't do it anymore," Shiro said, still pouting.

“Good!”

"'M tired now," Shiro mumbled.

“Isn’t that normally me?” Lance asked with a small laugh.

"Maybe," Shiro said, smiling.

“I wanna nap with you,” Lance said sadly.

"You can nap with me right now," Shiro mumbled, yawning.

“You know what I mean,” Lance grumbled. “I want you to cuddle me.”

"I am cuddling you," Shiro said. "You can't feel it?"

Lance smiled softly to himself, making a soft whining sound. “Cuddle me harder.”

"Okay, I'm cuddling you as hard as I can," Shiro told him.

“Okay good,” Lance said with a soft smile. “Have sweet dreamies, okay?”

"You, too," Shiro mumbled.

“I love you,” Lance said softly.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled, smiling. "So much."

“M gonna hang up now, kay?” Lance hummed. “Text me when you wake up, baby, I love you.”

Shiro whined softly, biting his lip. "Okay..."

“Go to sleep, baby, keep cuddling me, ‘m not going anywhere,” Lance said softly.

"You're hangin' up," Shiro pouted. "You're leaving."

“You want me to leave the call on while you sleep?” Lance asked with a soft laugh.

"Mm," Shiro hummed, nodding.

“Okay, then I will,” Lance said.

"Promise?" Shiro asked softly.

“Promise,” Lance nodded.

"Mkay," Shiro mumbled, letting out a sleepy hum.

Lance hummed softly back, closing his eyes.

Shiro made a soft sound, nuzzling into his pillows and slowly falling asleep.

Lance waited until he was sure Shiro was asleep, slipping quietly out of bed and leaving his phone there, grabbing a change of clothes and going into the bathroom to clean himself up, before padding out to go find his mom.

"Hey," she said as she saw him come in. "Dinner is almost ready. Did you have a good call?"

Lance nodded. “He said he’d like to come, but you can make anything for dinner,” he said. “I tried to make him pick, but he’s really bad at picking things.”

"Mm, okay," she said with a smile. "I'll think of something good for him."

“Um... he has two dogs, is it okay if he brings them? They get really sad and lonely if they’re by themselves. They’re really well behaved.”

"That would be fine," she said, shrugging.

“Um... also don’t tell him I told you, but he also kind of needs them here ‘cause they’re assistance dogs and he might need them, but he feels weird about people knowing about it,” he said, biting his lip.

"Assistance dogs?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. "What do they help him with?"

“PTSD,” he said. “He joined the army after he graduated from school, and he was in it for about five years, so...”

"Ah, I see," she said, nodding. "Well, that's fine with me. I miss having a dog around the house."

“They’re really cute and good,” Lance said with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet them," she smiled.

“Do you wanna um, talk after dinner?” he asked softly.

"Sure," she said, nodding.

“Okay,” he said. “Do you need any help with anything?”

"You could set the table," she said.

Lance nodded, going to do that.

“Thank you,” Lance said as she brought the food to the table and set it down. 

"You're welcome," she said, sitting down.

Lance picked up his fork, taking a bite, trying to figure out how to go about what he wanted to say to her as they ate, still no closer by the time they were finished and Lance was taking the plates out into the kitchen.

"So, you wanted to talk?" she said, once the table was cleared and the food was put away.

“Yeah,” he said softly, biting his lip.

"What about?" she prompted softly.

“Um... how things have been between us, I guess, since everyone left,” he said.

"Okay," she said, giving a small nod as she focused her attention on him.

“Sorry about the stuff I said earlier,” he said, looking down.

"It's okay," she said. "I know you were upset."

“I guess I just... don’t understand why you never said anything before. I thought I didn’t want you to care, and to just let me do whatever I wanted, but I did want you to care. I put myself in a lot of bad and dangerous situations all the time and anything could’ve happened to me, and... I guess I just don’t know why you think that me being in a relationship with someone who happens to be older than me is more dangerous than that, that it’s worth giving me rules about.”

She let out a soft sigh, reaching forward to take his hand. "I never said anything because I thought it was something you needed. You became such a different person when your siblings left, I thought maybe you had put too much of yourself into them and you didn't know who you were without them, and that by going out and... doing the things you were doing, you were trying to resolve that. I wanted you to find yourself, and I wanted you to have something that felt like it was your own, and although I didn't necessarily approve, I didn't want to take it away from you if it was all you had. I cared the entire time, I promise. If I thought you wanted me to stop you then I would have, and I regret not trying harder to understand what you were going through. I only give you rules now because the consequences are different. If I had known you were putting yourself in dangerous situations then of course I would have given you rules, but I didn't know. And now, I just want to help try and protect you and your boyfriend, because it's clear you care about him and even if I don't entirely trust him yet, I don't want him to end up getting in trouble for being in a relationship with a minor, okay? I have nothing against your relationship with him, and I don't want it to end. In fact, I'm glad you've found someone to settle down with. It's just a very risky position to be in until you're a little older."

“Okay,” he said softly, looking down. “I know I didn’t really give you much information about what I was doing,” he said. “I think I thought you knew more than you did, because I knew. I think I spent so long used to our house being full and everyone being busy that I didn’t want to wait around and see what it would be like when I was the only one left. If I made myself too busy, then you wouldn’t have the chance to be busier than me. And I wouldn’t have the chance to be disappointed.”

"I'm never too busy for you, mijo," she said, squeezing his hand. "Never. And especially not now that it's just me and you. I have all the time in the world for you."

“Really?” he asked in a small voice.

"Really," she said, nodding.

“I’m sorry I messed things up so much,” he said softly. “I didn’t know what I was doing or what I wanted. I just... wanted people to want me, and that was okay for a while, and then... I don’t know. I’m just glad I met Shiro.”

"I'm glad you met him, too," she smiled. "He obviously makes you very happy, and I like to see my baby happy."

“I’m really happy,” Lance said with a small smile. “I really love him.”

"Then I can't wait to meet him," she smiled.

“You’re gonna love him,” Lance said, biting his lip as he smiled wider. “He’s a sweetheart, it’s impossible not to.”

"Tell me a little bit about him," she said.

“Um... well, I don’t know what to say,” he said with a small laugh. “He’s the sweetest man I’ve ever met. We kind of... danced around things for ages before we started dating, and he’s been bringing me breakfast every day before school for a couple months now, ‘cause he was worried I wasn’t eating enough. He always takes care of me, and then he forgets to take care of himself, but that’s okay, because that’s what he’s got me for. When I had that fever he took me home and made me homemade chicken noodle soup and took care of me until I was feeling better.”

"He does sound very sweet," she smiled. "I'm glad he takes such good care of you."

“He really does,” Lance said. “I’ve never met anyone like him before. We did a puzzle this weekend. We just... sat on his living room floor and put together a puzzle that had little ducklings on the front. I don’t think I’ve done a puzzle for years.”

She laughed softly at that, shaking her head a little. "And you're sure he's 28?"

“Sometimes I wonder,” he giggled. “He’s had a pretty tough time,” Lance said with a small frown. “But... he seems happier when I’m around. Like, obviously, but I mean like... properly. More... lighthearted and carefree I guess, and I like seeing him like that.”

"That's good, Lance," she said softly, smiling. "I'm so glad to hear that."

“I just want him to be happy,” Lance said softly, frowning. “I’m the first person he’s been with in five years.”

"That's a long time to be alone," she hummed, frowning.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “His boyfriend was killed when they were in the army together. Shiro lost his arm, and got discharged. He’s just been... alone since then. Getting over it, I guess.”

"Oh, that's awful," she said, frowning harder. "That must've been a very tough time for him. Does he have anyone? Parents? A family?"

“A brother,” he said. “That’s all, though. And he’s got his two dogs. But... no one else.”

"Well, it's good that he has a brother," she said, nodding. "Have you met him?"

“Yeah...” Lance said. “He’s uh... he’s my math teacher.”

"Oh, that's fun," she smiled. "You two get along well, then?"

“Um... not really,” Lance said with a wince. “Well, I don’t know about now, but before me and Shiro met we kind of uh... hated each other.”

"Oh, no," she frowned. "How come?"

“I dunno... I guess we just rub each other the wrong way. I mean... I know I’m not always the easiest student, but... I don’t know. Shiro said he was going to have me, Keith and Hunk over for dinner one day so we could kind of... meet outside a school setting and maybe try and get along a bit better, but I don’t know if that’s happening.”

"I think I'd let you do that, if you wanted," she hummed.

“Really?” Lance asked hopefully. “Hunk’d be there the whole time, you know Hunk’s good and responsible and doesn’t let me get into trouble if he can help it. And Keith’s my teacher, he’s gotta be responsible, right?”

"Yes, yes," she said, laughing softly. "Just be sure people don't think Mr. Keith is playing favorites."

“Please, as if he could ever,” Lance snorted. “I think I’m his least favourite student ever.”

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," she said, shaking her head.

“Definitely is.”

"He can't hate his brother's boyfriend."

“And why’s that?” Lance pouted. “I’ve never actually met him as his brother's boyfriend. I mean, I still have math class of course, but we’ve never like... talked about it.”

"Because if you make his brother happy, then for him to hate you would simply make him a bad brother," she said. "He may not consider you his favorite person in the world, but I doubt very much that he hates you."

“Well... I guess you’re probably right,” Lance said, biting his lip. “I know Shiro texts him for advice sometimes, so... he probably knows more about me than he’d like to.”

She laughed softly, nodding. "Probably."

“But hopefully it’ll be easier once we’re... not in his classroom,” Lance said.

"I'm sure it will be," she nodded.

“Can Shiro stay over when he comes for dinner?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

"Sure," she said, nodding. "What night is he coming?"

“Uh... I don’t know, you didn’t tell me which one.”

"Well, I don't want him here on a school night, so how about Friday?"

“Okay,” Lance nodded.

"And I'll figure out what I want to make him for dinner," she said.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “When I’m um, ungrounded,” he said softly. “Is he still not gonna be allowed over during the week?”

"He'll have to get up awfully early to make sure you still get to school on time," she said. "But I'll give you a chance to prove you can still be responsible with him here, and if you can do it then I don't mind."

“Okay, I will, promise,” Lance nodded. “I always get up early to meet him for breakfast anyway, so it’ll be fine.”

"Okay," she said, nodding.

“Thanks, Mamá,” he said softly.

"You're welcome," she said, giving him a smile.

“Okay, well, I should probably go and see if he’s woken up yet,” he said softly. “He’ll get pouty if he wakes up and I’m not there.”

"You're still on the phone with him?" she asked, confused.

“Yeah, I left him having a nap,” Lance nodded.

"Ah," she said, nodding. "Well yes, you'd better get back, then."

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Lance said, getting up.

"See you," she said, smiling and nodding.

Lance went back to his room, quietly closing the door and getting back onto the bed. “Baby?” he whispered.

Shiro made a sleepy sound, pouting. "Are you finally back?"

“I’m sorry baby, I had to go and have dinner,” Lance said. “How long have you been up?”

"Forever," Shiro whined softly.

“Are you still in bed?” Lance asked with a smile.

"Mhm," Shiro mumbled, nodding. "Comfy."

“And what are you wearing, pretty baby?”

"Sweatpants," Shiro told him. "Cummy ones."

“Mm, that's what I thought,” Lance hummed. “Why don’t we go and clean up in the bathroom?”

"Then I'd have to get up," Shiro mumbled.

“Yeah, but do you wanna be covered in dried cum?”

"No," Shiro pouted.

“So let’s go and clean up, and then we can get back in bed.”

"Together?" Shiro asked softly.

“Uh huh.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding and pushing himself up with a soft sound, sliding out of bed and padding down the hall to the bathroom, cleaning himself up.

“Feel better?” Lance asked.

Shiro hummed, nodding. "Mm."

“Good,” he said. “You should have something to eat, I did.”

"But what?" Shiro asked in a soft whine.

“What have you got? Go into the kitchen and see.”

Shiro made a sound and walked into the kitchen, looking around. "Nothin'."

“Cupboards? Fridge?”

Shiro checked both dutifully, finding nothing but a bottle of mustard and an old package of oreos. "Nothin'."

“Shiro... why not?”

"Don't cook," Shiro said, shrugging.

“And what if I came over tonight, hm? What would you feed me? Are you telling me we ate all of your food at the weekend? What if I’d stayed an extra day?”

"If I knew you were comin' I would've got stuff," Shiro huffed. "And if you stayed longer we could've had oreos and mustard."

Lance snorted. “That doesn’t sound like a very nice combo. Are you going to order a take out?”

"Mhm, probably," Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance hummed. “I’m definitely gonna have to teach you to cook, though. You just spent too much money to keep buying take outs every day.”

"It's not that much!" Shiro huffed.

“It adds up!”

"I have plenty of money," Shiro muttered.

“Then why don’t you live in a nicer apartment?” Lance teased.

"Shut up," Shiro whined.

“I’m being serious!” he giggled.

"'Cause I don't need to," Shiro mumbled. "This apartment works for me just fine."

“Okay,” Lance said. “I’m just trying to look out for you. You spent a lot of money on me at the weekend, and I still don’t even know how much.”

"Doesn't matter," Shiro said, shaking his head.

Lance sighed softly. “Are you sure?”

"Positive," Shiro said.

“Okay,” he said. “You gotta get something to eat though, okay?”

"I will," Shiro said, nodding.

“Now.”

"But I'm on the phone with you," Shiro whined.

“Multi task.”

Shiro pouted, pulling his phone away from his head and putting Lance on speaker as he opened a food app and started to order something.

"There, all done."

“Mmkay good, now go get a blanket to sit on the sofa with, ‘cause if you get back in bed then you’re not gonna wanna get back up.”

Shiro let out a whine as he went into his bedroom to grab a blanket from the bed, knowing Lance was right. He took it back out and settled himself on the couch, pulling it over him and settling down. "'Kay, there."

“Okay good,” Lance hummed. “My mom said you can bring the dogs, by the way.”

"Oh, that's good," Shiro said, smiling.

“Is Friday okay?”

"Yeah, that's fine," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay,” Lance said. “She also said she’s gonna probably let me go to yours for that dinner with Keith and Hunk.”

"Oh, yay," Shiro said happily.

“Yeah,” Lance said softly. “I probably shouldn’t have gone off on her earlier, she’s being good about it all, really.”

Shiro laughed softly, biting his lip. "Well that's good for us at least."

“It is,” he nodded. “I also talked to her about some other stuff, so that was good.”

"I'm glad," Shiro said with a smile.

“Still sucks though,” he said.

"I know," Shiro hummed softly.

“But... it’ll be okay,” he sighed.

"It will," Shiro said, nodding.

“And it’s only three months,” he said.

"It'll be over before we know it," Shiro agreed.

“I really hope so. I already miss you.”

"I already miss you, too," Shiro hummed. "So much."

Lance whined softly. “I wish you were here.”

Shiro hummed as there was a knock on the door, getting up to retrieve his food. "Wish I was there, too, baby."

“I don’t wanna have to tell my mom every time I want a cuddle from my boyfriend,” Lance huffed.

Shiro laughed and went back to the couch, sitting down. "You can tell me, then, and I'll cuddle you from afar."

“I don’t wanna be cuddled from afar! I wanna be cuddled for real!”

"Then ask your mom for cuddles," Shiro giggled.

“I want cuddles from you!”

"Then we can cuddle at school."

“Wanna cuddle in bed.”

"Then we can cuddle when I come over."

“Okaaaaay.”

"Until then I'll cuddle you from afar."

Lance hmphed.

"'M sorry, baby," Shiro pouted.

“I wanna cuddle nowwwwww.”

"I am cuddling you right now."

Lance whined.

"Cuddling you so hard," Shiro said.

“Really?” he pouted.

"As hard as I can," Shiro nodded.

“Okay,” he said, pouting harder.

"I love you," Shiro cooed softly.

“I love you too,” he whined.

"I'm gonna give you a kiss on the forehead, okay?"

“Yes please,” Lance mumbled.

"Mwah!" Shiro said, making a kissing noise into the phone.

Lance smiled a little despite himself, making a small happy noise. “Thank you.”

"Feel better now?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh,” he nodded.

"Good," Shiro hummed, smiling.

“I love you,” he said softly.

"I love you, too."

“You might not wanna wear your ring when you come over,” he said, biting his lip.

"Mm, you're probably right," Shiro said, nodding.

“And uh... what are you gonna say when she asks what you do?”

"Uh... I'm not sure," Shiro said, biting his lip. "What do you think?"

“I don’t know... I mentioned that Keith is my teacher, but obviously she can’t know about you.”

"Right..." Shiro said, humming. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

“Okay,” Lance said.

Shiro hummed, taking a bite of his food.

“Is your food good?”

"Mhm," Shiro hummed, his mouth full.

“Good,” Lance said. “Maybe you should get some pizza to keep in the freezer.”

"What? Why would I do that?" Shiro said, furrowing his brow. "Sounds gross."

“What? No, you just put it in the oven.”

"Why? Then it's cooked twice!"

“Babe do you have a concept of frozen food?”

"Yeah," Shiro huffed.

“Well then?”

"Why pizza?"

“Why not?”

"I dunno it seems- weird!"

“But... why?”

"Just... putting an entire pizza in my freezer?"

“Yes? That’s what you do when you freeze things, babe.”

"But pizzas are so big!" Shiro whined.

“So are freezers!”

"So you want me to take my pizza dinner and put it in the freezer right now just like this?"

“No! You buy it frozen! And then you cook it when you need it! So then when you’re hungry you can just have pizza.”

"Where do you get pizzas already frozen?"

“...The supermarket?”

"Where?" Shiro whined. "I've never seen them!"

“In the freezer aisle.”

"I've never seen them," Shiro repeated, grumbling.

“Every grocery store has them.”

"Do they look like pizzas?" Shiro asked.

“Yes, baby, they come in a box that looks like a pizza delivery box, except it’s not delivery, and it’ll tell you the kind of pizza that’s inside.”

"How do I know you're not just tryin' to trick me?" Shiro mumbled, pouting.

“Why... why would I do that? Just go to the store and look.”

"Right now?"

“If you want to. Whenever.”

"Don't wanna go right now," Shiro mumbled.

“Then don’t go right now. Next time you’re there, just have a look.”

"Okay," Shiro said, not feeling the need to mention he hadn't been to the store in months and probably wouldn't be going anytime soon.

“They also do things like frozen onion rings, or potato waffles, or chicken strips.”

"I like those things," Shiro said, smiling a little.

“You can have them in your freezer to eat whenever you want, baby.”

"That sounds nice," Shiro said, sighing softly.

“So why don’t you get some then?”

"Don't go to the store a lot," Shiro mumbled, shrugging.

“I can tell,” Lance laughed. “You can make a trip though, right?”

"I might," Shiro said, shrugging again.

Lance frowned. “Okay.”

"Might ask Keith to get some for me," Shiro said. "He's there more often."

“Make sure he’s coming straight over, cause otherwise it’ll defrost.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "Thank you."

“You don’t need to thank me,” Lance said with a laugh.

"Well, I just felt like it," Shiro mumbled.

“Well, you’re welcome,” Lance said. “Frozen food is good and easy. You just have to put the oven on and put a timer on.”

"Does that count as cooking?" Shiro asked. "'Cause I think I can do that."

“Well, kind of,” Lance said. “It’s a start.”

"I'll take it," Shiro smiled.

“You gotta start somewhere.”

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay, well I gotta do some homework baby, you gonna be okay?” Lance asked.

Shiro whined softly, pouting. "I guess..."

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one that encourages me to do my homework?” Lance giggled.

Shiro whined again, huffing. "Shut up."

“It’s okay, I’ll just tell Mr. Kogane I couldn’t do the work because I have a very needy boyfriend.”

"He'll kill me," Shiro groaned.

Lance laughed softly. “So are you gonna let me then? Or are you gonna write me a note to give him instead?”

Shiro whined, pouting heavily. "Let you..."

“I’ll see you tomorrow, baby,” Lance said. “Don’t pout, I can hear you pouting all the way from here.”

"'M not pouting," Shiro mumbled, crossing his arm over his chest as he slid down on the couch, definitely pouting.

“I know you are,” Lance said.

Shiro whined, huffing.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for cuddles at school,” Lance reminded him.

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

“And you’d better cuddle me all night, ‘cause I’m gonna cuddle you,” Lance said.

"Of course I'm gonna cuddle you," Shiro huffed, offended.

“Okay good,” Lance said. “I miss you.”

"I miss you, too," Shiro said. "So much."

“But you’re staying over on Friday, okay? And we’re gonna see each other at school until then,” he said.

Shiro smiled a little, humming. "Okay. Can't wait 'til then."

“Me neither,” Lance said. “Text me before you go to sleep, okay?”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "Good luck on your homework."

“Thanks, baby,” Lance said with a soft groan. “Sure you can’t get me out of it under the premise of a needy boyfriend?”

"Mm, I don't think so," Shiro sighed, shaking his head. "You know how Keith is."

Lance huffed. “Unfortunately.”

"Text me when you're done, yeah?"

“Okay, I will,” he nodded.

"Guess I can let you go now," Shiro sighed.

“I love you,” Lance said.

"I love you, too."

Lance put the phone down with a soft sigh, going to sit at his desk and make a start on his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we excited for shiro to meet mama mcclain??


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mamá, Shiro’s here!” Lance called as he got Shiro’s texts, rushing to the door and opening it, frowning as Shiro was certainly not there. He peered outside, spotting Shiro’s car and slipping some shoes on, going out to it and opening the door. 
> 
> “Hi baby,” he said with a smile.
> 
> "Hi," Shiro said, hoping Lance couldn't tell how nervous he was just by looking at him.
> 
> “Are you okay?” Lance asked.
> 
> "Yeah," Shiro said, nodding and finally stepping out of the car, letting the dogs hop out after him. "Just... a little nervous."

Shiro was more nervous than he’d been in a long time on the way to Lance's house. Crisco and Mochi were practically trying to climb into his lap as he pulled into his driveway and parked the car, because they'd been trained to watch his anxiety closely and they could tell it was through the roof at the moment. 

He wasn't fond of going to places he didn't know well to begin with, exemplified by him spending his days almost exclusively bouncing between his place of employment and his apartment, but throw in his boyfriend's mother who he's never met and desperately needs to make a good impression on into the mix and it was quickly becoming the most stress-inducing thing he'd been a part of in years. 

But it was worth it if it meant he got to see Lance more often, so he sat and took a few deep breaths, rubbing over his dogs' heads as he got out his phone and sent Lance a text, letting him know he was there.

“Mamá, Shiro’s here!” Lance called as he got Shiro’s texts, rushing to the door and opening it, frowning as Shiro was certainly not there. He peered outside, spotting Shiro’s car and slipping some shoes on, going out to it and opening the door. 

“Hi baby,” he said with a smile.

"Hi," Shiro said, hoping Lance couldn't tell how nervous he was just by looking at him.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding and finally stepping out of the car, letting the dogs hop out after him. "Just... a little nervous."

“That’s okay,” Lance said, leaning up to wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck in a hug. “It’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

Shiro let out a soft sigh and relaxed into him a little, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I just want her to like me."

“She’s gonna love you,” Lance said, kissing his cheek.

"I hope so," Shiro muttered, pulling away and taking a deep breath.

Lance cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “She’s gonna love you,” he repeated softly.

Shiro made a soft sound and nodded, giving him a peck in return before looking up to see Lance's mom waiting at the door, making him flush. "Um. Your mom's waiting."

Lance laughed softly, pulling back and slipping their hands together. “Come on then,” he said, leading him up to the house.

Shiro nodded and squeezed his hand nervously, the dogs following along closely at his heels. Lance's mom offered him a warm smile as they approached, and Shiro immediately stuck out his free hand for her to shake. That was what he was supposed to do, right? 

"It's so nice to meet you, Ms. McClain." 

She let out a soft laugh and used his hand to pull him in for a hug, tighter than he was expecting. "It's nice to meet you, too, Shiro. I've been wondering who's been making my son so happy."

Lance felt himself flush at that, smiling and biting his lip. “This is Crisco and Mochi, Mamá,” Lance said as the dogs wagged up at her.

"Well, aren't they adorable," she said, releasing Shiro and leaning down to pet them both, smiling as they sniffed her hand and wagged their tails at her.

Lance looked at Shiro, giving him an encouraging smile, and then leading everyone inside.

Shiro bit his lip as Lance led them in, looking around curiously. "You have a very nice house. Much nicer than my apartment." 

His mom laughed again, tilting her head at him. "Well, thank you. Lance? Is that true, or is he just being nice?"

“Wellllll,” Lance said with a laugh. “As much as I love his apartment, it may be true.”

She hummed, clicking her tongue. "Well, I'll give you a few tips, sometime. It's always good to know how to make a house feel lived in." Shiro flushed and nodded, chewing at his lip. 

“It’s okay, I will be in charge of decorating our house.” Lance assured him.

"Oh, good," Shiro said, blowing out a soft breath of relief. "I've never been very good at that."

“Well, now you have me,” Lance said with a grin.

"And I'm glad," Shiro said, ducking down to press a soft kiss to his cheek as Lance's mom led them into the kitchen, telling them both to sit down for dinner.

Lance smiled, pulling Shiro’s chair out for him as they went in.

"Aww, thank you," Shiro said softly, smiling at him as his mom brought the food to the table.

“Thank you Mamá,” Lance said, sitting down in his own chair.

"You're welcome," she smiled, taking each of their plates and dishing some up for them. Shiro stared at in wonder, realizing how long it'd been since he had food like this. "This looks amazing," he said, making her smile. "Thank you."

“It is amazing, trust me,” Lance said with a laugh, watching him.

Shiro picked up his fork and took a bite, his eyes widening as he chewed. "Wow. Wow."

Lance's mom gave him a confused look as Shiro took another bite, humming happily at the taste. 

"So, Shiro. What do you do for a living?" 

Shiro finished his bite before clearing his throat softly, flushing a little. "Well, um... I'm an author. I get a stipend from the military because of my injury, so... it gives me the freedom to have a career that's considered a little more unstable." 

Lance's mom smiled, nodding. "Writing! That sounds very fun. Lance never told me you were a writer!"

“Sorry,” Lance said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's okay," she said, waving her hand at him. "You know I would've asked him again no matter what you told me."

“That’s true,” Lance nodded, eating more of his food.

"How long have you been writing?" Lance's mom asked Shiro, tilting her head. 

"Since high school," Shiro answered, swallowing a bite of his food. "I took a creative writing class my junior year, and the teacher really helped me get interested in it and polish my skills. I didn't do much with it while I was in the army, but once I got out again it was a good way to get used to my prosthetic and vent my frustration and feelings about what had happened, so I kind of fell back into it."

Lance listened to Shiro as he spoke, taking a sip of his drink. “You haven’t let me read anything you’ve written yet,” he said with a pout.

"You can read some," Shiro said, giving a small shrug. "I didn't know you wanted to."

“Of course I want to!”

"Then you can," Shiro said.

“Okay good.”

"How did you two meet, then?" Lance's mom asked, taking a bite of her food.

“I told you, we met at a party,” Lance said. “We just kinda knew the same people and ended up talking.”

"But who do you both know?" she asked curiously. "Was it your math teacher's party?"

“What? Why would I be at my math teachers party?” Lance asked, furrowing his brows. “Just some people, I’m not close with them, I just know them enough to go to their parties.”

"I see," she said, nodding. "So you just met there? And talked enough to be interested in each other?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “I think I was more interested at first,” he said, glancing at Shiro with a soft laugh. “But we kinda just got chatting, you know? And then exchanged numbers and kept chatting after that.”

Shiro smiled and bit his lip, nodding. "Yeah. He was sneaky about it, though. I gave him my phone to show him pictures of my dogs and he put his number in." 

Lance's mom laughed, shaking her head a little. "That sounds like him."

“It’s not my fault you were not taking the hint that I was interested,” Lance said. “I was hardly being subtle, I had to shoot my shot somehow.”

"Well, you know how oblivious I am," Shiro said, shrugging with a smile.

“I do now, yes,” he nodded.

"Well it seems like it all worked out quite well," Lance's mom said.

“It did,” Lance said, smiling at him affectionately.

Shiro smiled widely, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his cheek and Lance smiled, biting his lip and looking down.

Lance's mom smiled and stood, taking their empty plates and taking them to the sink. "Well, that's all the questions I have. You two are free to go and do whatever you'd like."

“Thanks Mamá,” Lance said, standing up and taking Shiro’s hand, helping him up and leading him out of the kitchen.

"Do you think it went okay?" Shiro asked softly once they had left.

“I do,” he nodded, taking Shiro to his room and closing the door behind them. “She likes you.”

"Good," Shiro said, letting out a soft breath.

“I missed you,” Lance said, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck and leaning into him.

"Mm, I missed you, too," Shiro said, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist.

“And finally, we have a bed. Do you know what that means?” Lance asked.

"Hmm, dunno," Shiro said, smiling and biting his lip. "We can do lots of things with a bed."

Lance giggled softly. “We can, which means we should get on it.”

Shiro made a sound and scooped him up, plopping him on the bed and crawling on next to him.

Lance immediately snuggled up to him, rolling practically on top of him with a soft happy sigh. “I missed you.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him close. "I know, baby. Missed you, too."

Lance nuzzled him, pressing his face into Shiro’s neck and pressing soft kisses to his skin, relaxing against him. Shiro let out a happy hum, stroking his hand up and down along his back.

“A week is too long to go without cuddles, I hate it,” Lance mumbled against his skin.

"I know," Shiro said softly, sighing. "But there's not much we can do."

“Well, once I’m ungrounded she said you can come over whenever, so I’m going to take full advantage of that,” Lance said.

"I can't move in with you, baby," Shiro said with a soft snort.

Lance huffed. “And why’s that?”

"Wouldn't be able to hide my job very well," Shiro hummed.

Lance whined. “But you can still come over a little more, right?”

"Mm, probably," Shiro said, nodding.

“Only probably?” Lance asked sadly.

"Well I can't say for certain," Shiro said. "But I dont see why I wouldn't be able to."

“Okay, good,” Lance said with a small pout.

Shiro cupped his face, tilting his head up to press a soft kiss to his lips and Lance made a soft sound against his lips, resting their foreheads together when they parted.

"I love you," Shiro mumbled softly, stroking his thumb along Lance's cheek.

“I love you too,” Lance mumbled back, leaning into his touch.

Shiro pressed another kiss to his lips, making a soft sound. Lance shifted closer, kissing him back and Shiro tilted his head, kissing him deeply. Lance breathed a sound against his lips, bringing a hand up to cup Shiro’s head. He gently moved their lips together, tugging at Shiro’s lower with his teeth.

Shiro made a soft sound, parting his lips for Lance eagerly and Lance slipped his tongue into Shiro’s mouth with a soft moan, sighing against him. Shiro trailed his hand down to grip Lance's hip, pulling him fully on top of him and bringing his legs up to cage him in.

Lance moaned, sliding their tongues together and lightly tugging at the bottom of Shiro’s shirt. Shiro moaned softly against his lips, sliding his hands beneath Lance's shirt and up his back, exploring slowly. Lance sighed into his mouth, arching into his touch and slipping his own hand under Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro made a soft sound, moving his hands down to gently cup Lance's ass. Lance made an encouraging sound, wiggling his ass a little and Shiro smiled against his lips, squeezing at his cheeks a little harder.

Lance moaned, shifting a little so he could rock their hips together and Shiro made a questioning sound, gripping his hips in an attempt to still them.

Lance whined at that, squirming.

Shiro pulled back a little, furrowing his brow. "What are you doing?"

“What are _you_ doing?” Lance asked with a pout.

"We're at your house," Shiro said, reminding him in case he'd forgotten. "Your mom is literally downstairs."

“Yeah, and?” Lance asked, brows furrowing.

"She could hear us!" Shiro hissed softly. "Or walk in on us or something!"

“She’s not gonna come in,” Lance said. “I can be quiet, can you?”

"Yes," Shiro said, scowling at him.

“Then what?” he asked. “Don’t you want to?” he pouted.

"Of course I want to," Shiro said, pouting back. "But, like... it's your mom. I don't want her to hear our sex sounds."

“So what then- you don’t wanna have sex with me for three months?” Lance asked, sitting up a little.

"No, I don't want that. Just- if she says anything about it I'll die," Shiro told him seriously.

“She’s not gonna say anything about it. If she didn’t say anything to me when I was blatantly going out and having sex nearly every single day for like over a year, she’s not gonna say anything now.”

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose.

“I’m sure,” he nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, biting his lip. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

"You know I want to," Shiro said. "But one of us has to be the one to think about things like this."

Lance pouted softly and nodded. “I just miss you, it’s already been so long.”

"I know, baby," Shiro said softly. "It's okay."

“You don’t get it,” Lance said, lips curling into a smile as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s lips. “Mr. I haven’t had sex for years.”

"Hey, don't make fun of me," Shiro said lightly, swatting his ass in retaliation.

“M not making fun of you,” Lance said with a soft giggle, pressing a few more kisses to his face.

"You areee," Shiro hummed, smiling.

“Maybe,” Lance said, nuzzling him. “S true though.”

"Mean," Shiro pouted, nuzzling him back.

“Uh uh,” Lance said. “Just true.”

"Don't have to mention it," Shiro mumbled.

“Just saying,” Lance said with a small shrug. “Don’t you find me being always horny annoying?”

"No?" Shiro said, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Why would that be annoying?"

“Well I dunno,” Lance said with a small shrug. “Just thought maybe it was.”

"It's not," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Okay,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"Know you probably don't believe me, but nothing about you is annoying," Shiro mumbled.

Lance looked at him for a few moments. “Okay,” he said softly.

"Believe me?" Shiro asked softly.

“I think so,” he said.

"Good," Shiro hummed, pulling him in for a kiss.

Lance made a soft sound against his lips, pulling back. “I wanna play with your dick,” he murmured.

"Okay," Shiro said, breath hitching softly.

“Yeah?” Lance asked. “Want me to?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance shuffled down until he was by Shiro’s crotch, resting his head on Shiro’s stomach and resting a hand over his clothed cock, lightly palming him through his clothes. Shiro slipped his fingers into Lance's hair, biting his lip as he rolled his hips up against Lance's hand. 

Lance continued like that for a few moments, before going for his zipper, impatiently tugging it down and Shiro let out a small, shaky breath as Lance worked, watching him closely.

“Need these off,” he grumbled unhappily, tugging at his waistband.

Shiro nodded, lifting his hips off the bed so Lance could pull them off easier. Lance tugged them down his thighs, making a happy sound as he was met with Shiro’s underwear, lightly stroking his cock through the fabric.

Shiro made a soft sound, rocking up against Lance's hand and Lance slid down a little where he was lying, nuzzling against Shiro’s cock and inhaling deeply. Shiro made another sound, his face flushing in embarrassment at how hard he was already.

Lance parted his lips, laving his tongue over the fabric, lightly suckling at the tip of his cock through it. Shiro moaned softly, pushing Lance's hair off of his forehead as he watched him do it. Lance continued to work his cock through his underwear for a few more moments, before getting too impatient and pulling those down too, breathing a soft moan as he freed Shiro’s cock and took it in hand.

Shiro cursed softly, tightening his grip on Lance's hair as he absentmindedly rocked his hips up. Lance slowly stroked his hand over it, nuzzling his shaft with his nose and pressing soft kisses as he went. Shiro bit his lip to hold in his moan, his cock twitching weakly in Lance's grip as he watched him.

“Love your cock,” Lance mumbled, pressing messy wet kisses up his shaft.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked breathlessly.

“So much,” Lance said with a soft moan, thumbing against his slit. “Love it so much.”

Shiro whimpered softly, hips jerking up in response.

“Nicest cock I’ve ever seen,” Lance mumbled, sucking messily at the base. 

Shiro made a weak noise, flushing and turning his head to the side in embarrassment, the tip of his cock already leaking. Lance brought it to his lips, eagerly suckling at it with a moan as he tasted his pre on his tongue and Shiro tried to muffle his moan, hips twitching up at the feeling. Lance brought his other hand to cup Shiro’s balls, gently rolling them between his fingers as he sucked at his tip, eyes closed as he gave a happy little sigh.

"Lance, fuck," Shiro moaned softly, squirming beneath him and tugging at his hair.

Lance hummed softly, looking up at him through his lashes as he took a little more of his cock into his mouth, sinking down onto it. Shiro brought his hand up to cover his mouth, meeting his gaze as he tried not to force Lance's mouth down farther onto his cock.

Lance bobbed his head a little, taking as much of his cock as he could comfortably fit into his mouth and then pushing a little further, focusing hard on keeping his throat relaxed. Shiro whimpered behind his hand, his cock giving a hard twitch as Lance took it deeper into his mouth. Lance swallowed around him, trying to go further and choking a little, making a sound of frustration as he pulled up a little.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped softly, the tip of his cock leaking messily into Lance's mouth.

Lance swallowed down as much as Shiro was giving him, steeling himself and sinking slowly back down, trying to keep his throat open as he took him in deep, focusing on breathing through his nose.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro whimpered, gripping his hair tightly. "Fuck, feels so good."

Shiro's hips twitched up into his mouth as he kept himself from moving too much, panting softly. Lance rolled his balls between his fingers, squeezing gently at them as he pulled up off of his cock to catch his breath, panting heavily and flicking his tongue through Shiro’s leaking slit, lapping up all of his precum.

Shiro let out a muffled gasp, rutting his cock up against Lance's tongue messily to chase the feeling. Lance moaned as he sank back down onto his cock and hollowing his cheeks, groaning as he felt Shiro’s tip hit the back of his throat.

"Shit, baby," Shiro moaned, tipping his head back against the pillows as he gently held Lance down on his cock.

Lance moaned, swallowing around him, panting as he felt his tip slip into his throat and trying his best to keep himself from gagging.

"Fuck, fuck, you're so hot," Shiro gasped, legs closing around Lance's head as he jerked his hips up unsteadily, chasing the wet heat of his mouth. "So good, baby."

Lance felt his throat convulse around him as he choked, breathing heavily through his nose as he made no attempt to pull off, letting Shiro push further into his throat as tears pricked his eyes.

"Fuck," Shiro whimpered, rutting his cock up into Lance's throat as he choked on it. "So close, baby. Gonna make me cum."

Lance moaned wetly in encouragement, tears slipping down his cheeks as he squeezed at his balls. Shiro gripped his hair tightly as he thrust up a few more times and came down Lance's throat, his moan barely muffled by the hand over his mouth. Lance whimpered as Shiro came, swallowing as much as he could and moaning at the taste.

Shiro rode out his orgasm before pulling Lance up off his cock, immediately feeling bad for the way he'd treated his throat. "Shit, baby, 'm sorry. You okay?"

Lance coughed and panted hard, trying to catch his breath. “M fine,” he said hoarsely.

"C'mere," Shiro said softly, sitting up and pulling Lance into his arms, pressing soft kisses to his face. "I'm sorry, shouldn't have done that."

Lance snuggled into him, breathing still evening out. “I liked it,” he said with a soft pout. “Was good.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, thumbing the tears from his face as he kissed his forehead.

“Yeah,” he nodded, sniffing. “Wanna- one day wanna take it all.”

Shiro's breath hitched softly at that, biting his lip. "Mm, that'd be, um... good. Really good."

Lance made a soft sound and nodded, resting his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck. “Mmhm,” he hummed. “Want it all,” he said, blowing out a long breath as his breathing slowed to a normal pace.

Shiro brought his hand up to cup Lance's cheek, stroking it softly as he rested his head against Lance's. "You sure? 'Cause you don't have to. That was already amazing, baby."

“Want it,” Lance said, making a soft sound. “Want it so bad, you don’t understand.”

"Okay, baby," Shiro said softly, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Just gotta practice lots,” he mumbled.

"Mm, I think we can manage that," Shiro mumbled back, smiling.

“Mmhm,” Lance nodded.

Shiro made a sound, giving him another kiss.

“Love you,” Lance mumbled, pressing his nose into Shiro’s neck.

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled back. "So much."

“Still gonna have sex,” Lance mumbled.

"Okay," Shiro said, laughing softly.

“Just ‘n a minute,” he said.

"Take as long as you need, honey," Shiro said.

“Kay,” he said sleepily.

Shiro hummed softly, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t let me fall asleep, kay?” he said.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance nuzzled him in response.

"Your throat feel okay?" Shiro asked.

Lance made a non committal sound.

"Baby," Shiro said, frowning gently. "Tell me."

“S okay,” he said. “Not really bad.”

"Is that the truth?" Shiro asked.

“You ‘member last week when we left your dick inside me for ages, ‘n then it really hurt after ‘n we decided not to do it again ‘cause it was better just talkin’ about it?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“This isn’t one of those times.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "If you're sure."

“Am,” he said.

"Okay," Shiro said again, kissing his forehead.

Lance made a soft sound of contentment, snuggling into him.

Shiro smiled softly, holding him tight.

“M glad you’re stayin’ over,” Lance said. “Missed you so bad.”

"Missed you, too," Shiro mumbled. "My bed's so empty without you."

Lance gave a small unhappy whine. “Missed your bed.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, a small smile on his face.

“Uh huh, missed your everything,” he nodded.

"Well, you can come back soon," Shiro said softly.

“I hope so,” Lance said with a small huff.

"We'll sneak you in," Shiro mumbled softly, nosing at his temple as he pressed a soft kiss to his head.

Lance made a happy sound. “Okay yay.”

Shiro smiled, squeezing him gently.

“Wanna be there now,” he mumbled.

"You like my bed better than yours?" Shiro asked.

“I like your everything the best,” Lance said. “Just wanna be at home with you.”

"Me, too," Shiro said softly, biting his lip.

Lance sighed softly, pouting and Shiro kissed his forehead. Lance reluctantly pulled away from him to sit up, getting his glass off the side and taking a long drink.

Shiro rubbed his back gently as he did, biting his lip guiltily. "You okay?"

“M good,” he nodded. “Stop feeling bad.”

Shiro pouted a little, giving a small nod. "Okay. I'll try."

“I promise I really enjoyed it,” Lance said. “And as much as my throat hurting kinda sucks, it’s also kinda hot to know your cock did that to me, okay? It’s hot, it was all hot, and I really liked it all. You barely even did anything anyway, I’ve had a lot rougher,” he promised him.

"Okay," Shiro said, pulling him in for a soft kiss and rubbing his thumb gently along the base of his throat.

Lance made a soft sound, tilting his head and closing his eyes. Shiro cupped his cheek with the other hand, kissing him slowly and Lance looped an arm around his neck. Shiro made a soft sound into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in closer.

Lance slipped into his lap, stroking the back of Shiro’s head as they kissed. Shiro pushed up the hem of Lance's shirt and stroked his hips gently with his thumbs and Lance made a soft sound against Shiro’s lips, pressing closer in his lap.

"Didn't cum earlier, baby," Shiro mumbled against his lips. "You still wanna?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Yeah.”

"You sure?" Shiro teased lightly, reaching to cup his cock through his pants. "Your throat is hurt, maybe we should just go to bed."

Lance whined softly, pressing against his hand. “Please.”

"Mkay, baby," Shiro murmured, unbuttoning his pants and reaching in to play with the head of his cock through his boxers.

Lance bit his lip, eyes falling closed and Shiro leaned in to press soft kisses to his throat as he played with his cock. Lance gasped softly, tipping his head to the side as Shiro let out a soft hum, nipping gently.

"Want these off," Shiro said, tugging at his pants.

Lance pulled them down a little, squirming to get them off. Shiro helped him as much as he could, tugging his underwear down next. Lance bit his lip as his cock was freed, watching Shiro.

Shiro moaned softly as he took his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly. Lance breathed a soft moan, lightly rocking into his touch and Shiro bit his lip, thumbing through Lance's slit. Lance hissed softly, leaning forward to bury his face in Shiro’s neck. Shiro nuzzled him gently, playing with his head before sliding his hand down his shaft again and Lance moaned, rocking his hips.

"You're so pretty," Shiro murmured softly, pressing his lips to Lance's neck as he worked his hand over him, speeding up just a little.

Lance whimpered at that, hips bucking. “Uh huh?”

"Yeah," Shiro mumbled, nodding. "So pretty I could just stare at you all day and never get tired of it."

“Fuck,” Lance mumbled, whining softly.

"So pretty I wanna show you off to everyone we see," Shiro continued softly, jerking his cock faster. "Want them all to know that something so pretty belongs to me."

Lance whimpered, cock leaking a little. “Fuck, please,” he whined.

"Would you like that, baby?" Shiro asked, spreading his precum down his shaft.

“Uh huh, yeah, yeah,” he nodded quickly.

"Wanna do it so bad," Shiro murmured, sucking a soft mark into his neck that was low enough to be easily hidden by his shirt. "Wanna just be with you and have you and not have to hide."

Lance whined softly, nuzzling him. “Me too.”

Shiro nipped gently at his neck, letting out a soft breath. "But it's okay. 'Cause I get to have you like this, and I'm the only one."

“Uh huh, just for you,” Lance nodded.

"All mine," Shiro mumbled, leaving another hickey a little higher up as he pumped his cock.

“All yours,” Lance moaned softly.

"All mine forever," Shiro said, making a soft sound as he thumbed through his slit.

“Y-yeah,” he said, hips jerking.

Shiro kept up the motion with his thumb, spreading Lance's precum around the head of his cock as his other hand came to play with his balls.

Lance whimpered, precum leaking heavily from his tip. “F-fuck, ‘Kashi,” he moaned.

"Come on, baby," Shiro encouraged softly, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

“P-please,” he whimpered.

"Cum for me, sweetheart," Shiro mumbled, jerking his cock quickly. "Look so pretty when you cum."

“A-ah, fuck,” Lance gasped, hips jerking as he spilled over Shiro’s hand.

"Yeah, just like that, baby," Shiro moaned, working him through his orgasm.

Lance whimpered, burying his face in Shiro’s neck as he rode it out and Shiro wrapped his arm around him, holding him close.

"Love you," Shiro said softly, nuzzling him back.

“Love you too,” Lance said.

Shiro hummed softly, holding him close and stroking his back. 

“You gotta get your stuff from the car,” Lance mumbled after a few moments.

Shiro let out a soft whine, pouting. "But I'm comfy."

“But you neeeeed it,” Lance said. “‘N need doggies too.”

"Come with me?" Shiro asked.

“Kay,” he nodded.

Shiro nodded back, slowly sliding out of bed and holding out his hands and Lance took them, not making to move.

"C'mon," Shiro said, tugging gently.

Lance whined and then got up, leaning into him.

"Gotta put your pants on, sweetheart."

“Kay,” Lance said, fumbling around for them and pulling them on. “Better?”

"Mmhm," Shiro said, kissing his forehead. "Ready?"

Lance picked up his cup and had another long drink of water and then nodded. “Uh huh,” he said, slipping their hands together.

"Mkay," Shiro said, nodding and leading him downstairs.

Lance showed Shiro to the door, watching him go out to his car and heading back into the living room to see his mom. “So?” he asked.

"So what?" his mom asked, looking up at him.

“What do you think?” he asked, scooting Crisco to the side so he could squeeze onto the couch.

"I like him," she said, smiling. "I also like his dogs."

“Yeah? You do?” he asked, biting his lip.

"I do," she said, nodding. "He's very sweet, and I can see he treats you very well."

“He does,” Lance said.

"I'm glad," she smiled. "You deserve someone like that."

“He was really nervous about meeting you,” Lance said.

"Aww, really?" she asked. "Does he feel better now?"

“Yeah, I think so,” he nodded.

"Good."

“He was worried you wouldn’t like him, but you do, so,” Lance said, biting his lip. “You really really do?”

"I really, really do," she nodded.

“Okay good,” Lance said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I mean, of course you do, how could you not? But still.”

She laughed softly, nodding. "I can see why you're with him."

Lance smiled softly, looking down. “I’m really glad.”

"Me, too," she smiled as Shiro came back in from outside.

Lance looked up at Shiro with a smile as he came in, leaning over to give his mother a hug. “We’re gonna go to bed, then,” he said.

"Mm, okay," she hummed, giving him a hug back. "Goodnight, you two."

“Goodnight,” he said, getting up and going to take Shiro’s hand, the dogs getting up to follow them.

"Goodnight," Shiro told her with a small wave as they left, letting Lance tug him up to his room.

Lance led him back up to his room, shutting the door after everyone was in. “She said she really likes you,” he said.

"She did?" Shiro asked hopefully.

“She did,” he said. “She said she can tell why I’m with you, and that it’s clear you treat me well, and she thinks you’re sweet, and that she really really likes you.”

"Oh," Shiro said softly, smiling and biting his lip. "Yay."

Lance smiled and leant up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “But I already knew all of that already,” he said softly.

Shiro made a soft sound, smiling against his lips. "Yeah?"

“Mmmhm,” Lance nodded, rubbing their noses together with a smile.

Shiro giggled softly, pecking at his lips.

“I love you,” Lance smiled.

"I love you, too," Shiro smiled back.

“Let’s get ready for bed,” Lance said.

"Mm, okay," Shiro said.

Lance pulled his shirt off over his head and walked to his dresser, getting out his pyjamas and Shiro dug his out of his bag, changing into them.

Lance looked him up and down with a hum. “I think you should lose that,” Lance said, gesturing to his shirt.

Shiro laughed softly and nodded, stripping his shirt off again and dropping it back into his bag.

“Much better,” Lance said, going over to him and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist, burying his face in his bare chest.

Shiro hummed, looping his arms around Lance's waist in return and holding him close.

“When we live together you’re never wearing more than this,” Lance said with a happy hum, nuzzling him.

"Never?" Shiro teased softly.

“Uh uh, gonna make it illegal,” Lance said, opening his mouth and teasingly pressing his teeth into the flesh of Shiro’s peck.

Shiro made a soft sound, flushing and giving a small nod.

Lance giggled and nuzzled him, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw and Shiro hummed happily, smiling and nuzzling him back.

“Bed time?” Lance asked.

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance pulled him to the bed, pushing him down onto it and crawling on top of him with a happy sigh. Shiro laughed softly, wrapping his arms around him.

“Orrrrr it could be sexy time,” Lance giggled, nipping his jaw playfully.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked with a smile, reaching down to squeeze his ass teasingly. "Didn't get enough earlier?"

“Uh uh,” Lance said, playfully head butting his jaw. “Missed you all weeeeek.”

Shiro nuzzled him, humming. "Missed you, too."

“‘N you’re only here for the night,” he pouted. “So we gotta make the most of it,” he said, wiggling his ass a little. “Right...?”

"Mhm, think you're right," Shiro said, reaching down to squeeze at his cheeks.

“Missed having you inside me,” he said with a soft whine. “Wanted it earlier but I wore myself out.”

"Don't worry, baby," Shiro mumbled, leaning down to press soft kisses along his jaw. "You can have me all night long if you wanna."

Lance hummed softly, tilting his head. “You might regret saying that,” he murmured.

"Mm, don't think so," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "Your mom might, though."

“Mmmm, she doesn’t have to know,” Lance said.

"You think you can be quiet enough?" Shiro teased.

“Why don’t we find out?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm, sounds good," Shiro mumbled, squeezing his cheeks a little harder.

Lance made a quiet sound, pressing into his touch.

"Have such a nice ass," Shiro mumbled happily, pressing soft kisses to his neck as he played with him.

Lance made another sound, tilting his head. “Like it when you say that,” he mumbled.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, slipping his hands up the legs of Lance's shorts and kneading the flesh with his fingers, letting them brush by teasingly close to Lance's hole.

Lance gasped softly and nodded, eyes fluttering closed.

"Got lube, baby?" Shiro mumbled, letting his fingers ghost over his entrance. "Wanna finger you like this."

“Yeah, drawer,” he nodded, gesturing to his nightstand.

Shiro nodded and reached over to grab it, popping it open and spreading some over his fingers before returning them to Lance's hole, tracing over it and Lance shuddered, trying to spread his legs a little. Shiro returned to the task of peppering Lance's neck with kisses as he carefully pushed a finger into him, moving slow.

“Fuck,” Lance mumbled, biting his lip.

"Okay?" Shiro asked softly, sinking it in a little deeper.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “Missed you.”

"Missed you, too," Shiro said, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear as he worked his finger into him.

“Missed doing this,” he said in a soft whine, trying to keep himself quiet.

"You're so tight," Shiro mumbled, pressing gently against his walls. "Gonna feel so good on my cock."

Lance couldn’t stop his soft moan at that, biting his lip. “Fuck... wanna be good for you...”

"You are, baby," Shiro said. "Always so good for me."

Lance whined softly, pushing back against him. “Wanna make you feel good,” he mumbled. “Wanna make you cum inside me.”

"Fuck, baby," Shiro groaned softly, pressing another finger into him carefully and spreading them inside of him.

Lance gasped, eyes fluttering. “Feels good. Want you so bad.”

"How bad?" Shiro mumbled, brushing teasingly along his prostate.

“Fuck,” Lance whimpered. “So bad.”

Shiro moaned softly, sucking a small mark into his skin as he pressed harder.

“Shit,” Lance moaned, circling his hips.

"So pretty like this, baby," Shiro said, using his other hand to pull his cheeks apart, grinding his fingers into him. "Look so, so gorgeous."

Lance whimpered breathlessly, biting down hard on his lip as he tried to keep himself quiet. Shiro tilted his head up for a kiss, swallowing his noises as he worked his fingers into him quickly, readying him for a third.

Lance moaned into his mouth, rocking his hips as he kissed him back and Shiro nipped at his bottom lip, pulling his fingers out and pressing three back in, Lance whining and clenching around them as he moaned.

"Good?" Shiro asked breathlessly, rolling his hips up against Lance's to get a little friction as he pressed against his prostate again.

“Oh fuck- so good,” Lance moaned, rocking his hips back down against Shiro’s.

Shiro smiled and rubbed his fingers against that spot harshly, grinding up against him.

“Shit, shit,” Lance gasped. “Baby, fuck.”

"Sound so good," Shiro moaned against his ear, fucking his fingers into him quickly.

“Kashi, it f-feels so good,” Lance whimpered, shuddering at the feel of his warm breath against his ear.

"You ready for me, baby?" Shiro asked, breathless as he nibbled Lance's earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth.

“Yeah, please, ‘therwise ‘m gonna cum,” he nodded, gasping softly.

Shiro made a sound and pulled his fingers free, tugging the band of his pajamas down just enough to free his cock. He grabbed the lube and hurriedly coated his cock with it, pulling Lance in for a kiss as he finished and yanked the fabric of Lance's shorts to the side impatiently, lining up.

Lance moaned loudly against Shiro’s lips as Shiro didn't even bother to finish undressing them, and Lance eagerly shook his hips, nudging the head of Shiro’s cock at his entrance. Shiro held the base of his cock as he pushed into him slowly, moaning into Lance's mouth at the feeling.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned against him, panting. “Fuck, always feel so fucking big...”

"So tight, baby," Shiro panted back, hands coming up to grip his hips. "So tight around me..."

Lance whimpered, squeezing around him a little.

"Fuck," Shiro groaned, sinking into him until he was fully seated, pausing to let Lance adjust.

Lance whimpered, squirming. “You’re s-so big,” he whined. “Feel so full.”

Shiro made a sound in the back of his throat, cock twitching inside him.

“Wanna stay full like this forever,” he moaned, still squirming.

Shiro moaned at the thought, rocking his hips up.

“S just stay like this forever,” Lance moaned, resting his forehead against Shiro’s cheek and moaning softly.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked breathlessly, wrapping his arms around his waist as he kept himself from rutting up into him.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You feel so good,” he mumbled.

"So do you, baby," Shiro breathed, pressing a kiss against his lips.

“Move,” Lance mumbled against his lips, squeezing around him encouragingly.

Shiro gasped out a moan, his hips stuttering up into him and Lance moaned, slowly rolling his hips. Shiro bit his lip, rocking up to meet him and Lance whined, letting his head rest in Shiro’s neck and messily mouthing at the skin as Shiro moaned and tilted his head to the side, rocking his hips up faster. Lance sucked at his skin, trying to make a mark as he muffled himself against him. Shiro gripped his hips and spread his knees a little, getting more leverage as he started to properly thrust up into Lance.

“Oh fuck,” Lance moaned against him, sucking hard at a spot on his neck to keep himself quiet.

"So good baby," Shiro said quietly, moaning and biting his lip as he moved his hips.

Lance rolled his hips to meet Shiro’s, panting as he nipped and sucked at his skin, whining softly in response.

Shiro brought a hand up to push gently at Lance's shoulder, urging him to sit up more and change the angle. Lance let Shiro push him into more of a sitting up position, moaning as Shiro’s cock shifted inside of him, pushing in deeper.

Shiro moaned at the shift, keeping Lance's hips steady as he started to fuck into him quickly. Lance gasped, reaching out to grab Shiro’s arms to steady himself. Shiro gripped his hip tightly to keep him in place as he thrust into him, tipping his head back against the pillows and panting. Lance moaned, eyes fluttering as he rolled his hips in time with Shiro’s thrusts.

"Gotta be quiet, baby," Shiro said breathlessly, shifting his hips and searching for his prostate.

Lance cried out softly as Shiro’s cock brushed against his prostate, and he bit down hard on his lip, whimpering. “Can’t, ‘m trying,” he moaned.

Shiro brought his hand up to cover Lance's mouth, grinding up into Lance's prostate. "Shh, baby."

Lance cried out loudly behind Shiro’s hand, unable to help himself as he rocked his hips down, clenching around Shiro’s cock. Shiro made a sound, shoving his fingers into Lance's mouth to muffle him as he fucked up into him quickly, hitting his prostate as often as he could. Lance made a garbled sound around his fingers, messily sucking at them as he whimpered.

"Good boy," Shiro mumbled softly, bouncing Lance in his lap as he fucked him.

Lance moaned at the praise, cock leaking as it lightly slapped against Shiro’s stomach with each movement. Shiro wrapped his fingers around Lance's cock, jerking him off quickly in time with his thrusts and Lance cried out again, cock jumping in Shiro’s hand as more pre dribbled out.

Shiro pressed against his tongue harshly with his fingers, trying to quiet him as he slammed into him, thumbing through his slit. It only took a few seconds to send Lance over the edge, moaning around Shiro’s fingers as saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth, cum spurting from his cock and coating Shiro’s hand.

Shiro let out a quiet moan at the sight, his hips stuttering and losing their steady rhythm as he rut his cock into him desperately. Lance whimpered, trembling a little at the overstimulation and whining louder around his fingers.

Shiro panted softly as he pushed into him a few more times and came, hips jerking. Lance whimpered as he felt Shiro fill him up, squeezing around him to work him through it and Shiro moaned as quietly as he could as he rode out his orgasm, biting his lip.

Lance panted, squirming a little in his lap as he tried to swallow any more noises. Shiro slowly pulled his fingers from Lance's mouth, still panting softly. Lance whined softly, suckling at his fingertips as he pulled them away, breathing heavily.

"Thought you said you could be quiet, baby," Shiro teased softly, tracing his wet fingertips along Lance's bottom lip.

Lance huffed out a soft breath, letting his eyes fall closed. “Felt too good.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, tugging his lip to the side before letting it go again.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Used to be good at quiet sex, used to have sex at school and everything,” he said. “Don’t think I’d stand a chance now,” he said, huffing out a small laugh.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked again. "Why's that?"

“Cause you’re too good,” Lance pouted. “Feel too good inside me, can’t be quiet.”

Shiro made a soft sound, smiling shyly. "You mean that?"

“Course I do,” Lance said, squeezing around him as if to prove his point. “You’re so good, and you make me feel so good.”

"I'm glad," Shiro said softly, cupping his cheek and Lance nuzzled into his touch, letting out a soft breath. "I love you," Shiro said softly.

“I love you too,” Lance said, turning his head to press a kiss to Shiro’s palm.

Shiro hummed, pulling him down for a proper kiss and Lance made a soft sound, smiling against his lips. He pulled back after a few moments and rested their foreheads together, breathing a happy sigh.

"Wanna get cleaned up?" Shiro asked softly.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Um, do you wanna get a cloth from the bathroom? I don’t wanna move.”

"Yeah, where is it?" Shiro asked.

“Just on the right,” Lance said.

"Okay," Shiro said, slipping out of him and getting out of bed, pulling his pants back up and going to the bathroom to get a wet cloth.

Lance rolled over in the bed, curling up to wait for him, rolling onto his back to smile at him when he came back. “Missed you.”

"Missed you, too," Shiro smiled, starting to carefully clean him up.

Lance hummed softly, eyes falling closed.

Shiro leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek as he worked, cleaning himself once he was done with Lance. "What about here?" he asked, brushing his fingers between Lance's cheeks.

Lance made a non committal sound, shrugging.

"Gotta decide, honey," Shiro hummed softly.

“In my closet there’s a box,” Lance said, vaguely gesturing to his closet. “Should be a plug in there, we can deal with it in the morning.”

"Okay," Shiro said, laughing softly and getting up to get it, biting his lip as he saw what else was in the box.

“Got one?” Lance asked, not looking up.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, grabbing the most practical looking one and bringing it back to the bed.

“Kay,” Lance said, spreading his legs a little.

Shiro bit his lip, looking at the toy before looking back at Lance's hole. "I just... put it in you?"

Lance gave him a look. “What do you think you do with it?”

"Well I'm just double checking!" Shiro huffed, embarrassed.

Lance snorted and spread his legs wider.

Shiro huffed again, carefully pushing the plug into him. "Feel okay?" Shiro asked.

“Mhm,” he nodded.

"Okay, good," Shiro said, nodding.

“Mm, all good til tomorrow,” Lance said, reaching out for him. “Should fuck in the shower, haven’t done that yet.”

"Mkay," Shiro said, laying down and wrapping his arms around him.

Lance made a happy sound, snuggling into his arms. “Said we were gonna go all night,” he mumbled.

"Said we could," Shiro corrected, smiling.

“Still could,” he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" Shiro grinned, giggling.

“Mmmmmhm,” Lance nodded, yawning. “Could go again right now.”

"You think so?" Shiro hummed.

“Uh huh,” he nodded. “Might have to change positions though, don’t think I can sit up.”

"If you really want to then we can," Shiro said, nuzzling him.

“Reaaaaaaaaaally?”

"Uh huh," Shiro nodded.

“Kay then,” he said.

"Guess I'll talk your plug back out, then," Shiro hummed, reaching between Lance's legs to tug at it teasingly.

Lance made a soft sound, shifting his hips slightly. Shiro pushed it back into him slowly before pulling at it again, teasing his rim and Lance whined, burying his face in Shiro’s neck.

"Feel good, honey?" Shiro mumbled softly, fucking him with the plug slowly.

“Yeah,” Lance replied, already slightly breathless from it. “Sensitive.”

"Tell me if it's too much, okay?" Shiro asked, rocking it into him.

“Can take it,” Lance mumbled, moaning softly.

"You sure?" Shiro hummed.

“Uh huh,” he nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, moving it a little faster.

Lance moaned, pressing his face firmly into Shiro’s neck. Shiro held him tightly as he played with him, slipping his leg between Lance's thighs and Lance whined softly, rocking against him.

“Want you,” Lance mumbled softly, rolling his hips against Shiro’s thigh.

"Wanna roll over for me?" Shiro mumbled.

Lance nodded and did as he asked. “Like this?”

"Perfect," Shiro hummed, spreading his cheeks apart and tugging his hips back, grinding against the plug.

“Please,” Lance mumbled, rocking back against him.

"Sure you're not tired?" Shiro mumbled, teasing. "We can always go to bed instead."

Lance whined unhappily. “Give me your cock.”

Shiro giggled softly and nodded, reaching down and tugging the plug out of him carefully and Lance made a soft sound, biting his lip. Shiro pushed his pants down again, stroking over his cock quickly and using a little of the cum leaking from Lance's hole to slick himself up as he lined up.

“Please, want it,” Lance whined.

"You can have it, baby," Shiro murmured, pressing soft kisses to the back of Lance's neck as he pushed into him.

Lance’s eyes fluttered closed, moaning at the stretch, hole still feeling sensitive from before.

"You feel so good, baby," Shiro mumbled, letting out a shaky breath.

Lance moaned at that, reaching behind to take Shiro’s hand, pulling it over his waist and lacing their fingers together. “S-so do you.”

Shiro squeezed his hand, pushing into him until he was fully seated inside him and Lance squirmed a little, squeezing Shiro’s hand back.

"Feel okay?" Shiro asked, peppering the back of his neck with soft kisses.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Feels full. Big. Good.”

"'M glad, baby," Shiro hummed, carefully rocking his hips.

Lance moaned softly, squeezing Shiro’s hand. Shiro squeezed his hand back, pressing close to him as he moved slowly. Lance brought Shiro’s hand to his lips, pressing kisses to his fingers as he tried to focus on not making any noises.

"You're so good, baby," Shiro moaned, burying his face in Lance's hair as he thrust into him.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned softly, pressing back against him. “Love you.”

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled, shifting a little so he could change the angle of his thrusts, searching for his prostate.

Lance’s breath hitched as he found it, gasping softly and Shiro made a soft sound, grinding forward into it. Lance whimpered, pressing the backs of Shiro’s fingers against his lips to try and muffle himself.

"Sound so good," Shiro moaned, nosing at the back of Lance's neck as he moved his hips.

Lance whined, panting a little. “Feel so good.”

"Yeah," Shiro panted, rutting his cock into him.

Lance moaned, resolve to keep quieter this time weakening. Shiro shushed him gently, pulling Lance's hips closer as he circled his own, grinding into him. Lance let out a weak moan, grabbing onto the pillow and turning his head to try and muffle himself with it.

Shiro rolled on top of him a little, pressing him into the bed as he fucked into him faster, their hips slapping together softly and Lance bit down on the pillow as he moaned louder.

"Feel so good baby," Shiro panted into the back of his neck, biting at his shoulder gently.

Lance whimpered, squeezing around his cock.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, hips stuttering as he fucked into him. "Gonna make me cum, baby. So good."

“Yeah, yeah, give it to me,” Lance panted, clenching rhythmically around him to try and send him over the edge.

Shiro moaned as quietly as he could, hips jerking unsteadily as he rut his cock into him and came.

“Oh fuck,” Lance moaned, whining softly as Shiro came into him.

Shiro ground into him as he rode out his orgasm, reaching around to tug quickly at Lance's cock. Lance gasped out a broken moan, cock twitching in Shiro’s hand, already sticky with precum.

"Come on, baby," Shiro moaned, grinding his softening cock into Lance's prostate as he jerked him off. "Cum for me."

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lance moaned, whimpering as he came, clenching unsteadily around Shiro’s cock.

"Good boy," Shiro breathed, cupping his palm around the head of Lance's cock to minimize the mess as he worked him through it.

Lance whimpered, thighs shaking a little as he rode it out and Shiro held him, nuzzling the back of his neck. Lance panted softly as he came down from it, pressing tightly against his body.

"You okay?" Shiro mumbled softly, holding him close.

Lance gave a small nod and Shiro nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck, Lance relaxing into him, letting out a long breath.

"Love you," Shiro mumbled.

“Love you too,” Lance mumbled back. “Can’t feel my legs,” he mumbled with a small smile.

"'M sorry," Shiro said, rolling back off of him quickly and starting to pull out.

“No,” Lance whined unhappily. “Stay. ‘S good.”

"Gonna hurt again, baby," Shiro said, frowning.

“Don’t have to stay alll night,” Lance said. “Just a bit longer.”

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

“‘N stop sayin’ sorry for things that are good,” he said, reaching back to give Shiro’s hip a light slap.

"Sorry," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“Not feelin’ my legs ‘s a good thing,” Lance said.

"Is it?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh, why wouldn’t it be?”

"Because you're supposed to be able to feel them?"

“Can feel them, just... If I tried to stand up, I’d probably fall over,” he mumbled. “S a good thing, though, means you fucked me real good ‘n I came real hard.”

"Oh," Shiro mumbled, smiling a little. "Well, that is good, then."

“Mmmhm,” he nodded. “S good, ‘s all good, you’re good. You’re the best.”

"Wanna be good for you," Shiro mumbled.

“Best,” Lance said with a happy sigh. “Love you.”

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled, smiling.

“M happy,” Lance said with a sleepy smile.

"Me, too," Shiro smiled.

“Can pull out now,” Lance said. “Wanna cuddle properly.”

"Mkay. Want the plug back?"

“Uh huh.”

"Okay," Shiro said, carefully pulling out and pushing the plug back into him, cleaning them both up quickly.

“Thank you,” Lance said, rolling over to face Shiro and burying his face in his chest.

"You're welcome," Shiro hummed, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Love you,” Lance mumbled into his skin.

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled back.

“Love you sooooo much,” he said with a happy sigh.

"Love you so much toooooo," Shiro smiled.

Lance giggled happily, nuzzling his chest and Shiro brought a hand up to bury in his hair, smiling.

“Wanna have you here all the time,” Lance said. “Like having you here.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Wanna be with you always.”

"Wanna be with you always, too," Shiro hummed.

Lance kissed his chest, making a soft sound. “Don’t want you to go tomorrow.”

"I gotta, baby," Shiro hummed. "But I can spend as much of the day with you as you want."

“Promise?” he asked.

"Promise," Shiro nodded.

“Okay,” Lance said. “M gonna miss you on allllllllll of Sunday,” he pouted.

"Gonna miss you, too, baby," Shiro hummed, kissing the top of his head.

“Wish we could snuggle at school,” Lance said with a sigh.

"Me, too," Shiro said, sighing softly. "That'd be nice."

Lance huffed. “But we can’t.”

"We can," Shiro said. "But we shouldn't."

“We can’t,” Lance said, giving him a look.

Shiro made a sound, pouting.

“Ugh,” Lance huffed. “Everything sucks.”

"I know," Shiro said, frowning.

Lance whined sadly, burying his face back in Shiro’s chest and Shiro bit his lip, holding him tightly.

“This is gonna be the longest three months ever,” he mumbled.

"It'll pass faster than you think," Shiro hummed.

“It won’t, it’s already going slowly and this is just until I’m ungrounded.”

"That's 'cause you're focusing on it too much."

“It’s cause I miss you.”

"I miss you, too," Shiro sighed. "But we're gonna have to be apart sometimes, you know?"

“I know,” he mumbled.

"But after your birthday we can spend the rest of the summer together all the time," Shiro mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Lance's temple.

“You want to?” Lance asked.

"I'd love nothing more than that, baby," Shiro murmured.

“Really?” he asked, biting his lip as he smiled.

"Really," Shiro said, nodding.

“Me too,” he said.

"Then that's what we'll do," Shiro hummed.

“Okay, yay,” Lance smiled.

Shiro smiled, giving him a kiss on the head and Lance sighed softly, nuzzling him.

“We gonna go to sleep now?” Lance asked through a yawn.

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding.

“Kay,” Lance nodded, snuggling down. “I’d have us go ‘gain out of stubbornness, but ‘m too tired,” he said with a yawn.

"Time to get some rest, then," Shiro hummed, kissing the top of his head.

“Kay,” Lance said sleepily, nodding.

"Have sweet dreams, okay?" Shiro said softly.

“You too, I love you,” Lance said.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled.

Lance made a soft happy sound, nuzzling him and yawning again.

"Goodnight, baby," Shiro said softly, nuzzling him back.

“Night night,” Lance said, pressing a kiss to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're coming to the end of the first part now and getting to that Good Stuff i may have been hinting at a bit on twitter


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance, please," his mom said, softening her voice. "If you want me to treat you like an adult and respect your wishes, then I need you to respect mine. I need to know and understand the full scope of this situation. Whatever it is you're not gonna get in trouble, and you're not gonna have to break up with him, and he can still come over whenever he'd like. We can figure it out together and find something that makes us both happy. I just need to know."
> 
> Lance swallowed thickly. “He’s...” he said in a small voice, clearing his throat. “He’s my English teacher.”

Lance woke up before Shiro, laying there and enjoying being warm in his arms for a little while, before becoming aware that he needed to pee, carefully disentangling himself and getting up, slipping his pyjamas on and darting down the hall to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up a little better with a wet cloth and brushed his teeth, before going downstairs and looking in the cupboards to see what they could have for breakfast. 

Eventually he settled on making pancakes, and got to it, piling them into a plate and putting some different toppings on a tray, before carrying it back upstairs to Shiro, smiling as he saw him sleeping soundly. 

“Baby?” he asked softly, gently nudging him.

Shiro made a soft sound and buried his face in the pillows, still asleep.

“Baaaaaaby,” Lance hummed. “I have paaaancakes.”

Shiro made another sound, pushing his face deeper into the pillow.

“C’mon baby, I made them especially,” Lance pouted.

Shiro hmphed softly, tilting his head enough to peek an eye out at him. "Sleepin'."

“You don’t want pancakes?” Lance asked. “I’ll eat them all myself.”

Shiro hmphed again, pouting. "Do want pancakes.”

“Then sit up and say thank you Lance, my amazing boyfriend, for cooking me breakfast in bed,” Lance said, glaring at him.

"Come back to sleep," Shiro mumbled, making a sleepy grabby hand at him. "Can have awesome boyfriend pancakes after."

“Nu uh,” Lance said. “I’ll feed them to the dogs.”

"Nooo," Shiro whined, pouting.

“Then wake up.”

Shiro pouted and pushed himself up, sitting crisscross on the bed and crossing his arms. "'M up."

“Are you?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Shiro mumbled, hiding a yawn behind his hand. "Really... awake 'n alert."

Lance squinted at him and slipped into bed next to him, putting the tray on his lap.

Shiro turned and wrapped his arms around him with a happy hum, nuzzling him sleepily. "Smell good. Thank you."

Lance hmphed softly. “You’re welcome.”

"Did you have some already?" Shiro asked.

Lance shook his head. “They’re mostly for you, I’m not that hungry.”

"No, no," Shiro said, shaking his head and turning to pick up the fork. "Gonna feed you. Few bites at least."

“Okay,” Lance said softly.

"Want something on top?" Shiro asked, gesturing to the toppings Lance had brought with the pancakes.

“Uh,” Lance said, biting his lip. “I dunno, yeah. You pick.”

Shiro made a sound and picked something at random, dumping some on top before cutting a bite for Lance and holding it out to him. Lance opened his mouth, eating it and humming in thanks. Shiro gave him a dopey smile and cut off another bite, holding it out with a soft sound.

Lance smiled softly, eating the next. “You have some,” he said.

Shiro nodded and got a bite for himself, eating it and humming happily at the taste. "Yummy! How'd you make these so good?"

“Pancakes are like the easiest thing to make ever,” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"Always make them wrong," Shiro mumbled, taking another bite before offering one to Lance.

Lance squinted at him as he ate it. “You really are hopeless, huh.”

"'S not my fault," Shiro mumbled, pouting. "'M just not good with... with recipes. Get distracted and forget what I did already."

“I see,” Lance said with a thoughtful hum. “Well, we’ll get there.”

"You think?" Shiro asked, still pouting as he ate another bite.

“Yeah, of course,” he nodded.

Shiro smiled at that, giving Lance another after his own.

Lance ate it and snuggled down a little in the bed. “I’m good now.”

"Only ate a little," Shiro said, frowning at him.

“I’m full,” he said.

"You sure?" Shiro asked, still frowning.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded.

"Kay..." Shiro said, slowly starting to eat the pancakes himself.

“I made them for you anyway,” Lance said with a hum.

"Wanna share," Shiro said with a soft whine.

“I already had some!”

"Barely any!"

“Enough!”

Shiro whined, hunching over the tray and starting to eat as sadly as he could.

Lance rolled his eyes, rolling over in bed away from him and curling up, Shiro blinking at him in surprise. 

Shiro set the tray on Lance's side table, not really hungry anymore. "I'm sorry..."

“What for?” Lance asked.

"For bothering you," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "And being annoying. Should've left you alone."

“What?” Lance asked, turning over to give him a bewildered look.

"What?" Shiro said back.

“I’m confused, when were you bothering me or being annoying? Because I don’t remember that.”

"I've been doing that since I woke up," Shiro said, frowning at him.

“No you haven’t?”

"Feels like I have," Shiro mumbled.

“Well, you haven’t.”

"Then why're you upset?" Shiro asked.

“I’m not upset.”

"You are," Shiro said, frowning at him.

“Well not because of- whatever you think, because you’re not being any of that.”

"Then why? Shiro asked. "I want to know so I can avoid doing whatever it was again in the future."

“It’s not your fault, okay? I’m just being grumpy.”

Shiro made a soft sound, unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

“Yeah,” Lance said.

Shiro made a conflicted sound, biting his lip. He didn't really believe him, but he didn't want to press it and make Lance even more upset with him. "Um... okay. Sorry."

Lance glanced to where he’d put the tray on the side. “Are you done with those?”

"Um... might eat them a little later," Shiro said, shrugging. "If that's okay."

“It’s fine,” he said, clambering into Shiro’s lap and pressing his face into his neck.

Shiro made a surprised sound, wrapping his arms around him hesitantly.

“M sorry,” Lance mumbled softly, exhaling against his skin.

"For what?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

“Making something out of nothing,” he said, sighing softly.

"Do you want me to just take your word for it?" Shiro asked.

Lance sighed softly, lifting his head to look at him. “Listen, I know you know that food is a touchy subject for me, and I’m trying to be better, but it still gets to me, and I over reacted to pretty much nothing, and that’s my fault. I’m not upset with you for trying to look out for me, okay? I’m never upset with you for that. It’s my fault, and I’m sorry.”

"But I don't want me looking out for you to make you upset like this," Shiro said, frowning at him. "That's the last thing I want."

“It doesn’t,” Lance said softly. “It doesn’t, I promise. I just have bad days sometimes, and thinking about food makes me feel sick and I don’t want it. I like you looking out for me, I need you to,” he said, biting his lip.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Shiro asked, still frowning at him.

“Yes,” he nodded. “I’m sorry.”

"Well, you can tell me when your bad days are," Shiro said, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. "And I won't mention it as much. Do you think that would help?"

Lance nodded, leaning into his touch. “Thank you.”

"You don't have to thank me," Shiro said, shaking his head.

Lance gave a small shrug, kissing his palm.

"You don't," Shiro said firmly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Okay,” Lance said softly, eyes falling closed.

"I love you," Shiro said, bringing his other hand up to cup his cheek as well.

“I love you too,” Lance said, letting out a soft breath.

"Do you wanna cuddle for a little?" Shiro asked.

“Yes please,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded back and moved them until they were sitting the right way, laying down and pulling the covers over them, wrapping Lance in his arms tightly. Lance sighed softly as he nestled into him, turning his face to hide in Shiro’s chest and Shiro hummed, bringing a hand up to brush through his hair.

“Stay with me forever,” Lance mumbled into him.

"You mean with you in your house or with you as your boyfriend?" Shiro asked with a small smile.

“With me forever,” he mumbled.

"That's just the same thing you said before."

“Mhm,” Lance nodded.

"I'll be with you forever," Shiro said, kissing the top of his head. "Even if it's not always physically."

“Okay good,” Lance said, making a soft sound. “Always need you.”

"Always need you, too, baby," Shiro said softly.

Lance nuzzled him, inhaling. “Love you so much.”

"Love you so much, too," Shiro said. "So, so much."

Lance gave a soft sigh, burying his face in the crook between Shiro’s arm and chest and Shiro traced small patterns on his back with his fingers, holding him close.

“Don’t go later,” Lance mumbled.

"I could probably stay again," Shiro mumbled back. "But you'd have to ask your mom."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, pressing close to him. “Don’t want you to go.”

"Don't wanna go, either," Shiro said, cradling him to his chest.

“I’ll ask her,” he said.

"Okay," Shiro nodded.

“We should probably get up by the time my mom gets back, but I don’t wanna move,” Lance mumbled.

"She's not here?" Shiro asked, surprised.

“Uh uh, she’s out,” Lance hummed. “I checked around for her.”

Shiro made a sound, nodding and kissing the top of his head.

“Which means we should have super loud sex,” Lance said with no real intent to move.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, pressing another kiss to his head.

“Mmmhm, I mean, when else are we gonna get the chance?”

"We could always fuck in my car somewhere," Shiro said, only half joking.

Lance giggled. “Sounds good, let's do that too.”

"Okay," Shiro laughed.

“We’ll just have to be creative til my birthday,” Lance hummed.

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding. "We can do it."

“Mmmhm,” Lance nodded. “Think I could get away with blowing you in a school bathroom?”

"Maybe," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“I think I could,” Lance hummed.

"Maybe we'll have to try it," Shiro said.

“Mmmhm,” Lance agreed.

Lance shuffled up the bed to nuzzle into Shiro’s neck with a soft sigh. “Gotta get some practice in.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked softly, stroking his hands along Lance's back.

“Mmmhm,” Lance nodded. “Gotta be able to take more than I did yesterday,” he said.

"Is your throat still sore?" Shiro asked, frowning at him.

“Not in a bad way,” Lance hummed. “Want it to be more sore next time.”

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Ideally, I don’t wanna be able to talk,” he said, giving him a look.

"Oh," Shiro said, blinking at him in surprise. "Really?"

“You don’t need to sound so surprised,” Lance pouted. “It’s not that weird...”

"I don't think it's weird," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I just... don't wanna hurt you."

“I know baby,” Lance said. “But this kind of hurt I like and I want. You’re not gonna hurt me properly, okay? Just enough for it to be hot and to hurt the next day in a way that makes me horny remembering.”

"If you're sure..." Shiro said uncertainly, biting his lip.

“I am,” Lance said. “Promise.”

"Okay," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

“So how much do you think I got yesterday?” Lance hummed.

"I don't know," Shiro said, flushing.

Lance giggled. “How big’s your dick?” he asked.

"I don't know," Shiro said again, cheeks pink.

“You don’t know? What, you’ve never measured it?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Shiro, you are twenty eight years old, and you’re telling me you’ve never measured your cock?”

"Why would I do that?" Shiro asked.

Lance squinted at him. “Why would you- why would you not do that? Every guy does that. Literally everyone with a dick does that.”

"Well, I've never done it," Shiro shrugged.

“Then we need to do that right now,” Lance said. “I need to find a measuring tape or something.”

"A measuring tape?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose. "Isn't, like, a ruler easier?"

“You think I use rulers?” Lance asked, blinking at him.

"You're in school," Shiro said, blinking at him. "How do you not use a ruler?"

Lance shrugged. “What do I need one for?”

"You never use one in Keith's class?" Shiro asked.

“No, I just wing it.”

"That's not a very good plan," Shiro said, frowning at him.

“It’s not that important, I can draw a straight enough line,” Lance shrugged.

"Don't you also use them for measuring?" Shiro asked.

“Eh, I just borrow one when we need one.”

"But you have a measuring tape," Shiro said.

“No, but my mom does.”

"And you wanna use that to measure my dick?"

“Yeaaaaaah...?”

"Okay," Shiro said, huffing out a small laugh.

“I’m gonna go find it, can you like, jerk off a bit?” Lance asked, getting up.

"Yeah," Shiro said, biting his lip and nodding.

Lance threw him a grin and darted out the room, going to try to find his moms measuring tape.

Shiro flushed and reached into his pants, wrapping his fingers around his half-hard cock and stroking slowly.

“Get your dick out, baby,” Lance said as he came back in. 

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, nodding and pushing his pants down enough to pull his cock out.

Lance sat down on the bed, wrapping his fingers around the base of Shiro’s cock in place of his and lightly jerking him off. “You’re pretty hard,” he said in a light tease.

"Shut up," Shiro mumbled, flushing in embarrassment.

Lance giggled and leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of his cock. “You wanna measure, baby? You should have the experience of doing it yourself at least once.”

"Why?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose. "Don't wanna."

“Why not?”

"It's embarrassing!"

“Cmoooooon.”

"Why can't you just do it?" Shiro whined.

“Cause I want you to do it,” Lance said, giving him his best puppy eyes. “Besides, you’re gonna have to figure out how much I’ve got left to go, anyway.”

Shiro made a soft sound, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine."

Lance grinned and handed him the tape measure.

Shiro took it grumpily, opening it up a little and putting it next to his dick, blushing deeply.

“And?”

"I think it says ten."

Lance blew out a low whistle. “Daaamn.”

"Is that good?" Shiro asked.

“Average is like five or six. I’m five on a good day.”

"Oh," Shiro said, blushing.

“Mmmmhm,” Lance nodded.

"Why did we need to know this again?"

“Because I was curious,” Lance shrugged. “And cause I wanna know how many more inches I’ve got to go.”

"So I have to measure my dick while you have it in your mouth?" Shiro asked.

“Mhm,” Lance nodded. “Or you can just like, mark with your fingers, and measure it when I’ve pulled off.”

"Okay," Shiro said, giving a small nod as he set the tape measure to the side for the moment.

“Okay,” Lance said, biting his lip as he looked at Shiro’s dick. It suddenly felt a lot more intimidating knowing a number to its size.

Shiro watched him, licking his bottom lip as he let out a soft breath. Lance shuffled down the bed a little, debating how to sit and then slipping onto the floor to his knees, lightly tugging at Shiro’s hips.

Shiro helped Lance scoot him where he wanted him, biting at his bottom lip in anticipation. Lance kissed his tip and then wrapped his lips around it, sighing softly at the weight of it on his tongue as he slowly took him into his mouth.

Shiro let out a soft moan, hands coming up almost immediately to rest on Lance's head. Lance let his eyes fall closed as he made a soft sound of encouragement, nuzzling into his touch as he bobbed his head, slowly taking more of him in.

Shiro blew out a shaky breath, pushing his fingers into Lance's hair. Lance moaned softly, gently sucking around his cock as he took him in deeper, focusing on keeping himself relaxed and going slow, fitting as much as he comfortably could in his mouth.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped softly, looking at how much of his cock Lance had managed to take in.

Lance glanced up at him, eyes falling closed again as he relaxed his throat, letting Shiro’s cock press into it a little, brows furrowing as he gagged.

Shiro moaned at Lance's throat tightening around the head of his cock, hips jerking uncontrollably and forcing it a little deeper. "Fuck, sorry."

Lance made a soft sound of acknowledgement, swallowing around him and pulling back marginally, before pushing down again, giving a wet moan as he felt Shiro’s cock slip back into his throat, throat instinctively tightening as it tried to force him back out.

Shiro whined softly at the feeling, Lance's throat tight and wet and hot on his cock, making him want to bury himself in it but knowing he had to control himself so he didn't hurt Lance. Lance reached up to take Shiro’s hand, guiding it to his cock where his mouth was and holding it in place, carefully pulling up off of his cock and catching his breath for a moment. 

“Measure.”

Shiro nodded and grabbed the measuring tape again, measuring how far his fingers came up on his cock.

“How much?” Lance asked, resting his head against Shiro’s knee.

"About four," Shiro told him.

“Four left?”

"Yeah," Shiro nodded.

Lance huffed and nodded. “Kay. Want me to keep going?” he asked, looking up at him with a teasing smile and pressing a light kiss to his tip.

"Please," Shiro said breathlessly, nodding.

“If you wanna thrust deeper, go for it,” Lance said. “It feels good when you force it in deeper, ‘kay?”

"Are you sure?" Shiro said, biting his lip.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want it,” Lance assured him.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding.

“Just chase what feels good,” he said, pressing soft kisses along the head of his cock. “Don’t worry so much. I’ll let you know if it’s too much, promise.”

"Okay," Shiro said again, his cock twitching eagerly against Lance's lips.

“Just wanna make you feel good, my baby,” he murmured, looking up at him as he wrapped his lips around the tip.

"You do," Shiro said, biting his lip. "Make me feel so good."

“Mmmhm?” Lance asked as he sucked lightly.

Shiro whimpered and nodded, tightening his grip in Lance's hair as Lance slowly started to sink back down onto his cock, hollowing his cheeks. Lance easily got back to the point he’d been at before, tip of Shiro’s cock just pushing into his throat and he moaned around him.

Shiro cursed lowly, biting his lip at the feeling of pushing into Lance's throat, almost dizzy with how good it felt. Lance swallowed around him, pushing further and whimpering as he gagged.

"Shit," Shiro gasped, hips pushing in deeper as Lance tightened around him, trying to push him out.

Lance moaned as Shiro pushed in further, choking as his throat convulsed around him. He whined, wanting Shiro in even deeper. Shiro moaned, carefully rocking his hips into Lance's mouth.

Lance whimpered in encouragement, looking up at him. Shiro whined as he met his eyes, fucking a little deeper into Lance's throat and Lance moaned wetly, tears pricking his eyes as he let them flutter back closed.

"Feel so good baby," Shiro gasped, his movements still small and careful as he pushed into him.

Lance whined at the praise, feeling himself relax a little as he got used to the feeling of Shiro’s cock in his throat, even if it wasn’t much.

Shiro stroked heavily through Lance's hair, just barely rocking his hips into his mouth. Lance opened his eyes, giving Shiro a look and whining softly. Shiro bit his lip, moving his hips a little more. Lance moaned appreciatively, eyes falling back closed.

Shiro kept up his movements, head tipping back a little as he thrust into Lance's mouth, wet noises filling the room around them and making heat swoop low in his gut. Lance moaned around him, throat squeezing around his cock as he got used to the intrusion.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro moaned, gripping his hair tightly as he fucked into his throat.

Lance whined as he felt saliva dribbling from the corners of his lips where they were stretched around Shiro’s cock, moaning at how tightly Shiro was holding his hair as he pushed into his throat.

"Feel so good," Shiro said hopelessly, already feeling so close to cumming as he fucked into him.

Lance whimpered, tears threatening to spill over as Shiro’s cock assaulted his throat.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Shiro gasped, desperately grinding his hips into Lance's tight throat, chasing his orgasm.

Lance let out a wet moan of encouragement as he couldn’t hold them back anymore and tears slipped down his cheeks, moaning loudly around Shiro’s cock. Shiro's thighs trembled as he hunched over Lance a little, holding his head down on his cock as he rut forward, thrusting a few more times before he came.

Lance whimpered as he felt Shiro’s cum flood into him, moaning as he swallowed it all as quickly as he could, a little of it dripping from the sides of his mouth. Shiro's hips jerked as he rode out his orgasm, panting. Lance whimpered, opening his eyes to look up at him through his tears, whining softly.

Shiro made a sound, pulling his cock from his mouth quickly and cupping his cheeks, clearing away his tears. "Fuck, are you okay?"

“So good,” Lance said hoarsely, leaning into his touch.

"Promise?" Shiro asked, peppering his face with soft kisses.

“I am so good, I promise,” Lance nodded, smiling.

"Okay," Shiro said, blowing out a soft breath and tugging at Lance's arms. "Come up here."

Lance got up, slipping into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you so much," Shiro mumbled, pulling him in for a kiss. "You're so amazing."

“I love you too, baby,” Lance smiled against his lips.

"Your throat feel okay?" Shiro asked, concerned.

“Feels good,” Lance said.

"I'm glad," Shiro said, giving him another soft kiss.

“Think I managed to get a little more in doing that?” he asked.

"Wasn't paying very much attention," Shiro mumbled, smiling.

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately. “Of course. Hang on, I gotta fill my water up,” Lance said, getting up and grabbing his cup.

"Okay," Shiro said, biting his lip as he watched him.

Lance went out to the bathroom, filling it up and taking a very long drink, filling it up again and coming back to the bedroom with a smile.

"Missed you," Shiro smiled as he came back, holding out his arms for him.

“Missed you too,” Lance said, having a long drink and then clambering back into his lap.

Shiro hummed happily, wrapping his arms around his waist and Lance breathed a soft sigh, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder and leaning into him.

Shiro held him close, leaning his head against Lance's. Lance nuzzled him, making a soft whining sound.

"What, honey?" Shiro asked softly.

Lance whined again, squirming a little.

Shiro smiled a little, letting his hands slip down to Lance's ass. "Hmm? Need something?"

“Mhm,” Lance whined again, pushing back against his hands.

"And what do you need, my pretty baby?" Shiro hummed, squeezing his cheeks.

“Touch me,” he whined softly, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck.

Shiro reached around to cup Lance's cock and Lance gasped, hips bucking into his touch. Shiro palmed him through his pajamas slowly, pressing his thumb against the head of his cock.

Lance whimpered, already so hard from before, Shiro slipping his hand into Lance's pants and wrapping his fingers around him and Lance moaned, rocking into his touch as Shiro ducked his head to press kisses along Lance's neck, moving his hand quickly.

Lance gasped and tipped his head to the side, rolling his hips in time with Shiro’s movements, pushing his cock into Shiro’s hand. Shiro made a happy sound, sucking a small mark into his skin as he thumbed through Lance's slit.

“Fuck,” Lance whined, cock twitching.

"Feel good?" Shiro asked, using his other hand to cup his balls gently.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded quickly, a bead of precum forming at his tip.

"Good," Shiro hummed, spreading his precum down his shaft as he jerked him faster, tightening his grip.

Lance whimpered as more pre began to drip from his tip, burying his face against Shiro. Shiro sucked another mark into his exposed skin, sliding his thumb over Lance's slick tip, playing with it as he squeezed his balls.

“P-please,” Lance moaned, hips twitching forward.

"Please what, baby?" Shiro mumbled, kissing at his neck.

“M c-close,” he whimpered.

"Cum for me, then, baby," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him as he moved his hand quickly.

Lance whined, only taking a few moments to cum, moaning loudly into Shiro’s neck as he coated his hand in cum.

"Good boy," Shiro moaned, working him through his orgasm.

Lance clung to him, hips jerking as he rode it out, Shiro peppering his neck with kisses. Lance let out a soft breath as he came down from it, sighing as Shiro held him close.

“Love you,” Lance mumbled.

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance slumped against him, making a soft sound and Shiro nuzzled him gently, holding him tightly.

“We should probably go and shower before my mom gets back,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling him back.

"Probably," Shiro hummed, nodding.

“Don’t wanna move,” Lance mumbled.

"I'll carry you," Shiro said.

“Yay,” Lance said with a sleepy hum.

Shiro scooped Lance up and stood, heading into the bathroom and Lance gave a happy sigh, clinging to him. Shiro closed the door behind them, walking over and starting the shower to warm up the water.

Shiro worked to undress them both, putting their clothes in a pile and checking the water, stepping in. "Wanna stay up or get down?"

“Up,” Lance said, clinging to him tighter.

"Okay, baby," Shiro smiled, stepping under the water carefully.

Lance hummed happily, relaxing against him.

"Want me to wash your hair?" Shiro asked with a small hum.

“Yes please,” Lance nodded. “Might have to put me down for that.”

"I'm sure I can manage if you don't wanna get down," Shiro said.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked. “I don’t mind.”

"Positive," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay,” he nodded.

Shiro nodded, reaching out to grab the shampoo and pour some into his hand, massaging it into his hair and Lance hummed softly, eyes closing. Shiro smiled, biting his lip as he pushed his fingers through Lance's hair, soaping it up.

“Feels nice,” Lance mumbled.

"I'm glad," Shiro hummed, smiling as he began to carefully rinse it out.

“Want me to do yours too?”

"If you want," Shiro hummed.

“Uh huh,” he nodded.

"Then you can," Shiro said, nodding.

“Yay,” Lance smiled.

Shiro smiled back, kissing his forehead.

Lance made a happy sound, making grabby hands for the shampoo bottle. Shiro laughed softly, handing it to him and Lance poured some onto his hands, starting to lather it into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro hummed happily, leaning into his touch. Lance soaped it up, and then slowly rinsed it out. Shiro smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I loooove you,” Lance smiled.

"I love you toooo," Shiro smiled back.

Lance giggled and leaned in to kiss him and Shiro made a happy sound, kissing him back.

“M tired,” Lance said softly, pulling back and resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

"We could take a little nap," Shiro hummed.

“We’re in the shower,” Lance whined. “Can’t nap in the shower.”

"Didn't mean right now," Shiro said, huffing a soft laugh. "When we get out, baby."

“Oh,” Lance said. “Then yeah,” he nodded.

"Wanna get out, then?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, turning the water off and stepping out, grabbing towels to dry them off.

Lance sighed softly, nuzzling him. Shiro dried them off quickly before walking back to Lance's room, crawling into bed.

Lance snuggled up to him with a happy sigh, closing his eyes. Shiro wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Love you,” Lance said sleepily.

"Love you, too," Shiro hummed, smiling.

“M not sleepy anymore,” Lance mumbled, yawning.

"You sure, baby?" Shiro asked with a small smile.

“U-uh huh,” Lance said through another yawn.

"Okay," Shiro smiled, kissing his hair. "We don't have to nap."

“Kay,” Lance nodded, sighing softly.

"We can just lay here for a little," Shiro hummed.

“Mhm,” Lance nodded, snuggling down. “Snuggles.”

"Mhm," Shiro agreed, holding him close.

Lance laid there for a few moments and then let out a soft giggle.

"What's so funny, pretty baby?" Shiro asked.

“We had a showerrrrrr,” he said, looking up at him.

"We did," Shiro said, nodding. "Why's that funny?"

“Cause,” he said, giggling. “We didn’t even clean up properly!”

"Mm, you're right," Shiro smiled.

“M still aalllllllll full of cum,” he giggled.

"Bet you like that, huh?" Shiro asked, nuzzling him.

“How did you knoooooow?” Lance asked, nuzzling him back.

"Lucky guess," Shiro laughed.

Lance giggled and pressed a kiss to the closest bit of skin to him. “Just liiiiiike it.”

"Well, you can keep it for a little longer," Shiro hummed.

“Yayy,” he said.

"But we gotta clean you out eventually," Shiro told him.

“Kaaaaaay,” he whined.

Shiro smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“Didn’t have sex in the shower either,” he pouted.

"You said you were tired, baby."

“Can have sleepy sex,” he pouted.

"Not in the shower," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Shower sex is dangerous enough as it is."

Lance whined. “That’s upsetting.”

"I'm sorry, baby," Shiro said, kissing his forehead.

“S ‘kay,” Lance said, letting out a soft breath.

Shiro smiled, giving him another soft kiss.

“I love youuuuu,” Lance smiled.

"I love you, toooo," Shiro smiled back.

“My moms gonna be back soon,” Lance said through a yawn.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked. "Should we be doing something by then?"

“Dunnooooo,” Lance hummed. “Maybe not sleeping.”

"Thought you weren't sleepy," Shiro said.

“M not!”

"Then we won't be sleeping."

“Yooooou might be.”

"Nuh uh," Shiro said.

“Nuh uhhhhhhhh?”

"Nuh uh," Shiro said again.

Lance made a soft sound, flopping back down onto his chest. “Should take the dogs out or something,” he mumbled.

"And give them breakfast," Shiro said, nodding.

“Mhm,” he agreed. “They’re gonna be staaaaaarving.”

"Maybe I'll give them your pancakes," Shiro hummed, smiling.

Lance snorted. “Bet they’d like them.”

"Probably," Shiro said.

“Probably not that good for them, though.”

"Probably not," Shiro agreed.

“Do you wanna go do that noooow?”

"Mm, yeah," Shiro said, nodding and sitting up.

Lance nodded, snuggling down to lay in his lap instead.

"Baby, I gotta get up," Shiro laughed.

Lance gave a long drawn out whine.

"Wanna ride on my back?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh,” Lance mumbled, nodding.

"Then get on, honey," Shiro said, humming.

Lance whined again, hauling himself up out of bed and putting on the shirt that Shiro had discarded the night before, along with some underwear and pants. “You have another shirt, right?” he pouted.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, getting up and pulling some clothes out of his bag to put on.

“Kay, good,” Lance nodded.

"You ready?" Shiro asked once he was done.

“Mhm,” Lance nodded, holding his arms out.

Shiro turned around and squatted down a little.

Lance clambered onto his back, wrapping his legs around his waist and resting his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder with a soft sigh.

Shiro hummed once he was on, standing back to his full height and calling the dogs, leading them downstairs and outside.

Lance made a happy sound, nuzzling Shiro’s neck. Shiro smiled, watching the dogs as they ran around and snuffed.

“They’re so cute I love them,” Lance said with a smile, resting heavily against Shiro as he watched them.

"Me, too," Shiro smiled, humming softly.

“You’re so cute, I love you,” he giggled.

"I love you," Shiro said, laughing softly.

“Well that’s good,” Lance giggled. “Be a bit awkward otherwise.”

Shiro laughed, nodding. "Mhm."

“Mamá’s gonna come home and make fun of meeee,” Lance said with a small giggle, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck.

"You think so?" Shiro laughed.

“Uh huhhhhhhh.”

"How come?"

“Cause I’m a baby.”

"You're my baby," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance made a soft whining sound, pressing himself further against him.

"What, honey?" Shiro asked softly.

“Nothiiiiing,” he whined. “Just like being your baby.”

"Yeah?" Shiro said, biting his lip with a smile. "I like you being my baby, too."

“Good, cause you’re stuck with me forever ‘n ever,” he said.

"I'm glad, baby," Shiro smiled.

“Me too,” Lance said with a happy sigh.

Shiro smiled, calling the dogs and bringing them back inside.

“Breakfast tiiiiiime,” Lance said.

Shiro nodded, going upstairs to get their food and their bowls from his bag before bringing them back downstairs and feeding them.

“Hungry babies,” Lance cooed.

"Mhm," Shiro hummed, watching them eat.

“It doesn’t look very tasty,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose.

"It's probably not very tasty to humans," Shiro said.

“Probably?” Lance squeaked.

"It might be a little, I don't know," Shiro shrugged. "I've never had it."

“Ewie,” Lance whined, burying his face in Shiro’s neck.

Shiro laughed softly, biting his lip. "You don't want any dog food for dinner?"

“Noooooooo,” Lance said, shaking his head quickly.

"What about for lunch?" Shiro giggled.

“No!”

"Breakfast?"

“I’m breaking up with you,” Lance huffed.

"Noooo," Shiro said, giggling. "Don't, I'll be sad."

“Then stop tryna feed me dog foooood!”

"I'm just asking if you want any," Shiro said.

“If I don’t want any real food, then I definitely don’t want dog food!” he giggled, nipping playfully at Shiro’s ear.

"Mkay," Shiro said, grinning. "Just let me know if you change your mind."

Lance made a soft growling sound, nipping again. “Never ever ever!”

"What would you do if I ate some?" Shiro asked, giggling.

“Never kiss you ever again,” Lance said.

"Never ever?"

“Uh uh.”

"Then I won't try any," Shiro said.

“Good, you’d better not.”

"I won't," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Good,” Lance said, letting out a soft huff against his neck.

"The dog food can just be for the doggies," Shiro said.

“S why it’s called doggie food.”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“Should go cuddle on the couch,” Lance said, nuzzling him.

"Mkay," Shiro said, carrying him into the living room and sitting down on the couch, playfully squishing Lance in behind him.

“Noooo!” Lance yelped.

"Said you wanted to cuddle on the couch," Shiro said innocently.

“Cuddle not squish!”

Shiro giggled, leaning forward and letting him free. Lance wriggled free, quickly clambering around into the front of his lap and pouting at him.

"'M sorry, baby," Shiro hummed, lopping his arms around his waist and pulling him in close.

“Big meanie,” Lance grumbled. “Squishin’ your poor little boyfriend.”

"Not hard," Shiro said, pouting.

“M only little,” Lance said sadly.

"My little baby," Shiro said, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Uh huh,” Lance said with a small pout.

Shiro peppered his face with small kisses, humming. "My sweet little babyyy."

Lance whined, unable to stop himself from smiling a little.

"Love you so muuuuch," Shiro sang softly, wrapping him in his arms tight.

Lance whined louder, melting against him.

"Say you love me back, baby," Shiro pouted.

“Love you,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling him.

"Yay," Shiro smiled, nuzzling him back. "Love you, too."

Lance made a soft sound, nudging Shiro’s jaw with his nose.

Shiro hummed, tilting his head for him a little.

“I loooove you,” Lance mumbled.

"I love you toooo," Shiro said.

Lance pressed a few light kisses to his jaw, making a happy sound. Shiro smiled happily, squeezing him gently.

Lance kissed up to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to them.

Shiro made a soft sound, kissing him back.

Lance shifted to sit in his lap more fully, one leg on either side of his lap and kissing him a little more firmly.

Shiro slid his hands down to cup Lance's hips, making a sound into his mouth as he kissed back eagerly. Lance slid a hand into Shiro’s hair, gently stroking it as they kissed, sighing softly.

Shiro relaxed into his touch, rubbing his thumbs lightly over the bones of Lance's hips. Lance gently nibbled at Shiro’s bottom lip, shifting slightly in his lap.

Shiro made a soft sound, parting his lips and pushing up the hem of Lance's shirt with his thumbs. Lance breathed a soft moan, slipping his tongue into Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro pushed his hands up the back of Lance's shirt, stroking along his skin slowly. Lance shuddered, sucking on Shiro’s tongue.

Shiro spread his legs a little beneath Lance, moaning and slipping his hands around to his chest. Lance whined softly into his mouth, subconsciously rolling their hips together lightly.

Shiro made a soft sound, brushing over Lance's nipple with one hand as the other went back to Lance's hip, holding it as he rocked up against him. Lance moaned into his mouth, arching into his touch.

Shiro tugged at his nipple for a few more moments before his hands dropped down to cup Lance's ass, gripping his cheeks tightly as he pulled their hips together. 

The sound he pulled from Lance in response covered up the sound of the front door opening, neither of them noticing as Lance's mom stepped inside and walked towards them, stopping a few feet away and clearing her throat pointedly.

Lance yelped as he pulled away from Shiro, looking up at her with wide eyes. “Mamá,” he said. “Um, hi.”

Shiro very quickly let his hands drop from Lance's ass, his cheeks bright red as he ducked his head, avoiding her judgmental gaze. 

"Hola," she said, giving Lance a look. "Having fun on my couch?"

“Sorry,” he said, flushing as he bit his lip.

She sighed softly, shaking her head. "I'm not sure why you thought you needed to have your door closed. Clearly it doesn't bother you that much."

“It was an accident,” Lance whined.

"Uh huh," she said, smiling a little. "I'm sure."

“Was,” Lance pouted, puffing out his chest a little.

"Then maybe accidentally make out somewhere else next time," she said.

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, looking down.

"Have you two eaten?" she asked, changing the subject.

“Um... yes?” Lance said tentatively.

"Why does that sound like a question?"

“S not a question,” Lance mumbled.

"What'd you have?"

“Pancakes.”

"Okay," she said, giving a small nod. "How long is Shiro staying?"

“Um, til later,” he said. “Unless he’s allowed to stay a bit longer?”

"He's welcome to stay as long as he likes," she said, giving Shiro a smile which he hesitantly returned. 

"Thank you."

“Yay, thank you,” Lance said, biting his lip as he smiled.

"Just keep your hands to yourself on my couch," she said, giving them a grin before leaving to go into the kitchen.

Lance nodded quickly, blowing out a breath as she left and whining softly, burying his face in Shiro’s chest.

Shiro made a soft sound, wrapping his arms around him. "Sorry, baby."

“For what?” Lance mumbled confusedly.

"She definitely watched me grope your ass," he hummed.

Lance giggled, nodding. “Yepppp.”

Shiro laughed with him, smiling. "Whoops."

“We should probably go upstairs,” he said.

"Probably," Shiro said, nodding.

“Or we could stay here,” he said, humming.

"Up to you," Shiro said, shrugging.

“I dunno, could just stay ‘n cuddle.”

"Mkay," Shiro said, nodding. "That sounds good."

“Kay,” Lance nodded, shifting until he was laying down a little, resting his head on Shiro’s chest.

Shiro looped his arms around his back, holding him close. Lance made a soft sound, nuzzling his chest. 

“S there blankie on the arm?” Lance asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, grabbing it and pulling it over them, tucking Lance in.

“Yay,” Lance said, snuggling down.

"I love you," Shiro hummed softly.

“Love you too,” Lance replied.

"You tired, honey?" Shiro asked, rubbing his hand over Lance's back.

Lance gave a small nod, eyes already closed.

"Wanna take a little nap?"

“Uh huh,” he mumbled.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance made a soft sound, turning his face into Shiro’s chest. Shiro dropped a kiss to the top of his head, holding him close.

Lance made another small sound in response, falling asleep after a few minutes. Shiro held him as he slept, falling asleep after him.

\---------------

Lance woke up a little while later, laying in Shiro’s comfortable warmth for a few minutes, before slowly extracting himself, tucking him back in with the blanket and kissing his forehead, padding into the kitchen and seeing his mother in there. He immediately felt guilty upon remembering what she’d walked in on, and what she’d no doubt heard last night, too, and bit his lip, looking down in embarrassment. 

“Hi, Mamá,” he said softly.

"Hola," she said, turning to look at him. "Have a good nap?"

“Uh huh, thank you,” he nodded. “Shiro’s still asleep.”

"I'm sure you're both pretty tired," she said, humming. "Stayed up pretty late last night."

“Not that late,” Lance pouted, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Late enough," she said.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down.

"It's alright," she said, sighing softly. "I can't say I didn't predict this."

“Still,” he mumbled. “M sorry.”

"It's okay," she said again, giving a small shake of her head.

“Really?” he asked, looking up at her.

"Really," she said, nodding.

“Okay,” he said, unsure. “Sorry about um, earlier, too.”

"Just try not to let it happen again," she said, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

“I won’t, it was an accident,” Lance said with a pout.

"Alright, I trust you," she smiled.

“Thank you,” he said softly, biting his lip.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling at him.

“And um, thank you for letting him stay another night.”

"He makes you happy," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I like seeing you like that."

“He really does,” Lance said softly. “I love him so much.”

"I'm glad you found someone like him," she smiled. "And I like his dogs, too."

Lance smiled. “They’re good dogs. They’d probably be happy to stay down here with you for a bit.”

"I'd be happy to have them," she said, nodding.

“Um, since you met him and like him, when I’m ungrounded, can I maybe go to his place sometimes...?”

"I'll think about it," she said after a long pause.

“Okay, thank you,” he nodded.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

“Like I said, last time we did a puzzle with ducklings on the front,” he said with a smile, biting his lip.

"That was one time," she teased. "Next time you could... I don't know, do meth or something."

“Meth?” Lance squeaked. “Come on, Mamá, you know the worst that will happen is we’ll have a ton of sex, which is already happening here, which you unfortunately know.”

"What about meth sex? Having sex while also doing meth? It could happen!"

“Shiro doesn’t do drugs!” Lance said, folding his arms over his chest and huffing at her.

"I don't know that," she said.

“Well _I_ don’t do drugs,” Lance said, narrowing his eyes. “And even if I was with someone who did - which I’m not - I still wouldn’t do them.”

"I don't know that either," she said. "You could be doing drugs and I would have no idea."

“Do you really think I would? I feel like I would have done them by now, if that was going to be a thing.”

"No I don't think you would but you could."

“What's the difference?” he huffed.

"Maybe you just haven't had the proper motivation yet," she said. "Like a boyfriend who you admire and look up to."

“Does Shiro look like a drug addict to you?” Lance asked.

"He's too good to be real!" she said. "I can't find anything wrong with him, and that's suspicious. There has to be something."

Lance huffed again. “I can make my own decisions, Mamá, I’m not just gonna do drugs cause someone else is doing them. Which he isn’t.”

"Okay," she said, holding up her hands. "But if I find out you're lying to me, I'm gonna beat your ass."

“I’m not lying,” Lance said, frowning.

"I'm not saying you are!" she said. "But there's something. There's no way a man that perfect exists and is dating my son."

Lance looked away guiltily. “Well, there does and he is.”

"Okay," she said, studying him closely. "I trust you."

“Thank you,” he said softly, blowing out a breath.

"You're welcome."

“Just good people do exist, you know,” he said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm just cautious," she said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

“I’m always gonna get hurt, Mamá,” Lance said softly.

"You don't have to," she said, shaking her head.

“Shiro’s not gonna hurt me,” Lance said. “Don’t you think he’s risking more by being with me? He’s ready to settle down and I’m not even out of high school. How can he ever be sure that I’m gonna stay with him?”

"I suppose," she said, sighing softly.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Lance said. “And if it isn’t, then I’m not gonna be any more hurt than anyone else that goes through a break up.”

"But this is your first boyfriend," she said. "The first ones are always the worst."

“Then the first one was always gonna be the worst no matter who it is,” Lance said.

She let out another sigh, nodding.

“You can’t protect me from life, Mamá,” Lance said.

"I wish I could," she said. "I don't want you to be hurt the way I have."

“I know, Mamá,” Lance said softly. “But I’m gonna be just fine, I promise.”

"You can't know that for sure," she huffed.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

"You get murdered."

“You think Shiro’s gonna murder me?”

"No, but like I said, he's too perfect. He's got to be a criminal or a drug addict or something."

“Are you like this any time one of us starts dating someone?”

"Your siblings didn't bring home perfect twenty eight year olds."

“Why does there have to be something wrong with him because he’s twenty-eight? What if I’d brought home a perfect nineteen year old, would you think he was gonna make me do drugs or murder me then?”

"I would be considerably less suspicious."

“But why?”

"Because being in a relationship with a 19 year old is legal!"

“I don’t know what you want me to say!” Lance said frustratedly. “I’m not sorry that we fell in love, I’m not sorry for being with him, I’m never gonna be sorry for that, I don’t give a shit about the law, I love him, and I don’t care.”

"I'm not asking you to be sorry!" she said. "I'm just trying to look out for you. Love can make you blind, Lance, and I don't want something to happen to you. I trust him if you trust him, but I have a right to be cautious in my opinions and judgement of him until I really truly understand his intentions with you, and you can't make me give up on that just because you don't understand where my concern is coming from."

Lance blinked rapidly as frustrated tears pricked his eyes and he took in a few breaths, not saying anything.

"What?" she asked, leaning in closer to him. "Is there something? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Lance made a small non committal sound as he tried to stop his eyes from properly welling with tears, trying to figure out what the hell he could say.

"Lance, please," she said, softening her voice. "If you want me to treat you like an adult and respect your wishes, then I need you to respect mine. I need to know and understand the full scope of this situation. Whatever it is you're not gonna get in trouble, and you're not gonna have to break up with him, and he can still come over whenever he'd like. We can figure it out together and find something that makes us both happy. I just need to know."

Lance swallowed thickly. “He’s...” he said in a small voice, clearing his throat. “He’s my English teacher.”

She let out a soft sigh, leaning back against the counter. "See, that? That makes sense. And you know what? Not as bad as it could be." She blew out a long breath, tipping her head back. "And yet somehow even more illegal than before."

“How- how does that make sense?” Lance asked, brows furrowing.

"Your cover story was pretty bad," she said, waving her hand at him. "Shiro does not seem like the party type. Or the friend type, really. And you were suspiciously surprised when he was talking about writing for a living. It didn't make sense."

“I guess,” Lance mumbled. “He really doesn’t like parties. I met him in detention a few months ago.”

"I'll admit, it makes me feel a little better to know you've known him for longer," she said with a sigh. "And if he's a teacher he's probably not a criminal. They check for stuff like that."

“He’s not a criminal,” Lance said with a small sniff. “He’s an angel, and I’m just the asshole he fell for,” he said frustratedly.

"You're not an asshole," she said, frowning at him. "Why would you think that?"

“Because I was-! I-“ he broke off and let out a breath. “I wanted to fuck him, that’s the only reason we got close enough to fall for each other was because I wanted to fuck him, and I didn’t care that I was 17 or that it was illegal or that he’d get fired, or he’d go to jail, I didn’t care. I just wanted to get my own way, like I always do. I just wanted another notch in my belt for my ego, to be able to say that he wanted me enough to break the law for me. I didn’t give a shit about what came next. I was awful.”

"People do shitty things sometimes," she said, nodding. "But that's not enough to define you, Lance. Making one bad choice or having one bad attitude or making one mistake doesn't mean you're an asshole and nothing else. Maybe you did an asshole-y thing, but you ended up in a consensual relationship with your first boyfriend who you love very much and who knows the risks of being involved with you, both as an adult and your teacher. Sometimes good relationships start in bad or questionable ways, but I don't think it needs to hold as much weight as you're putting on it, because really, when it comes down to it, it has no sway over the outcome. You didn't manipulate him into a relationship with you. You didn't go into the situation with a plan but that's not necessarily a bad thing. And you didn't use him and not care about the consequences, even if you think you did. You cared then and you do now, and that's why you didn't tell me and why you ended up with a boyfriend instead of another notch in your belt. I know you, Lance, and you're not an asshole."

Lance bit down hard on his lip, looking at her for a long few moments. “You really think?” he asked in a small voice.

"I really do," she said, nodding firmly.

“Okay,” he said softly. “Hunk said the same, I just... I don’t know...”

"Have you talked to Shiro about it?" she asked.

Lance shook his head quickly. “No, I can’t,” he said. “What if he realises that I’m right?”

"Do you really think he would?" she asked. "There's no realization to be had, honey, because you're not right. You're just being too hard on yourself, like you often are."

“But...” Lance said softly.

"But what?"

“I don’t know,” he mumbled.

"I think you should," she said, reaching out to nudge his shoulder. "He deserves to know how you're feeling about this, considering it's his relationship, too."

“Maybe,” he said, biting his lip. “I dunno.”

"There's no reason to keep beating yourself up over this if you don't have to," she said. "And something tells me the only thing that's gonna be able to get you to let it go is him telling you that it's okay."

Lance made a non committal sound, giving a small shrug. “I’ll think about it.”

"Okay," she said, giving him a nod.

Lance sighed softly, looking down. “You’re really... not mad? That I lied about everything? That everything happened in the first place?”

"The heart is the hardest thing to control, my darling," she said, pulling him in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "And if I'm being honest, I'm just glad you've finally met someone you trust enough to give yours away to. The rest will just... have to be something we figure out, yeah?"

“You say finally like I’m the twenty eight year old,” Lance said, huffing a small laugh.

She gave him a look, ruffling his hair again. "With your body count you might as well be."

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again, pouting. “You have no idea what my body count is!”

"And I don't need to," she said, giving him another kiss before pushing him back towards the living room. "I wasn't sure you'd ever actually date anyone. Thought you might be aromantic, or whatever it's called. But look at you, you've got a boyfriend sleeping in the living room, who's probably desperately missing you by now."

Lance gave a soft smile at the thought. “Okay, okay, I’m going,” he said.

"Don't forget to talk to him," she reminded, smiling at him.

Lance pouted. “Kay...” he said, going back into the living room, smiling as he saw a Shiro cuddled up with the dogs. “Hi baby,” he said softly, coming to sit on the edge of the couch and gently lacing his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro made a soft sound and lifted his head out of Crisco's fur a little, giving him a small smile in return. "Hi," he mumbled, still a little sleepy.

“How’re you doing?” he asked, holding Shiro’s hair off of his face as he stroked through it.

"Wanna take a nap," Shiro mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into Lance's touch.

“You just woke up,” Lance cooed, bringing his other hand to cup Shiro’s cheek.

"But you left part way through so it doesn't count," Shiro huffed, nuzzling his palm.

“You wanna go back upstairs, then?” he asked.

Shiro hummed, nodding.

“Come on then,” Lance said, standing up and holding out his hands.

Shiro grumbled softly as he sat up and took Lance's hands, standing up with a yawn.

Lance looped his arms around his neck, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Shiro made a happy sound, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed him back.

“I love you,” Lance said softly as he pulled back.

"I love you, too," Shiro said back, chasing his lips and giving him another little peck.

Lance smiled, slipping their hands back together and leading him up to his bedroom.

Shiro followed along behind, yawning again.

“Why’re you so sleepy, hm?” Lance asked, closing the door behind him. “We weren’t up thaaaat late. Are you just not used to this much physical exertion?” he teased.

"Always sleepy," Shiro said, immediately cuddling up close to Lance and leaning against him. "Just sleep better when you're around."

“Well, good,” Lance said. “I’m glad, baby. Let’s get in bed, hm?”

Shiro made a sound and nodded, making no effort to move.

“Come ooooon,” Lance said, dragging him to the bed and pushing him down onto it.

Shiro whined as they were separated, making grabby hands at Lance from the bed.

Lance giggled and rolled him onto his back, getting onto him and straddling his lap. “C’mon let’s have sex,” he giggled.

Shiro made a small sound, nodding and letting his eyes close. "'Kay."

Lance giggled, rolling off of him and settling against his chest. “You really can’t say no to me, huh?”

"Don't wanna," Shiro said, giving a small shake of his head. "Like... makin' you happy."

“You always make me happy, baby,” Lance said, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"Yay," Shiro said happily, smiling.

“Go to sleep, okay?” Lance said softly. “M gonna be here the whole time, this time.”

"'Kay," Shiro said, giving a little nod. "Jus'... don't let me sleep a real long time."

“Okay, baby,” Lance nodded, kissing his jaw again and then resting his head back on Shiro’s chest. “Sleep well, okay?”

"'Kay," Shiro said again, holding Lance close to him as he fell asleep quickly.

Lance laid awake for a little while longer, listing to Shiro’s even breathing, before slowly falling asleep after him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spill," Veronica said as soon as Lance answered the phone, voice demanding. "I wanna know everything."
> 
> “What?” Lance asked, mind still clouded with sleep.
> 
> "You know what!" she said. "This is exciting news, Lance! I need to know. Mom only gave us the barest of details."
> 
> “What details?” Lance asked in bewilderment.
> 
> "Come on!" she groaned. "Shiro! Your hot teacher boyfriend!"

Lance awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing beside him on the bed and he picked it up, blearily looking at it and seeing Veronicas name on the screen. He managed to roll off of Shiro’s chest and scoot away from him a little to hopefully not disturb him as much, answering the phone. “Hello?”

"Spill," Veronica said as soon as Lance answered the phone, voice demanding. "I wanna know everything."

“What?” Lance asked, mind still clouded with sleep.

"You know what!" she said. "This is exciting news, Lance! I need to know. Mom only gave us the barest of details."

“What details?” Lance asked in bewilderment.

"Come on!" she groaned. "Shiro! Your hot teacher boyfriend!"

“Fuck,” Lance said, running a hand over his face. “What did mom say?”

"She sent us a blurry picture of him and said there was a man in her house," Veronica snorted. "And we were all naturally very concerned, and then she said he was your man, and we were all naturally very skeptical. And then she sent a picture of you two cuddling on the couch, and we believed her a little more. But there's still so much we don't know!"

Lance groaned softly. “Wait, what picture? She took a picture?”

"Uh huh, I'll send it to you later," she said. "Mom said she caught you two making out and then you both went to sleep right after, and it was cute so she took a picture."

Lance made a soft whining sound, cheeks heating. “Ugh. I can’t believe she told you guys immediately! That was like an hour ago, and mom and I were talking for most of that.”

"Are you kidding?" Veronica asked. "As if she'd wait! This is your first ever boyfriend and he's your teacher!"

“She could’ve left that part out,” he grumbled.

"Again, as if," she scoffed. "This is the biggest McClain family tea in years!"

Lance huffed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

"So, give me the tea! Tell me about him."

“What do you wanna knowwwww?” he whined.

"Everything!" she yelled into the phone.

“Shhhhh I just woke up,” Lance whined. “M too tired for this.”

"Because you stayed up all night having wild sex with your English teacher," she snorted. "Come on, Lance, you couldn't have picked a better subject than English?"

“I was not up all night having-“ Lance spluttered. “I can't control what he teaches! All my other teachers are shit, anyway.”

"Mom says his brother is a math teacher," she said. "Is his brother as hot as he is?"

“Eugh, don’t even go there,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose. “His brother is my mortal enemy.”

"That'll make family gatherings fun," Veronica giggled.

“Yup,” Lance said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So what's he like?" she asked. "Is he as dreamy as mom described?"

“Yes, very,” Lance hummed. “Wait, mom said he’s dreamy?”

"She might be a little jealous," Veronica giggled.

“Whaat?” Lance asked, wrinkling his nose. “Nooooo.”

"But she said you two look at each other all disgusting and in love like," Veronica said. "And I wanna know when that happened. I thought you were No Commitment McClain?"

“Yeah, yeah, well then I fuckin’ fell in love, didn’t I?”

"Apparently! And with your English teacher!"

“Yep,” Lance hummed. “Didn’t mean for that to happen.”

"What's it like dating an older man, then? Is he all hot and mature?"

“Um... kind of? I guess? Yeah? I mean, I dunno, I don’t really notice the age gap when we’re together.”

"What, he's not all, like, silver fox? Super rugged and masculine and sexy?"

“He’s twenty eight!” Lance huffed.

"Okay, but is he rugged and masculine and sexy? Is he good in bed? Mom had to hear all about it but she didn't wanna say."

“Ugh, I don’t know, yes? He was in the army if that helps you out. And yes, he’s good in bed, what the fuck did mom say about that?”

"She said you were loud," Veronica giggled. "Really loud."

Lance groaned. “Fuck.”

"Yeah, you were doing a lot of that," she laughed. "And on the couch, too."

“Stoooooop,” Lance whined. “We were just making out on the couch.”

"Don't try and claim you would've stopped even if mom hadn't have been there."

“Yes I would! We would’ve at least gone back to my room, I wouldn’t have had sex on the living room couch.”

Veronica made a noise of disbelief, clicking her tongue. "Okay."

“Ugh, anyway yes, as you’ve gathered he’s good in bed. Great. The best,” he huffed.

"Is his dick big?" she asked. "Is that why he's so good?"

“...Yes.”

"How big?"

“Ten,” he said, biting his lip.

"Damn, little bro!" she said, laughing. "No wonder you wanna keep him around for a little while!"

“That’s not why!” Lance spluttered. “We started dating before we even did anything like that, so screw you.”

"But come on, he gives off those big dick vibes. You had to have known."

“Okay fine, but that’s not why!”

Veronica laughed again, nodding. "Uh huh. Let me guess, he also has a super great personality that you're definitely more interested in than his huge dick?"

“Actually yes,” Lance grumbled.

"I'll believe it when I meet him," she sang.

“And god help him when that day comes.”

"I'm not that bad!" she gasped in offence.

“You definitely are.”

"I'm not the worst."

“Arguable.”

"Rude. You better be nice to me unless you want me to report back to the others and tell them he's just your long term boy toy."

“You can tell them whatever you want, it doesn’t make it the truth,” Lance huffed.

"The truth is almost harder to believe," she said, sighing. "Little baby Lance, finally snagged his first boyfriend."

“And why is that so hard to believe?”

"You've been a fuck boy for years!"

“I’m seventeen! You’re all acting like I’m in my late twenties and have never showed an interest in anyone before!”

"Well you haven't showed an interest in anyone before! 17 or 45, this is big!"

“Okay, well I have now. We’ve been together for about a month, and we had feelings for a time before that, too, so it’s been a while now. It’s not that big.”

"That's... not that long, Lance," she said.

“Well it feels like a long time.”

"That's because you two are practically living together," she scoffed.

“How?” Lance asked, brows furrowing. “We barely see each other.”

"Mom said you spent all weekend at his house," she sang. "And now he's staying over all of this weekend, too. That's pretty good when you consider he's your 28 year old boyfriend and you're still a minor."

“Yeah, I spent one weekend with him, and mom said he could stay two nights this one. What’s the big deal? It’s not like I get to see him any other time, I’m grounded.”

"For one more week," she said. "And then mom said she's probably gonna let you go over to his more because she doesn't want to listen to you two fuck all the time."

“Well that’s her problem,” Lance shrugged. “She’s only letting me go ‘cause she thought he was a drug addict or a criminal or something, but turns out he’s just my English teacher, so it’s all chill.”

"I wouldn't say all chill," she snorted. "You'd be in serious shit if you got caught with him."

“I was kidding,” Lance said. “I just mean she’s not concerned for my well being with him anymore, she knows he’s a good guy and he loves me, even if we’re not in a great situation.”

"And he fucks you real good, too," she giggled.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, yeah, he does. And that’s an important detail because?”

"Good sex keeps the spark of every relationship alive!" she said, laughing.

“Uh huh okay,” Lance snorted.

"I'm serious," she said. "I bet you wouldn't even stay with him if he wasn't good in bed."

Lance blinked, brows furrowing. “Veronica, I love him.”

She made a soft sound into the phone, smiling. "So you've said. You sure have changed a lot, haven't you? I kinda like it."

“I guess,” Lance said. “I’d stay with him no matter what,” he frowned.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "I was trying to gauge how serious you were about all this."

“Okay, well I am.”

"I can see that," she said, humming thoughtfully.

“Good.”

"So, you gonna marry him, then?"

“Yeah, actually, I am.”

"Oh, already got big plans?" she giggled.

“If I did, I wouldn’t tell you,” Lance scoffed.

"Why not?" she whined.

“Because you’re a whore,” Lance said.

"I am not!" she gasped, offended.

“Are too!”

"Am not!"

“You can think that if you want,” Lance hummed.

"If anyone is the whore it's you."

“Yeah, and? I’m not the one denying it.”

"I can't believe the disrespect," she huffed.

Lance giggled. “Thought you knew me better than that.”

"Apparently I don't know you at all anymore," she sighed.

“Please, I got a boyfriend, I think you’re overreacting.”

"You got a boyfriend and you didn't bother to tell us," she said. "You wouldn't have told any of us if mom hadn't've been mad at you for staying out all weekend."

“I didn’t not bother to tell you, I didn’t tell you.”

"Right, what a big difference that is," she said, rolling her eyes.

“It was a purposeful decision,” Lance said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

“I dunno, did it?”

"Worse, actually."

“Well, don’t take it personally,” Lance said. “I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. At least for a little while.”

"Right," she said, nodding. "Thanks. Suddenly I'm not hurt anymore."

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t exactly want everyone to know that he’s my teacher, and hey, now everyone does. All because I told mom, which is why I wasn’t going to tell.”

"If you can tell mom he's your perfectly normal, not your teacher boyfriend then why can't you tell us? We have even less reason to be suspicious! We don't even see you anymore! It's been an entire week since you told mom and nothing. And she only told us about it now because she needed advice on how to handle it."

“I only told mom because I had to!” Lance said. “What... advice?”

"Don't think I'm spilling about that," she said. "If you get to keep secrets then so do I."

Lance huffed. “Why not? It’s my relationship.”

"And you clearly didn't want to share it," she said. "So I'll stop pestering you about it and let you figure it out with mom, I guess, since she's the only one who gets to know anything."

“Oh stop,” Lance whined. “You know about it now, you don’t need to punish me for doing what I thought was best.”

"That doesn't make any sense!" she said. "Hiding it from us and mom I get up until a certain point. But after mom already knew, what was the point of not telling the rest of us? That's right, because you didn't want us to know and you probably didn't even think of us at all."

“I’m sorry!” Lance said. “I’m sorry, okay? This is new territory for me, and I’ve been focused on other things, and I didn’t think, and I’m sorry.”

She let out a sigh, shaking her head a little. "It's fine."

“Is it?”

"Obviously not! But it's fine. If I was dating my English teacher, I'd be stressed, too."

Lance sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, it’s pretty stressful,” he said. “I really am sorry, though.”

"You can make it up to me by sending me updates about everything as often as you can," she said. "If he sneezes, I want to know."

“Okay,” Lance said with a small laugh. “Well, he’s asleep next to me right now, and he’s very cute.”

"I want better pictures of him, too," she said. "The ones mom sent are shit."

“I’ll take some,” Lance said.

"Thank you," she said happily.

“I’ll send you pictures of his dogs too,” he said.

"Are they as cute as mom says?"

“They are,” he nodded. “You know, for having been given only the “barest of details”, she seems to have debriefed you on just about _everything_.”

"In that very dry way of hers," Veronica said, waving her hand. "It never feels like enough."

“There’s not much else,” Lance said. “You’ve heard from how loud I was when we were having sex to us cuddling in the couch to how cute his dogs are, what else is there?”

"You've yet to get all sappy and romantic, I'm still waiting for that."

“What d’you mean?” Lance asked.

"You know! Talking about how you met, how you fell in love, how much you love him, all the things like that. You haven't told me anything you like about him besides his big dick."

Lance frowned. “I like everything about him,” he said. “There’s... nothing not to like about him, he’s an angel.”

"So mom says. But I need details. What makes him such an angel?"

“What does that mean?” Lance asked. “I don’t know, he just is one. Everything about him makes him an angel. He’s the sweetest most amazing person ever.”

"Mom said you did a puzzle with ducklings on it," she giggled. "Is that a quality you look for in a man? Ducklings puzzles?"

Lance laughed softly and bit his lip. “Yeah, actually. Well, I chose the ducklings from a selection of baby animal themed puzzles.”

"Oh, god, he has multiple?" she laughed.

“Mhm, yeah,” Lance said, smiling wider.

"You're right, he does sound super rugged and masculine and mature," she teased.

Lance giggled. “I mean, he’s got a bit of that side too, just when you get to really know him not so much.”

"So, what, all lumberjack sex appeal from afar and angelic baby animal puzzles up close?"

“Just about sums it up,” Lance giggled. “But he has a lot of sex appeal up close, too. He’s so gorgeous.”

"I can see that," she said, sighing wistfully.

“You after my boyfriend?” he teased.

"My gay ass? Never," she said, grinning.

“He’s gorgeous enough to make you bi, I’m sure,” he giggled.

"I might be considering it," she giggled back.

“Well, apparently mom already wants him,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “You know Rachel will.”

"What if the entire family thirsts over your boyfriend?" Veronica gasped, delighted. "You know Marco is at least a little bit gay."

“Wouldn’t blame any of you, I’ll just have to protect him extra hard,” Lance said with a snort. “And trust that I’m the prettiest McClain.”

"You might be the prettiest boy," she snorted.

“I stand by what I said.”

"I'm sure you do," she said. "So when do we get to meet him?"

“Ugh, not for a while,” Lance said. “You’ll scare him away. Maybe like, Christmas.”

"That's so far away," she whined. "What about for your birthday?'"

“I’ll think about it,” Lance said.

"Yay!" she yelled.

“That doesn’t mean yes!”

"But it's not no!"

Lance huffed. “You’re not even on speaker and you’re going to wake him up.”

"Oo, yes, wake him up! I wanna talk to him!"

“No!” Lance said. “I’m not waking him up, and you’re not talking to him.”

"Why not?" she whined.

“You’ll overwhelm him.”

"I'll be super nice I promise," she said.

“He’s tired, and I’m letting him rest,” Lance said.

"Why's he so tired, huh?" she grinned.

“Because he was very stressed about meeting mom,” Lance said. “And he doesn’t sleep well as it is.”

She huffed softly, pouting. "How exciting."

“Oh, yeah sorry, we were having wild sex until sunrise and so now we’re both exhausted.”

"That's more like it," she giggled.

“If we were going that long, I think mom would’ve personally come in to tell me to shut the hell up and beat my ass,” Lance said with a snort. “If I was that loud for round one, just imagine.”

"I really don't want to imagine," she said, wrinkling her nose.

“You’re the one that wanted to talk about sex.”

"But I didn't want to imagine it."

Lance giggled. “My bad.”

"Yes, you should feel horrible," she said.

“You wish I did,” Lance grinned.

"If you're shameless enough to fuck loud enough for mom to hear then I'm not surprised you're not."

“Well, I did try to be quiet so she wouldn’t hear,” Lance said, flushing. “And I didn’t want her to hear.”

"You were still that loud even trying to muffle yourself?" she asked.

“He had a good angle, okay?”

"Aww, gross," she groaned.

“You aaaaasked,” Lance giggled.

"And I regret it," she said.

“He had his fingers in my mouth and everything,” Lance teased.

"Gross, Lance! Quit!"

Lance giggled. “I thought you waaaaaanted all the sexy details.”

"You're painting too detailed of a picture here."

“Well, I’m sure when you come home I’ll have him over so you can hear it all in HD for yourself.”

"Don't you fucking dare," she hissed.

“Oh, you know it’s gonna happen at some point.”

"No," she whined. "I don't wanna be subjected to that, Lance."

“Then never come home again,” Lance said with a satisfied smile.

"Ugh, you're the worst!"

“I love you toooooooooo.”

"You clearly hate me and want to torture me."

“I loooooooooove you,” he giggled.

"Not enough to keep your sex noises to yourself!"

“I physically cannot, I apologise,” Lance said. “Like you said though, it’s just really big.”

"Okay, this conversation is done," she said. "Go back to your sleeping big dick boyfriend, I'm done with your abuse."

Lance giggled. “If you’re going to tell everyone about him, can you at least do it in a group chat that I’m _in_? And send me that picture.”

"Yeah, yeah, fine. And I will, but only if you send me some of him."

“I will!”

"Okay, good," she said, grinning. "If you wanna slip one of his dick in there, I wouldn't mind."

Lance snorted. “No promises.”

"Not a no!" she sang, giggling.

“Nothings ever a no with you,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," she giggled. "But I'm serious. I'm hanging up on you now."

“Okay, okay!”

"Bye! I love you!"

“Love you toooo,” Lance said, ending the call and blowing out a breath, turning over to look at Shiro with a soft smile on his face. He reached out to gently brush his fingers through his hair, pushing it back off of his face and stroking through it a few times with a soft hum.

Shiro made a soft, sleepy sound, leaning into Lance's touch subconsciously. Lance smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead, gently scratching at his scalp. Shiro mumbled something unintelligible, brow furrowing as he was slowly pulled from his sleep.

Lance gently tipped his head, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, and then another. Shiro made a pleased sound, eyelashes fluttering as he kisses him back lazily, hands finding Lance's waist. Lance smiled, moving their lips slowly together and shifting closer to him on the bed.

Shiro wrapped his arms around him tighter, pulling him in closer as he kissed back and Lance made a soft sound, cupping his face and stroking along his cheek.

"This is a good way to wake up," Shiro mumbled against his lips, leaning into his touch.

“Yeah?” Lance asked, pressing soft kisses to his lips.

"Yeah," Shiro sighed softly, chasing his lips.

“I’ll wake you up like this more often, then,” Lance murmured.

"Yay," Shiro hummed, smiling.

“I missed you,” Lance said, pulling back and resting their foreheads together. “Did you have a good rest?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and letting out a soft sigh. "Much better than normal."

“Good, I’m glad,” Lance said, cupping the back of his head and gently stroking his hair.

"Want you to sleep with me all the time," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him.

“I want that too,” Lance said, kissing his forehead. “We’ll have to take what we can get, yeah? I think my mom’s gonna let me go to your place sometimes when I’m not grounded anymore.”

"How come?" Shiro mumbled, kissing Lance's jaw.

“She was convinced that you couldn’t be this perfect, and there had to be something, like drugs or criminal activity, but I managed to convince her that those are not what’s happening,” Lance said.

Shiro scrunched up his nose, a little offended. "'N how'd you do that?"

“Well, I told her that we’re not doing meth together, and you’re not going to kidnap or murder me, you are in fact, just my English teacher,” Lance said, wincing a little.

"Oh," Shiro breathed, eyes widening a little. "And that went... okay? Good? Bad?"

“Surprisingly good, actually,” Lance said.

"Really?" Shiro asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “I think she was relieved? Obviously, it’s not a good situation, but we’re not doing meth together, and you’re not going to kill me, so, I think she was a bit relieved. She really likes you, and she knows you’re a good guy, I think she’s relieved it’s just a bad situation, not you that’s bad.”

"That makes sense," Shiro said with a small nod. "But... meth?"

“I don’t know,” Lance said, shrugging. “I said the worst that would happen at yours is we have loads of sex, and she said we could be doing meth and having sex at the same time,” he snorted. “Honestly, I have no idea.”

Shiro let out a soft giggle, biting his lip. "Is that even possible?"

“I don’t know!” Lance laughed. “Wanna find out?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Shiro said, giggling and pushing at him. "'M not doin' meth with you. I'm a good boy."

“Am I a baaaaad boy?” Lance teased.

"You are if you do meth," Shiro said.

Lance pouted. “But I don’t do meth.”

"Then I guess you're not a bad boy."

“But maybe I waaaanna be.”

"How come?" Shiro giggled

“I dunno, sounds fun,” he grinned.

"You think?" Shiro laughed.

Lance giggled. “Could beeeee.”

Shiro laughed, shrugged and biting his lip.

“You’re no fun,” Lance giggled, pouting.

"What do you mean?" Shiro pouted.

Lance leaned in and kissed his lips. “I don’t know, I’m teasing.”

"Better be," Shiro mumbled, kissing him back.

“Don’t you think being bad might be a little fun?” Lance grinned against his lips.

"For you or for me?" Shiro asked.

“You tell me,” Lance said, gently biting at Shiro’s lower lip.

"I dunno," Shiro said, cheeks red.

Lance pulled back to look at him, giggling. “You’re no fun,” he teased again. “It’s called I’m flirting with you.”

"Oh," Shiro said, flushing. "Right. I knew that."

Lance giggled and kissed his nose. “You’re so cute, I love you.”

"I love you, too," he said, embarrassed.

Lance laughed and pecked his lips a few times, nuzzling his nose with his own.

Shiro made a soft sound, smiling a little as he chased his lips.

“My sister called while you were asleep,” Lance hummed, pulling back a little.

"Oh," Shiro said. "Did you have a nice talk?"

“That’s one word for it,” Lance snorted. “She wants a picture of your dick.”

Shiro made a weak noise in the back of his throat, flushing. "I, um... What... What is she gonna do with it?"

“She’s not gonna do anything with it. Apparently my mother took great delight in complaining to all my siblings about how loud I was being last night, so she wants to see what could make me do that.”

"Oh," Shiro said, cheeks still bright red. "Okay. She can have one, then."

“Wait, for real?” Lance asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Shiro mumbled, giving a small nod.

Lance hummed, tilting his head. “Mmkay, well, let me know when you wanna do that, ‘cause if we’re getting you hard then we’re making good use of it.”

"Just... whenever," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Okay,” Lance hummed. “Well, I am gonna sit in your lap for a moment and kiss you, and then you are going to tell me just what you’ve forgotten about, and then we can do it,” Lance said.

"Um... okay?" Shiro said, frowning in confusion. He wasn't aware that he'd forgotten anything, but then again that was kind of how forgetting things worked.

Lance slipped into his lap and looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pressing a few soft kisses to his lips.

Shiro looped his arms around Lance's waist in return, kissing him back. Lance gently nipped at Shiro’s bottom lip, tugging it playfully between his teeth. Shiro made a soft sound, parting his lips eagerly for Lance as Lance licked into his mouth, sliding his hands into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro moaned softly, leaning into him as he stroked his hands along Lance's back. Lance slowly rolled their hips together, sucking on Shiro’s tongue as Shiro gripped Lance's hips, rocking up against him.

“Touch me,” Lance murmured against his lips, gently tipping Shiro’s head back and pressing messy kisses along his throat.

Shiro shuddered and kept his head out of the way for him, hands slipping down to palm at Lance's ass. Lance moaned in encouragement, pushing his ass into Shiro’s hands as he nipped teasingly at his neck.

Shiro adjusted his grip on Lance's cheeks, brow furrowing as he fingers brushed something hard sticking out from between them, brain turning for a few seconds before he understood what Lance had meant. 

"Oh. Oh."

“Mmmmhm,” Lance moaned, nodding.

"You're right," Shiro mumbled guiltily. "Definitely forgot about that."

“Thought so,” Lance grinned. “I, however, have been unable to.”

"Should've told me earlier," Shiro said, frowning at him. "You're gonna be sore now."

“Not that bad,” Lance said with a small shrug. “It’s not like it’s your dick.”

"Still," Shiro said. "Gotta get that out and clean you up."

Lance shrugged. “Or you could just give me more,” he said with a teasing smile.

"Sure it's not gonna hurt?" Shiro frowned.

Lance shrugged. “Probably not. We can stop if it does. Just use lots of lube.”

"Okay," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

“Let me take that picture first, okay? Wait, can I do a small video?”

"If you want," Shiro said, nodding again.

Lance shuffled down to sit on Shiro’s thighs, laying a hand on his crotch and slowly palming him through his pants.

Shiro made a soft sound, rocking up against his palm.

Lance gently squeezed his cock, before pushing his waistband down and pulling his cock out, running his hand slowly over it.

Shiro sighed shakily, tipping his head back as he slid his cock between Lance's fingers.

“Dunno how I feel about my sister seeing my cock,” Lance hummed, gently rubbing his thumb against Shiro’s slit.

Shiro's cock twitched in Lance's grip, a weak noise leaving his lips. "Yeah...?"

“My cock,” Lance murmured, lovingly rubbing at it, cupping his balls with his other hand.

Shiro whimpered softly, grabbing handfuls of the sheets as his skin flushed with heat.

“Let me pull these down a little more, baby,” Lance murmured, tugging at his sweatpants.

Shiro lifted his hips to help him, biting his lip.

Lance pulled them down to his mid thigh, taking his cock back in hand and gently working it. Shiro spread his legs as much as he could, a blush high on his cheeks as he rocked up into Lance's grip.

“M gonna get my phone, okay?” Lance asked, picking it up from where he’d discarded it on the bed.

"Okay," Shiro said, cock giving a little twitch in response.

Lance got his camera up, switching it to video. “God, you look so good,” Lance murmured as he got a good angle.

Shiro whined softly, trying to spread his legs a little more and show off for him.

“Okay, I’m gonna go now,” Lance said, pressing the record button and running his hand over Shiro’s cock in long, slow, deliberate strokes.

Shiro gasped softly as he heard Lance start recording, turning his face into the pillows as his hips twitched up, chasing his touch.

Lance made a soft sound, biting his lip, stopping his movements by the head of his cock to give it a soft squeeze, gently running his thumb through his slit and Shiro whimpered loudly at the feeling, precum beading at his tip. 

Lance ran his thumb through the precum, before slowly lifting it away from his cock, a small string of it connecting them, before he slowly spread it back down his cock as he started to stroke him again.

Shiro made a choked noise in the back of his throat, tip leaking a little more as he rocked into Lance's hand, biting hard on his lip.

Lance caught the pre on his thumb as it started to drip down his shaft, filming for a few more seconds and ending the recording, bringing his thumb to his mouth and absentmindedly sucking it clean as he got the recording up to watch back.

"Is it, um... is it good?" Shiro asked breathlessly, clearing his throat.

“You wanna watch?” Lance asked, moving to sit next to him and pressing play.

Shiro made a soft sound as he watched Lance play with his cock on screen, shuddering and burying his face in Lance's shoulder.

“Watch it baby, come on,” Lance murmured.

Shiro tilted his head enough to peek an eye out at Lance's phone, cheeks red and cock impossibly hard as he watched.

“Look how good you look,” Lance breathed.

Shiro whined softly, resisting the urge to reach down and touch himself as he watched.

“Do you like watching yourself?” Lance murmured.

Shiro made a soft sound, giving a small nod.

“You look hot, huh?” Lance asked, reaching down to wrap his fingers back around Shiro’s cock.

Shiro gasped softly, hips jerking up into his touch. "A-Ah..."

“You’re so hard, fuck,” Lance groaned. “If you cum, can you go again for me?”

Shiro moaned, nodding quickly.

“I want you to cum watching yourself, that’s so hot,” Lance murmured, thumbing through Shiro’s slit.

"'M close," Shiro whimpered, gripping Lance tightly as he rut his hips up desperately, needing friction.

“Yeah, cum for me, baby,” Lance moaned, sliding his fingers over Shiro’s cock, tightening his grip around it.

Shiro barely muffled his moan in Lance's skin as he bucked his hips up and came hard, thighs trembling.

“That’s it,” Lance moaned, working him through it.

Shiro's hips twitched as he rode it out, gasping against Lance's skin at the intense pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Lance breathed, slowly rubbing the head of his cock as he came down from it.

Shiro whined softly at how oversensitive he was starting to feel, hips rocking like he couldn't decide if he wanted to get closer or pull away.

Lance slowed his hand to a stop, just gently cupping Shiro’s cock in his hand, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Shiro made a soft sound, tilting his head up and searching for his lips, wanting a proper kiss and Lance gently kissed him, making a soft sound.

“You’re amazing,” Lance murmured against his lips.

"So're you," Shiro said, slurring a little.

“I didn’t even do anything,” Lance smiled.

"Doesn't matter," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“I love you,” Lance said, kissing his nose.

"I love you, too," Shiro smiled.

Lance tipped Shiro’s head to the side, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck.

Shiro made a soft sound, tilting his head for him as Lance latched onto the side of his neck, sucking gently. Shiro moaned, pushing closer to him and Lance nipped at the skin, rolling it between his teeth until it bruised.

Shiro made a soft sound of encouragement, biting his lip. Lance sucked harder, lacing a hand into Shiro’s hair and gently tipping it further to the side. Shiro let out a moan, reaching out to hold onto Lance tightly.

Lance made a soft sound against his skin, pinching it between his teeth and sucking hard. Shiro gasped softly, arching against him.

Lance pulled back after a few more moments to admire the mark, moaning softly as he saw how bad it was.

"Is it pretty?" Shiro asked, his voice soft as he bit his lip.

“So pretty,” Lance nodded, nuzzling the underside of his jaw.

Shiro made a soft sound, shivering as Lance slipped back into his lap, finding his lips again and kissing him.

“I love you,” Lance breathed against his lips.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled.

Lance made a soft sound, pressing closer as he kissed him. Shiro pulled him in as close as he could get him, kissing him back.

“We should film properly one day,” Lance murmured.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked breathlessly, a little dizzy with arousal at the thought.

“Mmmhm,” Lance nodded, nipping at his bottom lip. “Yeah, wanna watch us.”

"Fuck," Shiro gasped softly, cock twitching in interest.

“Yeah? You wanna watch us too, baby? Wanna see me on that pretty cock of yours?” he murmured.

Shiro whimpered, giving a quick nod. "Fuck, yeah."

“Yeah, let's do that next time we’re at yours, okay?” Lance asked, rolling his hips against Shiro.

Shiro nodded again, making a weak sound as he rocked against him.

“Yeah, we should film me sucking you off, too,” Lance said, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck as he whined, rolling his hips.

Shiro moaned, biting his lip. "Yeah, please."

Lance moaned, nodding quickly. Shiro gripped his hips, rocking his still slightly sensitive cock against him. Lance whined, rocking back against him and Shiro made a soft sound, shuddering.

“Want you,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling his neck.

"You can have me, baby," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him back.

“Please, I need you,” he whined softly, rolling his hips.

"Then take me, baby," Shiro mumbled, tugging his sweatpants down his hips a little.

Lance made a soft sound, fumbling to get out of his pants, slipping them off. Shiro made a pleased sound as he ran his hands over Lance's bare ass, teasing the base of the plug.

"Ready to take this out?" Shiro mumbled.

“Please,” he nodded, whining softly.

Shiro hummed, gripping the base. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

“Mhm,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded, carefully tugging it out of him and Lance made a soft sound, wincing a little.

"Okay?" Shiro asked, kissing his forehead.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, leaning into him.

"So messy," Shiro mumbled absentmindedly, slipping his fingers through the cum slowly leaking from Lance's hole.

Lance moaned, hole fluttering a little.

"You like being messy with my cum?" Shiro asked softly.

“Yeah, fuck,” Lance moaned, nodding quickly.

Shiro slicked his fingers with his cum, carefully pushing a finger into him. "Want me to give you more?"

“Please,” Lance moaned, eyes fluttering closed. “Need it.”

Shiro pushed another finger in as he felt how loose he was, moaning softly. "Yeah?"

“So bad,” Lance whimpered, clenching lightly around his fingers. “Please.”

"You ready for me?" Shiro asked, pressing against his walls gently.

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded.

"Sure you don't want me to stretch you a little more?" Shiro asked.

“Want your cock,” Lance whined.

"Okay," Shiro said, frowning a little as he pulled his fingers free and stroked over his cock, slicking it with his cum. "But you gotta tell me if it hurts, okay?"

“Kay, will,” Lance nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, lining up and carefully pushing into him.

Lance gasped softly at the stretch, moaning.

"Feel okay?" Shiro asked, sinking in farther.

“Y-yeah, big,” Lance nodded, biting his lip.

Shiro moaned, pushing in until he was fully seated and Lance blew out a shaky breath, moaning softly.

"Feel so good, baby," Shiro said breathlessly.

“S-so do you,” Lance breathed.

Shiro moaned softly, running his hands along Lance's hips as he let him adjust. Lance slid an arm around Shiro’s neck, resting their foreheads together and making a soft sound as Shiro cupped his ass gently, pecking his lips softly.

“Love you,” Lance mumbled.

"Love you, too," Shiro smiled.

“Can move,” Lance said, slowly rolling his hips, breath catching.

Shiro nodded, carefully rocking up into him and Lance moaned softly, eyes fluttering.

"So tight," Shiro breathed, biting his lip.

Lance whined softly, nosing at Shiro’s jaw as he slowly rolled his hips. Shiro tilted his head a little, rolling his hips up into him and Lance gasped as Shiro started to move faster.

Lance mouthed over his skin, lightly nipping at it as Shiro rocked into him, gripping his hips. Lance whined softly, kissing down to the base of Shiro’s throat and working a mark into his skin. Shiro whimpered, thrusting up into him harder and Lance gasped out a moan, sucking harder at his skin in retaliation. 

“You’re so good, I love you,” Lance mumbled, whimpering softly.

"Love you, too." Shiro moaned, gripping at his ass.

Lance moaned, pressing back into his touch and lovingly nuzzling the mark that he’d made. Shiro made a soft sound, tugging his cheeks apart gently as he fucked into him and Lance whimpered, hole fluttering around his cock.

"Fuck," Shiro groaned, thrusting into him.

Lance pulled back up from where he was tucked against Shiro, grinding down on his cock. Shiro moaned, tipping his head back and grinding up to meet him and Lance gasped, rolling his hips and whining.

"So good, baby," Shiro mumbled, gripping his hips to change the angle, looking for his prostate.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped, head tipping back as he moaned loudly.

"Shh," Shiro said, pulling him forward into a kiss, grinding up into him.

Lance whimpered against his lips, clenching around Shiro’s cock and trying to keep himself quiet as he kissed him back.

Shiro let out a soft groan, gripping Lance's hips as he bent his legs, getting enough leverage to start fucking into him properly.

Lance moaned loudly again, unable to stop himself.

"Gotta be quiet, baby," Shiro mumbled, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Can’t,” Lance moaned, shaking his head quickly.

"Gotta try," Shiro mumbled, grinding into his prostate.

“F-fuck, I can’t, fuck, too good,” Lance whimpered.

Shiro pulled him into a kiss again, holding his hips tightly as he pushed into him quickly, trying to muffle him the best he could and Lance whimpered against his lips, moaning into his mouth.

"So good," Shiro moaned, thrusting into him.

“Uh huh,” Lance moaned, cock leaking over Shiro’s abdomen. “S-so good.”

Shiro moaned as he felt Lance's cock leaking, his hands coming to hold Lance's ass as he started to bounce Lance on his cock hard and fast.

“F-fuck,” Lance gasped, giving a long drawn out moan. “Fuck, fuck-“

"Sound so pretty, baby," Shiro moaned, angling Lance's hips to make sure he was hitting his prostate.

Lance cried out, head tipping back. “P-please, s-so good,” he whimpered.

Shiro slapped his hand over Lance's mouth, muffling him as he fucked into him. Lance whimpered behind Shiro’s hand, unable to do anything to keep himself quiet with how good it felt.

"Wish I could hear you, sounding so pretty for me," Shiro mumbled, hips snapping into him quickly.

Lance moaned loudly behind his hand, grinding down to meet his thrusts. Shiro hushed him softly, thrusting into him and Lance whimpered, cock leaking heavily over Shiro.

"So tight on my cock, baby," Shiro moaned, holding his hips still as he slammed into him. "Fuck, feel so good."

Lance cried out, orgasm crashing over him all at once before he could even think to warn Shiro, clenching hard around his cock as cum shot from his own, coating Shiro’s stomach.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, hips stuttering up into him unsteadily as Lance came. "Fuck, gonna cum. Fuck."

Lance whimpered, squeezing encouragingly around his cock and Shiro thrust up into him a few more times before he was cumming, thighs shaking.

Lance moaned as he felt Shiro fill him up, grinding down on his cock to work him through it. Shiro panted as he rut his cock into him, riding out his orgasm. Lance whimpered, slumping against him and burying his face in Shiro’s neck, hole fluttering around his cock.

Shiro wrapped his arms around him, holding him to his chest and Lance made a soft sound, panting as he snuggled into him.

"You okay?" Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him.

Lance gave a small nod, making a small whining sound and nuzzling him back.

“My moms gonna kill me,” he said with a tired giggle.

"Told you to be quiet," Shiro smiled.

“Can’t do it,” Lance said, smiling back up at him. “Too good.”

"Yeah?" Shiro laughed.

“Uh hmm,” Lance nodded, letting out a soft sigh and nuzzling him. “So good.”

Shiro made a sound and bit his lip, rubbing over his back.

“Still, she’s gonna kill me,” Lance said with a small laugh, snuggling into him.

"Maybe she'll let you come to mine more," Shiro hummed.

“Yeah, maybe,” Lance nodded. “Hope so.”

"Me, too," Shiro said, smiling and biting his lip. "Gotta film that sex tape."

Lance giggled and looked up at him. “Yeah?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“I somehow didn’t think you’d be into that,” Lance said.

"Why not?" Shiro hummed.

“I dunno,” Lance said, looking at him thoughtfully. “I like learning new things about you, though.”

"I'd hope so," Shiro teased.

Lance giggled and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I thought you’d be camera shy.”

"I'm not shy," Shiro pouted.

“Yes you aaaaaare,” Lance said teasingly, pecking his lips.

"Am not!" Shiro whined.

“Are, baby,” Lance giggled.

Shiro pouted at him.

“It’s not a bad thing!” Lance said, pouting back.

"Why not?" Shiro grumbled.

“Why would it be?”

"Because I'm twenty-eight!"

“So...?” Lance asked, tilting his head. “Are you supposed to grow out of a personality disposition?”

"Personality disposition makes it sound even worse!" Shiro whined.

“I don’t understand why?” Lance said.

Shiro made a sound, shrugging a little. "Dunno. Just sounds bad. No one good or impressive is ever described as shy."

“Baby, there’s nothing wrong with shy,” Lance said. “And I think you’re good and impressive.”

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to think that," Shiro mumbled.

“I thought that when we met,” Lance said, giving him a look.

"How did I impress you in detention?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose.

“I dunno,” Lance shrugged. “But you always have.”

Shiro made a soft sound, frowning a little.

“You have,” Lance said, cupping his face and pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

Shiro made another sound, leaning into his touch.

“I think you’re amazing,” Lance said softly, stroking along his cheek.

"I'm glad," Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance looked at him for a few moments, gently stroking his face. “I really do,” he said.

Shiro closed his eyes, giving a small nod as he nuzzled his palm. "I know."

Lance pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and then rested their foreheads together. “I love you.”

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled, pecking his lips.

Lance smiled and rested his head back down against Shiro’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there.

“We should probably actually clean me up when we shower later,” Lance said softly. “But let’s not do that until bedtime, okay?”

"Okay," Shiro said, giving a small nod.

“S just stay like this for a bit,” Lance said, wiggling in his lap with a smile.

Shiro smiled, nodding again. "Mkay."

“Can’t believe I fought with my mom earlier with a plug up my ass,” he giggled.

"Me neither," Shiro laughed softly.

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Well, I’ll be going to dinner with it too.”

"Yeah?" Shiro hummed.

“Mmmhm, so this time don’t forget, okay?” Lance said.

"I'll try not to," Shiro said.

“Try!” Lance said, pouting up at him.

"Well, I'm not gonna promise," Shiro said. "I'm not very good at remembering things."

Lance hmphed and buried his face back in Shiro’s neck.

"I already forgot once," Shiro reminded, nuzzling him gently. "But I didn't mean to, and I'm gonna try extra hard to remember this time."

Lance hmphed again.

"Babyyyy," Shiro whined, nuzzling him again. "Don't be mad at meee."

Lance made a soft whining sound, turning his head away.

Shiro pouted, letting his arms drop away from Lance's waist. "Fine."

“No!” Lance whined.

"No what?" Shiro asked.

“Don’t let me go,” he mumbled sadly.

"Thought you were mad at me," Shiro said.

“I’ll cry if you stop cuddling me,” he mumbled.

Shiro made a sound, wrapping his arms around him again and Lance sighed softly, nuzzling him.

“For future reference,” Lance mumbled. “You’ll know if I’m actually mad at you, this is called I’m being a dumb brat baby and you need to push me until I give in or I’ll get upset,” he said with a soft whine, pushing his face into Shiro’s neck.

"You're not dumb," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head a little. "But I'll remember that."

Lance pressed a small kiss to his neck. “Can we lay down?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and adjusting them until they were laying down. "Want the covers?"

“Mhm,” he nodded, sighing softly as he relaxed against him.

Shiro nodded and pulled the covers over them. Lance closed his eyes and made a small contented sound and Shiro pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head, humming.

“Love you,” Lance said softly, yawning.

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled.

Lance pressed a kiss to his skin, falling asleep in moments.

Shiro held him tightly, falling asleep slowly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet happy babies


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance felt himself shaking a little as he tried to collect his thoughts to respond. “If you were going to do that you would have just done it. What do you want?” he asked.
> 
> “You,” James said, smirk widening and Lance felt his brows pinch together.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “You weren’t made for this, Lance,” he said, gesturing to the way that Shiro was lovingly cupping Lance's face in the picture. “You’re nothing but a whore. You weren’t made for love, you were made to get fucked. I’m doing you a favour. Get out now while you still can. No one needs to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay my lovelies i would just like to preface this by saying from here on out there are gonna be some trigger warnings as we get into some heavy stuff, so you can check the tags for all of those (or go in blind). if you dont wanna continue then that's absolutely fine, thank you so much for reading up to this point we love u !!! 
> 
> (i would also like to say that we do love james, but he was useful as we'd kind of set up some foreshadowing already, so james is a bad guy in this fic)

Lance frowned at his phone as he received a text from James asking him to meet him after school. There was no reason for them to meet up other than sex, and that ship had long sailed as everyone well now knew - Lance had a boyfriend, and wasn't interested in anything with anyone. 

He agreed to meet him anyway, curious to see what he had to say, waiting for him after school and watching him approach. He and James didn't like each other, and they never had, and Lance really didn't like the look of the grin on his face. Was he really going to try something? Did he think he had a chance?

"What do you want?" Lance asked, not in the mood to play games, and James smirked.

“I found out something about you the other day, and I thought you’d appreciate an update on the situation,” he said.

“The situation?” Lance asked, confused.

James got out his phone, opening his photos and showing Lance the screen, scrolling through a couple. Lance felt his heart drop. They were of him and Shiro - kissing. Very obviously him and Shiro, and very obviously kissing, and smiling, and- Lance looked up at him with panic in his eyes.

“The situation being that I’m going to turn these in to the police,” he said.

Lance felt himself shaking a little as he tried to collect his thoughts to respond. “If you were going to do that you would have just done it. What do you want?” he asked.

“You,” James said, smirk widening and Lance felt his brows pinch together.

“What?”

“You weren’t made for this, Lance,” he said, gesturing to the way that Shiro was lovingly cupping Lance’s face in the picture. “You’re nothing but a whore. You weren’t made for love, you were made to get fucked. I’m doing you a favour. Get out now while you still can. No one needs to know.”

Lance felt tears prick his eyes and he determinedly blinked them away as James ran his eyes hungrily over Lance’s body.

“If you don’t end things I’m turning these in. I don’t want you talking to him, I don’t want you around him, I don’t want you to even look at him, or he’ll be over, everything will be over for him. You can hang around with me instead, and put those pretty lips to a better use than the stupid way you pout at him across the room. Do we understand each other?”

Lance felt a tear slip down his cheek as he looked away, giving a tiny nod. What else could he do but agree? There was no way he could let anything bad happen to Shiro, he’d rather die first. If keeping him safe meant… that he had to stay away from him, and to be with- with James instead, then that’s what it meant, that’s what Lance had to do.

“Why are you doing this?” Lance asked with a small shaky breath and James huffed out a laugh.

“I knew there was something going on with you two ever since you ran out on me in that closet, and after him. I was always the one you used to pay attention to, you know? I thought we had something, and barely even got to have a taste before you were proclaiming you had a boyfriend and you weren’t having sex anymore. Please. It might have been a few months, but how long do you really think you could’ve gone? You’re no good at being exclusive, you need as many cocks filling you up as you can get.”

Lance clenched his jaw, looking away. “And yet you want me to just have yours?” he asked and James made an amused sound.

“And whoever I see fit to have a turn with you.”

Lance felt sick, stumbling backwards from him, but James only laughed.

“Tomorrow, Lance. If you haven’t done it by tomorrow then you know what’s gonna happen. And if you tell anyone about this? Don’t think I’ll hesitate,” he said, turning to leave.

Lance watched him until he was gone, finally letting out a long shaky breath and letting the tears spill over that had been threatening the whole time, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, tucking his face into his knees and curling up tightly. What could he do? Nothing, there was nothing he could do. There was no one he could tell. How was he going to break up with Shiro? How could he? But how could he not? What was he even going to tell him? Shiro knew how much he loved him. Lance had no idea what to do, but he had to come up with something, and fast, or Shiro would be going to prison, and there would be nothing he could do to change things.

Lance  
shiro  
we need to talk

Shiro  
Okay  
What's up

Lance  
i dont really know how to say this  
but i think we should break up

Shiro  
What  
Why  
Lance  
What are you talking about

Lance  
im sorry

Shiro  
Lance why  
Why are you doing this

Lance  
im sorry  
i cant do this right now

Shiro  
So that's just it

Lance  
yeah

Shiro  
Fuck  
Okay  
Awesome

Lance  
im sorry

\------

Shiro normally loved getting texts from Lance. He never got to see him as much as he wanted to, so getting little messages and stories from him all day was something he always had to look forward to. But Lance never texted him and sounded this serious. As soon as he said they needed to talk, Shiro got nervous, something sharp twisting in his stomach as he typed out a reply. It didn't have to mean anything bad, right? It could just be Lance trying to play a prank on him or something. 

But Lance's next massages immediately dashed any hope of that. Break up. Lance wanted to... Lance wanted to break up. Out of nowhere. Why? What had Shiro done wrong? Why did he not even come into his room after school to tell him? Shiro had been sure things between them were going really, really great, but... he'd obviously missed something. He'd done something to make Lance unhappy, so unhappy that he didn't want to try and fix it and he just wanted to... break up. After everything they'd been through, all the things Shiro had risked to be with him... Lance just wanted to break up. 

Maybe Keith was right. Maybe Lance was too young for him, not ready to settle down and give into all the things Shiro wanted with him. Maybe he wasn't really to commit himself and settle down and Shiro was moving too fast and Lance was afraid to say something until it got so bad he felt like he needed to just get out. Maybe Shiro was too sad and pathetic for him and he wanted someone who could be better and not have to bother him with his problems all the time. 

Shiro didn't know what it was that had driven Lance away. There were so many things that could've done it, and really Shiro shouldn't have even been surprised. Lance had so much going for him, there was no way Shiro could ever truly expect him to stay with him and be happy about it. But fuck, he'd wanted it to be that way.

It was selfish, he knew, to want that. If he was a good person he'd be happy right now, happy that Lance realized he deserved more and held standards for himself. Happy that Lance wasn't settling for him, wasn't settling at all. Happy that, even if it meant he ended up living the rest of his life alone, Lance would go out there and find someone so much better and be happy with them. 

But fuck, he wasn't happy. Every good thing in his life had been ripped from him every time and he didn't know how much more he could take. It wasn't fucking fair. He'd tried so hard to be a good person and live a good life and look out for other people who needed someone to be there for him, and this is what he got. He'd done bad things in his life, and he knew that. But he'd tried so hard every day since he'd been released from the military to put as much good into the world as he could, to try and tip the scale in the other direction, and apparently it wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough. He'd never be able to make up for the things he'd done, and he'd be forced to live with the consequences forever. And really that was fine. It wasn't, but it would be. 

Shiro didn't want to be happy if it meant dragging someone as wonderful and amazing and kind as Lance down with him. He could try and ignore it as much as he wanted, but the truth was that Lance deserved so much better than him. Shiro deserved to be alone, to burden no one else with his problems and deal with them by himself. He'd been doing it for years, and he could do it again.

And this time, he wouldn't fool himself into thinking he deserved something for himself. He'd know not to try, to not get anyone else involved in his mess, to keep everything to himself and keep his head down. He was glad Lance was getting out, as much as it felt like he was dying at the same time. Lance was so smart and talented and capable, and he could have anything in the world he wanted. Of course it wasn't Shiro. Of course it wasn't. Only a fucking idiot would be dumb enough to think so. 

Lance had probably only been with him because he was too nice to say no, and now that he'd been with Shiro long enough to realize he was too much work to be with than what he was worth, he was moving on. And that was fine. Shiro would get over it. He would. It was fine. Even if he was sitting in his floor sobbing like a fucking child, his dogs crowded on either side of him and whining worriedly, nosing at him every time his chest seized too tight to take a proper breath, it would be fine. 

He'd get over it and he'd move on just like he always did, and he'd add Lance's face to the list of those he saw in his nightmares and that would be that. He'd tuck his ring into his drawer where he couldn't see it and get rid of everything in his apartment that reminded him of Lance, and he'd try his best not to think of him and transfer Lance out of his class so Lance didn't have to see him and then they'd just get on with things, and that would be the end of it. He could do that. He could. It would hurt so fucking bad, but he could. He didn't fucking have a choice.

\-------

When Shiro woke up the next day, sprawled out in the living room after apparently crying himself to sleep, he didn't feel any better. Worse, in fact, seeing as he was sore from sleeping on the ground and completely emotionally drained. He checked the time and saw that he was supposed to be at work in an hour, which simply wasn't happening. 

He called in and was easily able to fake illness, considering he'd never called into work before and his voice was all scratchy from a night of sobbing. Just talking to the nice lady in the office was enough to make his head start throbbing painfully, urging him to end the call quickly and lay himself back on the floor. 

He knew he needed to get up, needed to eat something, needed to hydrate himself after expelling all the water in his body out through his tear ducts the night before. But he just laid there. He was gonna lay there all day and not move, and maybe if he was there for long enough he'd slowly waste away into nothing and disintegrate into the carpet. 

Unlikely, but still, he could hope. Nothing honestly sounded better in that moment than fucking passing away on his living room carpet. The dogs could nudge and lick and bark all they wanted, but he wasn't getting up. He had no reason to get up. Getting up meant doing things to take care of himself and he wasn't gonna do that. No one would miss him if he starved to death in his living room so that was the plan. 

He wasn't sure how long he laid there before he eventually fell asleep again, woken up by the sound of a knock on his door. Ugh. Fuck. He'd forgotten about how nosy Keith could be when he thought something was wrong. Nothing was wrong. He was fine. 

He reluctantly pushed himself up and let out a groan as his muscles protested the movement, sore and aching. He just had to go convince Keith he was fine, and then he could come back. His dogs were already at the door, whining and scratching as he came over and opened it, seeing Keith on the other side. 

"What?"

“You okay?” Keith asked, looking him up and down. “You didn’t come in today. Are you sick?”

"Yes," Shiro said, glad that Keith had brought it up first so he didn't have to try and convince him.

“You look like shit,” Keith said, squinting at him. “You were fine yesterday.”

"That's how sickness works, Keith," Shiro said. "Yes, I was fine yesterday. Today I'm terribly ill. It happens."

Keith looked at him for a long moment, something off that he couldn’t quite figure out. “Are you hungover or something?”

"You know I don't drink," Shiro said.

“Then what is it?” he said, pushing past him into his apartment. “You don’t get this sick when you were completely fine yesterday.”

"It's nothing," Shiro said, scowling as he shut the door behind Keith. "I have just contracted an illness."

Keith made a non committal sound. “I’m surprised your boyfriend isn’t here taking care of you.”

Shiro stiffened a little at that, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's busy."

Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Well, I guess if your own boyfriend is too busy for you, you’ll have to settle for me.”

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," Shiro said, prickling at the thought of having to endure Keith in his space while he was trying to grieve his final romantic relationship. "I don't want you to get sick, too."

“Shiro, I know you,” Keith said, giving him a look. “If you don’t have someone to take care of you, you will literally just let yourself perish.”

"You don't know that," Shiro said, shifting uncomfortably. There went that plan.

“I do, and I’m not about to test the theory.”

"Am I gonna have to, like, beg you or something?" Shiro asked.

“Beg me to what, leave? I’m not leaving.”

"Why not?" Shiro asked, frowning.

“Because you’re sick,” he said. “And you won’t take care of yourself.”

"I will," Shiro said. "I'm not even sick that bad, I'll be fine."

“Well, I’ll just stay for a little while then,” he shrugged. “What’s the problem?”

"You might get sick if you stay here," Shiro said.

“I have a good immune system,” Keith said, going to sit down on his couch and stroking Mochi’s head as she came over to him.

Shiro clenched his jaw as he watched him, eventually going over to sit next to him. "How long are you gonna stay, then?"

“I dunno,” he said, giving him a funny look.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

“Nope,” Keith said. “As you constantly love to point out, I don’t have a cute little boyfriend like you do.”

Shiro stiffened again at the mention of Lance, turning his head away and clenching his fist as he tried not to start crying.

“What?” Keith frowned, confused.

"Nothing," Shiro muttered.

“Liar, what is it?” Keith pressed.

"Nothing!" Shiro said. "Will you just drop it?"

“Sorry,” Keith said, holding his hands up.

"I don't need you to come over here being nosy," Shiro said.

“Is there something to be nosy about?”

"No," Shiro snapped.

“You’re a bad liar,” Keith huffed.

"I'm not lying!" Shiro huffed back.

“Oh come off it,” Keith said. “We both know you are.”

"Whatever," Shiro muttered, rolling his eyes.

“I’m sorry if the stuff I’ve said about you and Lance made you feel like you can’t talk to me anymore,” he said after a few moments.

"Will you please stop talking about Lance?" Shiro asked, voice cracking as he eyes welled with tears.

“Why? What happened?” Keith frowned.

Shiro didn't answer, blinking furiously as tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Shiro..?” he pressed, biting his lip.

"He broke up with me," Shiro whispered, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. "Yesterday, after school."

“What?” Keith asked, shocked. “Why?”

"I don't know," Shiro said, wiping at his cheeks. "He didn't say."

“You’re kidding, right?” Keith scoffed. “He didn’t even say why? What the fuck.”

"He just texted and said he thought we should break up," Shiro said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

“That’s ridiculous,” Keith said. “You’re just going to take that?”

"What else am I supposed to do?"

“Make him talk to you about it. After everything you’ve risked for him? He doesn’t get to not even give you a reason, that’s not fair.”

"I don't want to know which aspect of my winning personality drove him away, Keith," Shiro said weakly.

“But he loves you...” Keith frowned. “I don’t understand.”

"Maybe he thought he did," Shiro said, shrugging. "He's young, he's never been in love before. It'd be easy to get confused."

“I’m really sorry, Shiro,” Keith said softly.

"You should be happy," Shiro scoffed. "You said this would happen."

“I know I was never his biggest fan but that doesn’t mean I wanted this to happen,” Keith said. “I wanted to be wrong so that you could be happy.”

"Yeah, well, we both should've known that wasn't gonna happen," Shiro said with a soft, bitter laugh.

“Shiro...”

"I'm just gonna stop trying," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "It'll hurt so much less that way."

Keith sighed softly. “I don’t suppose there’s anything I can do that’ll help you feel better.”

"Unless you can turn into Lance then no," Shiro said.

“Well, I’m afraid you’re gonna be stuck with me, either way,” Keith said, giving him an apologetic smile.

Shiro groaned, pulling his legs up to his chest and burying his face in his knees. "If you loved me you'd go away."

“Maybe that’s what you think,” Keith said. “But I’m not leaving you. If you don’t wanna talk, then that’s fine, but I’m not going.”

"You can't stay here with me for eternity," Shiro said.

“I can try,” Keith huffed.

"Or you could not."

“You’re not getting out of it, Shiro,” Keith frowned. “Why do you want me gone so bad, anyway?”

"So I can grieve in peace," Shiro huffed.

“I’m not trying to stop you,” Keith said. “You don’t need to talk to me or pay attention to me.”

"I don't want you here staring at me while I cry!"

“Then I won’t look,” Keith shrugged.

"You're the worst," Shiro huffed.

Keith gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged again. “You don’t exactly have the best track record.”

"I'm not gonna off myself!" Shiro yelled, throwing his hands up.

“I don’t know that.”

"I'm telling you right now."

“And I appreciate that,” Keith said. “But I need you to understand that if I took that and left and something happened, I’d never forgive myself. I love you, and I’m not leaving you right now, okay? I don’t need to be right on top of you, you can have your space, I just... need to know you’re okay.”

Shiro sighed, nodding.

“Thank you,” Keith said. “When was the last time you ate?”

Shiro shrugged.

“Can I make you something?”

"If you want."

“You’ll eat if I do?”

"Probably," Shiro said.

Keith nodded and got up, going into the kitchen to make him some food. Shiro sprawled out across the couch, wrapping his arms around Mochi as she jumped up to lay next to him.

Keith came in a little while later with a bowl of mac and cheese. “Hey,” he said softly, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," Shiro mumbled back, not looking up from where his face was pressed into Mochi's fur.

“I made mac and cheese,” he said, trying to sound enticing.

"Did you put extra cheese in?" Shiro mumbled.

“Of course,” Keith nodded. “Just the way you like it.”

Shiro sat up a little, holding his hand out for it.

Keith handed it to him carefully.

"Thanks," Shiro mumbled, grabbing the fork and taking a small bite.

“You’re welcome,” Keith said.

Shiro ate his mac and cheese slowly, ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach as he did.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Keith asked.

"I don't know," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Okay, well just let me know,” Keith said.

"Okay," Shiro said. "Thanks."

\-------

After giving himself a day to wallow in pity while being babysat by Keith, he forced himself into bed at a decent time and then forced himself into work the next morning. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, really. He wasn't too surprised to find that Lance wasn't in his class, leaving Hunk alone looking between Lance's empty seat and Shiro's face with an unreadable expression. 

He was a little surprised, however, to see the kid Shiro had caught Lance in the closet with a few months ago walk past his classroom with his arm around Lance's waist, Lance looking away from him as... James, he was pretty sure, made a point to make direct eye contact, grinning at him. Surely... he was misinterpreting this, right? Lance hadn't already moved on, two days after them breaking up. Right? 

Wrong. As the week progressed, it became increasingly more clear that Lance had completely moved on. His neck was constantly covered in hickies, and anytime Shiro saw him outside his classroom, because he still wasn't coming to class, he was always at James' side. Lance would never look at him, but he knew that Lance knew he saw. 

It was obvious, there was no way he could fucking miss it. It made coming to work complete hell. He could barely get through his days, especially since Keith made a point to stop in as often as he could. Because he knew, too. The whole fucking school knew. And Hunk kept giving him these sad looks and Keith's constant appearances made people in his class whisper to each other and he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't.

Especially because Hunk apparently eventually managed to convince Lance to start coming into class again towards the end of the week. He hadn't turned in any of his work at all and Shiro hadn't really even seen more than a couple glances of him that week, and having to sit in the same room with him for an entire class period was torture. 

He looked away from him as often as he could, hyper aware of how silent the class was in comparison to normal. It felt like everyone knew, even though nothing was really different except Lance was sitting at the back now instead of the front. Nothing should have been different but it felt like everything was, and he gave his classes silent independent work so he didn't have to stand up there and talk. It was so, so awful and he hated it so much and he just wanted to break down and start crying, even though he knew he couldn't.

\-------

Lance was home late today. He’d been with James after school. He was only a few days into this... “relationship”, but it was already fucking awful. Today James had wanted to have sex again. Lance could hardly imagine what he must have been thinking when he’d wanted to have sex with him before. James hadn’t even taken him home, they’d done it on the backseat of his car. It was heated and fast and rough, all the things that Lance would have loved a few months ago. 

But now... he felt like throwing up. He might, actually. He got home, getting in the shower and scrubbing himself clean. At least he’s used a condom, but Lance wanted - needed - every trace of him gone from his skin. Lance did his best not to break down in the shower as he cleaned himself, very close to some sort of panic attack as he looked at all the hickeys and marks on his body in the mirror. 

He didn’t want this, fuck, he didn’t want this. He wanted Shiro to kiss him and hold him while they made love, not for- not for this. Not having Shiro was the worst part of this. Worse than any of it, than having to be with James, than having to have sex with someone he didn’t want while his heart was shattered inside his chest. Lance just wanted to be with his fiancé, to cry into his chest and for him to tell him that it was all going to be okay. But it wasn’t, and Lance didn’t have a fiancé anymore. 

Lance went back into his room, putting his necklace on with his engagement ring attached to it and going to his dresser, pulling on a pair of pyjama shorts and eyes falling on one of Shiro’s hoodies that he’d left behind last time he was here. Lance put it on, tears welling in his eyes - it still smelled like him. It felt like a hug from him, almost, except it wasn’t good enough. He collapsed onto his bed in tears, unable to get ahold of himself as sobs wracked through his body. This was so fucked up. This was so fucked up and Lance couldn’t see a way out. He didn’t know what to do.

Lance flinched at the sound of his mother knocking on his door and gently calling his name, and he sniffed, trying to wipe his eyes, but the tears just wouldn’t stop. “Y-yeah?” he asked. 

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

Lance furiously wiped at his eyes, letting out a soft sob. He didn’t want to have to tell her, if he didn’t tell her then he could pretend that it wasn’t real. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

She opened the door and came in to sit beside him on his bed, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong, honey? Did something happen?"

Lance looked at her, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks at that and he shook his head, giving a helpless shrug.

"We don't have to talk about it," she said, shaking her head. "Do you want a hug?"

Lance sniffed and nodded.

She nodded back, holding out her arms for him. "Come here."

A small whimper caught in his throat as he collapsed against her, another soft sob escaping him.

"Oh, mijo," she said softly, holding him tight. "I hate seeing you upset like this."

“S-Shiro and I broke up,” he managed to get out, crying again.

"Oh honey," she said, holding him tighter. "I'm so sorry."

Lance cried into her, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He didn’t want her to be sorry, he wanted to know how to fix things.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked softly.

Lance whined and gave a tiny shrug. What could he even say?

"You don't have to," she said. "But it feels better to talk about things sometimes."

“D-dunno what to say,” he sniffed.

"That's okay," she assured him.

“It hurts so bad,” he said in a soft whimper.

"I know, baby," she mumbled. "I know. I'm sorry."

“J-just want it to stop.”

"It'll just take time," she said.

“I don’t wanna- I don’t wanna hurt for more time,” he said, voice cracking. “How long?”

"I don't know, sweetie," she said, shaking her head. "I can't tell you that."

“I just want him back,” Lance sobbed. “I miss him so much.”

"Maybe you can get him back, baby," she said.

“No, no, no, I can’t,” Lance cried.

"Why not?"

“It’s over, it’s done! There’s no back.”

"You don't know that for sure, honey. People get back together all the time."

“No, no,” Lance cried, shaking his head. “No.”

"Okay, honey," she said. "Okay."

“It’s over,” he cried, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry it is, Lance," she said, smoothing her hand along his back.

“I miss him, I miss him so much,” he said, bottom lip trembling.

"I bet you do," she mumbled, nodding.

“I wanna die, I hate this,” he sniffed.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "No man is worth dying for."

Lance made a small pained noise, shrugging.

"No, I mean it," she said. "You'll get on just fine without him."

“Won’t,” Lance mumbled.

"You don't know that, honey."

“I do. I need him.”

"Just give it a couple of days and then try to work it out, okay? There's no reason why he wouldn't take you back. He obviously loves you."

“He’s not gonna take me back,” he mumbled.

"You don't know that," she said, shaking her head.

Lance sniffed and gave a small shrug. There was no point in fighting it, he couldn’t tell her what really happened.

"It'll be okay, darling," she said softly, rubbing his back.

“I just want it to stop,” he mumbled.

"It'll get better," she mumbled back.

Lance gave a tiny shrug.

"Why don't you take a nap or something? You'll feel better once you wake up."

“Okay,” he sniffed.

"Okay, I'll leave you to sleep, then," she said, pulling away and standing up.

“Okay,” he said again, curling in on himself a little.

"Sleep well, okay?" she said, moving to his door.

Lance sniffed and gave a small nod. She blew him a kiss, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Lance’s bottom lip trembled as the door closed and he let out a soft breath, curling up in bed and pulling a pillow against him, burying his face in it, and closing his eyes. Maybe a nap would help the aching behind his eyes and in his head for now, but he knew he’d still feel just as awful when he woke up.

\--------

After that, James wasted no time claiming Lance as his own. He’d made it very clear what he wanted, and while he’d taken on board what Lance had said about not making his friends suspicious so keeping it on the down low for a while, he’d still made sure they had plenty of private time together. Lance knew that if he started hanging around with James suddenly, Hunk would know something was up. He didn’t know how he’d managed to convince Hunk not to ask him about the break up, but thankfully, it seemed Hunk knew he was too broken-hearted to talk about it, which really, he was. 

Lance hated having sex with James. They’d done it more than a few times, but he hated it. He didn’t know how he’d ever wanted to do it before. But he’d wanted to do it, and he’d let James know, he’d sucked his cock in a cupboard, and now here he was in this situation. Maybe if he hadn’t been such a whore to begin with then this wouldn’t be happening. He never would’ve slept with James, and he wouldn’t have gotten so jealous. 

James had made sure to give Lance a large prominent hickey right on the side of his neck in full view, that Lance would have no hope of hiding, and Lance almost skipped Shiro’s class just so that he wouldn’t see it. But he’d already skipped too many, and Hunk was now making him go, even though they sat more towards the back of the room now, Lance could barely handle it. Shiro looked miserable all the time, and that was Lance’s fault, Lance had done that. Lance had broken his heart. Sure, it was James’ fault, but wasn’t all of that Lance’s fault anyway? Wasn’t this all Lance’s fault, really?

Lance had managed to brush the hickeys off to Hunk, and Hunk had seemingly let it go with the thought that sex for Lance was a coping mechanism. Right now, sex was the last thing on earth that Lance wanted, but he didn’t have a choice. He was good at faking it, he’d moan when James touched him, spreading his legs and letting him have him, letting him mark him up. 

Was that wrong? Should he have been crying and protesting? Was he enjoying it a little bit? Just to be touched again? Even if he hated everything else about it? If he didn’t go along with everything James said, would he leak the pictures? Probably. So he let him do whatever he wanted. Let James fuck him, let his friends fuck him, sometimes all at once, pretending he enjoyed it like the little slut that he was. 

He had a group of about five friends, and Lance didn’t know how much they knew. If they knew anything at all. If they thought that Lance was just back to being the slut again, wanting nothing more than to beg for a turn with each of their cocks. The worst part of it was that Lance from before he met Shiro would have thrived on this. He would’ve been in heaven. Six guys at his disposal to fuck him whenever he wanted? God, he would’ve been in paradise. 

Now though, it left him crying in the shower when he went home each night, scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing at himself. 

He started hanging out with James more at school after the first week or so, telling Hunk that he wasn’t so bad after all, and he’d been quick to judge. Hunk wasn’t interrogating him on things in the ways that he’d used to, and Lance knew that was because he could tell how fucking miserable and heartbroken he was over Shiro. 

He let James sit with his arm draped around him sometimes during lunch, sometimes snuck away for a quickie in the bathroom. Lance didn’t care what they did. He didn’t care about the sex. He didn’t care about the casual touches, the occasional kisses. He didn’t care that James got off on having this complete power over him to have Lance do whatever he wanted. It hurt but it was sort of a numbness. 

All Lance could care about was the look on Shiro’s face when he thought no one was watching him. When he was just sitting at his desk, and the rest of the class was working. Lance had done that. Lance hated himself. He knew that Hunk watched him watch Shiro during class, but Lance had reiterated many times that he didn’t want to talk about it. If Shiro noticed or cared that Lance wasn’t turning work in, he hadn’t said anything. Lance couldn’t do it. 

How could he sit there in this class and do the work? When he’d crushed Shiro like that? When everything was terrible and there was no way to make it better? He hadn’t turned anything in since their break up, hadn’t even so much as written anything down in his book. Hunk made him come to class, but there was no point in him being there. He just watched Shiro, looking away every time he looked up.

Eventually, Shiro just stopped coming into school all together. He’d had a sub for three days now, and Lance had never felt more worried. James seemed rather pleased, being very open with his affections for Lance, but Shiro wasn’t even there to see it, so what was the point? Lance knew that he’d seen. He didn’t know what exactly he had, but he knew he’d seen the hickeys, and he knew he’d seen them hanging out. He’d probably seen James with his arm around him, he did that a lot.

Lance didn’t know what Shiro must think of him. He hated to even think. That he’d just moved on within the week and found someone else. Didn’t Shiro know how fucking in love with him he was? Lance supposed he should be grateful that Shiro hadn’t pushed or fought him back on it, because he didn’t know if he would’ve been strong enough to keep going, and then they’d be in a very different situation right now, and Lance couldn’t have that, no matter what.

It took everything Lance had not to go to Shiro’s place after school on the third day that he still hadn’t been in for, but he stopped himself. A kiss from James on the cheek before he left, and the promise of a phone call in the evening stopped him. He didn’t go to Shiro’s, because he couldn’t. He couldn’t give in, he had to protect him. He went home instead, going up to his room and crying, clutching his ring tightly in his fist as he buried his face in his pillow, wondering how things had ever come to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're so sorry stick w it okay it'll get better :(((((


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can just go home today, Keith. I'm fine. I just want to sleep."
> 
> Lance opened and closed his mouth again, words failing him as he looked Shiro over. He looked awful. "It's me," he said softly, not knowing what else to say and just hoping that Shiro wouldn't slam the door in his face.
> 
> Shiro opened his eyes at that, flinching at the sound of his voice and taking a step back. "Oh. Um... why... why are you here?"
> 
> “Can we talk?” Lance asked, heart pinching.

After Shiro's fourth day being gone from school, Keith decided enough was enough. If Lance wasn't going to talk to Shiro, then he was going to talk to Keith, because he wasn't just going to sit there and watch them both hurt. 

They were hurting, both of them, and that was the most confusing part. Keith had seen Lance and James together, just like Shiro had. He'd seen James with his arm around Lance, with his lips pressed against his cheek, with his hickeys all over his neck. He'd seen Lance following him around like a lost puppy, the most confusing look on his face as he did everything James asked of him. 

Lance wanted this, right? That's why he'd broken his brother's heart and most likely completely ruined him for love all together? So where did Lance get off looking so damn miserable about it, shooting looks at Shiro when he wasn't looking, grimacing when James touched him, looking longingly at the door as if sitting next to James was the last place he wanted to be? Keith didn't know what was going on, but fuck if he wasn't going to find out. So he called out to Lance as class finished up, clearing his throat softly. 

"Lance, would you mind coming in to see me after school? I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Yeah okay," Lance said, biting his lip as he packed up his things. He wasn't doing bad in math, so this had to be about Shiro, right?

"Thank you," Keith said, nodding at him. Hopefully he actually showed up.

Lance nodded and left as the other students did, dreading the end of the day and wondering how much trouble he'd be if he just didn't go. Even if he didn't, there was no way he could avoid Keith forever, so he'd just have to get it over with. The end of the day came quicker than he'd like, and he found himself trudging to Keith's room, knocking on the door as he arrived and taking a few steps in.

"Ah, you're actually here," Keith hummed, looking up as he came in. "Shut the door, please, and come over and sit down."

Lance rolled his eyes at the comment, doing as he said and closing the door, coming to sit down by his desk.

Keith sat on top of his own desk, crossing his legs and looking at him. "I assume you know why I asked you to come?"

"Yeah," Lance said with a small nod.

"Right," Keith said, nodding. "My intention is not to... interrogate you, or anything. Even after all this, Shiro still cares about you a lot and if he found out I grilled you in my classroom after school he'd kill me. I would just like... to understand the situation a little bit better. Because from my perspective, and from Shiro's, it doesn't make a lot of sense."

Lance clenched his jaw a little and looked down at his lap, not knowing what to say, and so saying nothing. Of course it didn't fucking make sense, none of this made sense. Lance was still trying to make sense of it himself.

"So I guess," Keith said, blowing out a breath and tilting his head, watching him. "I'll try to limit my questions, and start with this. You broke up with Shiro. You're now apparently with James, the specifics of your relationship unknown and unimportant. So I don't understand why you... look so fucking sad with him all the time. What's up with that?"

If Lance had thought he'd been good at faking things, he guessed he was wrong. Maybe James was just that desperate that he didn't give a shit if Lance looked miserable all the time. Of course he didn't, he'd done this in the first place. Lance looked up at him and then looked away again as he met his eyes, giving a small shrug.

"Lance," Keith said, leaning forward and trying to catch his eyes. "If I thought you ended things with Shiro because you're a heartless asshole player then we wouldn't be here right now. You'd have a permanent F in my class and you'd be mysteriously transferred out of Shiro's and that would be that. But I think there's something deeper going on here, and I'm just as concerned for you as I am for Shiro. And I know you probably don't trust me and think I hate you, but I don't. You're important to my brother so you're important to me, and if... if James is hurting you or doing something bad to you I want to know about it. I can help."

Lance let out a shaky breath as his eyes filled with tears. "You can't," he mumbled.

"I can," Keith argued. "Tell me what he's doing."

Lance sniffed, a tear running down his cheek that he aggressively wiped away. "He has pictures of us," he mumbled. "Of me and Shiro. Kissing."

"So he's blackmailing you?" Keith asked, surprised.

Lance gave a small shrug and then nodded.

"Lance," Keith said, letting out a breath. "You should have told someone about this."

"And then what?" Lance asked, rubbing his nose. "He said if I did he'd leak them. And if I did, who do I tell? Who do I tell? What can anyone do? I'm the one that has things to hide, I'm the one doing something illegal, I'm the one- if he leaks them Shiro will go to jail because of me. If I have to- let him and his friends do whatever the hell they want to me so that doesn't happen- then fine, I don't care. If I have to-" he broke himself off, clenching his jaw. "I don't care, I'll do it. There's no one that can help, because if he finds out I've said anything? It's over," he said, wiping his eyes as they welled again and sniffing. "I don't have another choice."

"Lance, the school has policies in place for things like this," Keith told him. "All I have to do is go to the administration and tell them what's going on, and we can get James to delete whatever he has without anyone's supervision but my own. It's admirable that you've done as much as you have to keep Shiro safe, but Lance, you don't have to keep doing it. I can help."

"You don't get it," Lance said. "There is nothing you can do to stop him. How can you get him to delete it? How can you make sure that he deletes them without showing anyone first? Or making copies and then showing people?"

"We can go to the principal and have him take his phone before he has time to do anything with the pictures," Keith said. "I've seen it happen before."

"Won't the principle want to know what they are?"

"No, Lance," he said, shaking his head. "Well, he might want to, but he's not required to see them for the situation to be dealt with. Especially if you have me backing you up, and he can have me verify they were deleted."

"What if he's already made copies?" Lance asked, frowning.

"I don't think he's smart enough to do that," Keith said. "He's not expecting you to tell anyone, or to go against him in any way. He already thinks he's won."

"Are you willing to risk it?" Lance asked. "He's your brother."

"I don't know," Keith said, sighing. "I want to say no, but he's almost in more danger with things like they are right now."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, frowning.

"It's... not important," Keith said, shaking his head. "Is there any way you can find out if he has copies? Any friends you can ask?"

Lance shook his head. "No."

"Can you steal his phone and look yourself?"

"Yes, but what if they're on his computer? Or on a drive somewhere? Or- I don't know. There's no way that we can know."

Keith sighed, tipping his head back. "Well, we have to do something. This can't keep going like this."

"What do we do? Risk it? That's such a big risk."

"I know!" Keith said, sighing again. "Just- we have to at least tell Shiro what's going on."

"Okay," Lance nodded. "If I... Do you think he'll talk to me? If I go over? Or if I text first will he ignore me? Has he blocked me?"

"You'll probably want me to go with you," Keith said, pinching his brow. "Shiro is... not very rational when upset. He might not believe you."

Lance frowned. "Can I try?" he asked softly.

"At least me sit in the parking lot or something," Keith said.

"Okay," Lance said, nodding. "Can we do that- now? I only have tonight, I told James my mom wanted me home to cook dinner."

"Yeah, we can go," Keith said, nodding and sliding off his desk, grabbing his stuff. "You need me to drive you?"

"Yes please," Lance nodded, standing up and picking up his bag.

"Okay, let's go," Keith said, heading out towards his car.

Lance nodded, following out after him.

Keith unlocked the car once they got there, putting his bags in the back and getting in. Lance slipped into the passenger seat, putting on his belt.

Keith drove them there as fast as he could, parking once they got there and blowing out a breath. "When you get up there, just knock. He'll think it's me and answer the door."

"Okay," Lance said, not moving for a few moments, and then opening the door and getting out, throwing a glance back to Keith and walking up to Shiro's apartment.

Lance stood outside of Shiro's apartment door for almost a full minute before he did anything, hand trembling a little as he raised it to knock, dreading Shiro answering.

Shiro groaned softly into the carpet as he heard Keith knock, getting up and shuffling across the carpet towards the door. He was tired today, barely able to keep his eyes open, and since he knew the way to his front door fairly well at this point he didn't bother with pretending. Keith already knew how bad he was doing, what was the point? His dogs sat on either side of his feet as he pulled the door open, resting his head against it as he let out a tired sigh. 

"You can just go home today, Keith. I'm fine. I just want to sleep."

Lance opened and closed his mouth again, words failing him as he looked Shiro over. He looked awful. "It's me," he said softly, not knowing what else to say and just hoping that Shiro wouldn't slam the door in his face.

Shiro opened his eyes at that, flinching at the sound of his voice and taking a step back. "Oh. Um... why... why are you here?"

“Can we talk?” Lance asked, heart pinching.

Shiro nodded slowly and turned to go back into his apartment, leaving the door open behind him for Lance to come in.

Lance let out a soft breath, closing the door behind him and following Shiro into his apartment.

Shiro went to sit on the couch, leaning back and making a soft sound as the dogs jumped up after him, laying themselves across his lap for comfort.

Lance sat down too, worrying his lip between his teeth as he tried to figure out what to say, letting out a shaky breath and fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater. “Breaking up with you was a mistake,” he said softly. “I didn’t- I didn’t want to, I-“

"It's okay, Lance," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "It's fine. I get it. You don't have to try and make me feel better. I don't know what Keith said to you, but I don't need you to explain yourself."

“No, you don’t get it,” Lance said quickly.

"I'm pretty sure I do," Shiro said, giving him a weak smile. "And I'd really rather you not go into the details. I don't need to know why."

“Shiro, I love you,” Lance said softly, biting his lip hard.

Shiro scoffed softly, shaking his head a little. "I'm telling you, Lance. You really don't have to do this. It's making it worse, actually. I'd prefer it if you didn't."

“James has pictures of us,” he said quietly.

"Why the hell would I care if James has pictures of you two?" Shiro asked.

“Of you and me,” Lance said frustratedly.

"Oh," Shiro blinked. "Okay. So... what?"

“So he said if I didn’t break up with you he’d send you to jail.”

"You didn't need to give pictures of us to your new boyfriend just to use against me," Shiro said, scowling. "I'm not gonna bother you. You don't need to send me to jail or whatever."

“What?” Lance squeaked. “Shiro- no, fuck. He took them. I’d never- jesus.”

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Lance," Shiro said with a tired sigh. "I don't get why you're here."

Lance ran a stressed hand through his hair and let out a breath. “He took pictures of us together to use to blackmail me into breaking up with you, which I did because I didn’t think I had another choice and didn’t want you to go to jail, but if that hadn’t happened I never would have broken up with you because I’m fucking in love with you.”

"Oh," Shiro said, blinking rapidly as he tried to take that information in. "So... you still, um... like me?"

“I _love you_ ,” Lance said softly.

"Oh," Shiro said again, wrapping his arms around himself. "You... Why didn't you say something? You could've told me and I wouldn't have... you could've told me."

“I know,” Lance said softly. “I know, I fucked up. He said if I told anyone, then... I didn’t think I had another choice.”

"Why are you telling me now?" Shiro asked. "He still has them. You still have to be with him. Why now?"

“I miss you too much,” Lance mumbled. “It’s selfish, and risky, but Keith forced me to tell him, and... there was no point telling him and not you. We... talked about what we can do, and to be honest, I’m still not sure what we can do, because everything’s gonna be a risk, but I just...” he let out a shaky breath, trying to blink back tears. “I miss you so fucking much, I can’t keep... I can’t have you keep thinking I don’t love you.”

"I miss you, too," Shiro mumbled softly, looking down at his lap. "It's been..." he trailed off, not finishing his sentence before starting again. "Are you okay? Has he made you... do anything?"

Lance instinctively rubbed at the hickey’s on his neck, looking away and shrugging.

"Lance," Shiro said. "You can tell me. If you want to."

“It’s not like it’s that hard to guess,” he mumbled, moving his hand away.

"I... didn't want to assume," Shiro said quietly, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach that accompanied the thought.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lance said with a small shrug.

"Did you... want it?" Shiro asked.

Lance was quiet for a long moment and then gave a small shake of his head.

"Then it matters, Lance," Shiro told him softly.

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, not looking at him.

"So... what were the options you talked about with Keith...?"

“Um, reporting him to the school, and saying he has my nudes or something,” Lance said. “They can make him delete them before he has a chance to do anything, but if he’s made copies then we’re fucked, basically. There’s no... easy way to fix this. That’s why I didn’t say anything, the risks are..”

"I could just turn myself in," Shiro said, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. "He doesn't have any leverage if the school already knows."

“You’re kidding, right?”

Shiro shook his head.

“If we report him then we have a 50% chance of you getting off, and if you turn yourself in then we have 0. How does that make sense in any way?”

"Because it'll be worse for me if they find out from him," Shiro said.

“No,” Lance said. “That’s not happening. No way.”

"It's the best option," Shiro said.

“You know we’re talking about jail, right? 100% chance. That is not the best option.”

"We don't know for sure that I'll go to jail," Shiro said.

“Pretty much we do.”

"So what, we're just gonna hope?" Shiro said.

“You seriously want to turn yourself in. You’re not just eleven years older than me, a minor, Shiro, you’re my teacher.”

"I'm not gonna let you keep being with him like this," Shiro said. "Not if he's going to hurt you."

“It’s not up to you,” Lance said. “It’s my choice.”

"You shouldn’t choose to keep getting hurt, Lance."

“I’m choosing to protect you.”

"But you won't let me choose to protect you?"

“It’s not the same! Jail and a bit of sex aren’t the same,” Lance said frustratedly. “It’s not like I’m not used to it,” he muttered.

"That doesn't make it okay, Lance," Shiro said. "If he's forcing you to do it then it's rape and it’s bad and you can't diminish the importance of that."

“Then we’ll figure something out, I’m not- you can’t turn yourself in. Please.”

"How soon can you go to them with Keith?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t know,” Lance said. “You’ll have to ask him.”

"I'm gonna call him, then," Shiro said, getting out his phone and pulling up his number, calling him. 

It took a few seconds but Keith eventually picked up, sounding a little hesitant. "Hello...?" 

Shiro put him on speaker phone, holding the phone between them. "How soon can you and Lance go to administration about the photos?" Shiro could practically hear Keith roll his eyes over the phone. 

"Hello to you, too. Why are you calling me? I'm outside." 

Shiro made a surprised sound, looking at Lance. "Oh. Come up, then. We need to talk about this." Keith agreed to come up and hung up the phone, Shiro looking to Lance as he put his phone down. "Why is he here?"

“Um, he drove me here?” Lance said.

"Oh," Shiro said. "I guess that makes sense."

“Yeah, he forced me to stay after class and tell him what was happening,” Lance said with a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry," Shiro said, biting his lip. "I told him not to do that."

“It’s okay,” Lance said. “It was probably a good thing.”

"How... how long would you have gone? If Keith hadn't have stepped in?" Shiro asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Lance mumbled. “As long as I could.”

"Why...?" Shiro asked.

“What d’you mean?”

"That's not the only option," Shiro said. "That was never the only option. Why would you willingly hurt yourself like that...?"

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Because I thought it was the best way of keeping you safe.”

"This isn't just about me, Lance," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said softly. “I didn’t know what to do, okay?”

Shiro didn't have a chance to reply before Keith came in the door, coming over to join them on the couch. "Hey, guys. Everything okay in here...?"

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled, looking down.

"How soon can you and Lance go in about the photos?" Shiro asked again, a little impatient. 

"It's up to Lance, really," Keith said, shrugging. "We could go in as soon as tomorrow if he's ready. If not, it'll just be as soon as he feels comfortable with."

“Um,” Lance said, fiddling with his fingers and giving Shiro a small glance before looking away again. “I guess we can go tomorrow then.”

"We don't have to if you're not ready, Lance," Keith reminded him.

“Tell that to him,” Lance muttered.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, looking at Shiro as he looked away from Keith and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"If Lance continues to be subjected to this situation then I'm turning myself in." 

Keith scoffed softly, looking between them. "You're joking, right?"

“Yeah, that’s what I said, too,” Lance said.

"I'm being completely serious," Shiro said. "This has gone on for way too long."

“Yeah, and you want it to just all be for nothing, right? You keep saying you don’t want him to keep hurting me, but you’re gonna let it be for nothing anyway, like you have no idea how much worse that would make it.”

"Okay, sure," Shiro said, scoffing. "Go ahead and stay with him as long as you want, then. I'll just stay out of it."

“I don’t want to stay with him,” Lance said. “I just want to make sure we know what we’re doing first and not rush into it and fuck things up.”

"Do you... want me to run over the plan again?" Keith asked and Lance nodded. "It's pretty simple, really. We can go into the office in the morning and tell the administrators that James has compromising photos of you, and then they'll call him in and have me supervise while they're deleted, and once that happens he'll receive his punishment and it should be done. If all goes well then he won't have copies and he'll assume they already know what the content of the pictures are, and there won't be any further issue."

“Okay,” Lance said softly.

"I can meet you outside the office tomorrow morning if you want to do it then," Keith said. "If not I'll put Takashi on house arrest and we'll wait until you're ready."

Lance smiled a little and nodded. “Okay, let’s do it tomorrow.”

"Okay," Keith said, nodding and smiling back. "Tomorrow it is."

“Thank you,” he said softly.

"You're welcome, Lance," Keith smiled. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me about this."

Lance flushed and shrugged a little.

Shiro made a sound, giving Keith a hard nudge. "Yeah, thanks for doing exactly what I told you not to do." 

Keith shrugged and grinned, standing up again. "You're welcome. I assume I've done all you need me to do, so... Lance? Are you gonna hang here for a little or do you need a ride?"

“Um,” he said, glancing at Shiro.

"You can stay, if you want," Shiro mumbled softly, shrugging.

“Do you want...?”

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't.”

“Okay,” he said with a small nod.

"I'll head out, then," Keith said, heading to the door. "See you both tomorrow."

“Bye,” Lance said softly, looking from him to Shiro and then away again.

"Bye," Shiro repeated, giving Keith a pointed look as he opened the door and disappeared outside.

Lance glanced up at Shiro as he heard the door close, wrapping his arms around himself. Shiro shifted a little in the uncomfortable silence, biting his lip.

Lance curled his legs up onto the sofa too, not knowing what to say as he looked away from him.

Shiro watched him as he tried to come up with something to say, unsure of where they were supposed to go from here. "You don't- you don't have to stay if you're uncomfortable."

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Lance said softly.

"You look like you are," Shiro mumbled.

“I’m not,” he insisted. “I’m just... I dunno.”

"Yeah," Shiro said softly, letting out a sigh.

Lance sighed too and looked up at him sadly, slowly running his eyes over him.

"I hate this," Shiro whispered, gesturing at the space between them and their stiff, uncomfortable posture.

“Me too,” Lance said, bottom lip trembling a little.

"How do we fix it?" Shiro asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Lance whispered back.

"Do you, um... want anything? To eat or drink or something?" Shiro asked lamely after a few long seconds of silence.

Lance shook his head a little and Shiro made a soft sound, giving him a small nod. Lance let out a soft breath, not moving for a moment before feebly kicking off his shoes and crawling across to where Shiro was sat on the other side of the couch, barely hesitating as he clambered into his lap.

Shiro made another sound of surprise, arms hovering around Lance uncertainly before he hesitantly wrapped them around him. Lance exhaled shakily, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder and leaning into him, closing his eyes tightly.

Shiro let out a breath, holding him a little tighter. "I thought I'd never get to have you like this again."

Lance let out a tiny sob at that, trying desperately to keep ahold of himself. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured.

"It's not your fault," Shiro said, stroking his back gently.

“Yes it is,” Lance said, shaking his head and letting out another small sob.

"I would've done the same thing, Lance," Shiro said. "You did what you thought was best and that's not your fault."

“But it was the wrong thing,” he mumbled. “All I did was fuck everything up and hurt you.”

"Because James was hurting you," Shiro said. "You were in a bad situation and you had to decide. It's okay."

“How can you say it’s okay?” Lance sniffed, turning his face into Shiro’s neck. “I can’t even fucking imagine what I did to you.”

"It was way worse for you," Shiro said, shaking his head.

Lance gave a small shrug.

"It was," Shiro said.

“It doesn’t have to be a competition,” Lance mumbled.

"And you don't need to try and downplay what you went through," Shiro said.

“S what you’re doing,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro huffed softly.

“Just let me be sorry,” he mumbled. “I hurt you so bad, and I’m so sorry.”

"It's not your fault, Lance," Shiro said again.

Lance let out a frustrated breath and clenched his jaw.

“You haven’t come in for days,” Lance mumbled.

"Sorry," Shiro said.

“Why’re you saying sorry...?”

"I dunno," Shiro mumbled, shrugging.

“Don’t say it then,” Lance frowned. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.”

"Okay," Shiro mumbled.

“I’d rather die than hurt you,” Lance mumbled, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck a little.

"I'm not worth that, Lance," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“You’re worth everything to me,” Lance said.

"That's all pointless if you're dead," Shiro said.

Lance let out a soft exhale. “Can I stay the night?”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“Is that okay with you?” he asked softly.

"Of course it is," Shiro nodded.

“Okay,” he said with a small nod. “He’s um... gonna want me to call him later.”

"Oh," Shiro said, biting his lip. "Okay."

“I don’t wanna make him suspicious,” Lance said softly.

"That's okay," Shiro said. "I'll just... take the dogs or something."

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “Thank you.”

"No problem," Shiro said.

Lance sniffed and pulled back from where he was cuddled against Shiro to sit back in his lap and look at him.

"Hi," Shiro said softly, looking back at him.

“Hi,” Lance replied, equally as soft as he ran his eyes over Shiro’s face.

Shiro offered him a small smile, looking over him in return. Lance brought his hand to Shiro’s jaw, stroking along the slight beard he’d grown with the backs of his fingers.

"Oh," Shiro said, jumping a little at his touch. "I forgot about that."

“It’s kinda cute,” Lance said with a small smile. “I like it.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, still gently stroking his face. “It suits you.”

"Are you saying I should grow out a beard?" Shiro asked.

“Maybe not grow out,” Lance said thoughtfully. “But this is good, like this. Just a little baby one.”

"Okay, noted," Shiro smiled.

Lance shifted his hand to cup Shiro’s cheek, stroking over his skin with his thumb for a few moments before leaning in to give him a very gentle kiss against his lips. Shiro melted beneath him, arms coming up to loop gently around Lance’s waist. Lance made a soft sound against his lips, cupping the back of his head as he kissed him tenderly, and Shiro made a weak sound in response, carefully pulling him closer.

Lance parted their lips after a few slow minutes, resting their foreheads together and gently brushing their noses.

"I missed you so bad," Shiro breathed, voice thick with emotion.

“I missed you so bad too,” Lance whispered back.

"You're really gonna be mine again after this...?" Shiro asked hesitantly.

“If you still want me,” Lance said with a soft smile.

"I do," Shiro said with a quick nod. "I could never not want you, Lance."

“I’m yours forever,” Lance murmured. “Even longer.”

"I love you," Shiro mumbled, bringing his hand up to gently cup Lance's cheek.

“I love you too,” Lance said, letting out a shaky breath as he leaned into Shiro’s touch.

Shiro stroked his thumb gently over Lance's cheek, eyes running over his face. "You look tired."

“I am,” Lance admitted softly.

"We can take a nap later," Shiro said, rubbing the pad of his thumb over one of the bags under Lance's eyes.

“Okay,” Lance nodded, closing his eyes.

"Do you need to... call him at a certain time...?" Shiro asked softly.

“No,” Lance said. “He’ll get annoyed if it gets too late, though.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "Do you want me to go get something for dinner? I don't... really have anything here."

“Uh, okay,” Lance said, biting his lip.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Shiro asked.

“I don’t care,” Lance said, shaking his head. “I’m not that hungry.”

"Have you been eating?" Shiro asked with a small frown.

Lance hesitated and gave a small guilty nod.

"You think I believe that?" Shiro asked softly, brushing his hand over Lance's side. "You feel thinner."

Lance looked down and didn’t say anything, trying not to tense up at the touch.

"I'll get something small," Shiro promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you,” Lance said softly.

"No problem," Shiro said.

Lance sighed softly, leaning into him again and Shiro wrapped his arms back around him, pulling him in close.

“I missed you,” Lance mumbled.

"I missed you, too," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance tucked his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck and inhaled, cuddling closely to him. Shiro held Lance close to his chest, cradling him gently and kissing his head.

“I love you,” Lance whispered.

"I love you, too," Shiro said softly.

Lance sighed contentedly, closing his eyes.

Shiro continued to hold him for a while before gently sitting up a little. "How about I go get something to eat now?"

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, not moving from where he was curled against Shiro.

"That means you gotta get up," Shiro said with a soft smile.

Lance hmphed reluctantly, sitting up a little and giving him a small pout.

"We can cuddle again once dinner is done, yeah?" Shiro said, smiling at him.

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “How long are you gonna be?”

"How long do you need me to be?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno... at least half an hour,” Lance sighed.

"Then at least half an hour," Shiro said.

“Okay...”

"But I'll come back as soon as you're done, okay?"

“Okay,” he mumbled, biting down on his lip as he nodded.

Shiro cupped his cheek, kissing his forehead. "Okay."

Lance was still reluctant to move, but eventually slid out of Shiro’s lap onto the couch beside him.

Shiro got up once his lap was empty and went to get the leashes for the dogs so he could take them with him.

“I’ll see you later, then,” Lance said, curling up on the couch now that he was alone.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Shiro smiled, leashing up the dogs. "Let me know when you're done, okay?"

“Okay,” he nodded.

"Okay," Shiro said, opening the door and going out to his car, leaving Lance alone.

Lance let out a shaky breath, getting out his phone and pulling up James' contact. This was the last time he'd have to do this. He looked at it for a few moments before dialling, taking in a deep breath and cheerily talking to him when he answered, feigning interest in his day and purring down the phone when James turned the tone of the conversation. 

He was used to it by now, knew everything that James liked to hear, all the pretty seductive words that he should whisper down the line and into his ear, all the moans and the gasps as if he were touching himself along with him, how to draw it out just before he was supposed to cum, and give James just the show that he wanted. It was easy, now. It was surprising how much he could learn in two weeks, but these two weeks had felt like the longest of Lance's life. They'd felt like two months. 

Luckily James didn't want to mess around today, he wanted to get right to it, and Lance was more than happy to comply with that, talking him right through everything to his orgasm, voice soft and silky, though he felt sick. 

They chatted for a matter of moments in the afterglow, but James was never one for sticking around after sex, which was something that Lance had learned the hard way over and over and over when he was left alone, still coming down from it all. Today, he didn't care, though, he was grateful, even. 

He said goodbye, with promises of kisses and blowjobs when they saw one another again tomorrow, and finally ended the call. Lance let out a long sigh as he blinked a few times. That was over. It was over. He didn't... he didn't have to do that again. He didn't have to have sex with James again. Or James' friends again. He wouldn't have to be left hurting and aching and crying and alone again. He didn't... have to be with anyone that wasn't Shiro again.

He let out a soft overwhelmed sob, covering his mouth with his hand as sobs wracked through him and he just cried hard for a couple of minutes, before picking up his phone again, trying to collect himself as he got up Hunk's contact and called him instead. Lance really wasn't a massive fan of crying down the phone to him, and it was something he tried to avoid whenever he could, but... he hadn't talked to Hunk at all throughout this whole thing, and he just... really needed to, now.

“Hello?"

“Hey,” Lance said, voice cracking as he tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Where are you?" Hunk asked. "Do you need me to come get you from somewhere?"

“No,” Lance mumbled. “I’m at Shiro’s.”

"You're... at Shiro's," Hunk repeated flatly.

“Yeah.”

"Your ex-boyfriend Shiro?"

“We don’t know another Shiro,” Lance said, pulling the phone away from his face for a moment as he sniffed.

"Right, so... I guess I'm just confused as to why you're there," Hunk said. "And why you're calling."

“I just- wanted to talk to you,” Lance said, bottom lip trembling as he did his best to keep himself from crying again.

"Really?" Hunk said with a soft scoff. "That's surprising."

Lance covered his mouth to hold back a sound as tears filled his eyes again. “Um, okay, never mind, I gotta go,” he said quickly and hung up before Hunk could hear him crying, curling in on himself as his shoulders shook.

Hunk frowned at his phone as Lance hung up, immediately dialing his number and calling him back. Lance hesitated but answered, not saying anything before another soft sob escaped him.

"Lance, buddy, what's wrong?" Hunk asked, brow furrowing as he heard Lance sob into the phone.

Lance shook his head and just cried harder, not even knowing what to say anymore.

Hunk made a concerned noise, biting his lip. "Are you sure you don't need me to come get you? Is he making you upset?"

“No- no, he’s not even here,” Lance said, rubbing his face. “I just got off the phone with James.”

"I- have so many questions," Hunk said. "Did James say something to you? Should I beat him up?"

Lance huffed out a watery bitter laugh. “What, you mean like break up with your boyfriend if you don’t want him to go to jail?”

"What?" Hunk asked, confused. "You can break up with James if you want to but I don't know what jail has to do with it."

“James made me break up with Shiro,” Lance said. “He has pictures of us. He made me break up with him and be with him instead and I did it to protect Shiro, but I didn’t want to.”

"So he... blackmailed you?" Hunk asked.

“Yeah.”

"Fuck, Lance," Hunk said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “He said I couldn’t tell anyone.”

"He wouldn't have known if you had told me."

“And what, you would’ve just let everything happen if you’d known? You would’ve driven me to all those hook ups with his friends if you’d known I didn’t want it?”

"No, I would've broken his neck," Hunk huffed. "And his friends', too."

“Exactly,” Lance said. “I couldn’t tell you.”

"You could've at least said something," Hunk said, frowning. "You've been basically ignoring me for two weeks."

“I’m sorry,” Lance mumbled.

"I just wish you would've let me be there for you, buddy," Hunk sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Lance said again.

"You don't always have to handle everything on your own, you know?" Hunk said softly.

“Yeah...” Lance mumbled.

"I feel like you don't believe that," Hunk said.

Lance made a non committal sound. “It is what it is.”

"It doesn't have to be," Hunk said.

“I guess. It doesn’t matter anymore, though.”

"Well, now you know for next time," Hunk huffed.

“I fucking hope there’s no next time,” Lance huffed back.

"Yeah, me too," Hunk said.

“Keith’s gonna report him tomorrow.”

"So this will all be over then?"

“I really hope so. But if James has copies of the pictures then it could go really bad.”

"Yeah..." Hunk frowned. "Let's hope he's not smart enough for that."

“Yeah,” Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, I don’t know what I’ll do if-“

"Hey, don't worry about that, okay?" Hunk said. "We'll cross that bridge only if we have to."

“Okay,” Lance mumbled.

"So, if you're at Shiro's does that mean he knows?"

“Yeah,” he nodded. “He went out with the dogs so I could call James and he’s getting dinner.”

"Are you guys... okay?" Hunk asked. "I know you weren't in class a lot that first week, but he looked... pretty bad."

“Yeah...” Lance frowned. “He’s... yeah. I dunno. He won’t let me say sorry.”

"That doesn't really surprise me," Hunk said.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed. “I know he means well, but I wish he would.”

"Yeah, I get that," Hunk said, nodding.

“He just keeps saying it’s not my fault,” Lance sighed. “I just want him to forgive me.”

"Maybe you should tell him that," Hunk said.

“Yeah, I guess,” he said, letting out a soft breath. “I feel like such an idiot,” he said, frustrated tears welling in his eyes again.

"How come?" Hunk asked.

“Because! I should’ve just told him from the start, all I did was fuck everything up and hurt him so bad and I didn’t need to,” he said, rubbing at his eyes. “We could’ve reported him in the beginning, but I was too much of an idiot to think about that, and it’s all my fault.”

"That doesn't make you an idiot, Lance," Hunk said. "Sure, you know now that all of this could've been a lot better if you had told someone sooner but you didn't know that at the time, and you did what you thought was best for Shiro given the situation you were put in. The distance that you have from the situation now makes it look like an obvious solution that you're dumb for not picking, but things were a lot different when you were just confronted with this, and it says absolutely nothing about your intelligence that you chose what you did. It's really not your fault, Lance."

“But I can’t take it back,” Lance mumbled. “Yeah, he knows now, but he spent two weeks thinking his fiancé left him because I didn’t love him anymore, and that I moved on immediately and wanted nothing to do with him. I don’t even wanna imagine what that did to him, and I can't- take that away, I did that.”

"And James did things to you that you can't take away," Hunk said. "You're both hurting. You've just gotta figure out how to heal together."

Lance sighed, clenching his jaw as he took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess."

"Don't discount what you're going through because Shiro’s going through something, too," Hunk said.

"Okay," Lance mumbled. "I don't know... whether to tell him everything," Lance sighed softly.

"He should know, right?" Hunk asked.

"I guess," he nodded. "Right now all I've really said is that I've had sex with James and I didn't want to. I haven't said... about his friends, or about... I don't know, what it was like, or anything."

"He should be able to understand what you went through," Hunk said softly.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Lance nodded, biting his lip.

"You should tell him, then," Hunk said.

"Okay," Lance sighed. "Okay."

"It'll be okay, buddy," Hunk said.

"How do you know?" Lance asked softly.

"Because you and Shiro are meant for each other," Hunk said, smiling. "I know that you two can figure this out."

"Okay," Lance said, smiling a little despite himself.

"Does this mean you two won't look so sad at school anymore?" Hunk asked. "And that we can sit in the front again? I liked sitting in the front."

"Yeah," Lance said with a sniff. "If everything goes okay tomorrow."

"I'm sure it will," Hunk said.

"I really hope so," Lance mumbled.

"Me, too," Hunk said.

"Will you stay with me until Shiro gets back?" Lance asked softly, texting him quickly to tell him he was done.

"Of course, buddy," Hunk nodded.

"Thanks," Lance said, curling up in a tight ball on the end of the couch and resting his head on the arm.

Shiro headed back to his apartment once he got the text from Lance, carrying their food and leading the dogs up as he opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey."

"He's back, I'm gonna go now, love you," Lance said with a sniff as he heard Shiro, hanging up the phone and sitting up a little. "Hey."

"How did it go...?" Shiro asked.

"It was fine," Lance said, wiping his eyes.

"You're crying," Shiro said, furrowing his brow. "That's not fine."

“I was talking to Hunk,” he said softly. “I hadn’t um, told him anything, so... I did.”

"Oh," Shiro said, coming over to sit next to him after he took the dogs back off their leashes. "Did that go okay, too?"

“Yeah,” he nodded. “He was pretty upset with me at first, cause I’ve been basically ignoring him,” he sighed.

"Yeah, I can see that," Shiro said, nodding.

“I didn’t know what to say,” Lance mumbled. “I didn’t want him to ask questions.”

"I wouldn't have known, either," Shiro said.

“He said he thinks I should tell you everything that happened,” Lance said softly, glancing at him and then away again.

"There's more...?" Shiro asked softly.

“It wasn’t just... him,” Lance mumbled, not looking up.

"What do you mean...?"

“His friends,” Lance said. “Five of them. I guess he likes sharing,” he said with a humourless smile, looking up at Shiro.

"Oh," Shiro breathed, stomach twisting uncomfortably at his words. "That's... I'm so sorry, Lance. I should have noticed and... and done something to help you. I'm so sorry."

“How could you have noticed?” Lance asked. “You have nothing to be sorry for, I...” he sighed. “I’m surprised you could even look at me, there’s no way you would’ve been able to notice anything.”

"Keith noticed," Shiro reminded him. "I could've, too. I should have."

“I didn’t do to Keith what I did to you.”

"So?" Shiro asked.

“You’re not accountable for any of this, Shiro,” Lance said. “Not one part.”

Shiro blew out a breath, shaking his head a little and looking away from him.

“This is why I don’t wanna tell you,” Lance mumbled. “If you’re just gonna blame yourself, then I don’t want you to know what you’re blaming yourself for.”

"So what, you'd rather I sit and let you blame yourself?" Shiro asked.

“If those are the only two options, then yeah.”

"I'm not letting you do that," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“You can’t blame yourself for something that literally had nothing to do with you,” Lance said.

"I'm pretty sure it had a lot to do with me," Shiro said.

”No, it didn’t.”

"Fine, whatever," Shiro scoffed. "If I don't get to take any of the blame then neither do you."

Lance sighed. “Fine,” he muttered.

"Okay, great," Shiro said. "Do you want to eat?"

“Not particularly.”

"We can wait until later if you want. But I want you to eat something."

“Fine,” Lance sighed.

"I'll go put it in the fridge if you don't want it right now," Shiro said.

“I don’t care when we have it,” he mumbled. “I’m not gonna want it any more later.”

"Okay," Shiro said with a soft sigh, getting the food containers and handing one to Lance. "Here."

“Thanks,” Lance said, picking at it for a few moments and slowly having a few small bites.

Shiro ate almost as slowly as he did, still not really in the mood to eat.

“I’ll have some more later,” Lance said after he’d eaten a bit, not really meaning it as he closed up the container and put it down, running his hands over his face as he let out a breath.

"Okay," Shiro said, taking their half-eaten food into the kitchen and putting it away.

Lance curled up, waiting for him to come back with a small sigh. Shiro came back and sat down again, biting his lip uncertainly.

Lance glanced up at him, watching him for a few moments before unfolding himself and crawling over to him, hesitating.

Shiro made a soft sound, holding his arms open for him in invitation and Lance crawled into his lap, a tiny whine escaping him as he curled into him.

Shiro wrapped him up in his arms quickly. "It's okay, honey. I'm right here. I've got you."

Lance curled his fingers in Shiro’s shirt, clutching at it as he let out a shaky breath.

Shiro wrapped one arm around Lance's back as the other came to cup the back of his head, cradling him gently.

Lance tucked his head under Shiro’s jaw, nose pressing into his skin as he let out soft breaths, focusing on keeping them slow.

Shiro brushed his fingers through Lance's hair, working through the soft strands slowly.

“M never moving again,” Lance mumbled, nudging his nose against Shiro’s skin and inhaling.

"Me neither," Shiro mumbled back, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Don’t ever make me,” Lance breathed.

"I won't," Shiro said. "Promise."

Lance gave a small nod, clutching at his shirt a little tighter.

Shiro stroked his hand gently along Lance's back, making a soft sound.

Lance sighed, relaxing a little.

"I love you," Shiro murmured softly, holding him as close as he could.

“I love you too,” Lance murmured back, a soft whine to his voice as he nuzzled him.

"'M never gonna let anything bad happen to you again," Shiro promised him.

Lance swallowed thickly and exhaled as he gave a small nod.

"I'd do anything to protect you, Lance," Shiro said. "Absolutely anything."

“I know,” Lance mumbled. “I know.”

"If he bothers you again after this you'll tell me, right?" Shiro asked.

Lance bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay, thank you," Shiro said, blowing out a relieved breath.

“D’you think he will?” Lance asked softly.

"I don't know," Shiro said. "I hope not."

“Me too,” Lance said, frowning.

"But if he does, I'll take care of it," Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance nodded.

"Okay," Shiro repeated, kissing his head.

“I wish this was our last year,” Lance mumbled. “Then after summer I wouldn’t have to see him again.”

"I know, me too," Shiro sighed.

“I don’t wanna go to school anymore,” Lance whined softly. “I just wanna stay with you.”

"I have to go to school, too," Shiro said. "I can't take any more days off. But we'll both be done soon, and then we can spend as much time together as we want."

“You promise?” Lance asked softly

"I swear," Shiro nodded.

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “What if I wanna spend all my time with you?”

"Then you can," Shiro said.

“Won’t get sick of me?”

"Never."

“Okay,” Lance said with a nod.

"I'd already have you spending all your time with me if I could," Shiro mumbled.

“Me too,” Lance sighed, frowning at the thought of having to leave him.

"Only a few more weeks, hmm?" Shiro said.

“Too long,” Lance mumbled.

"I know," Shiro mumbled, sighing softly.

“Don’t wanna leave,” Lance said quickly, shaking his head.

"We don't have to leave until tomorrow morning," Shiro said.

“Can’t we just run away together instead...?”

"You think your mom would be okay with that?" Shiro asked with a small smile.

“I don’t care, I just wanna be with you.”

"Just wanna be with you, too, baby," Shiro hummed.

Lance let out a soft sound, burying his face in Shiro’s neck. “I love you,” he mumbled.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled back. "So, so much."

They stayed curled up together in a comfortable silence until it got dark outside, Lance practically falling asleep on him, though he knew they’d be more comfortable in bed, he didn’t want to move. 

“Shall we go to bed?” Lance mumbled.

"Mm, probably," Shiro mumbled sleepily, not making an effort to move.

Lance didn’t move for a few moments, before reluctantly sitting up in Shiro’s lap.

"Should probably shower before I sleep," Shiro mumbled, running his hand over his face. "And shave."

“Me too,” Lance said, before cupping Shiro’s cheeks and pouting. “Don’t shaaave.”

"People will think I've had a full blown mental breakdown if I go into school looking like this," Shiro said, gesturing towards his face.

“But it looks cuuuute,” Lance whined.

"I can grow it back in the summer," Shiro said.

Lance pouted harder and whined louder.

"I didn't know you'd like it so much," Shiro said, smiling a little.

“It’s cute,” Lance pouted. “And hot, ‘n adorable.”

"All those at once?" Shiro asked.

“Uh huh, just like you,” he nodded.

Shiro smiled, flushing a little. "Well if I don't shave then everyone will get to see me like this and not just you."

“But I won’t get to see it at all!”

"You can again in a few weeks. I'll keep it all summer if you want."

Lance huffed. “Fine,” he said sulkily.

"You can take a picture if you want to last you until then," Shiro smiled.

“Okay, good,” Lance said, getting his phone out.

Shiro smiled for him, looking at the camera on his phone.

Lance took a couple of pictures, smiling and biting his lip at how cute he looked.

"Any good?" Shiro asked once he'd taken a couple.

“Yes, you’re beautiful,” Lance nodded.

"Thanks," Shiro said softly, smiling and biting his lip.

“Are you really gonna shave?” Lance pouted, setting one as his background and pocketing his phone.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance grumbled.

"I'm sorry, baby," Shiro hummed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Lance looped his arms around Shiro’s neck and pouted even harder.

"Can I kiss you?" Shiro asked softly, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Yes please.”

Shiro smiled, leaning forward to press their lips together gently. Lance sighed softly against his lips, cupping the back of Shiro’s head. Shiro leaned into his touch, running his fingertips along Lance's lower back. Lance stroked gently through his hair, massaging his fingers over Shiro’s scalp as they kissed. Shiro let out a soft sigh, relaxing into him.

Lance kissed him tenderly for a few minutes, before breaking the kiss and pressing a few soft kisses against his lips, smiling. Shiro smiled back, chasing his lips with a soft sound.

“We gotta go to bed, baby,” Lance murmured, kissing him again.

"Missed doing this," Shiro mumbled, pulling him closer.

“Me too,” Lance agreed, nuzzling Shiro’s nose with his own. “So much.”

"Just wanna stay here and kiss you forever," Shiro sighed.

“Me too,” Lance said, giving him another soft kiss.

"Are you sure we have to go to bed?" Shiro mumbled.

“Yeah,” Lance said with a soft laugh. “You’re exhausted, darling.”

"Yeah," Shiro sighed softly, dropping his head to rest against Lance's shoulder, eyes slipping closed.

Lance stroked his head soothingly as he cradled it against him. “You need to get some rest, baby,” he murmured.

Shiro gave a small nod, pressing in as close to Lance as he could.

“Which means we gotta go to bed,” Lance said. “We can’t sleep here.”

Shiro pouted, pulling away reluctantly.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Lance said, slipping out of his lap and holding his hands out.

Shiro took his hands with a soft sound, standing up off the couch. Lance wrapped both his arms around Shiro’s waist, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

“You wanna shower in the morning?” Lance said.

"Nuh uh, hate showering in the morning," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“Okay, c’mon then,” Lance said, taking him to the bathroom.

"You wanna go first?" Shiro asked. "I've gotta... clean up my room a little."

Lance bit his lip and gave a small nod. “Okay...”

"You wanna borrow some clothes? I can go get some for you," Shiro said.

Lance nodded again.

"Okay," Shiro said, going into his room to get a big shirt and a pair of boxers, bringing them back to him. "Are these good?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, taking them from him. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome," Shiro said. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

“Okay,” he said softly.

"Okay," Shiro said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Lance let out a breath as Shiro left, not moving for a few moments. He bit his lip and took off his clothes, examining himself in the mirror for a few minutes with a frown on his face before getting into the shower and switching it on. Lance slowly cleaned himself, eyes closed as he stood under the hot stream of water, before finally getting out. 

He stepped onto Shiro’s scales to weigh himself, biting his lip and letting out a soft breath before going back over to the mirror. He looked at himself, frowning again. He let his eyes linger on each mark that had been left on his skin by James and his friends, bite marks, scratch marks, friction marks, and impact marks alike, they littered his skin all over. 

He pulled on the clothes that Shiro had given him and looked closely again, paying attention to what could still be seen now that he was covered. Most of it was covered, but not all. He’d just have to hope that Shiro didn’t notice. He dug around in Shiro’s cupboard for the spare toothbrush he used to use and brushed his teeth and washed his face, before wrapping his arms around himself and opening the door, going into Shiro’s room.

Shiro had just finished tidying up in time to see Lance come into the room, looking small and frail in Shiro's much too large clothes. "Hey," Shiro said softly, looking over him quickly and biting his lip. "You can go ahead and get in bed while you wait, if you want. I shouldn't be too long."

Lance nodded, walking over to him instead of the bed and leaning up to wrap his arms around him, making a soft sound.

Shiro didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him in return, holding him gently. "You okay...?"

Lance made a non committal sound and nodded, clinging to him a little tighter.

"It's okay if you're not," Shiro said softly, tightening his hold on him as well.

Lance buried his face against Shiro and bit down hard on his lip, not saying anything. Shiro held him close and didn't press him, gently swaying them back and forth on their feet.

Lance exhaled slowly a few times. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“You’re trying to go shower,” he mumbled.

"I'd much rather comfort you," Shiro said.

“Okay,” he nodded.

"Don't be sorry for taking something you need, especially when I'm more than willing to give it to you, okay?"

“Okay, ‘m sorry,” Lance said.

"Shh, it's okay," Shiro said, kissing his head.

Lance pressed as close to him as he could get, making a small sound. Shiro wrapped him up tight and Lance didn’t move, keeping Shiro here for as long as he could.

"Do you wanna just get in bed, baby?" Shiro asked after a while. "I can shower in the morning."

Lance gave a small nod.

"Okay, come on," Shiro said, bending over a little to pick Lance up and carry him to the bed.

Lance relaxed a little in his arms, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck.

Shiro crawled into bed carefully, settling down and arranging them so they were both comfortable.

“M sorry,” Lance frowned. “Said you hate showering in the morning.”

"It's just 'cause I like staying in bed," Shiro hummed. "I'll be okay."

“Okay,” Lance said softly, nuzzling his jaw. “I love you,” Lance said softly.

"I love you, too, baby," Shiro mumbled. "So much."

“Missed you so bad,” he said, whining a little.

"I know, sweetheart," Shiro said softly. "Me, too."

“M sorry,” he sniffed. “M so sorry.”

"Hey, it's okay," Shiro said, rubbing his back. "It's not your fault."

“Stop saying that,” Lance said, eyes filling with tears.

"Why? It's true," Shiro said.

“I just want you to forgive me,” he mumbled, bottom lip trembling.

"Darling, I never blamed you," Shiro said, his hand coming up to cup Lance's head. "There's nothing to forgive you for."

Lance cried softly into him, shaking his head. “I hurt you so bad.”

"You were doing what you thought was best," Shiro said, shaking his head as he stroked Lance's hair. "How could I blame you for wanting to protect me?"

“But you didn’t know that,” Lance said, voice wobbling. “You didn’t know...”

"It's okay, honey," Shiro said. "I'm okay."

“But you weren’t you- you couldn’t even come into school for days, you couldn’t even see me, you...”

"But I have you back now, so it's all okay." Shiro said, running his fingers through Lance's hair soothingly.

“How does that make it okay?” Lance sniffed. “It's over for me too now, does that make it okay?”

"Well.. no," Shiro admitted. "But that's different."

“How?”

"Because you can't take back what he did to you," Shiro said. "I was hurt because I lost you but I have you back now."

Lance sighed softly, sniffling a bit. “Just tell me you forgive me,” he mumbled.

"I forgive you, baby," Shiro said.

Lance let out a tiny sob and nodded. Shiro held him close, shushing him gently. Lance cried softly into him, pressing his face tight into Shiro’s neck and Shiro made soothing sounds as Lance cried, pressing kisses to his head and rubbing his back.

Lance cried for a little bit, before it slowly tapered off, and he sniffed softly, nuzzling Shiro’s neck a little.

"Are you feeling any better?" Shiro asked softly.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded.

"That's good," Shiro said, nuzzling him gently.

“Tickly,” Lance mumbled with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, smiling. "Good or bad?"

“Good,” Lance said, sighing contentedly.

"Okay, good," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

“Told you, I like it,” Lance said, nuzzling him again, gently rubbing his head against Shiro’s scruff.

"You're like a little kitty," Shiro said with a soft laugh.

Lance giggled and kept doing it. “Uh huh, little kitty,” he said.

"Mm, you're such a cute little kitty," Shiro hummed, smiling.

Lance smiled wider and made a small sound, nudging him with his nose a few times.

"Is my kitty sleepy?" Shiro asked softly, stroking his hand over Lance's back. "We should get some rest."

Lance nodded, making a soft contented sound at his touches.

"Okay, should sleep, then," Shiro hummed softly, nuzzling him.

Lance whined a little and nuzzled him back, pressing a few soft kisses to his jaw.

"We've got an important day ahead tomorrow, baby," Shiro reminded him.

Lance whined at the reminder, huffing a little.

"So we gotta get some rest," Shiro said.

Lance grumbled a little, tucking his face back into Shiro’s neck.

"Well, I guess you don't have to sleep," Shiro mumbled softly, yawning. "But laying here with you is makin' me sleepy. Might fall asleep on you."

“Still think we should run away together,” Lance mumbled.

"Don't think we have enough money to do that, as nice as it would be," Shiro sighed.

Lance sighed, pouting a little.

"'M sorry, baby," Shiro mumbled sleepily.

“S everything gonna be okay tomorrow...?”

"I think so," Shiro said, nodding. "I really hope, at least..."

Lance cuddled close to him. “I love you,” he said softly.

"I love you, too," Shiro said back, pulling him in close.

Lance gave his neck a few little kitten licks with a small smile.

Shiro giggled softly, biting his lip.

Lance nuzzled him again, yawning.

Shiro nuzzled him back, making a soft sound. "Bed time."

“Kay,” Lance agreed. “Love you.”

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled. "Night night."

“Night night,” Lance mumbled back.

Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of his head, holding him close as he slowly fell asleep.

Lance relaxed into him, slowly falling asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we couldn’t leave them apart for long poor darlings


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s gonna be okay,” Lance said softly.
> 
> "I hope so," Shiro said, biting his lip.
> 
> “It will.”
> 
> "You can't possibly know that for sure," Shiro said.
> 
> “I know that you and me get a happy ending,” Lance said, kissing his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly thought i posted this sORRY

Shiro woke up the next morning, feeling both well rested and absolutely exhausted at the same time. He'd been sleeping horribly lately and it was immediately better with Lance, but he had a lot of hours of sleep to catch up on. 

He was warm and happy and comfortable where he was, but he wasn't about to go into work looking and smelling like he did. So he carefully untangled himself from Lance and got up, going into the bathroom to shower and shave his face before coming back out to wake up Lance so he could get ready, too. 

"Lance? Wake up, baby. It's time for school."

Lance grumbled as he was roused, scrunching his face up and mumbling something unintelligible.

"Come on, sweetheart, we can't be late today," Shiro said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Noooooo....” Lance whined sleepily.

"Yeeees," Shiro said, brushing his hair away from his face. "Come on, sleepy baby."

Lance whined and slowly opened his eyes, blearily looking up at him.

"There's my pretty baby," Shiro murmured softly, smiling and cupping his cheek.

Lance smiled and leaned into his touch with a happy sigh, eyes falling back closed again.

"Nuh uh, let me see those gorgeous eyes, honey," Shiro said, gently tapping his cheek with a finger.

Lance whined and reluctantly opened them again.

"Perfect," Shiro said, smiling at him. "You wanna sit up for me?"

“Uh uh.”

"If you sit up I'll give you kisses," Shiro bribed.

Lance gave a very long drawn out whine and propped himself up ever so slightly.

"Even more than that, angel," Shiro said, smiling. "All the way."

Lance whined again, closing his eyes again as he sat up.

Shiro huffed a soft laugh, cupping his cheeks in either hand and leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "I'm going to go make breakfast, okay? And I need you to get up and put some clothes on and not go back to bed so we won't be late, okay?"

“Wh-“ Lance cried indignantly. “You said kiss-es!”

"And how many would satisfy you, my darling?" Shiro asked with a smile.

“A million,” he grumbled.

"We don't quite have time for that," Shiro mumbled, pulling him in for another kiss. "Is two okay?"

“Nu uh,” Lance said, sliding his hands around to cup the back of Shiro’s head to keep him from leaving.

Shiro smiled against his lips, kissing him again. Lance sighed happily, kissing him back.

Shiro let Lance keep him in place for a few more kisses before he carefully pulled away. "There. Now get out of bed, lovely."

“Kay,” Lance sighed softly, nodding.

Shiro pecked his lips one more time before pulling away completely, going into the kitchen to feed the dogs and start on breakfast.

Lance pouted as he left, getting up and going to his dresser, reluctantly putting his own jeans back on, but pulling out one of Shiro’s shirts and sweaters, even though it was too warm for that, putting them both on, smiling happily as the cuffs fell well past his fingers and he swung them around a little, going to brush his teeth before joining Shiro in the kitchen.

"Hey there, beautiful," Shiro said, smiling as he came in. "Hungry?"

“Hi,” Lance smiled back, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist with a happy sigh.

Shiro laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You can't get out of eating by ignoring me."

Lance pouted, looking up at him, and then his mouth fell open and he whined loudly.

"What? I always make you eat breakfast," Shiro said, giving him a confused pout.

“You shaved alreadyyyyy,” he said sadly.

"Oh, yeah," Shiro said. "I wanted to let you sleep."

“Didn’t let me say goodbye to your cute little beard,” he huffed.

"You'll see it again soon, baby," Shiro promised, serving him up some breakfast on a plate. "Here."

“Thanks,” Lance grumbled, sitting down.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, bringing his own plate over and sitting with him.

Lance kept pouting as he pushed the food around his plate, reluctantly eating.

"I'm sorry, honey," Shiro said, reaching out to touch his hand.

“I liked it,” he whined softly, taking Shiro’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

"It'll be back soon," Shiro said, squeezing his hand.

“Kay...” he mumbled.

Shiro smiled at him, taking a bite of his food. Lance slowly ate his food, pushing his plate away when he was done.

Shiro took their plates to the sink when they were both done, coming back over to Lance after. "You ready to go, then?"

“I guess...” Lance sighed.

"It'll be okay," Shiro promised softly.

“Okay,” Lance nodded, biting his lip.

"Come on, let's go," Shiro said, reaching out for his hand and leading him out of the kitchen, grabbing his bag on the way to the door.

Lance got his bag too, taking Shiro’s hand and holding it tight as they went down to the car. Shiro started the car and started towards school, reaching for Lance's hand again as he drove.

"You have to text me as soon as you know what's happening, okay?" Shiro said, glancing at him.

“I will,” Lance nodded. “Promise.”

"Okay, thank you," Shiro said, blowing out a soft breath.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Lance said softly.

"I hope so," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“It will.”

"You can't possibly know that for sure," Shiro said.

“I know that you and me get a happy ending,” Lance said, kissing his hand.

"And how do you know?" Shiro asked.

“Because we’re soulmates, and we’re too in love to not, and because we deserve one,” Lance said.

Shiro blew out another breath, pulling into the parking lot and parking his car. "I hope you're right."

“I am,” Lance said. “I’m always right, you know that,” he said with a grin.

"You are pretty smart," Shiro mumbled, squeezing his hand.

“Only pretty?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a genius, babe," Shiro mumbled, pressing a kiss to his hand.

“Exactly,” Lance smiled. “So we’re gonna be just fine.”

"Okay," Shiro said, biting his lip. "You better get in there, then."

“Okay, give me a kiss,” Lance said.

Shiro leaned forward to kiss him softly, making a soft sound.

“I love you,” Lance said.

"I love you, too," Shiro said back.

“And tonight we’re gonna go back to yours, and we’re gonna stay there all weekend until Monday, okay?” Lance said.

"That sounds so nice," Shiro mumbled softly.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “We’re gonna cuddle and kiss all weekend, and do more puzzles, and I’ll cook for us again,” he said.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "Meet me back here after school, then?"

“Yeah,” Lance promised, leaning in to give him another kiss and then getting out of the car.

Shiro got out after him, grabbing his bag out of the back. "See you soon?"

“See you soon,” Lance said, smiling at him and turning to walk into school.

Lance made his way to the office instead of his first class, Keith already there waiting for him. He gave him a nervous smile as he approached, biting his lip. “Hi.”

"Hey," he said, smiling back. "You ready?"

“Yeah,” he said, nodding.

"Let's go, then," Keith said, opening the door of the office and holding it for Lance, letting him go in first.

Lance walked in nervously, glancing at Keith as he followed.

"I've already told the principal we'd be coming, so just go in and tell him what's happening, okay?" Keith said, walking close to him.

“Okay,” Lance said softly, going over to the principle and explaining the situation the best he could - that James had explicit pictures of him on his phone, and had been using them to blackmail him with the threat of leaking them.

The principal then sent for James, him showing up a few minutes later and coming into the room. They had Lance leave while the situation was explained to James, and Keith made a point to mention that they'd already told the principal the nature of the pictures James had so that he didn't feel the need to say what they were of. 

James was given a week’s suspension and Keith supervised as the pictures were deleted, the only copies seeing as he apparently hadn't thought to duplicate them. Keith was almost kind of sad they'd been taken at the hands of the wrong person, seeing as they were really cute pictures. Once everything was done, they both left the office and Keith went to go find Lance, excited to tell him the news.

Lance looked up as Keith came out, biting down on his lip nervously as his heart pounded in his chest.

Keith waited until James was out of sight before he grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. "We're okay, Lance. James didn't say anything about what the pictures were, and he didn't have copies. He looked really surprised when I mentioned that you could copy pictures, actually."

“What?” Lance asked, eyes wide. “It’s okay? It’s really- it’s okay?”

"It's okay," Keith said, smiling and nodding. "He's suspended for a week, too, so you don't even have to see him."

Lance let out a sigh of relief, blinking in shock, getting out his phone immediately to text Shiro. 

Lance  
it’s okay  
baby it’s okay  
we’re okay

Shiro  
Holy fuck  
Really?

Lance  
yeah  
the pictures are gone  
hes suspended  
and we’re okay

Shiro  
Oh my god  
That's not how I thought that was gonna go

Lance  
I thought he would’ve made copies  
but he didn’t  
cause he’s a dumb fucking idiot

Keith grinned and started walking them in the vague direction of Shiro's class. "I can pull him out real quick if you want a minute with him?"

Lance nodded quickly. “Please.”

Keith nodded and led the way, stopping outside Shiro's classroom and poking his head through the door, calling Shiro out into the hall with them.

Lance threw himself at Shiro as soon as he came out, throwing his arms around Shiro’s neck.

"Hi, baby," Shiro breathed softly, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "We're okay."

Lance let out a shaky breath, clinging to him tightly. “We’re okay,” he repeated softly.

"I hate to break up this tender emotional moment," Keith said, clearing his throat. "But we are in the hallway. This... isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again, carefully removing himself from Shiro and taking a few steps back. “Yes,” he agreed, biting back a smile.

"I'll hug you again after school," Shiro promised, resisting the urge to kiss him. "If I can make it that long."

“Okay,” Lance smiled, nodding. “I’ll see you then.”

"Have a good day, okay?" Shiro said, smiling back.

“I will,” Lance said. “You too.”

Keith shoved Shiro back into his class before he could reply, tugging Lance down the hall towards his own class. "The two of you, I swear. Acting like one close call wasn't enough."

Lance giggled. “Yeah, sorry.”

"You can't graduate soon enough," Keith mumbled, shaking his head.

“Tell me about it,” Lance replied.

"Alright, go to class," Keith said, shoving at him. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

“Okay,” Lance said, throwing him a smile. “Thanks.”

"You're welcome," Keith smiled before ducking into his classroom.

Lance went into his own class, sitting down and getting out his things, feeling so much lighter than he had for weeks.

\----------

Lance had been looking at the clock almost constantly during the last period, rushing out as soon as the bell went and going to Shiro’s car to wait for him.

Shiro waited until his classroom had cleared, grabbing his things and following Lance out to his car. "Hey, baby."

“Hi,” Lance said with a smile as he saw him. “I missed you.”

"I missed you, too," Shiro said, wishing he could sweep Lance up in his arms and smother him with kisses. "You ready to go?"

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Shiro nodded, unlocking the car and throwing his bag in the back before getting in. Lance got in with him, letting out a happy sigh.

"I'm so glad this is over," Shiro said softly, reaching for Lance's hand as he started towards Lance's house.

“Me too,” Lance said. “You have no idea.”

"Have you told your mom?" Shiro asked as they got closer. "Should I stay outside when we get there?"

“No, but you should just come in anyway,” Lance shrugged. “I’ll have to explain at some point.”

"Okay, if you're sure," Shiro said, biting his lip.

“It’ll be fine,” Lance said.

Shiro nodded, pulling into Lance's driveway a few minutes later.

“Mkay, come on,” Lance said, getting out the car and finding his keys.

Shiro followed him out of the car, shifting nervously.

“Why’re you nervous?” Lance asked him as they walked up to the door and Lance opened it. “You know my mom loves you.”

"Yeah, but... I dunno," Shiro huffed, shrugging. "I haven't seen her in a while. What if she thinks I did something bad to you?"

“Then we tell her that you didn’t,” Lance said. “Don’t worry.”

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

Lance led Shiro through as he walked in, popping his head around the kitchen door to find his mom. “Hey.”

"Hey," she said, a little suspicious as she looked up and saw how happy he looked. "Something good happen today? Or yesterday, I guess? You didn't come home."

“Uh... maybe, why?” Lance said.

"You look happier," she said. "I haven't seen you do anything but mope for the past two weeks."

Lance flushed a little. “Well, as a matter of fact I am happier. And I’m also not staying long, I just came to get some stuff.”

"Are you staying out again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, a couple days, if that’s okay.”

"A couple days?" she asked. "Who are you staying with for a couple of days?"

“My boyfriend,” Lance said, unable to stop himself smiling.

"James?" she asked. "You've never spent that long out with James."

“No, that’s because James is a dick, and I hate him,” Lance said.

"Isn't James your... boyfriend?" she asked, confused.

“Not anymore,” Lance said, smiling wider.

"Just come out with it, Lance," she sighed. "I don't have the patience to try and put all your riddles together."

“I’m staying with my actual boyfriend, not the fucking dickhead who blackmailed me into breaking up with him. And maybe if he’d stop loitering in the hall you’d understand,” Lance said, clearing his throat pointedly.

Shiro flushed at that, stepping out from his hiding place and coming to stand behind Lance. "Um... hello." 

Lance's mom looked between them, brow furrowed. "Hello, Shiro. It's good to see you, although I can't quite say I fully understand. Blackmail?"

“Basically, James had pictures of us, somehow, and said that if I didn’t break up with Shiro and be with him instead, then he’d go to the police,” Lance said. “But, Keith and I reported him today, and he doesn’t have the pictures anymore, hence why we’re okay to be together again, and I don’t have to be with James anymore.”

"You've been being actively blackmailed for two weeks and you didn't say anything?" she asked, frowning at him.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

"I'm not sure what it says about us all that you being blackmailed somehow makes more sense than you and Shiro ever willingly breaking up," she said with a sigh.

Lance smiled and slid his and Shiro’s fingers together. “Yeah, as if,” he said. “I still can’t really believe that you and Hunk didn’t literally force me to tell you why I broke up with him, as if I’d ever do that.”

"Forcing you to talk about something you don't want to is the most exhausting thing in the world," she said. "Forgive us."

“Okay, I’ll give you that,” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two back together, I will admit," she said, smiling at them.

“Good,” Lance said, squeezing Shiro’s hand. “Cause he’s never going anywhere again.”

"I'm glad to hear it," she said with a soft laugh as Shiro flushed, ducking his head.

“So I’m gonna stay with him for a little while, if that’s alright,” Lance said.

"Sure, that's fine," she nodded. "Have fun. Be safe."

“Thanks,” Lance said, tugging on Shiro’s hand. “We’re gonna go grab my stuff, then.”

"Okay," she nodded, letting Lance lead him upstairs.

“See?” Lance said once they were in his room.

"Yeah, I know," Shiro mumbled, going to sit on his bed.

Lance walked over to him, cupping his face and giving him a soft kiss. 

Lance smiled against his lips, stroking Shiro’s cheek. “I missed you,” he murmured.

"I missed you, too," Shiro murmured back, leaning into his touch.

“Today was so long,” Lance grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Shiro said with a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist.

“Told you we should’ve taken the rest of the day off,” Lance said, leaning into him.

"And I told you I couldn't," Shiro said with a small smile.

Lance pouted, grumbling a little and resting his chin on Shiro’s head. Shiro pulled him in close with a happy hum, burying his face in his chest.

“You gotta let me go so I can pack,” Lance smiled, not trying to move.

"You can pack like this," Shiro mumbled.

“I can’t,” Lance giggled.

Shiro raised his head a little, looking up at him with a pout.

“The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get back in your bed and snuggle,” Lance tempted.

"Fine," Shiro sighed, dropping his arms reluctantly.

“Thank you darling,” Lance said, pecking his lips and going to grab a bag, starting to put his things he’d need inside of it.

Shiro sulked on his bed, watching him. 

Lance finished shoving his things in, before heading to the bathroom to get his toiletries.

He quickly came back, zipping up his bag and clambering on top of Shiro on the bed. 

“I’m done.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around him immediately, burying his face in him again. "Yay, missed you."

“I missed you too,” Lance smiled, leaning into him.

Shiro let out a soft sigh, holding him tight.

“You ready to go home, baby?” Lance asked softly, lacing his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro made a soft sound, giving a little nod.

“Come on then, sweetie, let’s go,” Lance said, kissing his head and pulling back a little.

"Kay," Shiro mumbled, reluctantly letting go of him again.

Lance stood up, picking up his bag and holding his hand out. Shiro took his hand and clung to it tightly, standing up with him.

Lance led him downstairs, calling goodbye to his mom, before going back out to Shiro’s car. Shiro unlocked the car for them, helping Lance put his stuff in before getting in as well.

“Can we get straight in bed?” Lance asked as they drove home. 

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "I'd like that."

“Okay yay,” Lance smiled.

Shiro smiled back and squeezed his hand, parking outside the apartment a few minutes later. Lance quickly got out, grabbing his bag up and impatiently waiting for Shiro. He got out as fast as he could, leading them up to his apartment and unlocking the door, letting them in.

Lance said hello to the dogs before rushing into Shiro’s room and throwing his bag down on the bed, going straight for Shiro’s dresser and pulling out a comfy shirt he liked. Shiro smiled as he followed him, setting his things down and pulling out some clothes to change into as well.

Lance then went through his bag to get some pyjama shorts, instinctively just going to pull off his clothes, but stopping himself.

Shiro noticed his hesitation, biting his lip. "You can change in the bathroom, if you want."

“Okay,” he said with a soft sigh, heading out to the bathroom to change his clothes, trying to keep his eyes away from the mirror as he did so.

Shiro changed his own clothes quickly while he was gone, crawling into bed to wait for him when he was done.

“M back,” Lance said softly as he came back in, clambering into bed with Shiro and curling up against him.

"Yay," Shiro said softly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in close.

Lance snuggled into him with a contented sigh.

"Did... did they hurt you?" Shiro asked softly after a few moments of silence, shifting a little and pulling Lance even closer. "Is that why you don't want me to see?"

Lance stiffened a little, biting his lip. “Yeah,” he said eventually.

Shiro blew out a soft breath, shutting his eyes as he tightened his grip on Lance. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Lance gave a small shrug.

"I wish I could've done something to protect you," Shiro said. "You don't deserve that, Lance. I'm not worth that."

Lance frowned. “You’re worth everything.”

"Not that," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Yes, you are,” Lance insisted. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have done it.”

Shiro shook his head a little, sighing.

“Shiro, I’d do anything for you.”

"I know," Shiro said, frowning.

“I’m not gonna apologise,” he said softly. “I’d do it again if I had to.”

"I don't want you to do that," Shiro said. "Don't say that."

“It’s the truth.”

Shiro huffed softly.

“I’m not gonna need to, okay?” Lance said. “But I’m just saying, that if it came down to it, I’d do anything.”

"Can we talk about something else?" Shiro asked, clenching his jaw a little.

“Yeah, whatever,” Lance mumbled.

"I just don't want to think about you hurting," Shiro said softly. "Ever, but especially because of me."

“It wasn’t because of you.”

"It feels like it is," Shiro said, blowing out a breath.

“It’s not,” Lance said. “It’s because of him.”

"Yeah, I guess," Shiro mumbled.

“Did you hurt me?” Lance asked softly. “Did you do anything that directly resulted in me getting hurt?”

"No," Shiro huffed softly.

“Then it’s not because of you,” Lance said.

"Then why doesn't it feel like that?" Shiro asked.

“Probably because you don’t know how to make it better,” Lance said softly.

"I don't," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“And that’s okay,” Lance said. “There’s no way to just fix it, it doesn’t mean you’re not good enough. You didn’t know it was happening, and that’s not your fault, I didn’t make it so you could have known. You don’t know how to fix it because there is no way to fix it. You’re doing everything right, Shiro, so you need to stop beating yourself up.”

"I... okay," Shiro said hesitantly after a few seconds, biting his lip. "I will try to... to stop doing that."

“Thank you,” Lance said softly. “It happened, we can’t change that. Maybe it didn’t need to and there were other factors, but it happened, and so we just have to deal with it. There’s no point thinking about the fact that it happened, cause it already did. We just gotta... move on.”

"Just... to be clear," Shiro said, biting his lip. "This applies to us both, right? Like we agree that it's James' fault and not ours and I'm not here agreeing to let you blame yourself for it all. Right?"

“Right,” Lance said softly, looking down.

"That's not very convincing," Shiro mumbled.

“I’m doing my best, okay?”

"I know," Shiro said. "Sorry."

“If you really think that it’s not my fault, then I’m listening, okay? I promise. It’s just... hard, when you really did have no part in it. You literally had no way of knowing, and still think it’s your fault. I had all the facts, and just didn’t take the time to step back and assess the situation properly. I just... if you’re blaming yourself when you had no involvement, how am I supposed to believe you when you say it’s not my fault when I had so much?”

"Me having no involvement is part of why I'm blaming myself, Lance," Shiro said. "I should have known better, known that you love me and you want to be with me and you wouldn't have just left me like that. I should have questioned you, should have asked about it, shouldn't have just stepped back and... and assumed that my worst fears were coming true. I know you better than that, and I owed it to you to be there for you, and I... and I wasn't. At all. I... practically let this happen. You did what you thought was best in a stressful situation and went through so much just to keep me safe and somehow think it's your fault, when I just... gave up on you because of my own insecurities and put you in danger because of it."

Lance’s eyes welled with tears and he pressed his face into Shiro’s neck, letting out a soft shaky breath, not knowing how to argue against that right now.

"It's either both of us or neither of us, okay?" Shiro said as he held him, rubbing his hand over his back. "I can't say that we did everything right or everything wrong or that it was even really up to us. If you wanna agree to blame it all on James, we can do that. If you wanna share the blame and work through what happened together then we can do that, too. But no matter what we do, we do it together. Okay? 'Cause we're a team and we're gonna get through this and work past it and it's all gonna be okay."

“Okay,” Lance said with a small nod, sniffling a little. “Okay.”

"Okay," Shiro said, giving a nod of his own as he pressed a kiss to his head.

“What... did you think?” Lance asked softly.

"It doesn't matter," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“It does,” Lance frowned. “Please.”

Shiro bit his lip, shrugging a little. "Nothing in particular, I guess. A little bit of everything. Maybe I was moving too fast and you didn't know how to tell me. Maybe you weren't ready to settle down and settle for me and you wanted to see what else there was. Maybe you were just confused about how you felt and finally figured out this wasn't what you wanted. Maybe I was just... too much and you didn't know how to deal with me and wanted out. Maybe I was too old and too pathetic and too slow to keep up and someone like James was more your speed. Things like that."

Lance swallowed and nodded, letting out a breath. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, baby,” he said softly.

"It's fine," Shiro said back, shrugging again.

“Say that again, I dare you,” Lance said, frowning.

"It's not... anything like what you went through," Shiro said.

“No, which is why you shouldn’t compare it,” Lance said. “We both went through bad things, it doesn’t matter which was worse. I care about what you went through, okay? It’s important to me. You said we’re a team, right? You can’t just make it about me.”

Shiro gave a small nod, blowing out a breath. "Okay."

“Just because you have me back now doesn’t mean that it didn’t still affect you, and you don’t still need to deal with it,” Lance said softly, stroking his face. “Please don’t just push it aside, baby, it’s important.”

Shiro nodded again, leaning into his touch with a soft sigh. "Okay. Sorry."

“I love you so much,” Lance murmured.

"I love you so much, too," Shiro mumbled softly.

“We’ve got a lot to work through, huh?” Lance sighed.

"Yeah," Shiro mumbled, biting his lip.

Lance let out a frustrated sound. “Things were so easy, we were so stupidly happy, why did this have to happen?”

"I don't know," Shiro said, frowning. "I don't know."

Lance rubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily.

Shiro bit his lip, watching him.

Lance sat back a little, running his hands through his hair and letting out another long breath. “Everything’s so fucked,” he mumbled.

"Yeah," Shiro agreed softly, sighing.

“What are we gonna do?” Lance asked.

"I dunno," Shiro said with a small shrug.

“Me neither,” Lance sighed.

"How are we gonna figure it out?" Shiro asked softly.

“No idea,” Lance sighed. “Talk about it more, probably. Isn’t that what people do in therapy?”

"I guess so," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay...” Lance said, not knowing where to go from there.

Shiro nodded, fidgeting a little with his fingers.

Lance exhaled and bit his lip, playing with the hem of his shirt for a few moments before quickly taking it off and looking away from Shiro.

"Oh," Shiro breathed as he ran his eyes over him, biting hard at his lip. "Baby..."

“I know it’s bad,” Lance mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Does it hurt still...?" Shiro asked softly.

“Kinda,” he said.

"Is it worse when I hold you...?" Shiro asked.

“No, I want you to hold me,” Lance said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked.

“It’s not that bad,” Lance said. “There’s only a few newer ones, most of it should be gone soon.”

"C'mere," Shiro said desperately, holding his arms out for him. "Need to hold you."

Lance carefully laid back down on Shiro’s chest, closing his eyes. Shiro held him as carefully as he could, making a weak sound in the back of his throat.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Lance murmured.

"It's not," Shiro said, shaking his head. "This isn't okay."

“There’s nothing we can do.”

Shiro clenched his jaw, not saying anything to that.

“I’m okay,” Lance murmured, tilting his head to kiss Shiro’s jaw.

"I want them to hurt like this," Shiro mumbled quietly.

“I know,” Lance said softly. “I don’t think his friends knew,” he added after a few moments.

"Knew what? About us?"

“Yeah, about any of it,” he said. “I’m good at faking it, I’m well known for being a slut, I don’t think they thought they were doing anything wrong.”

"I'll just hurt James, then," Shiro muttered. "He knew."

“Baby you can’t do that,” Lance said, kissing his jaw again. “You know you can’t.”

"I don't care," Shiro huffed. "I want to."

“But you can’t,” Lance said gently.

"Says who?"

“The law? You’re not just my angry boyfriend, baby, you’re my teacher. You’re his teacher. They’d never let you teach again.”

"I don't need to teach if it means I know he won't bother you anymore," Shiro said.

“I’m only there one more year,” Lance said. “Just one more year, that’s not worth throwing away your whole career over. He’s got nothing on me now.”

"He doesn't need anything on you to hurt you again," Shiro said, frowning.

“I can take care of myself, Shiro,” Lance said. “And I’m sure you can find a way to protect me that doesn’t involve getting physical with him.”

"Clearly I can't," Shiro huffed.

“What does that mean?”

"I've done literally nothing to protect you," Shiro said.

“And what exactly did you think you’d be protecting me from?”

"I still could've done something," Shiro muttered.

Lance sighed heavily. “But you didn’t.”

"Right," Shiro mumbled, frowning. "I didn't."

“You hurting him won’t change what happened,” Lance said.

"It'll make me feel better about knowing he won't try again," Shiro said.

“It won’t guarantee anything.”

"It's a better chance than just sitting around and hoping."

“I can’t believe we’re seriously having this discussion. What job are you gonna get instead then? That you like and that makes you happy? And had good hours? And that you’re not gonna be home late every night? That you have the qualifications for?”

"If I can go to school to be a teacher I can go back and learn to be something else," Shiro huffed.

“And what are you gonna do about money?”

"I have enough to last for a little," Shiro said, shrugging.

“How long is a little? How long would you have to go to school for?”

"I dunno, it depends on what I go back for," Shiro said.

“Whatever, Shiro,” Lance sighed.

"We don't even know for sure that I'd be fired," Shiro mumbled.

“No, we’re just gonna hope that we stay lucky, right?”

"We haven't exactly been super lucky lately," Shiro huffed.

“We’re here and you weren’t arrested, I think I’d call that pretty lucky.”

"I guess," Shiro sighed.

“I don’t think we should be taking any more chances.”

"Then he better not try anything."

Lance sighed.

"Did he get suspended or anything?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah, a week,” Lance said.

"Hopefully he's smart enough to stay away from you after that."

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, biting his lip.

Shiro sighed softly, tightening his hold on him a little. Lance sighed too, tucking his face snuggly back into Shiro’s neck.

"I love you," Shiro mumbled softly, pressing a kiss to his head.

“I know,” Lance mumbled softly back. “I love you too.”

Shiro ran his hand lightly over Lance's back, making a soft, unhappy sound.

“S there anything else you wanna say?” Lance asked softly against his skin.

"Just that I love you more than anything in the whole world," Shiro mumbled softly, holding him close. "And I don't know exactly how you're feeling about all this or what you're thinking but this doesn't change anything for me. It doesn't change how I feel about you or how I see you or anything like that. You're still Lance, still my boyfriend, still my baby who I love so much and that's never gonna change."

A tiny whine escaped him as he listened to Shiro’s words, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. Shiro brought his hand up to cup the back of Lance's head, cradling him gently. Lance let out a few small breaths as he tried not to start crying, nuzzling into him.

"You'll talk to me and tell me how you feel when you need to, right?" Shiro asked him softly.

“Yeah,” Lance said in a small voice. “Dunno how I feel.”

"That's okay," Shiro said, kissing his head again. "It doesn't have to be right now. Just whenever you want or need to."

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “I will. You have to too, okay?”

"I will," Shiro said, nodding.

“Thank you,” Lance said softly. “I don’t want you to forget about yourself, okay?”

"Okay," Shiro mumbled.

“Even if you don’t feel like it to yourself, you’re always the most important thing to me,” Lance said, kissing his jaw. “Always.”

"Still dunno what I did to deserve that," Shiro mumbled softly.

“Well, I feel the same way,” Lance mumbled back. “You’re my whole world, baby. You’re everything to me.”

"That's how I feel about you," Shiro mumbled softly, nuzzling him."You're my everything. Didn't know what to do without you."

“I know, honey,” Lance frowned, bringing his hand to cup the other side of his face and gently stroke along his cheek. “I can’t even imagine what that must have been like for you.”

"Was awful," Shiro mumbled softly, leaning into his touch.

“You wanna tell me about it?” Lance asked softly, giving him another gentle kiss.

"Dunno how to describe it, really," Shiro mumbled, shrugging a little. "I was just kind of numb for a lot of it. It all kind of... blurred together, especially when I was at home. Keith coming over every day was really the only thing I had to ground me. The dogs tried to help, but... there's only so much they can do. They're not really trained in heartbreak."

Lance kept up the gentle strokes over his skin as he listened to him talk, nodding a little. “I’m glad you had Keith,” Lance said softly.

"Me too," Shiro mumbled. "I'm pretty sure I verbally abused him a lot, but he kept coming back. He's a good brother."

“Yeah, he is,” Lance nodded, frowning softly to himself.

"I'm not sure where I'd be without him right now," Shiro sighed.

Lance snuggled a little closer to him, letting out a soft breath. “Then I gotta remember to thank him,” Lance said softly.

"Me too," Shiro mumbled, holding him tighter.

“When... when I was talking to Keith yesterday,” Lance started softly. “He said um, he said you’d probably be in more danger if we didn’t do anything than if we did... Do you know what that means? Cause I didn’t...”

"Oh," Shiro said, blinking a little as he considered taking back every nice thing he'd ever said about Keith. "Um... he was talking about something that happened a while ago, I think."

“Oh,” Lance said, feeling more confused than before. “What thing?”

"You remember what I told you that night you were here when I had my nightmares?" Shiro asked with a soft sigh. "About what happened to me and my old boyfriend Adam?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “I remember.”

"After I was discharged and came back home to let Keith take care of me, it was... it was really rough. I had a whole new body part to adjust to and a bunch of trauma to sift through with my therapist and grief that I didn't know how to work through, and it was... it was a really bad time for me. I felt like a burden to Keith, I felt useless, I felt broken, I felt like there had been some kind of mistake and I was supposed to die instead of Adam but somebody messed up. I still feel like that sometimes, if I'm being honest. But even with everything I was going through, the survivor's guilt was probably the worst. It weighed on me the most, the thought that Adam had a whole family and a whole life waiting for him to come back to and I only had Keith who didn't really need me anyway. I thought... I thought maybe I could make things better and feel more right if I... if I killed myself. So I wasn't here living a pointless life if Adam didn't get to go back to everything that was waiting for him. And I was... close to succeeding. I swallowed my whole bottle of pills while Keith was out running errands for us, and if he hadn't have come home when he did, then... I would've really done it. So that's what he meant."

“What?” Lance breathed, lips parted and eyes wide. “Oh, baby, I...” Lance made a soft weak sound, cuddling as close to Shiro as he could.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled softly, tightening his hold on him. "I know you probably didn't wanna hear about that."

“Hey, no, of course I did,” Lance said, shaking his head. “I wanna know everything about you, baby. All the bad parts and things you’d rather keep hidden, included. I want all of you.”

"I don't wanna make you upset," Shiro said, biting his lip. "You're already going through enough."

“I want all of you, always,” Lance said. “No matter what.”

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, giving a small nod.

“I’m so sorry that you’ve been through such awful things, my darling,” Lance murmured, stroking his face.

Shiro just shrugged his shoulders a little, leaning into his touch.

“You deserve only good things,” Lance said softly, kissing his jaw. “Only the very best.”

"So do you," Shiro mumbled softly, tilting his head down to capture Lance's lips in a soft kiss.

Lance made a soft sound, sliding his fingers into Shiro’s hair as he gently kissed him back. Shiro brought his hand up to cup Lance's cheek, kissing him slowly. Lance sighed against his lips, slowly massaging Shiro’s scalp with his fingers as they kissed.

Shiro made a low sound in response, pulling Lance in closer. Lance pressed their bodies flush together, caressing Shiro’s lips with his own as Shiro carefully ran his hand along Lance's back, feeling over his warm skin.

Lance tenderly sucked at Shiro’s bottom lip, brushing their noses together. Shiro let out a soft, content sigh at the feeling, brushing his thumb along Lance's cheek. Lance let go of his lip, kissing him again and again and again as he cradled his face.

"Let's take our clothes off," Shiro mumbled against his lips. "Wanna cuddle naked with you."

“Mkay,” Lance said with a soft smile, pulling back a little so that he could pull off Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro smiled at him as he raised his arms, helping Lance pull it off. Lance sighed happily as he ran his hands down Shiro’s chest.

Shiro gently trailed his hands down Lance's sides, stopping at the band of his shorts. "Can I take these off, too?"

“Yeah,” he said softly, shifting a little to let him.

Shiro nodded, pulling his pants off as Lance bit his lip, kicking them onto the floor.

"You sure this is okay?" Shiro asked softly.

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled. “Yeah.”

"You can tell me if it's not."

“It is,” Lance said. “It’s just you, it’s okay. It’s fine. It’s only you.”

"It'll never be anyone else again," Shiro agreed softly.

Lance closed his eyes as he let out a breath, nodding. “Yeah.”

"You want me to keep mine on?" Shiro asked.

Lance hesitated and then nodded.

Shiro held his arms out for him in offering, and Lance snuggled up to him, hooking one of his legs over Shiro’s and nuzzling into him. Shiro hummed softly, looping an arm around him and kissing his head.

“You’re gonna get all squishy if you don’t start working out again soon,” Lance smiled as he slid his arm over Shiro’s tummy.

"I know," Shiro groaned softly, pouting. "Don't remind me."

“You could be squishy,” Lance smiled. “What’s wrong with squishy?”

"Nothing, necessarily," Shiro said. "I just like working out. Helps me feel like I'm in control of my body."

“That makes sense,” Lance nodded.

"Why, do you want me to be squishy?" Shiro asked with a smile.

“I dunno, you’d be cute all squishy,” Lance said, smiling as he buried his face in Shiro’s chest.

"You think?" Shiro asked with a soft laugh.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded. “Squishy and fluffy,” he said, reaching up to tap Shiro’s chin.

"Maybe I'll be a little squishy for you, then," Shiro smiled.

“Only if you want,” Lance said, kissing his chest.

"I wouldn't mind," Shiro hummed.

Lance made a happy sound, nuzzling his chest. Shiro smiled, sliding his fingers into Lance's hair.

“I dunno why you like working out,” Lance mumbled. “It seems terrible.”

"It's nice," Shiro said, shrugging.

“How?” Lance asked, wrinkling his nose.

"'Cause it's relaxing," Shiro said. "It lets me zone out and not focus on anything for a little."

Lance made a face. “Relaxing?”

"Uh huh," Shiro nodded. "It's nice."

“Sounds fake.”

"Okay, baby," Shiro laughed softly.

“I’m not gonna have to start exercising now, am I?” Lance whined.

"No," Shiro smiled. "Why would you have to start exercising?"

“Cause...” Lance whined. “My exercise was just having sex alllllllll the time, ‘n I don’t really wanna do that anymore.”

"You don't exactly need any exercise right now, darling," Shiro said lightly.

“What does that mean?” Lance pouted.

"It means you don't need to be losing any more weight," Shiro said.

“Oh, I guess...”

"Trust me," Shiro said, kissing his temple. "I shouldn't be able to see your ribs, my lovely."

Lance bit his lip, not saying anything.

"You gotta eat so you can be nice and squishy with me," Shiro hummed, smiling.

Lance made a non committal sound.

"Well, you at least have to be a healthy weight," Shiro said. "How are you gonna be with me forever otherwise?"

Lance shrugged a little.

Shiro sighed softly, letting it drop.

“I didn’t mean to lose this much weight,” he mumbled after a few moments.

"I'm not saying you did," Shiro said, stroking through his hair.

“I know I look bad now,” he mumbled.

"What do you mean, bad?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “Just... not good anymore.”

"Baby, you look just as gorgeous as you always have," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I just want you to take care of yourself."

“I don’t even know how it happened,” he mumbled, turning his face more into Shiro’s chest.

"It's okay, honey," Shiro said softly.

“Everything was just so... I dunno,” he sighed.

"I know," Shiro said, making a soft sound.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said softly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Okay...” Lance mumbled.

"I love you so much, baby," Shiro mumbled.

“I love you so much too,” Lance said, shifting a little so he could tuck his head beneath Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro held him as tight as he could without hurting him, making a soft sound.

“M just gonna stay right here for the rest of forever, ‘kay?” Lance mumbled softly, nuzzling his neck.

"Mkay," Shiro smiled.

“Never moving,” Lance said firmly.

"Good," Shiro said, nodding.

“I mean it! We’re staying here forever.”

"We'll die if we do that," Shiro said.

Lance huffed.

"But we can stay here as long as possible, yeah?"

“Okay... how long is that?”

"All night?" Shiro said. "With little breaks to pee and eat?"

“Okay,” Lance said softly. “What about tomorrow?”

"Same thing tomorrow," Shiro said.

“What about school?” he pouted.

"We'll have to go to that," Shiro said.

Lance made an unhappy sound. “Can I sit in your lap all day?”

"Not if I'm trying to avoid prison," Shiro said.

Lance huffed unhappily.

"You want me to go to jail?" Shiro teased softly.

“Noooo, I want you to cuddle meeee,” he whined.

"I'll cuddle you as much as you want once we're home," Shiro promised.

“Why can’t we just not goooooo?”

"How many times do I have to say I used all my days off?" Shiro said, huffing a soft laugh.

“Well why did you have to waste themmm?” he whined.

"I'm terribly sorry," Shiro said dryly.

“You wasted them all!”

"I wouldn't call it wasting them," Shiro said.

Lance whined unhappily. “But now they’re gone.”

"School is over in less than two weeks, baby," Shiro reminded him.

“That’s too long!” Lance cried.

"Well, there's not much we can do about it," Shiro said.

Lance whined again, tucking his face in the gap between Shiro’s side and arm.

"I'm sorry, baby," Shiro said, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Lance made an unhappy sound, shaking his head.

"It'll go by faster than you think," Shiro promised.

“Uh uh,” he protested.

"I promise it will, honey."

“No...”

"Lance, baby," Shiro said softly, cupping the back of his head. "It will."

“It won’t,” Lance insisted, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

“Because... that’s so many days...”

"We've already been through way more."

“S different...”

"How come?"

“It just is! I don’t know... that’s so many hours and so many days...”

"I know, baby," Shiro said softly. "But we have to."

“No... wanna stay here...” he shook his head quickly.

"You can stay here, but I have to go," Shiro said.

“No, here,” he mumbled, nudging Shiro’s body with his head.

"If I could hide you under my clothes and still look normal then I would, baby," Shiro said.

“M probably small enough,” he mumbled.

"My clothes may be big on you but they fit me pretty well, darling," Shiro smiled.

“Get bigger,” Lance grumbled.

"Just come in and see me during the day, okay?" Shiro said. "You can come eat lunch with me."

“Okay...”

"It'll be okay, my love," Shiro told him. "We'll get through it."

Lance whined and gave a tiny, reluctant nod.

"Can I have a kiss?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded, lifting his head up from where he was hiding.

Shiro smiled at him, cupping his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Lance leaned into him, making a soft sad sound against his lips. Shiro stroked his face gently, making a soft sound back.

“I don’t wanna go tomorrow,” he mumbled.

"Why not? He won't be there," Shiro said.

“His friends will,” Lance mumbled.

"Do you see them? Will they bother you?"

“I don’t know,” he said with a tiny shrug.

"Tell me if they do, okay?"

“Okay...” he nodded.

"Okay, thank you," Shiro said, kissing him again.

Lance sighed softly against his lips and Shiro cradled his face gently, kissing him sweetly.

“I don’t wanna be alone,” he mumbled against his lips.

"Tomorrow?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah...”

"Can Hunk go around with you?"

Lance nodded a little. “Won’t have you.”

"I know," Shiro mumbled softly, frowning a little. "Will you be okay...?"

Lance gave a small shrug.

"Let me know if you're not, okay?" Shiro said. "Maybe I can email your teachers and get you out for the day so you can come sit in my room."

“Really?” Lance asked hopefully.

"Uh huh," Shiro nodded.

“Okay,” he said softly.

"Okay," Shiro said, pecking his lips.

“Sorry,” Lance said softly.

"For what, sweetheart?"

“I dunno, ‘m probably just being dumb.”

"You're not, baby. Promise."

“Are you sure...?”

"Positive," Shiro nodded.

“Okay...”

"I promise," Shiro said again, gently cradling his cheek in his palm.

Lance nodded, nuzzling his palm. Shiro smiled, kissing his forehead.

“I love you,” Lance said softly.

"I love you, too," Shiro said back.

"Dunno why I feel so... panicky about being away from you," he mumbled. "S not like we're normally together all the time."

"I know," Shiro said, stroking his cheek. "But it's okay."

Lance let his eyes close as he sighed softly.

"Things like that are normal," Shiro said softly, running his eyes over his face. "After something like that happens to you."

"Are they?" Lance said doubtfully.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "I know it's not exactly the same, but there was a period of time when Keith was taking care of me where he couldn't even leave the room without me completely freaking out."

"Oh," Lance said softly.

"So don't worry too much about it, okay?" Shiro said. "We'll do what we can, and after a while it'll get better."

"Okay," Lance said with a small nod.

"Okay," Shiro said back, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you so much," Lance said.

"I love you so much, too," Shiro hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u may notice i have added an /31 chapters to the fic so fun fun (its not 100% definite) but to the best of my estimation abilities we should end up with around 31 chapters overall!


End file.
